Harry Potter et la vengeance du chien noir
by thegirloftheshade
Summary: FIC TERMINEE: Harry pose un utlimatum à l'ordre du phénix... faites moi sortir d'ici ou bien... c'est la rébellion de Hermione, Ron et Harry mais Voldemort n'est jamais bien loin...
1. Courriers

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout à Rowling!!!  
  
ubChapitre 1; Courrier/b/u  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu ne pourras de nouveau pas aller chez les Weasley cette année, le risque est bien trop grand. Tu dois absolument rester à Privet Drive.  
  
Les événements de l'année passée sont bien trop présents pour que nous puissions t'accueillir à la place Grimmaud et nous le regrettons mais accepte ce fait tel qu'il est s'il te plait. Nous demanderons a quelqu'un de t'amener au chemin de Traverse a la fin du mois d'août pour acheter tes fournitures scolaires. J'espère que tu passeras quand même de bonnes vacances.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry finit de lire la lettre, puis la jeta de rage sur son lit. La colère avait l'avait envahi durant la lecture de la lettre du directeur de Poudlard.  
  
« C'est tout ce qu'il trouve a me dire ? Pas un nouvelle, ni un mot agréable. Comme si les événements de l'année dernière et la mort de Sirius n'avaient pas existés. Harry relit la lettre une nouvelle fois, s'arrêtant lors de certains passages. "de bonnes vacances" Harry eut un rire amer. On ne pouvait pas qualifier ces vacances de bonnes...  
  
Une profonde ranc?ur l'envahit. Voila deux semaines qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive et il n'avait reçu aucune réponse aux lettre qu'il avait envoyées à ses amis, qui résidaient encore au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, et ce malgré la promesse qu'ils lui avaient faite. La première lettre des vacances avait été celle de son directeur, mais sans nouvelles très indicatives de ce qu'il se passait au juste dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
Il se retrouvait dans le même cas que l'année précédente, sauf que Sirius, son parrain, était décédé.  
  
Il était toujours abonné à la gazette du sorcier, mais il ne prenait plus la peine de la lire. Que pourrait-on lui dire de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà ? Voldemort était de retour et cette fois tout le monde était au courant, ministère compris. Il se demandait si Fudge avait fait appel à Dumbledore depuis qu'il avait reconnu que le mage noir était de retour, bel et bien vivant. Harry aurait été étonné du contraire. Fudge était a ses yeux un parfait imbécile, et quoi que celui-ci fasse, cette vision ne changerait jamais.  
  
Harry soupira faiblement et s'assit sur son lit. Les Dursley se tenaient plus à carreaux que jamais à cause des menaces de fin d'année de Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey fol-oeil. Harry avait bien donné aux sorciers de ses nouvelles tous les trois jours, mais sans réponses. Le désespoir se faisait sentir et Harry s'y laissait peu à peu emmener, a la fois fou de rage et désespéré par toute son existence et par la réaction de ses proches.  
  
« Harry ! On mange alors dépêche toi tu veux ?! »  
  
Il descendit lentement les escaliers et pénétra dans la cuisine, sans un mot. Depuis déjà plusieurs jours, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de parler et ne le faisait donc pas, surtout avec ses relatifs. Et il évitait un maximum de sortir, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rencontrer Mme Figg au coin d'une rue.  
  
Apres avoir mangé quelque peu, il remonta dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau. Il prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin qui étaient posés sur un coin de la table. Il resta dans ses pensées quelques instants, puis posa la plume sur le parchemin et commença à écrire répidement.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione lisait dans une des chambres du quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, adossée au bord de son lit, lorsqu'elle vit Hedwige dehors. Elle se leva doucement du rebord sur lequel elle était adossée en reconnaissant la chouette d'un de ces meilleurs amis, et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le passage à la chouette blanche. Celle-ci se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et tendit la patte, à laquelle était accroché un parchemin que la jeune fille ouvrit, et dont elle commença la lecture.  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Je m'adresse à toi puisque les autres font la sourde oreille à mes demandes, Dumbledore le premier.  
  
Hermione remarqua à quel point Harry en voulait à son mentor. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle se demandait si un jour cette ranc?ur disparaîtrait. Elle reprit la lecture, curieuse de savoir quelles étaient ces fameuses demandes.  
  
Je n'ai encore reçu aucune réponse aux lettres que j'ai adressée a toi, ainsi qu'à Ron et celle-ci sera donc la dernière.  
  
Là, la jeune fille paniqua. Quelles lettres ? Elle n'en avait reçu aucune ! La dernière ? Etait-il à ce point fâché ?  
  
Si vous ne me faites pas sortir de chez les Dursley avant la fin du mois de juillet. je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passera mais vous pouvez être sûrs que ce ne sera pas la joie !  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Met tout le monde au courant, merci.  
  
Effarée, Hermione sortit de la pièce en courant, et dévala l'escalier qui menait à la salle à manger. Elle savait certains membres de l'ordre du phénix en réunion mais peu lui importait, il fallait absolument qu'elle les mette au courant et qu'elle reçoive des explication quant a son courrier disparu. Y penser la mettait dans une rage folle. POURQUOI avait-on intercepté SON courrier, et, à ce qu'elle voyait, celui de Ron également?  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, sans être gênée des regards stupéfaits et mécontents des personnes présentes.  
  
« POUVEZ VOUS M EXPLIQUER LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE JE N AI PAS RECU LE COURRIER QUE HARRY M AVAIT ENVOYE DURANT TOUT L ETE ? »  
  
Elle vit clairement Mme Weasley se tendre, et la plupart des autres personnes se regarder avec gêne mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle attendait avec fureur leur réponse, qui hésitait à venir. Enfin, l'ex- professeur Lupin répondit.  
  
-Excuse nous Hermione mais il valait mieux que Harry n'espère pas trop pouvoir venir, et s'il était en correspondance avec vous notre plan n'aurait pas marché.  
  
Ils eurent tous la surprise de voir Hermione éclater de rire, mais d'un rire sans joie, jeune et qui semblait très froid. Lorsqu'elle vit leur perplexité, elle tendit sa lettre à Remus, qui, après l'avoir lue, était un peu plus pâle qu'avant. Il la relut, mais cette fois tout haut, pour que tous puisse comprendre.  
  
Lorsqu'il en eut fini la lecture, tous étaient perplexes, inquiets ou, comme le professeur Rogue, paraissaient n'en avoir que faire. Mme Weasley, elle, ne put cacher sa panique.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'il va faire quelque chose de. stupide ?  
  
Personne ne répondit, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione reprit la parole.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire à présent ?  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers elle, et elle regarda chaque personne dans les yeux comme pour regarder au fond de leur âme. De nouveau ce fut Lupin qui réagit. Il semblait hésiter mais son ton fut catégorique quand il prit la parole.  
  
-Nous n'allons absolument rien faire.  
  
ubChapitre 2 : La décision./b/u  
  
-Nous n'allons absolument rien faire.  
  
Hermione resta quelques instants interdite face à cette réponse, prononcée avec tellement d'ordre. Puis, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle éclata.  
  
-JE PEUX SAVOIR A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ EXACTEMENT ? Vous croyez qu'il n'est pas sérieux peut-être ? Il en est tout a fait capable et vous le savez autant que moi ! Vous croyez qu'il n'a pas droit à ça après les événements récents ? Elle reprit son souffle. La colère déformait son visage par ailleurs charmant.  
  
La jeune fille avait bien changé depuis l'année dernière. Elle avait pris des hanches et des formes. Elle était encore plus sûre d'elle-même que l'année précédente et avait attrapé une confiance en soi incroyable. Et c'est dans des moments comme celui-là que cette confiance était bien utile. Face à cette jeune fille décidée et furieuse, tous se sentaient petits.  
  
-Ecoute Hermione. On ne PEUT pas lui permettre de venir, surtout contre l'avis de Dumbledore. C'est extrêmement dangereux, et pour lui, et pour nous. Il nous met tous en danger s'il vient ici.  
  
Hermione eut un sourire mauvais. « Bien sûr. C'est vrai j'avais oublié ce petit détail. » Tous semblèrent respirer a nouveau mais elle reprit la parole, les coupant tous dans leur relaxation.  
  
« A propos, quand décidez vous de l'enfermer et de l'empêcher de revenir à l'école ? C'est vrai, rajouta-t-elle. Il nous met tous en danger en y allant ! »  
  
Elle eut un rictus.  
  
Un silence fit place à sa déclaration. On aurait dit qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Aussitôt, son rictus s'effaça. Ses yeux qui brillaient de colère un instant plus tôt semblaient à présent vides de toute expression et son visage était impassible.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment là que Ron entra dans la pièce.  
  
-Je suis désolé mais la porte était ouverte et je suis. Il s'interrompit en remarquant la présence d'Hermione dans la pièce, toujours livide, ainsi que les expressions génées de beaucoup de membres de l'ordre.  
  
-Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant le manque de réaction de son amie. Il fit passer sa main devant ses yeux mais elle n'eut toujours aucun réflexe. Le rouquin prit légèrement peur mais c'est à ce moment que la jeune fille prit la parole.  
  
-Ne me dites pas.ne me dites SURTOUT pas que ce que je pense est juste. Elle inspira profondément puis son regard recommença à faire le tour des personnes présentes. Ron, lui, se demandait ce qu'il se passait mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander des explications, il fut interrompu par Lupin.  
  
-Hermione écoute, ce.ce n'est pas encore décidé et pus ce n'est pas nous.c'est.enfin. Il semblait pour la première fois hésiter et il bafouillait.  
  
-Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Les détraqueurs. Sirius. Elle semblait trembler mais Ron se demandait si c'était de colère ou de sanglots contenus. Elle reprit.  
  
-Sirius.justement lui ! Il se serait battu pour Harry ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez, ou même pensiez faire ça.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de sa robe de sorcière, et monta l'escalier 3 par 3. Arrivé en haut, Elle se jeta sur le lit, et frappa de ses poings tout ce qui tombait sa portée, son oreiller et ses couvertures les premiers.  
  
Ron entra dans la pièce, et la vit sur son lit qui frappait son oreiller de rage.  
  
-'Mione ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Répond moi s'il te plait.  
  
-Ils. C'est compliqué.  
  
-Raconte-moi.  
  
-D'abord ils ont interceptés nos hiboux. Ils ont pris toutes les lettres de Harry pour pas qu'on puisse les lire et y répondre. Voyant la mine effarée de Ron, elle leva sa main pour qu'il ne l'interrompe pas et continua. Ensuite il m'a écrit une lettre. Harry je veux dire. Elle lui tendit la lettre que son poing tenait toujours fermement. Le rouquin la lut puis releva la tête perplexe, attendant la suite.  
  
-Oui.et ???  
  
-Ils ne vont rien faire.rien ! Mais ce n'est pas le pire.  
  
Des larmes, sans doute de rage, commençaient à couler sur ses joues et Ron les essuya doucement, lui faisant signe de continuer.  
  
-Ils.Ils vont sans doute l'empêcher de retourner à l'école Ron ! Ils vont l'empêcher de revenir. Quels bande de. Et c'est Dumbledore qui est derrière tout ça ! Et personne qui réagit.  
  
Elle leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ron. Son regard s'accrocha aux sien et elle y lut une détermination effrayante et une colère sourde qui semblait envahir tout le corps de son meilleur ami.  
  
-Je ne les laisserai pas faire 'Mione, je te le promet. On ne va pas les laisser faire. Il les serra quelques instants dans ces bras, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-Où est ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda la jeune fille  
  
-Parler aux jumeaux. leur expliquer. Ils seront avec nous, tu peux en être sûre.  
  
Il sortir précipitamment et elle l'entendit monter l'escalier.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Remus, tu penses qu'ils le prennent comment ? demanda Mme Weasley en soupirant.  
  
-Tu veux que je te dise ? A mon avis.très mal. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils tentent quelque chose. Nous devons avertir Dumbledore. Au fait. qui a permis que cette lettre leur parvienne ? tout courrier était censé être intercepté !  
  
-C'est Mondigus, répliqua La mère de Ron sur un ton méprisant.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?soupira la loup-garou 


	2. Grave erreur

Chapitre 3 : grave erreur  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Cet ultimatum ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais pourquoi autant d'acharnement de la part de son élève ?  
  
Dumbledore se surprit à regretter le Harry des années inférieures. Jusqu'à l'année précédente, il écoutait toujours l'avis des autres et, bien que sa vie ne soit pas facile, il était toujours d'humeur joyeuse. Mais tout avait basculé avec le retour de Voldemort, les remarques incessantes de la gazette du sorcier à son propos, de Dolorès Ombrage et enfin, de la mort de Sirius. Le jeune Harry était sujet de crises de colère et se renfermait parfois sur lui-même.  
  
Pourtant, Dumbledore ne revint pas sur sa décision. Harry ne DEVAIT pas quitter Privet Drive il en était hors de question.  
  
Il réfléchit au meilleur moyen de l'y obliger, et en vint a la conclusion qu'un sort de vieille magie était la solution la plus appropriée. Dissimulé autour de la maison, elle empêcherait le jeune homme de s'éloigner a plus de 100 mètres de l'endroit. Dumbledore espérait secrètement que Harry n'ait pas comme idée de vouloir partir, car dans ce cas il verrait le sort, du moins en sentirait-il les effets, et alors, Dumbledore était prêt a parier toute sa collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles qu'il rentrerait dans une rage folle.  
  
Dumbledore rangea la copie de la lettre que le professeur Lupin lui avait envoyée. Il pratiquerait le sort dès le lendemain, à la première heure. Pas besoin de ses déplacer jusque là-bas pour le faire, mais il fallait être dans un état de concentration extrême, et le directeur était bien trop fatigué pour le faire.  
  
Le ministère était en pleine panique à cause du retour du mage noir, et tous faisaient appel a lui, a tout moment. Sa santé se détériorait à grande vitesse et le manque de sommeil ne l'aidait pas mais le vieil homme faisait passer la sécurité de tous avant lui-même.  
  
Les mangemorts arrêtés avaient été interrogés mais aucun ne semblait connaître les plans de leur maître.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il dit à cette personne d'entrer, tout en se levant.  
  
C'était une personne assez grande, mais dont le visage était caché par un capuchon. Il portait une drôle de cape rouge sang qui allait jusque par terre. Sa voix était grave, et lorsqu'il s'adressa à Dumbledore ce fut dans une langue inconnue, mais que le directeur, lui, semblait comprendre.  
  
Leur échange dura quelques minutes. Quand celui-ci fut fini, la silhouette s'inclina brièvement. Dumbledore fit de même, puis dit :  
  
-Content que tu sois de retour, mon ami.  
  
-Moi aussi Dumbledore, moi aussi.  
  
Et il sortit de la pièce, à pas légers.  
  
Dumbledore se rassit, en soupirant.  
  
-Cette fois, la guerre a commencé.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
De son côté, Ron était avec les jumeaux. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation, puis attendit leurs réactions. Il ne fut pas déçu.  
  
-QUOI ? COMMENT OSENT-ILS ?  
  
-C EST HONTEUX ! CA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME CA !  
  
Les deux frères semblaient fulminer. Eux-mêmes avaient quitté l'école durant la période scolaire l'année précédente mais c'était de leur propre gré. Ils éprouvaient une grande affection pour le survivant, qui avait toujours été très agréable avec eux, et qui leur avait permis de réaliser leurs rêves : créer un magasin de farces et attrapes.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Vous avez une idée ? Hermione n'est pas en état pour le moment et je compte un peu sur vous pour nous aider. Demanda le cadet  
  
-Compte sur nous, ptit frère, compte sur nous. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir.  
  
Ils semblaient tous les deux dans leurs pensées. Soudain, Fred se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :  
  
-Pour le moment, ne faites rien, c'est compris ? AB-SO-LU-MENT rien ! Soyez juste très désagréables avec tous les adultes, ok ?  
  
-Oui, pas de problèmes de ce côté-là. Vous avez des idées ?  
  
-Plus qu'une, mais ils faut les mettre au point. Venez ce soir dans notre chambre d'accord ? S'il y a un problème, tapez trois fois rapidement sur le mur et c'est nous qui viendrons.  
  
Ron acquiesça, puis sortit de la pièce et rejoignit Hermione, toujours dans sa chambre.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry était assit à son bureau. Il regardait désespérément ses manuels de l'année précédente, tentant de faire ses devoirs, tout en jetant souvent un regard à la fenêtre, guettant la venue d'un hibou.  
  
Alors qu'il était en plein devoir d'histoire de la magie -expliquez le régime politique des harpies au moyen Age-, il vit un hibou arriver. Immédiatement, il se jeta sur ses pieds et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce et laissa tomber la lettre qu'il tenait sur le lit. Il repartit directement, sans rien attendre.  
  
Harry déplia le parchemin en quatrième vitesse. Il découvrit une phrase, écrite à l'encre violette, en majuscules.  
  
RESTE OÙ TU ES  
  
C'était risible. Il avait reçu le même genre de message l'année précédente alors qu'il souhaitait partir pour ne pas se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus confiance à présent. en personne. Cette année était bien différente de celle de l'année dernière, et il ne se laisserait pas faire, c'était hors de question.  
  
A la question : qui lui avait envoyé ce mot, la réponse était simple. Dumbledore. Qui d'autre ?  
  
Maintenant, il ne savait pas de quoi était capable Harry quand il voulait quelque chose. Celui-ci se doutait bien que tout ne serait pas aussi simple et que son directeur ne se laisserait pas berner très facilement. Mais Harry pourrait utiliser la magie cette fois. Et il ne se laisserait plus faire. Apres tout, que pourrait-on lui faire ? Il est l'élu de la prophétie, il n'a donc a craindre que le mal et non le bien.  
  
Dumbledore et tous les autres avaient fait une grave erreur en l'empêchant de partir.une grave erreur.  
  
Il referma la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte tout ce temps, mais il ne remarqua pas la silhouette sombre qui s'était faufilée jusque devant chez lui et qui regardait à présent vers lui, et dont les yeux brillaient étrangement. 


	3. Disparition

Chapitre 4 : Disparitions  
  
Le soir venu, alors qu'Hermione et Ron étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, les jumeaux, eux, mettaient au point une tentative de vengeance. On les entendait chuchoter et s'interrompre brutalement quand quelqu'un passait dans le couloir. Mais les passages étaient rares, car ils étaient au troisième étage de la vieille maison et tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix restaient au rez-de-chaussée, discutant des nouveaux éléments apportés à la résistance contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.  
  
A l'heure dite, Hermione et Ron sortirent en silence de leur chambre et montèrent les escaliers, en essayant d'éviter un maximum que le bois craque. Arrivés à l'étage, ils toquèrent légèrement trois petits coups rapides à la porte, puis entrèrent sans attendre de réponse.  
  
Fred et George étaient assis sur le grand lit, et ils leur firent signe de s'installer à côté d'eux.  
  
-Alors ?questionna Hermione. Vous avez un plan ?  
  
-Bien sûr que oui ! Nous y avons réfléchi presque tout l'après-midi.  
  
-Et ?  
  
Fred lança un regard à George, qui fit un signe de tête et commença.  
  
-D'abord, est-ce que vous avez bien fait ce qu'on vous avait demandé ?  
  
-Oui, oui. Les adultes n'en ont presque pas parlé de la journée, mais on a réussi à pêcher quelques infos en écoutant aux portes. Nous n'avons pas été vus, ils ne se doutent de rien, répondit Ron. Première nouvelle : c'est Fletcher qui devait réceptionner le courrier, puis trier celui qui était de Harry et l'enlever. Mais il était encore dans une de ses combines quand cette lettre-ci est arrivée. La deuxième, c'est que il y a des tours de garde près de chez Harry toutes les demi-heure. Par contre on n'a pas su dire qui les faisaient demain. Il semblerait que ça change toutes les 3 heures. Ils ne font plus confiance à Fletcher après les événements de l'année dernière et puis la lettre d'aujourd'hui aussi.  
  
Un sourire carnassier s'étira lentement sur les visages identiques des deux jumeaux. Devant les regards interrogatifs des deux autres, George expliqua.  
  
-Pour Mondigus, plus besoin de se venger. Maman le fera à notre place à mon avis.  
  
Tous à cet instant eurent la vision de Fletcher ratatiné devant la colère de Mme Weasley. Et pareil sourire que ceux des deux frères étirèrent la bouche de Ron et de sa meilleure amie.  
  
-Et pour la suite ? Se reprit la seule fille de la pièce.  
  
-La première chose a faire est la plus compliquée, reprit Fred. Après ça va être facile. Vous devez tous les deux faire diversion. Une GROSSE diversion car George et moi allons partir.  
  
Devant l'air consterné des deux autres, il crut bon de préciser.  
  
-On ne part pas vraiment. En fait, on doit sortir des barrières de protection qui sont installées autour d'ici. Lorsqu'on en sera sortis, on transplane. On va à Privet Drive. On va causer à Harry et tout lui expliquer.  
  
-C'est un peu risqué non ? Intervint Hermione. Après tout, tout le monde va vite se rendre compte que vous êtes partis.  
  
-Hermione ! On le fait pour Harry ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est sérieux !  
  
La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. Elle semblait hésiter, puis répondit finalement à l'accusation de son meilleur ami.  
  
-Sisi, bien sûr. Elle reprit contenance et son visage afficha a nouveau la détermination qui l'habitait. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?  
  
-Je retrouve l'Hermione que j'aime là !  
  
Fred et George eurent un sourire dissimulé. Ron sembla émerger de sa rêverie.  
  
-C'est.c'est pas ça que je voulais dire.enfin si mais euh. c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Oh et arrêtez de sourire vous deux !  
  
-Nous sourire ? Mais où est ce que tu vas imaginer ça toi ?!  
  
-Bon, déclara Hermione, un brin rouge. On continue, oui ou non ?  
  
Tous reprirent un visage impassible, bien que les deux frères semblables aient toujours un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Cependant, la discussion reprit et ils élaborèrent leur plan de diversion, chose à laquelle Hermione se révéla très douée.  
  
Lorsque le plan fut préparé minutieusement, prévu pour le lendemain, Hermione et Ron retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.  
  
A l'aube, tous les quatre étaient réveillés. Mettant les derniers détails au point, ils descendirent l'escalier en élevant la voix. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en désaccord. Ils commençaient à crier lorsque Mme Weasley sortit de la cuisine en demandant ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Les jumeaux entrèrent dans la cuisine, et, à leur suite vinrent Hermione et Ron.  
  
-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ETRE DE LEUR AVIS APRES CE QUE HARRY A FAIT POUR VOUS ?! Hurla Hermione en direction des jumeaux, pointant les adultes présents du doigt.  
  
N'importe quel spectateur auraient dit que la dispute était réelle tant les quatre étaient bons acteurs. Les regards furieux qu'ils se lançaient auraient fait trembler un mort.  
  
-IL NOUS MET TOUS EN DANGER EN VENANT ICI ! T Y A PENSE A CA ? répliqua Fred en hurlant.  
  
Ils ne faisaient absolument pas attention aux quelques membres de l'ordre présents dans la pièce. Lupin les regardaient d'un air interrogateur mais la mère des rouquins, elle, paraissait triste de la dispute qu'elle croyait réelle.  
  
Après avoir encore hurlé quelques phrases, les jumeaux sortirent de la pièce en claquant bien la porte.  
  
Le plan avait commencé. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient sortis de la pièce, au lieu de remonter dans les étages, ils se cachèrent dans un coin, et, voyant que personne n'était dans les environs, prirent la porte de sortie et s'enfuirent dans la lumière naissante.  
  
Hermione et Ron, eux, faisaient diversion, en s'attaquant cette fois aux adultes. Ceux-ci semblaient très étonnés de la violence de leurs paroles, à la fois furieuses, accusatrices et ironiques. Hermione lança le processus en s'attaquant à Lupin.  
  
-Alors, c'est comme ça que tu traites le fils de ton meilleur ami et le filleul d'un autre ? Je croyais qu'étant loup-garou tu savais ce que c'était d'être exclu de la société ?  
  
-Et toi m'man, est ce que ce n'était pas toi qui suppliait Dumbledore l'année passée pour que Harry puisse venir ?  
  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait attention au mal que pouvait faire leurs phrases. Oui, Lupin savait ce que c'était que d'être exclu et il ne le souhaitait à personne. Oui, Molly avait voulu que Harry vienne mais était- ce un crime que de vouloir la sécurité de ses enfants ? Malgré tout ça, les deux adolescents continuaient, lançant des phrases blessantes et ironiques a tous. Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que les remarques étaient faites a l'avance, et que tout était chronométré à la seconde près.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Au même moment, dans Little Whinging, deux adolescents apparurent d'un coup. Apres quelques instants, ils se faufilèrent près d'une haie, là où il y avait de l'ombre. Ils cherchaient les noms des rues ainsi que les numéros des maisons pour trouver la maison du survivant lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit fort près d'eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un bond et se collèrent à une haie pour se cacher. C'est alors qu'un chat passa dans la rue. George s'apprêtait à éclater de rire, à cause du ridicule de la scène, lorsque Fred lui colla la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit. Quand le chat fut passé, il le relâcha.  
  
-Au cas ou tu n'avais pas remarqué, lui dit-il, c'était McGonagall, le chat.  
  
Devant l'air effaré de son jumeau, il eut un sourire.  
  
-A mon avis, tu n'avais pas remarqué. On va devoir faire attention, dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Il doit y avoir pas mal d'espions de Dumbledore ici. On doit avancer lentement et précautionneusement. Et surtout, ne pas se faire remarquer !  
  
L'adolescent acquiesça, puis ils se remirent en route tous les deux, attentifs aux moindres bruits. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la rue de chez Harry, une lumière les aveugla.  
  
Au dessus de sa maison, un signe flottait dans l'air, éclairant les maisons des alentours. 


	4. Disparition et protection

Chapitre 5 : Disparition et protection  
  
Hermione était toujours occupée à envoyer des phrases acides aux adultes lorsque Ron lui fit un signe discret qu'elle seule vit.  
  
Les deux adolescents sortirent de la pièce sous le regard surpris des adultes. Pourquoi être parti aussi soudainement ? La raison en était simple, les jumeaux allaient être de retour. Ils montaient les escaliers lorsqu'une McGonagall essoufflée et au visage affichant une contrariété et une panique sans égale entra dans le hall d'entrée, sous les hurlements de la mère de Sirius.  
  
On avait bien essayé en vain d'enlever le portrait criard mais finalement, tout le monde s'était résigné à subir les hurlements cent fois par jour.  
  
McGonagall ne leur jeta pas un regard, fonçant immédiatement vers la cuisine. Alors que Hermione et Ron s'apprêtaient à la suivre, deux paires de mains les retinrent en arrière.  
  
Fred et George. Essoufflés eux aussi, la peur brillant dans leur yeux, ils reprirent leurs souffles puis leur parlèrent.  
  
-On est de retour, on a suivi McGonagall.  
  
Alors que les deux autres allaient leur poser des questions, Fred leur fit signe de se taire et il continua.  
  
-On doit absolument aller en cuisine. On doit écouter ce que va dire la vieille pie.  
  
Hermione le foudroya du regard mais ils se précipitèrent tous les quatre dans la pièce à la suite de leur professeur.  
  
-C'est incroyable ! Comment est-ce possible ! Oh quand Albus va l'apprendre ! Comment ce fait-il.  
  
-Minerva, Minerva calmez-vous ! Que se passe-t-il expliquez vous ! s'écria Lupin.  
  
Minerva McGonagall s'assit à la table, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours. Les quatre adolescents étaient entrés dans la pièce mais personne de leur demandait de sortir donc ils ne le faisaient pas.  
  
-Je. J'étais allé faire mon tour de garde près de chez Potter.  
  
Fred et George se lancèrent un regard, c'était bien elle qu'ils avaient vu ce matin. Ils se remirent à écouter.  
  
-Je suis arrivée dans la rue et. et il y avait ce signe qui flottait au dessus de sa maison.  
  
Elle sanglotait à présent. Tout le monde avait à présent la crainte dans les yeux de tous, excepté, mais personne ne le vis, dans ceux de Fred et George. Ce fut Molly qui intervint.  
  
-La marque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Oh mon dieu Harry !  
  
-NON ! Cria McGonagall. Tout le monde la regardait à présent, l'espoir dans les yeux. Harry était-il toujours vivant ? Etait-ce possible ?  
  
-Ce. Ce n'était pas la marque des ténèbres.  
  
Après la crainte et l'espoir vint la perplexité. Quel autre signe que la marque des ténèbres pouvait flotter au dessus de la maison du survivant ?  
  
-Le signe.c'était un grand chien. qui montrait les crocs. Et quand je suis entré dans la maison Harry avait disparu ! Comment est-ce possible ! Le directeur avait renforcé toutes les protections ce matin, toutes ! Et il avait posé un sortilège empêchant Potter de partir à moins de 100 m de sa maison !  
  
Les jumeaux et Ron étaient consternés. L'empêcher de partir ?!  
  
Hermione, elle, était plongée dans ses pensées. Harry disparu. Sortilèges posés et renforcés. Soudain, elle comprit. C'était évident !  
  
Elle tira les trois autres, les faisant sortir de la pièce. Alors qu'ils ripostaient, elle expliqua son geste.  
  
-Elle n'a rien de plus à nous apporter. Je veux entendre VOS version, dit- elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction des deux frères identiques, tandis que le troisième acquiesçait.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans une chambre -celle de Ron par conséquent, puisqu'elle était la plus proche-, ils s'assirent et immédiatement, Hermione les bombarda de questions, des plus complexes au plus précises, en passant par les détaillées.  
  
-Est-ce que quelque chose vous paraissait bizarre. A propos du signe je veux dire. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial, d'inhabituel ?  
  
-Hermione, le signe en lui-même était inhabituel ! Remarqua Fred. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en tout cas. Sinon. continua-t-il. Non, rien de spécial.  
  
-Si, objecta George. La lumière. Devant l'incompréhension muette des autres, il se tourna vers son jumeau et dit :  
  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? La lumière était blanche.  
  
-Oui et alors, demanda Ron  
  
-Le signe n'était pas blanc ! Réfléchit ! La lumière provoquée par le signe de Vous-Savez-Qui est verte parce que le signe en lui-même est vert ! Mais dans ce cas ci la lumière provoquée était blanche alors que le chien ne l'était pas !  
  
Fred réfléchit quelques instants, puis fit signe de tête.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est étrange.  
  
-J'allais y venir ! De quelle couleur était le chien ? Dites moi tous les détails !  
  
-Le chien en lui-même était noir. Mais ses yeux étaient très rouges ! Dit Fred  
  
-Sa langue aussi ! Bien qu'on ne la voyait pas beaucoup. Renchérit George.  
  
Hermione ne réfréna pas le cri de joie qui sortait de sa bouche. Les autres la regardaient, se demandant si elle était devenue folle. Un étrange signe dont on ne connaissait pas la signification apparaissait dans le ciel au dessus de la maison de leur ami, qui lui avait disparu, et elle paraissait contente !  
  
-Vous ne comprenez pas ? Harry nous envoie un ultimatum, en nous menaçant mais sans détailler, on ne réagit pas, ou bien même, Dumbledore pose un sort pour l'empêcher de partir ! N'oublions pas que Harry est furieux à cause des événements de l'année dernière! Et soudain il disparaît, et un signe de chien noir.  
  
Un éclair de compréhension traversa Ron. Il murmura, mais tous l'entendirent distinctement.  
  
-Bien sûr. Patmol.  
  
Le même éclair de compréhension envahi les deux dernières personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le fou rire prit Harry, qui se laissa tomber à terre tout en riant comme jamais.  
  
On pouvait dire que l'effet était bien ! Maintenant, il suffisait d'attendre les réactions. la plus attendue étant bien sûre celle de son directeur lorsqu'il recevrait la lettre que Harry avait pris soin de faire, et qu'il allait envoyer d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu à cause de Ron et d'Hermione. Lui en voudraient-ils ? Mais Harry se reprit rapidement. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas répondu à ses lettres, ni envoyer le moindre message. Bien que Harry sache au fond de lui que sans doute ni l'un ni l'autre n'y était pour quelque chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir un peu.  
  
Sa valise réduite à la taille d'une souris, et placée dans sa poche, il se mit en route, sans se retourner une seule fois. Hedwige s'envola, la lettre destinée à Dumbledore accrochée a sa patte. Mais le garçon s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait oublié un petit détail.  
  
-Comment pourrais-je faire pour que personne ne puisse me retrouver avant que je le décide ? Je pourrais me rendre incartable mais je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne sur soi-même et même sur un être humain. Ou bien m'envoyer un sort repousse-sorciers. Je vais essayer les deux, on verra bien.  
  
Harry prit sa baguette, prononça deux formules en se pointant soi-même, puis la rangea et reprit sa route, tranquille.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
De son côté, Dumbledore écoutait le « rapport » de McGonagall. Lui aussi en était venu à la même conclusion que Hermione. Le chien noir qui montrait les crocs n'était autre qu'une représentation de Patmol, l'animagus de Sirius Black.  
  
Mais la question suivante était : Harry s'était-il enfui ou l'avait-on kidnappé ? Dumbledore ne savait pourquoi mais il penchait plutôt vers la première solution. Mais comment le jeune homme aurait-il passé les barrières placées dans le but de l'empêcher de justement s'enfuir ? et pourquoi ce signe ?  
  
Dumbledore était dans ses pensées quand il entendit taper au carreau. C'était une chouette blanche, que le directeur reconnu comme celle de Harry. Etonné, il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et lui laissa le passage.  
  
Il lui pris la lettre, et fut étonné de voir que la chouette partait tout de suite sans attendre de réponses.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, il était plus pâle que jamais, et avait du mal à respirer correctement. Tout se mélangeait devant ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers sa cheminée, et appela la directrice adjointe. Lorsque celle-ci fut dans la pièce, il donna un ordre avec une vois qu'il voulait assurée mais qui tremblait légèrement.  
  
-Appelez le ministère et dites leur que je donne l'ordre de renforcer la sécurité de toutes les entrées possibles et imaginables. Appelez les aurors et dites leur de patrouiller dans le chemin de traverse durant la semaine qui va venir et de me prévenir au moindre élément suspect. Et prévenez tous les professeurs que j'aurai besoin d'eux pour renforcer les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Faites tous cela le plus rapidement possible Minerva, c'est très important.  
  
-Mais. Albus que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi toutes ces mesures de protection alors que nous venons de toutes les refaire à cause de Voldemort ? Qui pourrait être pire ?  
  
-Le seul qui ait une partie de ses pouvoirs Minerva.  
  
-Oh mon dieu ne me dites pas que.  
  
-Cessez de poser des questions et faites ce que je vous ai dit s'il vous plait.  
  
La directrice adjointe sortit de la pièce, on pouvait voir son front barré par un pli, causé par l'inquiétude sans aucun doute. On pouvait voir le tourment au fond de ses yeux. Que comptais donc faire Harry ?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry se retourna pour la quatrième fois. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, d'avoir perçut un mouvement. Mais chaque fois qu'il se retournait, la personne ou la chose disparaissait et il n'y avait plus un bruit.  
  
Harry reprit sa marche, tendant l'oreille. Puis, n'entendant plus un bruit, continua, plus relaxé.  
  
La silhouette aux étranges yeux brillants jeta un coup d'?il à la rue, tentant d ne pas perdre le jeune homme de vue. Celui avançait, confiant. La silhouette s'appuya quelques instants contre la haie, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Suivre l'adolescent n'était pas évident. Celui-ci était toujours sur ses gardes et entendait le poindre bruit.  
  
La silhouette rejeta un coup d'?il à la rue mais en le vit plus. Se rendant compte qu'il était arrivé à un croisement et qu'il devait retrouver Harry, il se mit légèrement à découvert pour regarder de tous les côtés. Il se penchait d'un côté puis de l'autre et regardait dans la rue, mais une haie l'empêchait de voir toute la rue de gauche.  
  
L'ombre avança encore d'un pas mais ne vit toujours pas le jeune homme. Paniquant légèrement, il se pencha le plus fort qu'il pu. Alors qu'il se redressait après n'avoir rien vu, il sentit quelque chose le piquer dans le cou.  
  
Harry sortit de l'ombre, la baguette magique toujours appuyée sur le cou de la personne. Il la contourna et déplaça sa baguette sur le front de la silhouette.  
  
-A ta place, je me dépêcherais de dire qui je suis. Parce que je connais de bons moyens de te le faire dire. 


	5. Rencontre

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre  
  
-A ta place, je me dépêcherais de dire qui je suis. Parce que je connais de bons moyens de te le faire dire.  
  
Harry n'avait pas le sourire habituel accroché à ses lèvres. Cette fois, son sourire était froid et légèrement ironique. Ses yeux vert émeraude d'habitude si gais et brillants étaient à présents froids et faisaient frissonner la silhouette, qui se décida après une minute à lui adresser la parole. Un capuchon noir descendait sur son visage, faisant de l'ombre, ce qui empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit de la personne.  
  
-Bonjour Harry.  
  
-Je vous ai demandé qui VOUS étiez, pas qui je suis. Ça je le sais merci.  
  
Sa phrase aurait pu être prise à la rigolade si son ton n'avait pas été si ironique et glacial. La silhouette, toujours immobile, leva une main. Harry, craintif, bougea sa baguette magique mais la personne ne fit que prendre sa capuche et, lentement, la releva, révélant peu à peu son visage, pour finalement la rejeter en arrière sur son dos, laissant une cascade de cheveux blonds tomber sur son ses épaules et son dos. Pendant ce temps-là, elle avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, Harry la contempla bouche bée. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noire, mais ils avaient des reflets rouges. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis son plan au point, il était incertain.  
  
-Je repose ma question, dit-il. QUI êtes-vous ? Et cette fois ne détournez pas la question compris ? Menaça-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille éclata de rire. Son rire était franc et semblait pouvoir faire fondre un bloc de glace.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me présente. Mais d'abord laisse moi te regarder s'il te plait.  
  
Le jeune homme la laissa faire, sans toutefois ranger sa baguette. L'adolescente avança sa main très lentement et lui toucha la joue. A ce moment, ce fut comme si un courant passait. Harry se replia sur lui-même, lâchant sa baguette qui tomba a terre. Puis, aussi vite que le courant était passé, tout fut fini. L'adolescente prit alors la parole.  
  
-Enchantée de te rencontrer, Harry. Je m'appelle Ambre.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle avait trouvé le raisonnement logique de la marque mais le reste n'était pas expliqué. Harry disparu ou Harry en fuite ? Harry enlevé ou Harry vengeur ? Et que comptait-il faire à présent ? Comptait-il revenir à Poudlard ? Au square Grimmaud ? Etait-il très en colère contre elle et Ron pour l'affaire des lettres ? Après tout, c'était pour ça que les jumeaux étaient partis à Privet Drive mais ils n'avaient pas su lui parler.  
  
Soudain la jeune fille entendit trois petits coups frappés rapidement à la porte et elle vit celle-ci s'ouvrir. C'était le signal, la jeune fille n'avait rien a craindre. En effet, ce fut un jeun homme aux cheveux roux qui la rejoignit.  
  
-Hermione, tu dors ?  
  
-Non non. Viens assieds-toi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Ben, hésita-t-il. Je me posais certaines questions à propos de. enfin. des deux derniers jours.  
  
Hermione lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Ça lu ferait du bien a elle aussi d'en parler. Elle voulait connaître l'avis de Ron. Peut-être apporteraient-ils des réponses à eux deux aux nombreuses questions qui les envahissaient au fur et à mesure des journées.  
  
-Ben.est-ce que tu crois que Harry nous en veut très fort ? Je veux dire. Tu as vu l'année dernière comme il se mettait en colère rapidement. Qu'est ce que ce sera maintenant ? Alors qu'il crois que nous ne VOULIONS pas lui envoyez de courrier ou répondre au sien ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas non plus. Il avait l'air fâché dans la lettre et en plus on a rien fait. Ron s'apprêtait à la couper mais elle continua. Il ne sait pas que nous avons tenté quelque chose. Le mieux serait peut-être que nous arrivions à lui envoyer une lettre. Nous essayerons demain.  
  
Ron acquiesça. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à poser une autre question, mais il semblait hésiter. Il se décida après avoir réfléchi quelque peu.  
  
-Hermione, est ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait faire. quelque chose de. stupide ?  
  
-Comme ? Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas ou Ron voulait venir.  
  
-Ben. Par exemple est ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait.je ne sais pas c'est juste un exemple. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait se rallier à.Tu-Sais- qui ?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard, célèbre école de magie de Grande-Bretagne, essayait en vain d'expliquer le problème à Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie. Dumbledore semblait éprouver des difficultés à faire comprendre au ministre que la sécurité du ministère et du chemin de traverse était mise en danger et qu'il fallait réagir au pus vite.  
  
-Mais enfin, Dumbledore, pourquoi ? Nous l'avons fait il y a deux semaines après. l'incident au ministère. Fudge avait toujours du mal à parler de cet événement. Il avait été en tort et beaucoup de gens lui en voulaient, les professeurs de Poudlard les premiers.  
  
-Ne discutez pas, Cornélius. Faites seulement ce que je vous demande. Et le plus rapidement possible. Accélérez également la formation d'aurors ! Nous en aurons besoin.  
  
-C'est d'accord Dumbledore. Kingsley Shacklebolt viendra vous donnez des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible.  
  
-Merci Cornélius. Rentrez au ministère à présent et dépêchez vous de renforcer les protections.  
  
-J'espère qu'un jour vous m'expliquerez pourquoi toutes ces protections en plus.  
  
Et il sortit de la pièce.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry prit sa baguette, et d'un bond, se jeta sur la jeune fille. Il lui prit le poignet, le tourna et l'envoya valser a terre. Ses yeux tremblaient de fureur. Il tremblait de rage et semblait sur le point de tuer. Alors que l'adolescente tentait de se relever, il la repoussa et lui donna un coup de pied. La jeune fille tremblait elle aussi à présent, mais elle, c'était de peur. Peur de ce jeune homme qui la repoussait et l'envoyait a terre quand elle essayait de se relever.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Sa voix trahissait la haine qui habitait Harry.  
  
-Je, je n'ai rien fait qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
  
-Ne me ment pas. Au moment ou tu m'as touché la joue.  
  
La jeune fille semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle ne comprenait pas.  
  
-Je ne sais pas moi ! dit-elle d'un ton implorant. D'habitude, quand je fais ça, ça met les gens en confiance, ça ne les met pas en fureur.  
  
Harry ne la regardait plus. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux et il serra sa prise sur sa baguette. Il la leva en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci paniqua, qu'allait-il lui faire ?  
  
Quand la baguette fut à hauteur de la jeune fille, il lança un sortilège.  
  
-Silencio !  
  
L'adolescente fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Redoutant ce qui allait se passer elle recroquevilla sur elle-même. Et elle eut raison de redouter quelque chose. Harry ouvrit la bouche, avec toujours cette lueur au fond des yeux et cette haine.  
  
-Endoloris ! s'écria-t-il dans le silence de la rue.  
  
Ambre hurlait en elle-même, incapable de le faire à cause du sort de silence. La douleur la transperçait de toute part.  
  
Harry, lui, semblait confus. La lueur de ses yeux disparut, laissant place à la surprise, puis a l'effarement. Il leva sa baguette une nouvelle fois  
  
-Finite Incantatem  
  
Les deux effets de sortilèges s'interrompirent, laissant Ambre sur le sol, pleurant bruyamment et le corps secoué de tremblements.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione descendit l'escalier et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation qu'on voulait discrète. Après tout il était cinq heures du matin et personne ne se doutait que quelqu'un l'entendrait. Elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille, attentive à chaque parole. Elle reconnut les voix. C'était sans aucun doute Lupin et Tonks.  
  
-Et tu dis qu'il aurait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore ? Qu'était-il marqué dessus ?  
  
-Il ne m'a pas tout dit, soupira le professeur Lupin. De ce que j'ai compris, il aurait menacé d'attaquer un endroit fréquenté par semaine, laissant sa marque derrière lui.  
  
-C'est donc pour ça que les protections du ministère, de Poudlard et du chemin de Traverse ont été renforcées ?  
  
-Oui, il parait que le directeur craint pour ces trois endroits.  
  
Hermione soupira. Elle espérait que les protections tiendraient face à Voldemort qui, semblait-il, préparait d'importantes attaques. Mais son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'elle entendit la dernière phrase prononcée par Tonks.  
  
-Qui aurait pu croire que Harry ferait ça ?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ron dormait lorsqu'il fut réveillé par une Hermione en pleurs. Elle était entré dans la pièce sans qu'il s'en rendre compte et était sur le lit. Aussitôt, il se releva et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-C'est. C'est Ha... Harry, répondit-elle en sanglotant. Oh Ron je. Je suis tellement désolée de m'être fâchée avec toi quand tu as demandé s'il allait s'allier à Voldemort !  
  
Ron pâlit en entendant la phrase d'Hermione.  
  
-Il. Il l'a fait ? Oh mon dieu ne me dis pas qu'il la fait ?!  
  
-Non mais.mais il prévoit d'attaquer des endroits fréquentés toutes les semaines. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle ne faisait rien pur les arrêtez.  
  
-Ecoute Hermione, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire. Attendons de voir d'accord ?  
  
-Oui, c'est d'accord.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un grand CRACK. Immédiatement, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, un peu rouge.  
  
-Eh quoi ici ? Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ? s'exclama Fred.  
  
-C'est rien, juste un truc que j'ai entendu ce matin.  
  
-Explique ! Poursuivit George  
  
Lorsque les deux adolescents furent mis au courant, Fred répliqua.  
  
-Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à le joindre, nous allons avoir de nouveau besoin de vous, et le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Ron et la jeune fille acquiescèrent lentement.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: Tu verras ce qu'il mijote ;o) j'ai déjà beaucoup de chapitre faits. alors continue de me laisser des reviews ça me fait très plaisir!!!  
  
Lyra B. merci, je vais mettre 1 a deux ahpitre par jour normalement.  
  
Seleme59: merci!!!  
  
Selphie6: merci!!! 


	6. Connaissances

Chapitre 7 : Connaissances  
  
Je...je suis désolé.  
  
Harry regardait Ambre, tremblante, qui était toujours par terre. La jeune fille se calmait peu à peu, ses sanglots se faisaient plus rares. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris mais, au fond de lui-même, pourtant, il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque la jeune fille lui avait touché la joue, il avait revu la mort de Cédric en vitesse accélérée, puis celle de Sirius. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais Voldemort s'était réveillé en lui, comme l'année précédente face à Dumbledore, et l'avait forcé à faire le plus de mal possible à la jeune fille. Et Harry, sans réfléchir, avait obéi aveuglément à cet ordre, sans se poser de questions. Mais comment avait-il sur lancer le sortilège alors que c'était un des plus dur a faire et qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant?  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé. Ça va mieux ? La questionna-il, légèrement inquiet. Il savait le mal que faisait le sort impardonnable.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Ecoute Ambre, je suis vraiment.  
  
-Désolé, le coupa Ambre. Je le sais.  
  
-Tu dois me détester.  
  
Ambre ne répondit pas directement. Non, elle ne le détestait pas. Après tout, son but n'était-il pas de le trouver ? C'était chose faite, a présent. A quoi s'était-elle attendue? A ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras? Et puis, il paraissait sincère dans ses excuses.  
  
-Non, je ne t'en veux pas. elle ajouta, devant son air perplexe: Je voulais te trouver, j'en ai payé le prix.  
  
Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à faire de même. L'adolescente avait encore les jambes un peu tremblantes, mais Harry la soutint. Il l'aida à marcher un peu et Ambre retrouva peu à peu une assurance dans sa marche.  
  
-A présent, pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as suivi aujourd'hui ? Ça m'intéresserait de le savoir.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr. En fait, je venais m'associer a toi. Je sais bien que tu vas te demander pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours été bonne en magie, j'ai certaines dispositions on va dire. Et je veux m'allier au survivant pour contrer Voldemort.  
  
Harry fut surpris. Tout d'abord, elle avait prononcé le nom du mage noir, et ensuite elle lui proposait de s'allier contre lui, alors qu'elle ne savait rien du survivant, ni de la prophétie. Il trouvait cela étrange. Sa méfiance refit surface.  
  
-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un de ces espions ? Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ?  
  
-C'est a toi de voir. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me faire confiance mais pense bien que je ne t'ai rien fait, toi oui.  
  
-C'est vrai.  
  
Après un moment de réflexion, il leva sa main devant lui et attendit. Ambre, comprenant son geste, lui tendit la sienne, qu'il serra. Au moment ou leur peau rentraient en contact l'une avec l'autre, au lieu de projeter des images dans l'esprit de Harry, cette fois une étrange chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Par ce qu'il vit, Ambre ressentait la même chose. Il se sentit rassuré immédiatement, et lâcher la main de la jeune fille fut pour lui dur a faire.  
  
-Bon ben voilà. A présent faudrait que tu m'expliques tes plans tu crois pas, on forme une équipe à présent.  
  
-T'as raison. Viens asseyons-nous. Ça va prendre du temps pour tout te dire.  
  
Les deux personnes s'installèrent par terre, et passèrent une grosse partie de la nuit à parler. A l'aube, tous les deux se levèrent, et partirent. Mais avant de s'en aller, Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'endroit où ils étaient un peu plus tôt.  
  
-Survivantos !  
  
Une grande marque, en forme de chien noir aux yeux rouges, sortit du bout de bois et flotta en l'air. Harry se retourna et tourna au coin de la rue, sans un regard en arrière. Pendant ce temps, Ambre, elle, prononçait une formule à mi-voix, et une marque s'éleva a côté de celle de Harry, en forme, elle, de deux anneaux, un rouge et un noir, encastrés l'un dans l'autre. Au milieu des deux se trouvaient une perle blanche nacrée. Elle rejoignit Harry qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La nouvelle percuta de plein fouet le directeur. Avoir perdu le survivant était une chose, qu'il commence si tôt les persécutions en était une autre. Pourquoi dans ce quartier désert ? Et pourquoi avoir mis sa marque ? Et cette autre marque, bien visible à côté de la sienne, était très intrigante. Dumbledore était sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais où ? Dans un livre probablement. Il allait faire des recherches.  
  
Le vieil homme soupira. Où allait s'attaquer le garçon à présent, et surtout, qu'allait-il faire ? Et avait-il un allié ? Et maintenant les amis d'Harry qui l'accusaient d'être la cause de tous ces événements. Oui, peut- être, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'Harry allait dépasser les barrières. Comment avait-il fait ? Les barrières avaient-elles été mal posées ? Impossible, il avait bien vérifié.  
  
Au moins, les protections des grands endroits avaient été renforcées mais cela serait-il assez ? Des aurors patrouillaient par dizaines dans le chemin de Traverse mais parmi tous les sorciers, un jeune homme de 15 ans, même connu, passait inaperçu.  
  
« Le même incident s'est produit il y a une vingtaine d'année, cette. »  
  
Soudain, l'homme comprit. La marque, ce signe. Bien sûr ! C'était là qu'il avait déjà vu ces anneaux encastrés ! Il sortit sa pensine et tournoya dedans, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se plongea dans le souvenir.  
  
^^^Flash Back^^^  
  
Tous les sorciers se retournèrent lorsque la bagarre commença, curieux d'en connaître l'issue. Six personnes semblaient s'affronter. Parmi eux se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux incroyablement noirs, malgré les reflets rouges qui y apparaissaient de temps à autre.  
  
La bagarre commençait à tourner mal et personne ne réagissait, mais la jeune fille semblait sur le point d'éclater. A ce moment, une des personnes du groupe adverse lança ce qui devait être une injure et elle laissa éclater sa fureur. Elle étendit ses bras en un geste brusque et les pencha légèrement vers le bas. Le sol se mit à trembler.  
  
Enormément de sorciers commencèrent à courir, on entendait des cris. Les jeunes gens qui l'avaient attaquée elle et ses amis semblaient collés au sol. Lorsque le sol s'arrêta de trembler, un brouillard dense se leva, cachant tout le monde. Lorsque après quelques minutes celui-ci se leva, on pouvait remarquer que trois personnes étaient au sol, dans un état grave. Ils étaient fort blessés et furent transportés à Sainte-Mangouste au plus vite. La jeune fille, quant a elle, était épuisée. Celle-ci fut arrêtée par un groupe d'aurors pour attaque injustifiée, et avant qu'elle ne parte, elle put voir l'air dégoûté qu'avaient pris les amis qu'elle venait de défendre.  
  
Alors, elle ré étendit les mains devant elle, et replaça le brouillard autour d'elle. Les aurors tentèrent bien de la rattraper mais quand le brouillard se dissipa, elle avait disparu et à l'endroit où elle se tenait un peu plus tôt se trouvait à présent une marque flottant telle celle des ténèbres. Elle représentait deux anneaux : un rouge et un noir, encastrés en leur milieu. Le plus étrange étant peut-être la perle qui se trouvait au milieu, d'un blanc nacré.  
  
^^^Fin du Flash Back^^^  
  
-Oh mon dieu, fit Dumbledore, revenu de son souvenir.  
  
Le vieil homme espérait que les signes au même endroit n'étaient qu'une affreuse coïncidence et que Harry et la jeune fille ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, mais le vieil homme se doutait que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce qui était plus que probable, ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard.  
  
-Harry, j'espère pour toi que tu sais avec qui tu t'allies, je l'espère vraiment. Oh mon dieu.  
  
A cet instant, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce, et demanda au directeur ce qu'il se passait, voyant la tête que ce dernier faisait.  
  
-Très mauvaise nouvelle, Minerva. Très mauvaise. Voyant son air surpris et légèrement surpris, il continua.  
  
-Ambre Salviors est de retour, bien vivante.  
  
La directrice adjointe fut un temps déconcertée, mais le nom lui disait quelque chose. Quand elle s'en fut rapellée, un écair de crante traversa ses yeux  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione était attablée à son bureau, un morceau de parchemin posé devant elle et une plume pleine d'encre à la main. Ron, lui, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, s'arrêtant parfois pour avancer de plus belle ensuite. Fred et George étaient couchés sur le lit, plongés dans leurs pensées.  
  
-J'ai une idée ! Déclara Fred. Et si on commençait par : « salut mon pote ! Alors, comment se passe ta petite virée ? T'aurais pu nous prévenir qu'on la fasse avec toi non ? »  
  
Hermione le foudroya du regard.  
  
-Bah, si on peut même plus essayer de détendre l'atmosphère maintenant !  
  
-Moi j'en ai une, lança Ron.  
  
-Vas y dit.  
  
-Non je vais plutôt l'écrire.  
  
Ron s'attabla à la place d'Hermione, et écrivit en silence. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus un bruit. Quand il eut fini, il poussa un grognement satisfait et donna le brouillon de sa lettre à Hermione, qui se jeta presque dessus. Lorsqu'elle en eut fini la lecture, un sourire illuminait son visage.  
  
-Ron, t'es peut-être pas brillant pour tes dissertations à l'école, mais ça, dit-elle en pointant la feuille, c'est tout simplement génial ! Ron rougit sous le compliment et Fred se leva pour arracher la feuille à la jeune fille. Il la lut, puis la passa à son jumeau, le même sourire qu'Hermione affiché.  
  
Lorsque George eut fini lui aussi, il dut bien admettre que la lettre de son cadet était exactement ce qu'il fallait.  
  
-Maintenant on envoi, en espérant que Harry ne la reçoive pas trop tard !  
  
Coq reçut la mission d'envoyer le message. Tous le regardèrent s'envoler, puis disparaître au loin, croisant les doigts pour que Harry ne se trouve pas trop loin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry arriva à un croisement et décida de prendre à droite. Il voulait arriver à un village le plus rapidement possible. A côté de lui marchait Ambre, complètement remise à présent. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot mais chacun trouvait dans la présence de l'autre un réconfort. Les quelques mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés concernaient plus leu destination qu'autre chose.  
  
Bien que la confiance était présente entre eux depuis leur échange, ils ne s'étaient pas encore tout dit. Harry n'avait pas encore parlé de la prophétie et il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas encore grand-chose de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Mais peut lui importait, avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui le rassurait et l'idée qu'elle l'aide dans son projet le réconfortait légèrement. Il avait eu plus facile à lui parler qu'à n'importe qui, sauf peut-être Hermione, Ron et Sirius, bien que l'année précédente il s'était peu confié autrement qu'en laissant la colère prendre le dessus.  
  
Ambre, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps un coup d'?il a son compagnon de route. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que depuis quelques heures -environ 15-, elle se sentait étrangement calme. D'habitude perpétuellement sur le qui-vive, elle se laissait aller à rêver un peu, sous le soleil brûlant.  
  
Tous deux s'étaient changés plus tôt dans la journée, se mettant dans une tenue plus apte à la marche et à la dissimulation. Il leur était dur d'éviter tout le monde, mais ils prenaient des détours pour éviter le plus de monde possible. Harry avait lancé pareil sort qu'à celui qu'il s'était lancé pour qu'Ambre soit incartable. Ils s'étaient arrêtés deux fois depuis l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. La première fois avait comme prétexte que Harry préparait le plan de leur trajet mais c'était en réalité parce que la chaleur les assommait. La deuxième avait elle, un but bien plus précis. Un groupe de sorciers -des aurors si on croyait leurs vêtements- se trouvait un peu plus loin sur la route, sans nul doute à la trousse du survivant. Il avait laissé sa marque, il ne devait donc pas être loin. Ils avaient réussi à les semer après diversion, et avaient repris leur route.  
  
A présent de nouveau entrain de marcher, les deux étaient silencieux. Ils rompirent le silence en même temps  
  
-Harry, je.  
  
-Ambre, je voulais.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, brisant le silence de l'endroit. Harry adressa un sourire à la jeune fille, qui le lui rendit. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, un piaillement se fit entendre. Un hibou fonça vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui le reconnu.  
  
-Coq.  
  
-C'est le hibou de qui ?demanda Ambre, curieuse.  
  
-Celui de Ron, mon meilleur ami.  
  
Harry déplia la lettre, la lut, puis éclata de rire devant une Ambre perplexe, ne sachant comment réagir. Harry se reprit, puis dit d'une voix amusée :  
  
-Il ne changera jamais. 


	7. Festivités

Chapitre 8 : festivités.  
  
La ruelle était très sombre, c'est pourquoi personne n'aurait pu voir l'ombre se déplaçant lentement en longeant les murs. Un cri déchira soudainement le silence, mais il fut interrompu brutalement.  
  
-Chut c'est moi !  
  
Harry retira la main qu'il avait placée devant la bouche de la jeune fille, lui servant de bâillon. Elle se retourna et poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
-Harry, la prochaine fois, préviens moi avant ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque, ajouta-t-elle, faussement horrifiée tout en portant la main à sa poitrine.  
  
Elle sourit au jeune homme, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour. Elle avait le don de toujours détendre l'atmosphère. Mais là, c'était sérieux et il ne fallait rien oublier.  
  
-Lumos !  
  
Un jet de lumière inonda soudain la ruelle, éblouissant quelque peu les deux adolescents dont les yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Ambre -car c'était elle- regarda la montre qu'elle portait à son poignet, et fit un signe de tête à Harry, qui éteignit sa baguette exactement deux secondes après. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Soudain, on entendit des cris un peu plus loin, après la ruelle dans laquelle les deux personnes se trouvaient. Et on vit apparaître un signe dans le ciel -comme on s'en doute- un grand chien noir. A l'instant où le signe eu dépassé le toits des maisons les plus proches, le survivant rabattit une capuche sur son visage puis se mit à courir, suivi de sa compagne de route qui, elle aussi, avait caché son visage. Ils coururent tout le long de la rue, puis débouchèrent sur le chemin de Traverse, parmi les gens qui courraient et criaient.  
  
-Ambre, murmura le jeune homme, n'oublie pas. On ne s'attaque qu'aux aurors et on ne fait que les stupéfixiés. Surtout ne les blesse pas.  
  
-C'est compris. On fait comme on a dit. Et, continua-t-elle, fais attention a toi d'accord ?  
  
Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle s'était approchée de lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'enfuit ensuite en courant, longeant les murs, pour foncer vers l'autre côté du chemin de Traverse.  
  
Harry fixa l'endroit vers lequel la jeune fille s'était dirigée, attendant qu'elle suive le plan. Lorsqu'il vit les petites étincelles rouges et blanches, il rassura sa prise sur sa baguette, puis s'élança au beau milieu du chemin, pensant que Ambre faisait de même de son côté. Arrivés l'un en face de l'autre, ils firent un quart de tour a gauche chacun, et commencèrent les sorts de stupéfixions.  
  
Beaucoup d'aurors furent stupéfixiés, et ceux qui tentaient de résister lançaient des sorts qui se brisaient sur un mur de protection qui entouraient les adolescents et avant qu'ils aient pu réagir, ils étaient stupéfixiés à leurs tours.  
  
L'attaque dura bien un quart d'heure, durant lequel tous les aurors furent arrêtés, les uns après les autres. Le chemin de Traverse était à présent désert, seuls étaient encore présent les deux adolescent, ainsi que la pile d'aurors.  
  
-Ambre, tu as pris ce que je t'avais demandé ?  
  
-Bien sûr. Tiens.  
  
Elle lui tendit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Ensuite, elle courba le dos pour qu'il ait une surface de contact lui permettant d'écrire.  
  
Cher Dumbledore,  
  
Comme vous le voyiez, j'ai attaqué le chemin de Traverse. Attaque qui porta ses fruits puisque les aurors présent ont tous été mis hors d'été de nuire.  
  
Je ne vous crois pas idiots, vous savez que je n'opère plus seul. En effet, je me suis trouvé un allié efficace dans la lutte contre Voldemort, ainsi que dans la guerre contre la stupidité dont les sorciers font preuves depuis l'année dernière, vous compris.  
  
Je vous avais prévenus de cette attaque, et la voilà à présent faite. Je vous renvois donc les sorciers qui étaient censés me contrer. Aucun mal ne leur a été fait.  
  
Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de ma précédente lettre, ma cible prochaine est le ministère de la magie.  
  
En espérant que vous parviendrez plus à vous défendre,  
  
Harry.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut finit le message, il l'attacha bien en vue sur l'auror le plus haut de la pile, puis jeta un sort au tout. Immédiatement, tout disparut. Enfin, il laissa sa marque au milieu du chemin.  
  
Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et découvrit une Ambre souriante.  
  
-Bien joué. C'était remarquable.  
  
-Remarquable de même de ton côté ma chère, lui lança-t-il courtoisement. Bon, allons y avant que le ministère ne débarque. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cynique, nous devons préparer l'attaque suivante.  
  
Il prit la main d'Ambre dans la sienne, et ils disparurent à leurs tours.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque Dumbledore regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau, il vit brusquement un monceau de personnes apparaître dans le parc de l'école. Il sortit rapidement de son bureau, descendit les escaliers et s'élança dehors. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il remarqua le papier blanc qui ornait le dessus du tas. Il le prit et y jeta un regard. Quand il l'eut lu, il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Que dieu nous vienne en aide, lorsque ce gamin a une idée en aide il ne la lâche pas ! Enervatum !  
  
Les aurors se réveillèrent les uns après les autres. Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui en faisait partie, expliqua au vieil homme ce qui s'était passé durant l'attaque, n'oubliant aucun détail. Les deux ombres, habillées dans des capes bleues nuits qui allaient presque jusque par terre, portant un capuchon attachés aux capes et qui couvraient leurs visages, les mettant dans l'ombre mais qui ne semblaient pas avoir des problèmes pour voir, protégés tous les deux par un bouclier qui semblait inépuisable et solide comme le roc et, ce qui semblait le plus étrange, l'usage exclusif de stupéfix.  
  
-Vous pensez que ce sont des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui Dumbledore ?  
  
-Non, répondit le directeur d'un ton catégorique, ils n'en sont pas.  
  
-Vous savez qui c'est ? Demanda d'un ton surpris l'auror.  
  
-Je le sais, ou plutôt je pense le savoir.  
  
Dumbledore resta longtemps silencieux après cette phrase. Oui, il pensait connaître Harry, mais se trompait-il ? Le jeune garçon avait-il tellement changé ? Pourtant il n'avait blessé personne et ne s'était attaqué aux personnes du ministère, et même plus précisément aux aurors. Ce qu'il cherchait n'était donc pas d'attaquer réellement, mais de donner une leçon aux gens. Etait-ce possible ? Allait-il revenir ?  
  
« Non, pas avant d'avoir fini sa vengeance, mais jusque quand durera-t-elle ? » se demanda le directeur, amer.  
  
Il rentra lentement aux château, perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivé là-bas, il s'enferma dans son bureau. Les autres professeur, ayant eu vent de l'affaire, ne vinrent pas le déranger de la journée.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cécilia était une jeune fille de 16 ans depuis peu, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre lorsqu'une chouette entra par la fenêtre grande ouverte. C'était une chouette que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Elle enleva le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau, le déroula, puis le parcourut attentivement, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Elle prit sa plume, retourna le parchemin et écrivit sa réponse au dos, puis rattacha le message à l'animal qui s'envola par la fenêtre, sans prendre le temps de ses reposer.  
  
Cécilia s'appuya à la fenêtre pour savourer le petit vent rafraîchissant qui était présent en cette fin de journée. Le message la laissait légèrement perplexe quant à la façon d'y réagir. Finalement, elle opta pour le plus simple, l'indifférence. Après tout, comme disait elle ne savait plus qui, il faut laisser le temps s'écouler et vivre chaque moment présent sans attendre le lendemain.  
  
La jeune fille referma la fenêtre et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger en attendant que les événements s'enchaînent.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Tu crois qu'il a reçu notre message Ron ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas 'Mione. Il ne nous a pas envoyé de réponse mais ça ne veut rien dire. Après tout on ne lui posait pas de questions, peut-être qu'il va juste faire ce qu'on lui a demandé.  
  
Ron et Hermione descendirent l'escalier et entrèrent dans la cuisine. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Harry s'était enfui de chez son oncle et sa tante, et quelques jours depuis que leur message avait été envoyé.  
  
Mais sur la table les attendaient une nouvelle qui n'était pas des plus rassurantes.  
  
Attaque du chemin de Traverse.  
  
Hier, en fin d'après-midi, alors que le chemin de Traverse était noir de monde, deux personnes se sont attaquées aux aurors présents. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ce n'était pas des mangemorts, et tout ce que ces deux inconnus on fait a été de stupéfixier tous les représentants de l'ordre. Après l'attaque, réussie avec succès par ce qu'on en croit, les deux personnes ont disparus, laissant comme seule trace une étrange marque, représentant un chien noir aux yeux rouges.  
  
En espérant que le ministère puisse nous éclaircir sur ce sujet et que les coupables seront rapidement retrouvés, nous vous tenons au courant.  
  
En dessous de l'article se trouvait une photo noire et blanche qui représentait la marque, flottant dans les airs. Hermione frissonna. Cet article ainsi que la photo lui rappelait trop celui qui avait été fait après la coupe du monde, à peu près semblable à celui-ci mais à propos des mangemorts.  
  
Heureusement que personne en dehors d'eux -et de Dumbledore sans aucun doute- n'était au courant que c'était Harry, leur héros, qui était derrière tout ça. Le mouvement de panique qui suivrait serait important. Mais Hermione savait bien qu'un jour l'information serait divulguée, elle espérait juste que Harry aurait cessé d'ici là.  
  
-Hermione, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.  
  
-Oui, ça va Ron. J'espère juste que tout ceci sera bientôt fini.  
  
-Oui, soupira-t-il, je l'espère aussi.  
  
Les jumeaux descendirent eux aussi, et, après avoir lu l'article, en parlèrent un peu avec les deux amis. Mais ils s'interrompirent brutalement lorsque Tonks et Lupin entrèrent.  
  
Les rapports entre la métamorphomage, le loup garou et les quatre adolescents étaient très tendus depuis la fuite d'Harry. Les adultes croyaient la dispute entre les quatre était passée, mais ne savaient toujours pas que celle-ci avait été fausse. Les adolescents, eux, en voulaient toujours aux adultes de ne pas avoir réagi à la menace de Harry et de vouloir l'empêcher de rejoindre Poudlard.  
  
L'arrivée des deux adultes jeta un froid dans la pièce. Les quatre amis leur envoyaient souvent des regards noirs, lourds de sens. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione, pourtant quelqu'un qui savait contrôler ses nerfs, lança la première phrase.  
  
-Alors, on s'en mord les doigts de ne pas avoir réagi, hein ? On aurait préféré avoir toujours le survivant à nos côtés que contre nous n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Son ton était sarcastique, et ce fut comme un signal. La dispute éclata, plus du côté des adolescents que des adultes qui, eux, subissaient sans réagir.  
  
-C'est vrai que maintenant on se dit qu'on aurait du nous écouter, renchérit Ron.  
  
-C'est clair que contre Voldemort d'un côté et Harry de l'autre on est mal barrés, ajouta Fred.  
  
Depuis l'année précédente, le groupe prononçait le nom de Voldemort sans frémir. Hermione avait été la première, lorsque le groupe de défense contre les forces du mal avait été créé, puis les autres avaient suivi durant les vacances.  
  
-Ecoutez, on. commença le loup-garou.  
  
-Pas d'excuses stupides, siffla Hermione, hors d'elle. Nous n'en avons que faire. Et ce n'est pas à nous de les faire si besoin est.  
  
-Nous le savons mais c'était mieux pour tous qu'il ne vienne pas ici !lança bravement Tonks.  
  
-Oui bien sûr c'est mieux, la preuve, dit sarcastiquement George, le survivant est en vadrouille et attaque tous les aurors qu'il voit.  
  
-Et c'est sûr également que c'est mieux de le priver de venir à Poudlard, commenta Ron. Ainsi il ne fera de tords a personne.  
  
-Nous ne voulions pas le priver de l'enseignement ! s'écria Remus, d'un ton las. Nous voulions juste qu'il. suive les cours seul.  
  
-C'est vrai, c'est beaucoup mieux, l'enfermer dans un bâtiment d'où il ne peut pas sortir. Tu ne trouves pas Hermione ?  
  
-Si bien sûr c'est parfait ainsi.  
  
Les yeux de celle-ci brillaient de fureur, expression semblable à celle des trois autres. Les deux adultes semblaient à la fois confus et gênés. Ils étaient en tord, et ils le savaient.  
  
A ce moment, Molly Weasley entra. Voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait dans la pièce, elle avança un peu. Hermione tremblait de fureur à présent et les deux adultes semblaient ne pas savoir comment réagir. Molly s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se tourna en un coup, projetant la main de la femme en l'air.  
  
-Ne me touchez pas ! Siffla-t-elle. Je ne vous appartiens pas et vous n'avez.  
  
Elle s'interrompit et pâlit. Son visage rouge de colère devint soudainement d'un blanc nacré. Alors que tous se demandaient ce qui se passait, ils entendirent une voix glacée dire :  
  
-Ça va ? Vous vous êtes calmés ou je dois jeter un sort pour que tout redevienne normal ?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Phantme: merci du conseil, je n'avais pas remarqué!!! En tout cas maintenant c'est fait! Encore merci et donne moi ton avis sur la suite!!!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: eh oui!, Harry est devenu mystérieux et en colère. a voir par la suite!!! Il se défend bien, tu verras. continue de me donner ton avis!!  
  
LeDjiNn: non c'est vrai que je n'en ai aps vu bcp non plus. merci pour te review continue de me donner ton avis.  
  
Kyzara: merci bcp!!! 


	8. Froideur et colère

Chapitre 9 : Froideur et colère.  
  
Ron et les jumeaux devinrent livides eux aussi mais on pouvait voir des sourires s'étirer sur leurs visages, surtout sur celui de Ron. Lorsque Molly se tourna à son tour pour voir le nouveau venu, elle poussa un petit cri.  
  
-Oh mon dieu ! Harry !  
  
Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il leva sa baguette pour l'empêcher de continuer.  
  
-Ne me faites pas votre numéro de cirque, faites comme si j'étais toujours chez les Dursley puisque c'est là que vous vouliez me laissez si je ne m'abuse.  
  
En disant ça, il avait regardé à la fois Tonks, Lupin et la mère des rouquins. Bizarrement, depuis son entrée, il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois les quatre adolescents présents. Les trois adultes, très gênés, baissèrent la tête. On aurait dit que pendant les trois semaines et demie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vus Harry, celui-ci avait grandi et s'était musclé. Son regard avant très expressif était à cet instant glacial et sa voix d'une froideur sans pareille, à vous glacer le sang.  
  
Harry, après avoir incommodés quelque peu les adultes, se tourna vers les quatre adolescents qui s'étaient rassemblés et attendaient, nerveux, que le jeune homme les regarde.  
  
-En fait, j'étais venu parler à Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'aux jumeaux s'ils le veulent.  
  
-Un peu qu'on le veut mon pote ! s'exclama Fred, indigné, mais le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Un bref instant, on pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du survivant mais deux secondes plus tard il avait disparu et le jeune homme affichait de nouveau son masque froid.  
  
Il sortit alors de la pièce sous les regards perplexes des adultes, suivi par ses quatre amis. Arrivés à l'étage, Harry se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre, qui était toujours celle de Ron. Il y entra et se positionna près de la porte. Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés, il murmura quelque chose tout en faisant un mouvement de sa baguette, interdisant ainsi toute personne de rentrer, même avec un sort. Il positionna ensuite des sorts de silence dans la pièce et se tourna enfin vers les quatre personnes. Immédiatement, tout comme l'année dernière, Hermione se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, mais cette fois, au lieu de repousser l'adolescente tout comme il l'avait fait avec Molly Weasley, il la serra dans ses bras en riant.  
  
-Heureux de te revoir Hermione. Déclara-t-il après l'avoir lâchée.  
  
Puis il se tourna vers Ron et l'étreignit comme son frère. Celui-ci, d'abord un peu surpris, lui rendit son étreinte. Il n'était jamais arrivé à Harry d'être très expressif, il préférait tout garder pour lui.  
  
-J'ai adoré ta lettre mon frère ! On peut dire que si j'hésitais a vous revoir, elle m'a complètement persuadé qu'il fallait que je le fasse, rien que pour t'en féliciter !  
  
Ron sembla rayonner de plaisir à la remarque de son meilleur ami et son sourire déjà grand atteignit des sommets. Après que Harry ait étreint les jumeaux, il se plaça devant eux et les regarda d'un air critique.  
  
-Vous avez changé, mes amis.  
  
-Toi aussi ! C'est à peine si je t'ai reconnu tout à l'heure ! Tu parait tellement grand, musclé.  
  
Hermione fit voyager ses yeux sur le corps de son ami, qui ne semblait pourtant pas en ressentir de la gêne. Ron, par contre, semblait lutter contre la jalousie qui l'envahissait. Harry rit intérieurement. Si, après cela, Ron disait ne pas être amoureux de la jeune fille, c'était qu'il était un gros menteur !  
  
-Mes amis, j'ai une question à vous poser. Dit-il en sortant de la poche de la cape qu'il portait un morceau de parchemin qui s'avéra être la lettre que Ron lui avait envoyé. Vous m'avez bien expliqué pourquoi vous n'aviez pas su me répondre, pourquoi vous n'aviez pas répondu non plus à la dernière lettre et vous avez bien expliquez ce que vous aviez fait après. Mais il y a deux choses que je cherche toujours à élucider. La première, je cite : Nous avions un pan pour te sortir de là, mais tu étais déjà parti. Ne t'inquiète pas, les adultes vont payer, surtout lorsqu'on voit Hermione comme maintenant.  
  
Harry releva les yeux et les tourna vers Hermione, qui semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ron, lui, éclata de rire et expliqua le plan qu'ils avaient mis avec les jumeaux pour qu'ils aillent lui parler, mais qui n'avais pas pu être réalisé, la fausse dispute ainsi que celle contre les adultes.  
  
-Tu aurais du la voir, Harry, dit-il en pointant Hermione. C'était effrayant ! C'est une Hermione que j'avais jamais vue auparavant Elle était entrain de sortir de ces phrases ! Tu aurais du voir les adultes se ratatiner face à elle c'était hi-la-rant !  
  
Harry sourit. Il aurait quand même bien voulu être là mais il se doutait qu'il aurait encore l'occasion de voir sa meilleure amie en colère. Il reprit donc sa lecture de la lettre pour trouver le second passage qui l'avait interloquée.  
  
-Il y a aussi ceci, et c'est pourquoi je suis là. Harry, peux-tu venir au square Grimmaud ? Nous devons te parler et également te faire une proposition que j'espère que tu ne refuseras pas. Viens le plus rapidement possible. Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais j'étais fort.occupé.  
  
-Le chemin de Traverse, murmura Hermione.  
  
-Oui, tout juste. Si tu comptes me faire la morale Hermione.  
  
-Non, pas du tout. C'est justement une des raisons pour laquelle tu es ici, bien qu'au moment de l'écrire ce n'était pas encore fait. Nous étions par contre au courant de tes projets.  
  
-Mais, comment ? demanda le jeune homme perplexe.  
  
-Dumbledore. Harry fit la grimace mais la jeune fille continua. J'ai entendu une conversation entre Tonks et Lupin il y quelques jours à propos de la lettre que tu avais envoyé a notre cher directeur.  
  
Harry soupira. Lui n'appréciait plus la directeur, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que le directeur porte la hargne de ses amis en plus ?  
  
Il reporta son attention sur son amie.  
  
-Alors voilà, en gros, ce qui va se passer. D'abord je dois te dire quelque chose que tu ne vas pas apprécié, dit-elle précipitamment, craignant sans doute que Harry pique une colère pareille à celle de l'année précédente. Mais elle continua bravement. Disons que j'ai découvert par hasard que Dumbledore ne comptait. hésita-t-elle, ne comptait pas te faire rejoindre Poudlard.  
  
Harry entendit la dernière partie de la phrase avec surprise et colère. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se laissa aller à libérer un peu de sa magie. Les lampes clignotèrent, et certaines éclatèrent. Le plancher vibrait et tous les meubles tremblaient. La pièce fut un instant dans le noir, puis une lumière blanche et aveuglante éclata.  
  
Les quatre amis regardèrent Harry dont les yeux se plissaient sous le coup de la colère et de la concentration. A l'étage inférieur, les lumières vacillaient et les adultes regardaient avec appréhension les murs trembler.  
  
Lorsque Harry fut calmé, contre toute attente, il éclata de rire.  
  
-Si c'est ce que monsieur désire, je le satisferai, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
  
-Harry, tu ne veux quand même pas dire que tu ne vas pas revenir ! Si ?  
  
-Hahaha ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ! Tu devras encore me supporter cette année, j'arriverai juste, disons, avec une petite surprise et un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Répondit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais ne posa plus de questions. Ron et les jumeaux, eux, étaient toujours un peu étonnés de la prestation de Harry.  
  
-Eh vous trois faites pas cette tête là ! Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un perdre quelque peu le contrôle ? Bon Hermy avec tout ça tu m'as pas expliqué votre proposition, je vous rappelle.  
  
-Juste, je t'accorde le point, mec, déclara Fred, le sourire aux lèvres à présent.  
  
-Pour en revenir à cette proposition, en fait c'est plutôt une demande. On voudrait, dit-elle en montrant les quatre personne en dehors de Harry, t'aider contre ses imbéciles du ministère. Déclara-t-elle, un sourire légèrement sadique au visage.  
  
Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour comprendre le sens de ses mots.  
  
-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire, vous battre avec moi ? Balbutia-t-il.  
  
-Décidément t'es lent pour comprendre aujourd'hui ! Se moqua quelque peu Ron.  
  
-Oui Harry c'est exactement ça.  
  
Harry resta songeur. Les accepter ? Pourquoi pas après tout, Hermione et Ron avait déjà démontré qu'ils savaient aller au devant du danger.  
  
-Ecoutez, j'en parle à Ambre et je vous tiens au courant, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps maintenant, je dois y aller.  
  
-Qui est Ambre ?  
  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry eut un sourire franc et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahi au nom de la jeune fille. Les autres semblèrent s'en rendre compte et affichaient des regards perplexes.  
  
-Trop long à expliquer, je le ferai à notre prochaine rencontre. Descendons à présent, je dois encore parler à Lupin, lui dire quelques mots, lança-t- il, sarcastique.  
  
Les quatre allèrent donc à l'étage inférieur et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Harry avait recomposé son masque glacial, et avait raison de le faire. Se trouvaient dans la cuisine plusieurs personnes qu'il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement voir.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, lança-t-il d'un ton glacial en se tournant vers lui, professeur McGonagall, et j'ai même droit à Maugrey Fol-?il, mais quel honneur ! Ajouta-t-il de façon cynique. Vous êtes venus m'arrêter ? Vous n'avez pas aimé mon petit spectacle au chemin de Traverse ?  
  
-Bonjour Harry, répondit poliment (lui !) Dumbledore. Non nous voulions te parler, c'est tout.  
  
-C'est stupide, professeur, mais je suis moi-même attendu. Nous nous reverrons au ministère, et je vais même vous dire quel jour ! Il ne faudrait pas que l'on se rate n'est ce pas ? Disons. Mercredi ça vous va ? De toute façon pas besoin de votre avis. Je vous laisse, dit-il en regardant sa montre, je dois y aller.  
  
A cet instant précis, une personne portant une longue cape prolongée jusqu'à un capuchon qui lui couvrait le visage apparu dans la pièce. Harry lui empoigna la main et eut le temps d'entendre Dumbledore crier « Rattrapez les ! » Avant de disparaître.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cécilia patientait, assise à une table du pub « La tête du Sanglier ». Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un, et jetait des coups d'?il fréquents à sa montre. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs, attachés en queue de cheval, et les yeux bleu nuit.  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et deux personnes entrèrent. Elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la jeune fille et enlevèrent leurs capuchons, dévoilant un adolescent assez musclé, aux yeux noirs en bataille et aux yeux vert émeraude, ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses épaules, et aux yeux incroyablement foncés.  
  
Ils s'assirent à la même table que Cécilia, et se présentèrent, ou plutôt, Harry les présenta.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis Harry, c'est moi qui t'ai écrit la lettre. Et voici Ambre qui m'accompagne. As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?  
  
-Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Comment tu as su pour.  
  
-Ta particularité ? Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, mais à Ambre. Elle a le don de vision.  
  
-Oh, dit Cécilia d'un ton surpris, je comprends maintenant.  
  
Harry la dévisagea un instant. C'était exactement la personne qui lui fallait. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle accepte son marché et lui posa la question.  
  
-Oui, j'accepte. Mais à une condition.  
  
-Oui ? Laquelle ? demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.  
  
-Je veux commencer dès maintenant, précisa Cécilia, avec un regard rieur et un sourire étiré.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry, Ambre et Cécilia entrèrent dans un appartement de Londres. Ceux-ci s'installèrent sur leurs lits respectifs, placés pourtant dans la même pièce. Ensuite vinrent les préparations.  
  
-Harry, il faut penser à acheter les capes, et à faire les écussons peut- être, tu crois pas ?  
  
-Ouais. Faudrait aussi penser à étudier de plus près les pans du ministère. Il nous reste seulement deux jours.  
  
-Dites, vous pourriez m'expliquez un peu plus ce qu'il va se passer et ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
-Bien sur Cécilia. Dit le survivant  
  
-Installe-toi, c'est long, renchérit Ambre.  
  
Et de nouveau, ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à discuter de leurs projets.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Au petit matin, Cécilia savait tout ce que savait Ambre. Tous les trois s'entendaient admirablement bien, ce qui était normal, puisque tout avait été prévu par Ambre et Harry avant la venue de Cécilia.  
  
Ambre était réveillée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Harry s'éveilla enfin. Cécilia, elle, dormait toujours, épuisée par la longue discussion, chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.  
  
Harry s'approcha d'Ambre par derrière, et lui entoura le ventre de ses bras, la faisant sursauter.  
  
-Harry ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter les coups du style ! Tu me fais chaque fois une peur bleue !  
  
Elle se retourna mais ne retira pas les bras d'Harry. Il rit et passa ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille qui se mit à rire.  
  
-Arrête ! Allez ça chatouille ! disait-elle en bougeant.  
  
Harry continuait de rire mais soudain il s'arrêta. Il appuya son front contre celui d'Ambre en inclinant un peu la tête car celle-ci était plus petite que lui, et accrocha son regard au sien. La jeune fille le regarda longuement, comme pour explorer son âme.  
  
Harry approcha lentement ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille et ils fermèrent les yeux lorsque.  
  
-Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Cécilia, hilare.  
  
Les deux personnes se séparèrent, gênées. Harry ne savait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Lui qui avait toujours été d'une extrême timidité avec Cho était confiant et sûr de lui avec Ambre.  
  
-Je crois que j'aurais du demander d'avoir une chambre séparée en plus dans le contrat, soupira Cécilia, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres.  
  
-Alors les filles, prêtes pour une journée de folie ?  
  
Et tous trois éclatèrent de rire, puis sortirent de la pièce.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
LeDjiNn: merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part. continue de me reviewer!  
  
Lisia: Merci beaucoup et a tantôt ou demain pour la suite!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: oui, il en a de très bon. C qui ton perso préféré? Oui ils sont stupides, c'est fait exprès c important pour la suite ;)  
  
Kyzara: oui, parfois exagérées c'est vrai. Continue de me reviewer!!! 


	9. ministère, moldus et imprévus

Chapitre 10 : Ministère, moldus et imprévus.  
  
-Ambre ? Arrêtes de te cacher et amènes-toi tu veux ? Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est t'extasier devant des robes ?  
  
Harry sourit à cette remarque qu'il avait faite. Ambre était peut-être étrange mais pour cela elle ne différait pas des autres filles, elle passait des heures dans les magasins ! Cécilia aussi, par la même occasion ! Et elles laissaient leurs paquets aux pieds de Harry avant se précipiter dans une autre boutique.  
  
Harry, en ayant marre d'attendre, écarta un peu le rideau de la cabine dans laquelle la jeune fille essayait sa dernière trouvaille. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il en profita pour passer en douce derrière elle et faire claquer les bretelles de sa robe.  
  
-Aïe ! Eh mais ça fait mal idiot ! On voit que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, plaisanta-t-elle.  
  
-Oh désolé princesse. Fit-il en riant  
  
La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air faussement colérique. Puis, elle sourit également et lui demanda en tournant sur elle- même.  
  
-Tu me trouves comment là dedans ? Tu préfère celle-là ou celle d'avant ?  
  
-Tu es la plus belle, que ce soit avec celle-ci ou avec n'importe quelle autre. Déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
-Idiot !  
  
Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et le regarda longuement. Harry, lui, ne pouvait décrocher son regard de l'adolescente. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et ne se décollèrent que quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça princesse mais faudrait y aller tu crois pas ?  
  
-Oui, tu as raison. Tu peux m'aider à défaire les boutons qui sont derrière ?  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un nouveau sac contenant la robe à la main, ils sortirent du magasin de Londres, appelèrent un taxi et retournèrent à leur appartement, où Cécilia les attendait.  
  
-Cécilia t'es là ?  
  
-Ouais dans la cuisine ! Je prépare à manger parce que si c'est encore Harry qui le fait on va mourir d'intoxication avant même l'attaque du ministère !  
  
Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire lorsque le jeune homme se renfrogna, mais il les suivit bientôt à rire.  
  
-Allez les filles il nous reste à peine 24 heures avant notre rendez-vous avec le ministère, faut s'y mettre maintenant que ces demoiselles ont fini leurs courses.  
  
-Mais bien sûr mon cher, mais n'oublie pas qu'on doit aussi passer au chemin de Traverse.  
  
-Non non je ne risque pas de l'oublier.  
  
Les trois personnes s'attablèrent et mangèrent rapidement la cuisine de Cécilia, qui s'avéra délicieuse.  
  
-Bon on s'y attaque à ce ministère ? Enfin, aux plans plutôt. Lança Cécilia en riant, peu après le repas.  
  
Les adolescents sortirent d'une cachette positionnée à l'envers de la table des plans et s'y penchèrent.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La silhouette à la cape rouge sang resta quelques temps dissimulé dans la forêt. Depuis son entretien avec Dumbledore, une semaine auparavant, cette personne avait principalement regardé les activités de la forêt, notant le moindre signe bizarre pour en faire le récit au directeur.  
  
La forêt de Sayan, connue pour ses animaux hors du commun et son aura impressionnante autant que pour ses légendes, le plus souvent fondées bien que peu le sache, était en activité ce soir là. Bien trop au goût de la silhouette qui guettait la moindre arrivée suspecte. Et à raison, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de personnes transplanèrent dans la clairière qui se trouvait à 10 mètres de là.  
  
Mangemorts ? Impossible d'en douter, leurs capes noires et leurs cagoules ne laissaient pas matière à discussion. Soudain ce fut le silence. Silence profond, tendu. Et il arriva. Lord Voldemort, plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, venait d'apparaître au milieu du cercle de mangemorts.  
  
Chaque mangemort, à son tour, se baissa et embrassa le bas de la robe du répugnant personnage qui leur servait de maître, homme à la peau blanche et aux doigts longs et fins.  
  
La silhouette ne ratait pas une seul miette de ce qu'il se passait, notant au fur et à mesure les paroles du mage, ses projets et envies, ses ordres et châtiments.  
  
Lorsque la réunion fut finie et que tous les mangemorts eurent transplanés, ainsi que Voldemort, la silhouette sortit de la forêt et se dirigea peu à peu vers Poudlard, empruntant des détours pour être sûr de ne pas être vu.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
« Voldemort » Songea-t-il amer.  
  
La dernière fois qu'il avait rêvé de lui, Sirius était mort peu de temps après et il avait appris le contenu de la prophétie qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais, le changeant en assassin ou en victime.  
  
Le jeune homme se leva, ne sachant pas se rendormir et sortit lentement de la pièce pour ne pas déranger les deux filles qui y étaient toujours.  
  
Il pénétra dans le salon et s'étendit dans le grand fauteuil qui y prenait la plus grande place. Il regarda quelques instants l'appartement qu'ils occupaient depuis peu. Celui-ci comprenait un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger une salle de bains et deux chambres, bien qu'ils n'en occupent qu'une seule. La raison en était que les amis s'entendaient très bien, et également qu'ils occupaient une partie de la nuit à parler et à élaborer des plans au lieu de dormir, ce qui rendait inutile le fait d'avoir deux chambres.  
  
Cet appartement appartenait en fait à un ami de Cécilia, qui leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient l'utiliser car celui-ci lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance. Harry, Cécilia et Ambre lui avaient versé de l'argent pour lui acheter et il avait accepté. Les trois personnes avaient vite emménagé -le jour même- et avaient déjà commencé à le décorer. On pouvait voir, tout d'abord, un énorme cadre dans lequel se trouvait, en bien plus grande, l'image de leur écusson. Les couleurs étaient brillantes dans la nuit et éclairaient faiblement la pièce dans laquelle le jeune homme songeait, les yeux fermés.  
  
Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un se coller tout contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour y découvrir Ambre, qui le regardait, anxieuse. Il lui sourit et l'entoura de ses bras. La sentir tout près de lui le faisait se sentir mieux mais elle n'appréciait pas qu'elle s'empêche de dormir pour venir. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais dormir la journée va pas être simple.  
  
-Je t'ai entendu te lever alors je suis venir. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?  
  
-Oh rien. Ça doit être le stresse, rien de grave.  
  
Ambre fronça les sourcils, et répliqua immédiatement.  
  
-Ne me ment pas ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai le don de vision ! Harry baissa les yeux. S'il te plait Harry, supplia-t-elle. Je voudrais te comprendre, mais si tu ne me dis rien comment voudrais-tu que je le fasse ?  
  
-Je sais bien Ambre. Mais ce n'est pas si facile ! J'ai pendant des années tout gardé pour moi ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tout va savoir changé tu sais ! Je n'ai parlé ni à Ron ni à Hermione de ce que je ressentais, pourquoi le ferais-je avec toi ?  
  
Ambre se releva, apparemment vexée. Alors qu'elle était debout, Harry la retint par la main.  
  
-Ambre, s'il te plait. Ne te vexe pas, c'est juste que. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Reste, finit-il d'un ton suppliant.  
  
La jeune fille se recoucha à côté de lui mais lui tourna le dos. Harry se releva sur les coudes et la regarda pendant quelques minutes. Il se recoucha sur le côté et caressa les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille de sa main. Elle se retourna d'un coup, et posa son regard sur le jeune homme. N'y tenant plus, elle avança ses lèvres vers celle du survivant et les y posa. Lorsque la jeune fille les en retira, Harry poussa un grognement de frustration, ce qui fit rire l'adolescente.  
  
-Allez, d'accord t'es pardonné ! Mais la première fois que tu en parleras tu auras intérêt à ce que ce soit à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, sinon tu souffriras !  
  
Harry l'embrassa encore une fois puis plaça ses bras autour de sa taille, en la contemplant. La jeune fille regarda sa montre, écarquilla les yeux et frappa légèrement Harry qui fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Il est 5h30 ! T'as pas honte de me réveiller à une heure pareille ?!  
  
-Rendors-toi princesse, on a encore le temps avant de devoir se lever.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais réussir à m'endormir sur ce canapé ? Allez je retourne à mon lit.  
  
Harry fit la moue, ce qui avait le don de faire craquer la jeune fille, mais celle-ci semblait trop vouloir rejoindre sa couette pour y faire attention. Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, y laissant seulement un léger creux dans le fauteuil à côté de Harry et une odeur presque imperceptible de muguet. Après quelques minutes cependant, la jeune fille revint et tira Harry de son fauteuil, l'entraînant vers la chambre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-C'est pas vrai, il faut tout faire soi-même ici !  
  
Elle le traîna jusqu'à son lit et le coucha dedans, puis se colla contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter, rassuré de sentir la jeune fille serrée contre lui.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Eh vous dites qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de l'attaque du chemin de Traverse ?  
  
-Non, mon ami. Ou du moins ils n'en ont pas parlé. Ils n'ont parlé que de cette prophétie et du jeune Potter, sans pour autant prévoir déjà une attaque. Ils sembleraient qu'ils essayent d'abord de recruter certaines personnes, mais je n'ai pas pu établir lesquelles.  
  
La silhouette à la cape rouge sang avait cette fois abaissé son capuchon, laissant voir une longue chevelure noire attachée en catogan et un visage allongé, où une balafre était visible, positionnée sur la joue gauche, descendant presque jusqu'au menton. Les yeux de l'inconnu étaient bruns foncés, et paraissaient inexpressifs ce qui rendait le personnage plus mystérieux.  
  
-Autre question, avez-vous été chez Mojkov ?  
  
-Non, je comptais m'y rendre dès demain.  
  
-Allez-y le plus rapidement possible. Poudlard vous logera jusqu'à demain alors.  
  
-Merci Dumbledore.  
  
-De rien Lowsyn, c'est un grand honneur pour nous de t'accueillir.  
  
L'homme prit congé mais au moment où il passait la porte, ce fut Mondigus Fletcher qui entra.  
  
-Dumbledore ! On a du nouveau à propos du survivant !  
  
Tout de suite, l'attention de l'homme fut consacrée à Fletcher.  
  
-J'étais à la tête du sanglier l'autre jour et deux personnes sont entrées, encapuchonnées, et en ont rejoint une troisième. L'une des deux était Harry Potter, j'en suis certain. Il s'est présenté à la troisième et a présenté la deuxième qui s'appelait Ambre je crois.  
  
Dumbledore pâlit. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien de Ambre Salviors qu'il s'agissait. Mais pourquoi donc Harry avait-il été dans ce pub alors qu'il savait bien que c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer.  
  
-Avez-vous entendu le nom de la troisième personne ? Demanda-t-il songeur ?  
  
-A moitié, je sais que son prénom est Cécilia.  
  
Si ça avait été possible, Dumbledore aurait encore pâli. Il raffermit sa voix et demanda :  
  
-Pourriez-vous me la décrire ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus je crois. Elle était assez grande, plus que Harry je pense.  
  
-Merci Mondigus, vous pouvez retourner au square Grimmaud.  
  
Dumbledore était déjà dans ses pensées lorsque l'homme sortit de la pièce. « Harry ne fait rien au hasard » Songea le directeur. Ambre et Cécilia, chacune spécial, chacune sa spécialité. Chacune puissante aussi, aucun doute de ce côté-là. La tâche n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça.  
  
Quelques heures à peine avant l'attaque prévue au ministère, un nouvel imprévu s'ajoutait.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ambre, Cécilia et Harry revenaient du chemin de Traverse. L'attaque devait avoir lieu une heure après et ils devaient d'abord se changer. Les trois adolescents le firent donc, revêtant chacun une longue cape bleue allant jusque par terre et dont le capuchon se rabattait sur la tête, mettant le visage dans l'ombre, mais pour l'instant il était dans le dos.  
  
Ensuite, ils accrochèrent à cette cape un écusson. Celui-ci représentait un chien noir, couché à l'intérieur de deux anneaux encastrés l'un dans l'autre, l'un rouge l'autre noir. Un phénix était posé à côté du chien, et qui était de couleur exclusivement noir, sauf les yeux, qui étaient bleu foncé. Les lettres A.V.M était placées au dessus des anneaux, bien visibles par leur aspect brillant.  
  
-Il est quand même chouette cet écusson, on a fait du bon boulot vous trouvez pas ? Dit Ambre après l'avoir examiné.  
  
-Ouais, pas de doutes on est les meilleurs les filles ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
Après avoir fait les derniers préparatifs, ils sortirent tous les trois et se tinrent un instant par les mains. Aussitôt, ils disparurent, et apparurent près du ministère. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine téléphonique, et s'identifièrent.  
  
-Harry Potter, Ambre Salviors et Cécilia Balcus. Nous venons pour une petite vengeance. Tout à fait personnelle bien entendu, ajouta-t-il avec le sourire, pendant que les deux filles se retenaient de rire.  
  
Les badges tombèrent et la cabine descendit peu à peu.  
  
Durant la descente, Cécilia posa un sort de protection sur chacun d'eux, puis ils attendirent d'être arrivés.  
  
Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le grand hall, l'attaque commença immédiatement. Il y avait une dizaine d'aurors présents, qui ne semblaient pas avoir de pitié pour les attaquants qui, eux, n'usaient encore que de sortilèges légers.  
  
Les sortilèges volaient d'un côté comme de l'autre, et les trois adolescents se séparèrent. Très vite, des renforts arrivèrent, prévenus que l'attaque avait commencée. Les trois amis, habitués aux combats eux aussi, se défendaient bien parmi les aurors. Soudain, Ambre étendit les bras et les abaissa légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux et une douzaine d'aurors qui étaient près d'elle furent stupéfixiés. Quelques secondes après, ce fut Cécilia qui utilisa son don. Elle lévita à quelques centimètres du sol et se concentra. Aussitôt, les aurors qui la regardaient, surpris, furent pétrifiés. Harry continuait de lancer des sorts, avec de plus en plus d'acharnements.  
  
De nouveau, une horde de personnes vinrent aider les quelques aurors qui étaient encore debout. A leurs têtes se trouvaient Kingsley et Tonks. Harry eut un moment de doute, mais pointa sa baguette sur Tonks et lui jeta un sort, qu'elle parvint de justesse à éviter. Regardant d'où il venait, elle remarqua la silhouette à la cape qui la fixait, baguette levée. Elle leva la sienne et jeta un sort en même temps que lui. Ils se percutèrent et touchèrent deux aurors qui se trouvaient à côté.  
  
-Maladresse légendaire, Tonks, s'exclama Harry en ricanant.  
  
-Harry ? Ainsi c'est toi, j'aurais peut-être du m'en douter.  
  
-Oui, peut-être. Stupefix !  
  
Elle évita encore une fois le sort mais ne sut le faire au suivant, elle tomba sur le sol, pétrifiée.  
  
Harry regarda comment s'en sortaient ses deux amies. Ambre était aux prises avec deux aurors mais ne semblait pas en danger et Cécilia venait d'en finir avec Kingsley qui gisait à présent par terre.  
  
Lorsque tous les aurors furent hors d'état de nuire, les trois adolescents les rassemblèrent près de la fontaine. Harry remarqua que celle-ci avait été réparée depuis l'année précédente, mais il fut arrêté dans ses pensées par des applaudissements et une voix qui lui glaça le sang.  
  
-Bravo, bravo ! C'était impressionnant, je l'avoue.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Allez non je ne suis pas aussi dégueu que ça, je mets la suite !  
  
Harry se retourna d'un bond et ce qu'il vit ne fut pas pour le rassurer.  
  
Près de la porte, à moins de 20 mètres de lui, se tenait Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Voldemort, siffla-t-il, les yeux brillants de rage. Déjà, sa cicatrice chauffait et la douleur augmentait.  
  
Le mage eut un instant de surprise, puis un mauvais sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Pourrais-je savoir celui qui, en plus d'attaquer le ministère, a le courage de dire mon nom ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas ton nom. Ton nom, c'est Jedusort, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Dit l'adolescent d'un ton haineux.  
  
Voldemort écarquilla les yeux de surprises, puis de fureur.  
  
-Qui es-tu, comment oses-tu ?  
  
-Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais de me présenter. Il enleva lentement son capuchon, laissant voir son visage. Harry Potter, pour ne pas vous servir, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
  
Voldemort eut un instant d'hésitation et de perplexité. Puis son sourire revint, plus grand que jamais.  
  
-Harry Potter, vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça, Harry Potter, le survivant et le héros du peuple qui attaque le ministère. C'est assez, comment dire. Inattendu.  
  
Ses yeux étaient comme fous à présent. Ambre et Cécilia s'avancèrent vers Harry pour le soutenir mais celui-ci, sans quitter des yeux Voldemort, leur adressa la parole.  
  
-Non, restez-là. C'est entre lui et moi et on ne peut rien y faire. C'est ce que dit la prophétie, n'est ce pas Voldemort ? Oh, suis-je bête, c'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?  
  
Voldemort paraissait hors de lui et la cicatrice d'Harry le brûlait atrocement.  
  
-Endoloris !  
  
Harry sauta sur le côté et le sort passa à côté de lui sans le toucher.  
  
-Aurais-tu perdu de ton adresse cher Lord ?  
  
-Mangemorts ! Attaquez-les ! Hurla alors Voldemort.  
  
Aussitôt, une dizaine de mangemorts apparurent et attaquèrent les adolescents. Voldemort, lui, disparut mais Harry resta sur ses gardes, ne sachant pas s'il était vraiment parti ou s'il était allé à un autre endroit. Sa cicatrice le brûlait mais cela ne pourrait pas l'aider. Mais une phrase le fit se retourner brusquement, hors de lui. Aussitôt, il fut touché par un sortilège qui le fit reculer quelque peu mais ne lui fit aucun dégat.  
  
-Alors bébé Potter, mon cousin te manque ?  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange. La colère s'empara de lui à la mention de Sirius. Comment osait-elle parler de lui comme cela ?  
  
-Et vous, pas trop épuisée à force de vous traîner aux pieds d'un sang-mêlé doublé d'un imbécile ?  
  
-Endoloris !  
  
Harry l'évita à nouveau et jeta un coup d'?il à ses amies. Elles semblaient bien s'en tirer, ce qui le fit revenir à son propre combat.  
  
-Oh, je t'ai vexée ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment un honneur de s'abaisser à être mangemort ! Je te comprends, ça doit être honteux d'en être un.  
  
Bellatrix semblait sur le point d'éclater, lorsque la voix glacée de Voldemort retentit.  
  
-Mangemorts, repliez-vous. Nous nous retrouverons Potter, siffla-t-il en se tournant vers lui.  
  
-J'y compte bien Voldemort, j'y compte bien.  
  
Et le mage, ainsi que ses fidèles, disparurent. Harry, lui, tomba à terre, à bout de force et sa cicatrice le brûlant atrocement. Ambre se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés, s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Cécilia, elle, souffla.  
  
-On peut dire qu'on a eu un léger imprévu, vous ne croyez pas ?  
  
-Si, dit Harry, je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Il rit, mais son rire était faux.  
  
Ambre se posait certaines questions, mais jugea préférable de ne pas les poser immédiatement. Elle se releva et aida Harry à faire de même. Celui-ci vacilla légèrement mais Ambre le soutint. Cécilia intervint.  
  
-On devrait partir d'ici, avant que le ministère entier arrive.  
  
-C'est un peu tard, intervint une voix, qui s'avéra être celle de Maugrey.  
  
Harry ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, mais l'auror continua.  
  
-On peut dire que vous avez bien changé depuis l'année dernière. Je faisais partie de l'attaque, mais vous n'avez pas eu le temps de m'occupez de moi, à cause de votre imprévu comme vous l'avez appelé. On peut dire que vous savez vous battre, vous trois. Dommage que ce soit contre le ministère.  
  
-Si le ministère avait été intelligent, peut-être n'en serions nous pas là. Dit Harry, toujours sans le regarder. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux filles, toujours sous leurs capes. Allons-y, nous avons à faire.  
  
Et avant que l'auror n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait, Ambre, Cécilia et Harry s'étaient pris par les mains et avaient disparus.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Revenus à l'appartement, Harry s'effondra, n'étant plus retenu par Ambre. Celle-ci, inquiète, demanda de l'aide à son amie, et à elles deux elles le portèrent jusqu'à la chambre, et le déposèrent sur son lit. Ambre resta à côté de lui, lui caressant les cheveux et le front où sa cicatrice était encore brûlante. Il semblait dormir mais il parla d'une voix fatiguée.  
  
-Désolé. Il toussa. Tu ferais mieux de dormir toi aussi, tu sembles épuisée, ne dit pas le contraire, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer.  
  
Ambre était inquiète. Harry était très blanc, et éprouvait des difficultés à parler, il semblait aussi avoir un problème aux côtes, il se les tenaient et respirait bizarrement.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste la fatigue. Va te coucher princesse, ça ira mieux demain.  
  
Un peu rassurée, Ambre se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme puis se releva et s'allongea sur son propre lit. Elle ne tarda pas s'endormir, le combat l'ayant réellement épuisée.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque Ambre et Cécilia se réveillèrent, Harry dormait toujours. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elles allèrent dans le salon. Mais au bout d'une heure, inquiète, Ambre vint voir comment il allait. Mais arrivée là-bas, elle poussa un cri.  
  
Harry était plus pâle qu'un fantôme, et du sang s'échappait peu à peu de sa bouche, tombant sur les draps blancs. 


	10. Explications

Dans mon infinie bonté du jour (hem hem. bon d'accord j'arrête :( ) j'ai décidé de mettre une troisième chapitre!!! Je suis gentille hein??? Bon bon d'accord, jme tais et voilà le chapitre!!!  
  
Chapitre 11 : Explications  
  
Mikaël entra dans la chambre qu'occupait Harry, alors qu'Ambre avait les larmes aux yeux et que Cécilia tournait en rond, complètement paniquée, dans le salon.  
  
Cela faisait deux heures que Ambre avait trouvé Harry, ruisselant de sang et plus pâle que jamais. Immédiatement, Cécilia avait pris en main la situation, appelant un de ses amis guérisseur qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Depuis, il administrait les soins à Harry qui récupérait peu à peu, mais il avait toujours le teint pâle et n'était toujours pas revenu à lui. Mikaël, pour être plus à même de le soigner, avait demandé aux filles de rester à l'extérieur de la chambre.  
  
Mikaël était âgé de 22 ans et travaillait comme guérisseur depuis bientôt deux ans. Il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais n'avait jamais vu de cas tel que celui d'Harry. Il vérifia une dernière fois le pouls du jeune homme, qui était revenu à un rythme à peu près normal.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce quelques minutes après. Il ne fallait plus que patienter et voir ce qui allait se passer. Les deux jeunes filles étaient à la porte et il leur permit pour la première fois d'entrer depuis qu'il était arrivé. Ambre se précipita au chevet du jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de respirer.  
  
-Dans l'ordre, je dirais oui mais fatigué, sans doute pas tout de suite, et tout ce que je sais, c'est que je pense qu'il a eu une hémorragie interne mais j'ai réussi à la stopper.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas quand il va se réveiller ? Même pas une approximation ? Plutôt demain, dans quatre jours ou dans trois semaines ?  
  
Ce ne fut pas Mikaël qui lui répondit, mais une voix fatiguée.  
  
-Je dirais il y a deux minutes, juste avant que tu ne l'assailles de questions.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, qui s'était relevé sur les coudes et regardait Ambre en souriant. Celle-ci se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement, puis le serra dans ses bras.  
  
-Ambre, s'exclama-t-il, tu m'étouffes !  
  
La jeune fille desserra légèrement son étreinte mais se tint toujours près de Harry. Sa voix était saccadée lorsqu'elle demanda ce qu'il s'était au juste passé.  
  
-Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle m'avait jeté un sort juste après que je me dois battu avec Voldemort mais il n'y avait pas de dégâts apparents, sans doute l'adrénaline du moment.  
  
Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes de son état et Mikaël lui recommanda de rester quelques temps encore au lit. Il fut invité à rester quelques jours avec eux et il accepta l'offre avec joie.  
  
Lorsque Ambre et Harry furent seuls, celle-ci se tourna vers le jeune homme et fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Maintenant, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te battre seul contre Voldemort ? Ensuite, quelle est cette histoire de prophétie, et enfin, que c'est-il passé avec ton parrain que tu as réagi comme cela avec Bellatrix ?  
  
-Je t'explique tout ça si tu m'expliques qui tu es au juste et que représentent les deux anneaux et la perle.  
  
Ambre pâlit et lui décocha un regard nerveux.  
  
-Comment as-tu su ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas aveugle. Alors. qui commence ?  
  
-Bon ben. Je vais commencer, cela vaudrait mieux.  
  
Ambre s'appuya contre le mur et commença son récit, en demandant tout d'abord au jeune homme de ne pas l'interrompre.  
  
-Je m'appelle vraiment Ambre Salviors et je suis née -elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry- le 24 mai 1959. Je suis une Lonayos, c'est une semi- immortelle si tu préfères. Je suis immortelle tant que je ne trouve pas la personne qui a le plus besoin de moi au monde. Ma vie consiste à la chercher et à l'aider à accomplir sa tâche. Si je réussis, je deviens mortelle et je peux vivre une vie normale tout en conservant tout de même mes pouvoirs. Ce signe, deux anneaux encastrés et la perle blanche au milieu représente toutes les Lonayos, l'anneau noir représente le mal, le rouge le bien, car le blanc, quoi qu'en dise les gens, ne représente pas le bien mais la pureté. Donc le rouge signifie amour et bien. Ils sont encastrés parce que l'un n'existe pas sans l'autre. La perle blanche du milieu me représente, c'est la vision et le milieu de toute chose. Les Lonayos sont très mal vues par les magiciens car dans le passé, beaucoup d'entre elles utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour faire le mal. Il y a plus ou moins vingt ans, j'étais avec un groupe d'amis et on s'est fait abordés par un autre groupe avec qui on ne s'entendait pas. Au bout d'un moment il y en a un de l'autre groupe qui a dit à tout le monde qui j'étais, ou plutôt ce que j'étais. J'ai vu tout le monde me regarder avec dégoût, et j'ai perdu le contrôle. J'ai utilisé un peu de mes pouvoirs et ceux de l'autre groupe ont été grièvement blessés. Ça a renforcé tout le monde dans l'idée que j'étais une créature du mal et on a tenté de m'arrêter mais je me suis enfuie.  
  
Harry regarda la jeune fille. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que ça avait été un coup dur pour elle de se faire rejeter de tous et Harry savait ce que c'était, lui-même ayant été traité de fou, et craint en deuxième année lorsque tous avaient cru qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
Il releva doucement de sa main le visage de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite amie, et essuya de sa manche les traces de larmes qui se trouvaient sur ses joues.  
  
-Hey, ça va ? C'est passé princesse !  
  
-Oui, mais maintenant que j'attaque le ministère, il vous tous être sûr que je suis bonne pour Azkaban, et puis tu vas me tourner le dos, comme tous les autres.  
  
-La tu me vexes ! Aux yeux des autres je suis tout sauf normal, et puis je sais ce que tu ressens. Je te rappelle que toute l'année dernière j'ai été traité de fou par la plupart des gens !  
  
Ambre sourit tristement, mais Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait aller un peu mieux.  
  
-Oui, mais tu n'es pas une Lonayos, et tu n'en seras jamais une.  
  
-Non, mais moi je suis le Survivant, et je suis l'élu de la prophétie et dans plusieurs années, je serai ou mort, ou un assassin, alors crois moi ce n'est pas vraiment mieux.  
  
Ambre leva un sourcil, en signe d'incompréhension, et le jeune homme décida alors qu'il était temps de lui expliquer tout, de la prophétie à la mort de Sirius.  
  
Il lui fallut bien une heure pour expliquer tout, en commençant par la trahison de Queudver, pour terminer par le département des mystères, la mort de son parrain et la prophétie, en passant par toutes ses années de Poudlard.  
  
Il racontait d'une voix ferme, mais on voyait bien qu'il était dur pour lui de relater toute l'histoire.  
  
A la fin de son récit, il regarda Ambre et vit qu'elle le regardait différemment, ce qui lui fit du mal. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous le considèrent comme différents ? Si déjà son nom imposait le silence et, depuis la fin de l'année dernière le respect, que serait-ce lorsque les gens seraient au courant de la prophétie ? Comment réagiraient ses amis, et plus particulièrement Ron, lorsqu'il verrait l'attention supplémentaire qu'aurait son meilleur ami ? Et quand ils apprendraient que Harry devait ou mourir ou tuer ?  
  
-Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es puissant, et le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort ?  
  
Harry acquiesça, et vit avec stupeur le visage de Ambre se déformer sous le coup de la colère. Elle paraissait extrêmement fâchée, et, elle éclata devant la surprise de son ami.  
  
-Je suis stupide ! Une vraie idiote ! Qu'est ce que je croyais, que ce serait aussi simple que ça ?  
  
-Ambre, qu'.  
  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir le combattre ? Le SEUL ! Qu'est ce que je fais encore ici ? Je ne suis pas chez la bonne personne ! Et la quête est repartie ! Je vais chercher mes affaires, dit-elle en claquant la porte de la chambre.  
  
Harry tenta de se relever, mais ses côtes lui rappelèrent qu'il devait se reposer. Il se recoucha donc et repensa aux dernières paroles d'Ambre. Ainsi, elle comptait partir, ni plus ni moins, parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompé de personne. Harry, d'abord surpris de cette décision soudaine, était à présent furieux contre la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-elle tout abandonner ?  
  
Ambre surgit dans la pièce environ dix minutes plus tard, tenant une valise déjà à moitié remplie. Elle commença à entasser ses affaires et Harry, toujours furieux, sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers le salon. Il s'installa avec hargne dans le fauteuil, devant un Mikaël et une Cécilia très surpris, ce qui fit se dire à Harry qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de la décision d'Ambre. Justement, celle-ci entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Harry qui s'était relevé. Arrivée près de lui, elle plaça ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme mais celui-ci se dégagea.  
  
-Et puis quoi encore, tu voudrais que je te souhaite une bonne chance et un agréable voyage ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.  
  
-Harry ? Qu'est ce que. Mais elle fut coupée par un Harry fou de rage qui s'exclama.  
  
-TU M ANNONCE QUE TU PARS, ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS ÊTRE HEUREUX ET TE SOUHAITER UNE LONGUE ET JOYEUSE VIE ?  
  
Ambre, d'abord surprise par le ton de son petit ami, éclata à son tour.  
  
-TU N A PAS LE DROIT DE ME COMMANDER ! SI JE VEUX PARTIR J EN AI LE DROIT !  
  
-TU NOUS ABANDONNES C EST TOUT A FAIT DIFFERENT !  
  
-CE N EST PAS PARCE QUE TU SERAS TOUT TA VIE ANORMALE QUE JE DOIS LE RESTER !  
  
Harry reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poignard dans la c?ur. Son esprit la répéta maintes et maintes fois, sans lui laisser de répit.  
  
Ainsi, Ambre elle aussi le considérait comme anormale. Et il le serait toujours pour elle si on en croyait sa phrase.  
  
Cécilia, qui semblait enfin avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, lançait des regards tristes aux deux adolescents qui étaient ses amis. Mikaël, lui, se sentait de trop.  
  
-Harry, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ambre se mordait les lèvres, qui était déjà crevassées par endroits.  
  
-Pars, s'il te plait Ambre. Elle fit un pas vers lui mais il recula encore. Pars.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna, pris sa valise qu'elle avait rapetissé pour pouvoir la transporter plus facilement, et sortit de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dumbledore fut surpris et énervé de savoir que trois adolescents puissent mettre chaos deux bonnes douzaines d'aurors, même possédant d'étranges pouvoirs. Mais ce qui l'étonnait encore plus, c'était que Voldemort n'ait pas tenté de tuer Harry, alors que chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça s'était fini en duel.  
  
L'attaque du ministère avait été légèrement étouffée. Les gens savaient qu'une attaque avait eu lieu, et que les coupables n'avaient pas été attrapés, mais ils ne savaient pas que Voldemort en avait fait partie, au plus grand bonheur de Cornélius Fudge, qui paniquait à l'idée que le peuple sache que le mage noir ait une fois de plus pénétré au ministère.  
  
Les aurors avaient été réanimés et avaient expliqué l'attaque, mais seul Maugrey pu expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort et les mangemorts.  
  
Peu d'éléments ressortaient de cette bataille entre Harry et ses deux amies et Voldemort et ses troupes. Tout ce que Dumbledore en ressortait comme conclusion était que Harry avait bien plus confiance en lui -il fallait en avoir pour se moquer ainsi du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps- et que Voldemort apparaissait comme un enfant ne sachant pas se battre. Cela intriguait fortement le directeur de la célèbre école de magie, qui décida qu'il fallait qu'il voie Harry.  
  
A l'instant même où cette pensée traversait son esprit, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître une silhouette encapuchonnée qui entra. Dumbledore espéra que ce fut Harry mais la voix qui s'échappa de l'ombre lui apprit qu'il se trompait.  
  
-Dumbledore, salua-t-elle. Il me semble que vous demandiez à voir Harry Potter et je peux vous y aider.  
  
Le directeur réfléchit un instant, se demandant si on pouvait faire confiance à cette personne. Il la questionna, soupçonneux.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? Montrez-vous.  
  
La personne ôta son capuchon, laissant une masse de cheveux blonds tomber dans son dos. Elle s'inclina, et dit.  
  
-Ambre Salviors, pour vous servir.  
  
Réponse aux reviews!!!  
  
Lisia: tu verras! Un truc que je ne changerai jamais; Harry déteste Voldemort, il le hait.  
  
LeDjiNn: Non non tu te répète pas! Enfin si mais c pas grave!!! Ça me fait très plaisir quand même! Oui je vous gâte parce que vous êtes géniaux!!! Trois chapitres en un jour, super non? ;o)  
  
AnoDevils: je sais mais c'est parce que le chapitre 2 est avec le 1, je sais c'est débile mais j'avais pas fait attention. je vais essayer de lire ta fic dès que j'aurai un moment promis!!!  
  
Phantme: j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 24 en fait. mais je ne les publie pas en même temps sinon j'ai pas vos réactions c pas gai, je préfère en avoir plein ;o) je suis entrain de lire ta fic, elle est tout simplement génial!!! Jte laisserai une review qd j'aurai fini de la lire.  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: eh oui. moi aussi ct mon perso préféré :'( c pas juuuuste qu'il soit mort!!! Tu verras bien si ils vont le rejoindre, pq Harry fait ça etc! a demain!!! Qd ça il voulait lui dire quelque chose a Lupin??? 


	11. Retournement de situation

Je suis déééééééééésolééééééééée j'ai complètement oublié de vous mettre le chapitre du jour! Mais bon je me rattrape!!! Voilà :d bonne lecture et reviews please!  
  
Chapitre 12 : Retournement de situation.  
  
Ambre soutint le regard du directeur sans ciller, ce que peut de personnes savaient faire. Elle le regarda longtemps, puis, jugeant le moment propice, elle reprit la parole.  
  
- Maintenant que vous savez qui je suis - vous le savez j'en suis certaine -, je repose ma question. Voulez-vous, oui ou non, trouver Harry ?  
  
- Oui, je le veux, mais comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance alors que pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours vous combattiez le ministère avec lui.  
  
- Disons qu'il s'est passé un incident qui m'a prouvé que je m'étais trompé de personne. Vous savez très bien que je suis une Lonayos, et que donc je suis censée trouvé la personne que je dois aider. Hors vous connaissez bien mieux que moi la prophétie qui fait de Harry la seule personne capable de venir à bout de Voldemort. Donc, ce n'est pas lui que je dois aider.  
  
Le vieil homme réfléchit quelques minutes à la phrase que la jeune fille avait dite. Bien sûr elle avait raison, le jeune garçon ne pouvait être aidé, il devait faire ça seul. Donc il était normal que la jeune fille soit partie puisqu'elle souhaitait réellement avoir une vie normale. Mais comment le jeune garçon avait-il réagi lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle partait ? Une alliée de moins n'était pas une heureuse nouvelle, et surtout lorsque cette alliée était Ambre.  
  
- Je suis d'accord que vous ayez choisi de le quitter, mais pourquoi nous rejoindre ?  
  
- Tout simplement parce que en réfléchissant, la personne que je dois aider fait peut-être partie de ce clan-ci.  
  
Là, Dumbledore fut intéressé. Avoir une Lonayos dans ses rangs n'était pas chose courant, mais les avantages étaient très apparents. En dehors de l'immortalité qui les caractérisait, leurs étranges pouvoirs servaient à beaucoup durant une attaque.  
  
- C'est d'accord, menez moi à lui.  
  
- Parfait, mais emmenez des aurors avec vous. Même s'il ne s'y attend pas, il réagira vite et il faut savoir le contenir.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça, et Ambre rabattit à nouveau son capuchon sur son visage.  
  
- Nous partirons dans deux heures, appelez le ministère le plus rapidement possible pour que je puisse parler aux aurors qui nous accompagnerons.  
  
Et elle sortit de la pièce.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Deux heures plus tard, une troupe de vingt aurors sortirent de Poudlard, précédé par une jeune fille et un vieil homme. Lorsqu'ils eurent la possibilité de transplaner, ils le firent et réapparurent près du chemin de Traverse. Ils quittèrent le côté sorcier de Londres et marchèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure, prenant des détours pour que le moins de moldus possible les voient.  
  
Enfin, Ambre s'arrêta et désigna une porte qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.  
  
- C'est ici. Faites attention de ne pas vous faire entendre, il faut garder l'élément de surprise le plus longtemps possible. J'irai en tête. Maintenant, plus un bruit et suivez-moi.  
  
Kingsley avait un peu de mal à accepter que la jeune fille les commande mais avait fini par l'accepter lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé de suivre les ordres d'Ambre. Après tout, le directeur avait sans doute ses raisons.  
  
La jeune fille plaça sa main sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit tout doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit. L'escalier étroit qui montait aboutissait à un couloir où se trouvaient deux portes, l'une des deux étant celle de l'appartement qu'occupait le survivant. Les aurors suivirent la jeune fille et se placèrent tout autour de la porte sans un mot. Ambre plaça à nouveau sa main sur la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Mais l'élément de surprise ne fut pas pour Harry, mais pour Ambre et tout ceux qui avaient vue sur l'appartement, y compris Dumbledore. En effet, il était complètement vide.  
  
Il avait été clairement abandonné plus tôt car les meubles étaient ouverts et certaines affaires traînaient encore sur le sol. Ambre se précipita vers la chambre, déserte elle aussi.  
  
La jeune fille hurla de rage et donna un coup de pied au pied du lit le plus proche d'elle.  
  
- Je dirais qu'il n'est plus là, dit sarcastiquement Kingsley.  
  
- Je l'avais remarqué, cracha Ambre, furieuse.  
  
De l'autre côté de la rue, trois personnes regardaient la porte qui s'était fermée peu de temps avant.  
  
- Alors, combien de temps avant qu'ils ne ressortent ? Demanda Cécilia.  
  
- Bah, connaissant Ambre, elle comprendra vite qu'on est plus là. Donc je parierais pour cinq minutes. Répondit Harry en souriant. Mais au fond de lui, il était encore blessé par les paroles de la jeune fille, et encore plus par le fait que celle-ci se soit bien associée à Dumbledore et donc au ministère. C'était tellement risible cette histoire ! Pas plus tard que l'année dernière, le directeur était recherché par le ministère pour trahison et voilà que maintenant Harry était en guerre contre les deux à la fois.  
  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on ferait mieux de partir d'ici, des fois que l'idée de fouiller les environs leur viendrait à l'esprit. Déclara Mikaël en se levant.  
  
- Le défaut de ne plus avoir Ambre dans notre camp, c'est que on ne va pas avoir la même facilité à transplaner. C'était quand même bien pratique. Soupira Cécilia.  
  
Harry se leva à son tour, suivi de Cécilia et tous les trois quittèrent le café où s'ils s'étaient installés peu avant que les aurors n'arrivent, se doutant que Ambre ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La fin du mois de juillet vint rapidement, et avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, le 31 était arrivé, ainsi que ses 16 ans. Le matin de son anniversaire, il eut la surprise -car dans sa fuite il n'y avait plus pensé- de voir trois hiboux devant lui.  
  
Le premier venait évidemment de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Tout d'abord bon anniversaire ! Bien que nous imaginons bien que tu n'auras pas de fête étant en fuite. Nous avons appris pour l'attaque du ministère. Et sommes très heureux de savoir que tu n'as rien eu de grave. Le ministère est paniqué à l'idée que les gens apprennent que Voldemort à de nouveau réussi à s'y introduire, déjà que ils sont énervés par tes attaques, sans pourtant savoir que c'est toi ! Pour eux, tu es toujours bien tranquille à Privet Drive !  
  
Nous attendons toujours que tu nous dises si nous pouvons t'aider, mais prends ton temps. Tant que nous serons au square Grimmaud, nous ne sommes d'aucune aide, autant attendre Poudlard.  
  
Pourtant, nous essayons de cueillir des informations qui pourraient t'aider, en voici donc quelques unes. Un drôle d'homme, qui est toujours habillé d'une cape rouge sang très longue, a rejoint Dumbledore il y a quelques jours en disant avoir vu une réunion de mangemorts dans je ne sais quelle forêt de légendes dont je vais essayer d'entendre le nom prochainement. Lupin est parti en mission mais on ne sait pas trop où, et Rogue fait toujours partie des mangemorts.  
  
Nous avons toujours une oreille tendue pour trouver quelque chose de nouveau, mais depuis l'attaque du ministère, aucune nouvelle importante n'est parvenue jusqu'ici.  
  
Nous espérons avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt, et comme le courrier est toujours surveillé, mettre un cadeau avec cette lettre aurait porté trop l'attention, déjà que nous avons du mal à envoyer cette lettre sans que personne ne le remarque ! Nous te donnerons donc ton cadeau lors de notre prochaine rencontre, sans doute à Poudlard.  
  
Ron & Hermione.  
  
P.S. Tu as le bonjour des jumeaux.  
  
Harry plia la lettre et la mit dans ses affaires, heureux que ses amis n'aient pas oublié sa fête malgré les temps courants. La seconde lettre le fit légèrement pâlir. C'était une lettre de l'école. Le premier feuillet le fit légèrement rire, mais d'un rire faux.  
  
Cher M. Potter,  
  
Veuillez notez que l'année scolaire commencera la 1er septembre, et que le Poudlard Express partira de la voie 9¾ à 11h précises.  
  
Pour des raisons de sécurité que nous espérons que vous comprendrez, vous ne suivrez pas les cours avec les autres élèves, mais dans une salle où il sera possible de les visualiser par un procédé que nous vous expliquerons le jour de la rentrée. Vous logerez également dans une chambre qui vous sera réservée.  
  
Tout ceci vous sera expliqué plus en détails le 1er septembre.  
  
Ci-joint, vous trouverez le résultat de vos buses. Veuillez avertir votre directeur de maison du choix de vos options pour l'année qui suivra.  
  
Veuillez agréer, monsieur Potter, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
M. McGonagall, directrice adjointe.  
  
Harry eut un sourire mauvais lors du passage sur les cours et le dortoir.  
  
« Ils vont avoir une légère surprise à la rentrée je pense. » Songea-t-il.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, il prit lentement la deuxième feuille -celle du résultat des buses- et la déplia.  
  
Les points sont : O pour Optimal, E pour effort exceptionnel, A pour acceptable, P pour piètre et enfin D pour désolant.  
  
Soin aux créatures magiques : O  
  
Sortilèges : O  
  
Métamorphose : E  
  
Botanique : E  
  
Défenses contre les forces du mal : O  
  
Potions : O  
  
Astronomie : A  
  
Divination : P  
  
Histoire de la magie : P  
  
À la rentrée, prenez un rendez vous avec votre directeur de maison pour revoir les choix qui s'offrent à vous.  
  
Harry fut soulagé. Sa carrière d'auror était encore accessible, mais il fut étonné de ses points en potion. Bien qu'il sache qu'il avait réussi l'examen, jamais il n'aurait deviné avoir un Optimal dans cette branche ! Rogue ne devait pas être très heureux.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut relut une dernière fois la feuille pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, il parcourut du regard la troisième feuille, qui était, comme d'habitude, celle du matériel et des manuels scolaires.  
  
Il ouvrit enfin sa troisième lettre, se demandant qui d'autre pouvait bien lui écrire.  
  
C'était Ambre.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comme tu as du le deviner, j'ai rejoint Dumbledore et le ministère, espérant trouver là la personne que je dois aider pour avoir enfin une vie normale, ce que je n'ai pas trouvé avec toi. J'ai entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui était ton anniversaire, alors je te souhaite une bonne journée. Je t'aurais bien souhaité une bonne année pour tes 16 ans mais elle ne risque pas d'être superbe alors j'évite. Tu dois bien te douter qu'on finira par se retrouver face à face, alors je voudrais juste te dire que je n'hésiterai pas à te faire du mal. Tu dois t'être rendu compte que je tiens plus que tout à ne plus être considéré comme un monstre, et j'aimerais m'excuser pour la phrase que je t'ai lancée le jour où je suis partie. Pour moi, tu seras avant tout un garçon avec lequel j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses, et non pas le survivant.  
  
J'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit.  
  
Ambre  
  
Les yeux d'Harry restèrent bloqués sur la phrase « du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit » qui voulait dire pour lui qu'elle voulait être la première à le blesser, ce qui n'étais pas pour lui faire plaisir.  
  
Il rangea la lettre avec les autres qu'il avait reçues et rejoint Cécilia et Mikaël, qui lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire. Le guérisseur avait décidé de rester avec les deux adolescents, trouvant cette vie bien plus passionnante que son ancienne. Il était d'une grande utilité aux deux autre, puisqu'il connaissait les soins et qu'il était assez bon en duel.  
  
Harry était heureux d'avoir deux amis comme eux, mais au fond de lui, il savait bien que Ambre lui manquait.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ambre regardait à l'extérieur, le front collé à la fenêtre. Dans deux jours, ce serait la rentrée, et de voir tous les adolescents s'affairer sur le chemin de Traverse lui rappelait à quel point être toujours avec des adultes l'ennuyait. Bien qu'elle ait en réalité leur âge, elle vieillissait bien plus lentement et son corps ainsi que son esprit était ceux d'une jeune fille de 16 ans. Ils ne vieilliraient normalement que lorsque sa semi- immortalité serait terminée.  
  
Elle regrettait de ne pas, elle aussi, préparer ses affaires pour aller à Poudlard. Elle y serait le jour de la rentrée pour protéger les étudiants en cas d'attaque, mais le reste de l'année, elle serait avec les aurors. Son adolescence n'en serait jamais vraiment une et cela lui faisait de la peine. Plus encore, ne pas faire partie d'un groupe d'amis lui manquait, et elle regrettait quelque peu Cécilia et Harry qui étaient de son âge et avec qui elle avait tissé des liens forts. Elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle regrettait de les avoir quittés, mais son acte était fait et rien ne pourrait le changer, du moins pas pour l'instant.  
  
Ambre soupira et se prépara à aller faire un autre tour au chemin de Traverse. Toute la semaine, elle avait été vérifier que rien d'anormal ne se passait là-bas, mais elle espérait également apercevoir Harry. Après tout, lui aussi allait retourner à Poudlard, il devait donc forcément venir chercher ses fournitures ! Mais a deux jours de la rentrée, il n'était toujours pas passé, du moins pas à ce que sache Ambre.  
  
Elle revêtit une cape sombre, sans capuchon cette fois, et transplana sur le chemin de Traverse, déjà noir de monde. Elle faisait un tour, s'arrêtant à quelques boutiques, lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation entre deux adolescents.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Murmura une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, qui paraissait étrangement familière. Il n'a toujours pas répondu à nos lettres.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais il est en fuite rappel toi. Il n'a peut-être pas le temps de répondre non plus.  
  
- Pourtant, Sirius y parvenait bien, lui ! Non, ce dont j'ai peur c'est que Malfoy le trouve avant nous. Après l'année passée, Harry devrait faire attention avec cette fouine.  
  
Le rouquin et la jeune fille s'éloignèrent, mais Ambre en avait assez entendu pour comprendre que c'étaient les deux amis de Harry. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de celui-ci. Depuis un mois, le pays n'avait subi aucune attaque, ni de Harry, ni de Voldemort, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer l'ordre du phénix. Si rien ne se passait, c'est qu'une attaque bien plus grande se préparait.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, et Ambre rentra à Poudlard pour parler à Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'accueillit dans son bureau et elle lui fit le compte rendu de sa journée, mais ne parla pas ni de Ron ni d'Hermione.  
  
- Je pense qu'une attaque se prépare pour l'un des premiers jours de la rentrée. Dit le directeur.  
  
- Par quel groupe, Voldemort ou le survivant ? Fit, cynique, la jeune fille.  
  
- Voldemort. Harry a disparu de la circulation. C'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a mit au courant. Voldemort prévoit d'attaquer Poudlard, maintenant qu'il a récupéré tous ses pouvoirs et qu'il sait que Harry n'est plus notre allié. Il compte en profiter.  
  
Ambre se tut à cette remarque. Elle avait très bien compris le sous-entendu de la phrase du directeur. Voldemort allait tenter d'avoir Harry par le biais des personnes de l'école.  
  
- Nous arriverons à nous défendre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Puis elle ajouta, tout bas mais le directeur l'entendit : Et puis Harry ne s'allierais jamais à Voldemort.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à la gare à 10h50, espérant profiter des dix minutes pour apercevoir Harry, s'il était là. Ils doutaient tous les deux que le jeune homme serait présent, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'espérer.  
  
Depuis un mois, ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles. Il avait répondu à leur lettre d'anniversaire, les remerciant et leur disant de le guetter aux premiers jours de septembre. Depuis, c'était le silence. Pas un mot ni un signe qu'il allait bien, ou même qu'il était encore vivant. Ce qui inquiétait également les deux amis était que Voldemort semblait avoir adopté la même technique. Le pays était perpétuellement sur ses gardes, redoutant la moindre attaque et cette absence de problèmes les inquiétait encore plus. A quoi jouait donc le mage noir ? Et cette autre personne qui avait attaqué le chemin de Traverse et dont le signe restait encore dans les mémoires ? Seuls quelques personnes savaient qu'il s'agissait de Harry, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.  
  
Le quai de la gare était plein d'élèves de première jusque septième, montant leurs bagages dans le train et envahissant à leurs tours les wagons. Hermione et Ron rencontrèrent des amis à eux, tels Neville, Luna et Seamus. Ils les saluèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers le wagon des préfets où ils virent pour la première fois Malfoy.  
  
- Tiens tiens tiens. Le pauvre et la sang-de-bourbe.  
  
- Oh Malfoy ! Alors, comment va ton père ? Pas trop mal traité en prison ?  
  
Mais la nouvelle préfète en chef les sépara avant que Malfoy ne puisse répliquer. Il lança un regard noir aux deux amis et se retourna avec dignité. La réunion se passa lentement et lorsqu'elle fut finie, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Ginny qui les attendait dans un des derniers wagons du train et y passèrent le reste du trajet. Ils parlèrent de tout sauf de Harry, sachant pourtant bien que Ginny était au courant puisque présente cet été la.  
  
Arrivé à Poudlard, ils remplirent les calèches tirées par les chevaux invisibles, qui faisaient froid dans le dos de Ron, et se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. La plupart des élèves (ceux qui n'étaient pas en première) riaient sur le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Seuls Hermione et Ron paraissaient mal-à-l'aise et ne savaient pas l'expliquer eux-mêmes.  
  
- Je ne sais pas Ron, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe un truc de pas net.  
  
- J'ai cette impression là moi aussi. Comme si on me plongeait dans un bac de cubes de glace et que j'avais chaud, ce n'est pas normal.  
  
Et leurs inquiétudes commencèrent à se révéler exacte lorsque, quand un élève voulut ouvrir la porte de l'école, il se retourna et dit:  
  
-Eh la porte est bloquée! pas moyen d'entrer!  
  
A ce moment là, une des fenêtres du haut éclata en morceaux et tous regardèrent en l'air. On voyait des traits de couleur voler dans les airs, symboles de sorts jetés. On entendait des gens crier à l'intérieur.  
  
-Oh mon dieu Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Reviews:  
  
LeDjiNn: il est bien ton chapitre 6 qu'est ce que tu racontes? De rien pour la review et merci pour la tienne!!! Prochain chapitre demain!!!  
  
AnoDevils: je suis pas québécoise mais j'ai déjà été là-bas et je connais beaucoup d'expressions. je verrai en lisant!!! Je laisse souvent sur du suspense, c'est plus drôle ;o) comme ici!!! A demain pour la suite!  
  
Phantme: en fait je fais aussi au jour le jour mais sur un autre site! Et puis quelqu'un m'a conseillé de la mettre également ici alors je l'ai fait! Mais je ne fais qu'un a deux chapitre par jour pour que vous me laissiez plus de reviews ;o) a demain!!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: moi non plus je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Sirius soit mort! J'envisageais déjà tellement de projets pour lui et Harry! J'ai vraiment du mal à me dire qu'il ne sera plus là. J'avais envie de hurler en lisant qu'il était mort! Comme quoi je suis accro à lui ;o) je vais aller lire ta fic! Moi aussi je suis entrain d'en faire une où il est encore là, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ;o) en fait ce sera une histoire de voyage dans le temps, mais en plus compliqué et plus drôle!!! Je te dirai quand elle sera en ligne pour que tu m'en donnes ton avis ok? Ah ça! Tu sauras ce qu'il avait à lui dira par après, ne t'inquiète pas. a demain! Bisous. P.S. tu as MSN???  
  
Bisous a tous et a demain! J'espere que ça vous a plu! 


	12. jonglages d'attaques

Voila le chapitre suivant!!! A demain pour la suite et merci pour les reviews, continuez!!!  
  
Chapitre 13 : Jonglage d'attaques  
  
Harry tenait sa baguette fermement dans sa main droite et celle-ci était dirigée droit devant lui. Ses yeux flamboyants étaient plissés et on pouvait voir la colère y briller. Son corps était prêt et son esprit aussi, et il fléchit légèrement le coude. A ce moment précis, le combat commença.  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
Le sort le frôla et il sauta de la table des professeurs où il était placé. Le sort, lui, cassa la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui.  
  
- Lubardos  
  
- Miroiros !  
  
Le sort ricocha et se perdit sur un des murs. Harry se retourna vers la jeune fille qui lui avait lancé ce dernier sort. On voyait qu'elle avait couru et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés. Mais sa main était tendue vers l'avant, en direction de Harry.  
  
- Ambre, quel plaisir de te revoir, dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
- De même, Harry.  
  
- Excusez-moi chers professeurs, fit-il en se tournant vers tous les professeurs ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard qui s'étaient amassés, baguettes levées, dans un coin de la salle. Mais j'aimerais interrompre ma petite attaque.  
  
McGonagall le regarda stupéfait. Après s'être infiltré à Poudlard, et avoir attaqué les professeurs, il allait repartir ? Mais elle comprit lorsqu'il continua de parler.  
  
- Ambre, un petit duel ? J'adorerais voir comment on a évolué, chacun de notre côté.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et tendit sa baguette. Mais il continua en l'ignorant.  
  
- Chers professeurs, vous serez les arbitres. Mais attention, j'impose une règle.  
  
Ses yeux étaient presque noirs et sa bouche s'étira en un faux sourire.  
  
- Si Ambre gagne ce duel, je m'efface à jamais, je pars de l'école et je n'attaque plus jamais le ministère l'école ou tout lieu public. En revanche, si JE gagne. Je prends la direction de Poudlard.  
  
Son sourire s'était fait carnassier et il jeta un regard victorieux à Dumbledore qui était immobilisé par la surprise. Les autres professeurs regardaient le jeune homme avec surprise eux aussi, et certains avec rage, tels que Rogue.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione et Ron écoutèrent plus attentivement, mais ils n'entendaient plus rien. Le combat semblait terminé, ou du moins en pause.  
  
- Vous croyez que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui ? lança un élève tremblant. Vous croyez qu'il a réussi à entrer dans Poudlard ?  
  
- Mais non enfin ! Tant que Dumbledore est là on ne craint rien !  
  
- Ah ouais ? Ben alors pourquoi il y a un combat là-dedans ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?  
  
- Moi je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Vous-Savez-Qui. Je sus sûr que c'est l'autre, celui qui a attaqué le chemin de Traverse.  
  
Hermione tressaillit. Là, la jeune fille qui avait dit cette phrase avait tapé dans le mille. C'était sûrement Harry.  
  
- Ron, on retourne à Pré-Au-Lard. Vite !  
  
- Mais pourquoi 'Mione ?  
  
- Le passage de Honeydukes ! Vite, dépêches toi !  
  
Les deux amis coururent vers les calèches. Alors qu'ils passaient à côtés, Hermione tira Ron par la manche et le poussa à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle. Ensuite, elle se pencha vers l'avant de la calèche, là ou elle pensait que se trouvait un des Sombral, et murmura rapidement.  
  
- A Pré-Au-Lard, vite ! Et quand on sera descendu retourne seul à Poudlard !  
  
Puis, elle s'engouffra à son tour dans le carrosse qui se mit en route, bien plus rapidement que d'habitude. Ron était très tendu, mais sans doute moins qu'Hermione, qui semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise de nerfs. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils coururent au magasin Honeydukes, se faufilant entre les derniers clients, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est en courant qu'ils allèrent à la cave et s'introduire dans le passage. Ils remontèrent celui-ci plus lentement et débouchèrent à la statue de la sorcière Borgne. Celle-ci glissa, leur laissant le champs libre. Ils foncèrent dans les couloirs, ne rencontrant personne mais ils se doutaient que tous les professeurs étaient dans la grande salle. Ils se précipitèrent donc vers celle-ci et s'arrêtèrent devant les portes, fermées magiquement. Embêtés, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Ron eut un sourire triomphant et sortit de sa poche deux oreilles extensibles.  
  
- Rappelle-moi de remercier les jumeaux la prochaine fois que je les vois, soupira Hermione, en glissant l'oreille à rallonge dans sa propre oreille.  
  
Après quelques secondes, la voix de Harry leur parvint.  
  
- En revanche, si JE gagne. Je prends la direction de Poudlard.  
  
Hermione sentit son c?ur manquer un battement. Elle regarda Ron qui semblait lui aussi stupéfait.  
  
- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda ce dernier, perplexe.  
  
Un silence s'installa la grande salle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry regarda les effets de sa déclaration sur les adultes et la jeune fille qui était de leur côté. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit la stupéfaction de son directeur. La plupart des adultes semblaient abasourdis, ou alors furieux. Mais la réaction la pus drôle à ses yeux était sans conteste celle de son ancienne amie.  
  
- Es-tu devenu complètement fou ?!  
  
- Je le suis depuis longtemps Ambre, tu devrais le savoir. A moins que tu ais tout oublié en changeant de camp ce qui est plus que probable. Les traîtres oublient toujours.  
  
Cette phrase eut une impacte énorme sur Ambre, qui se recroquevilla légèrement, mais ne renonça pas.  
  
- Diriger Poudlard, à 16 ans ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Renonce !  
  
- Est-ce que ça voudrais dire que tu sais que je vais gagner, ma chère ?  
  
- Foutaises ! Je maîtrise la magie bien mieux que toi et tu le sais.  
  
- Eh bien alors prouve le donc ! Alors, le marché est accepté ?  
  
Les professeurs se regardèrent. Dumbledore semblait le plus hésitant. Il connaissait la puissance du garçon et ce combat allait finir mal, il en avait le pressentiment. Mais il finit par hocher la tête sous le regard victorieux du survivant.  
  
- Parfait. Alors faisons dans les règles, Ambre. Pas d'impardonnables, ni de magie noire ! Fit-il en souriant dangereusement. C'est d'accord ?  
  
- Ok.  
  
Ils se mirent tous deux en position, baguette levées, et se saluèrent.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione écoutait attentivement l'échange entre Ambre et Harry. Elle avait compris que Ambre avait changé de camp, ce qui la fit bouillir à l'intérieur. « Encore un traître » pensa-t-elle, énervée. Mais elle ne se mobilisa pas sur cette pensée, bien trop occupée à suivre les paroles des deux adolescents. Lorsque celui-ci fut fini, elle se rendit compte que le duel allait commencer, et qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'écouter, il faudrait attendre un peu. Elle enleva l'oreille extensible et se tourna vers Ron qui l'avait enlevée aussi. Il paraissait extrêmement stressé.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est Harry qui va gagner ? Demanda-t-il, avec espoir.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je redoute qu'il perde comme je redoute qu'il gagne.  
  
Ron la regarda, surpris. Elle expliqua.  
  
- Réfléchis Ron, si Harry perd, il partira à jamais . Si, il gagne. Il prendra le pouvoir de Poudlard et je redoute de savoir ce qu'il en fera.  
  
Son ami la regarda quelques instants, puis acquiesça. Il paraissait encore plus stressé qu'auparavant, si c'était possible. Il regarda Hermione s'asseoir à terre et fit de même. Il soupira et appuya sa tête sur le mur de pierre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Hermione, elle, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le premier sort fusa, ratant de peu la jeune fille qui fut faire un bond de côté pour l'éviter. Le duel était rapide et dur à suivre pour les professeurs.  
  
- Tadriatus  
  
- momentatus gradus  
  
Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent et explosèrent dans une pluie de paillettes dorées. Harry lança ses mains en arrière, les posa en arrière, puis son corps fit de même et ses pieds partirent en l'air et se reposèrent en arrière. (nda : je suis pas douée, pour ceux qui comprennent pas c'est une figure de gym, un flap ou un truc du style je sais plus comment ça s'appelle. Ça ressemble à une roue sauf que c'est pas sur le côté c'est en arrière.). Arrivés sur ses pieds, sa baguette toujours à la main, il lança immédiatement un sort, aidé par l'effet de surprise.  
  
- Patrucix  
  
Un cerf sortit de sa baguette et les professeurs crurent un instant que c'était un dérivé du patronus, mais remarquèrent très vite qu'au lieu d'être transparent, il était rouge, d'un rouge vif. Ambre compris alors et se jeta à elle-même le sort de Gèle-flammes. Le cerf chargea Ambre et la traversa. Même avec le sort, elle sentit la chaleur du feu qui entourait le cerf la brûler et lorsqu'elle regarda ses vêtements elle y vit des traces de brûlures. Elle regarda incrédule le cerf disparaître dans une explosion de flammes et n'entendit pas le sort suivant, qui la projeta au sol.  
  
Harry regardait Ambre tenter de se relever, puis finalement lancer une dizaine de sorts sur les cordes qui finirent par se casser. Il aurait très bien pu l'attaquer pendant qu'elle était au sol mais il trouvait plus juste, et surtout plus amusant d'être à égalité avec elle.  
  
- forgisius  
  
Harry se retrouva cette fois attaché sur le sol, ses pieds ne pouvant se décoller du sol. Il sourit et prononça le contre sort sans problème.  
  
- Expilliarmus  
  
Il retint sa baguette avec le sort d'attraction et, dès qu'il l'eut en main, expédia un sort à la jeune fille.  
  
- Daregosus  
  
La jeune fille ne vit aucun effet mais quand elle commença à manquer d'air, elle comprit. Il lui avait bloqué la respiration. Elle tenta de se calmer pour pouvoir respirer mais ça ne marcha pas. Voyant que la jeune fille commençait à étouffer, Harry lui lança un sort de désarmement et récupéra sa baguette, puis enleva son sort, lui permettant de respirer. Mais repérant sa baguette dans les mains d'Harry, elle comprit que le duel allait dans son désavantage. Elle hésitait encore quant à la marche à suivre lorsque Harry lui lança le sort suivant.  
  
- Expulsus !  
  
La jeune fille fut une fois de plus projetée, mais cette fois dans les airs. Elle se concentra pour pouvoir redescendre mais Harry interrompit brutalement son sort ce qui la fit tomber de plus de deux mètres. Lorsqu'elle se fut relevée, de plus en plus difficilement, sa décision était prise.  
  
Elle étendit les bras vers l'avant et les baissa vers le sol. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et le sol trembla légèrement.  
  
Harry sourit. Il avait attendu ça depuis longtemps, la plus grosse erreur que la jeune fille pouvait commettre était entrain de se dérouler. Aussitôt, Harry commença.  
  
- Mas nén ar cemen, mas uru ar rûth, sà mornië ar angol fêg ar pùrëà adi Lonayos na-laden ho sina Ambar. Mas ninya villisë ar ninya ista, mas ninya cuilë ar ninya issë, sà voro nauva ingolmo, ten veuya faël ar maër.  
  
(nda : ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose ! alors pour ceux qui veulent la traduc demandez en review et je la donne. c'est moi qui ai créé cette phrase et j'en suis fière ! lol)  
  
Les lumières vacillèrent à nouveau, comme au square grimmaud cet été là lorsque Harry s'était fâché. Le sol s'arrêta de trembler et le bruit fut brutalement interrompu. Ambre s'effondra au sol. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle semblait épuisée et à chaque essai, elle retombait au sol. Les professeurs regardaient paniqués la jeune fille au bord de l'évanouissant, comprenant tous que Harry avait gagné le duel. Il souriait, content de lui et vint se positionner à côté de la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu admets ta défaite Ambre ?  
  
La jeune fille tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais à peine avait- elle redressé son dos qu'elle retomba, épuisée. Elle acquiesça alors, sachant tout ce que cela impliquait.  
  
- Sà voronwië tulina ana së  
  
(Même remarque, pour la traduc, demandez.)  
  
Une étrange lumière dorée entoura la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes, puis celle-ci se leva sans mal, sous les yeux étonnés de tous sauf de Harry. Elle se tourna vers celui-ci.  
  
- Eh bien je crois que.  
  
- Pas de remerciements hypocrites, la coupa Harry. Tu es furieuse d'avoir perdu et la dernière chose que tu as envie de faire, c'est me remercier.  
  
Ambre se plongea dans ses pensées quelques secondes. Elle était furieuse d'avoir perdu et en voulait au jeune homme mais elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir laissé sans forces au sol.  
  
- Comment as-tu fait ? Je maîtrise mieux la magie que toi et tu m'as battu, lança-t-elle en colère.  
  
- Erreur de prétention, ma chère. Tu maîtrisais la magie mieux que moi, maintenant je possède les connaissances et je maîtrise la magie elfique. Ce qui fait que je t'ai battu. Tu m'as sous-estimé.  
  
Dumbledore était pâle. La magie elfique avait été oubliée depuis bien longtemps à cause de ses risques. N'importe qui essayant de la maîtriser courrait de grands risques. Beaucoup étaient morts en l'apprenant ou bien étaient devenus fous. Il prit la parole.  
  
- Ça explique bien des choses. J'imagine que maintenant que tu as gagné tu.  
  
Mais il ne continua pas car Harry avait cessé de l'écouter. Il s'était tourné d'un bond et avait foncé à la fenêtre toujours brisée qui était derrière la table des professeurs. Son regard fouilla le paysage et tous les autres se précipitèrent aux fenêtres. Ils ne voyaient rien mais Harry, lui, semblait avoir trouvé ce qui l'intéressait. Un sifflement très aigu sortit de sa bouche, et un deuxième quelques secondes après. Aussitôt, tout le monde vit un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes sur des balais sortir de la forêt interdite et voler jusqu'à la fenêtre où se trouvait Harry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione bailla longuement, puis se redressa d'un coup. Elle avait entendu quelque chose de bizarre. Elle s'appuya légèrement sur la porte et fut surprise de perdre l'équilibre, valsant vers l'avant. Les portes étaient ouvertes mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Ron se leva à son tour et la suivit dans la pièce.  
  
Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était assez spécial. Tous les professeurs, ainsi que Ambre regardait par les fenêtres. Et un jeune homme était présent également mais il était dans l'obscurité. Il émit un sifflement très spécial et, soudain, une lumière passa sur son visage.  
  
Hermione resta interdite quelques instants. Elle avait bien reconnu Harry mais il avait fort changé. Ses cheveux habituellement courts et en désordre étaient à présent bien plus longs et étaient plus noirs que jamais, bien que certaines mèches étaient éclaircies sans doute à cause du soleil. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus dans tous les sens mais tombaient, lisses, dans sa nuque. Il portait une drôle de tunique, assez serrée, permettant de voir la musculature du jeune homme. Celle-ci s'était développée fortement cette année, due, à ce qu'en pensait Hermione, à un entraînement intensif et de la marche. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient toujours aussi verts mais brûlaient d'une détermination indestructible. Alors que Hermione poussait une petite exclamation de surprise, Harry se retourna en l'entendant, ce qui étonna ses amis car ils étaient à plus de vingt mètres et il était en effet le seul à les avoir entendus. Lorsque le jeune homme reconnu ses deux amis, il sourit et Hermione perdit encore pieds.  
  
Son sourire était franc et rendait son visage encore plus beau. Accompagnant le sourire, ses yeux brillaient, comme des millions de petites étoiles dorées, et, au lieu de voir devant elle l'adolescent tourmenté et en colère, elle revit son ami de toujours, encore plus beau et mature.  
  
Aussitôt, poussé par un désir qu'elle ne savait pas si profond, elle se mit à courir et se jeta dans les bras de son ami, qui la fit tournoyer quelque peu avant de la reposer sur le sol, un large sourire éclairant toujours son visage. Hermione remarqua alors que Harry avait grandi, et était devenu presque aussi grand que Ron.  
  
Ce dernier arriva à son tour près de Harry et lui fit l'accolade.  
  
- Hey camarade, heureux de te revoir, on s'est inquiété.  
  
- Heureux de te revoir aussi mon frère. Il serra une nouvelle fois ses amis dans ses bras. J'ai beau avoir des amis, vous me manquez toujours !  
  
Hermione rougit de plaisir. Les trois affichaient un sourire joyeux mais Harry le perdit vite.  
  
- Ecoutez moi bien. Vous vouliez faire partie de mon groupe de révolte non ? devant les hochements de tête de ses amis, il poursuivit. Si vous le voulez toujours, un groupe de mangemorts s'approchent d'ici et j'ai besoin de l'aide de tous ceux qui veulent.  
  
- C'est d'accord, je te suis répondit Hermione.  
  
- Moi aussi, renchérit Ron.  
  
- Parfait. Venez  
  
Il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre et émit un nouveau sifflement aigu. Aussitôt, le groupe de personnes qui volaient sur des balais entra dans la grande salle, passant par la fenêtre brisée dont Harry avait enlevés les morceaux de verre.  
  
- Alors, tout le monde m'écoute s'il vous plait.  
  
- Alors, Potter donne des ordres maintenant ?  
  
- La ferme Rogue ! Ecoutez-moi, redit-il, captant l'attention de tous, surtout de Hermione, Ron et du groupe de personne habillées toutes d'une longue cape à capuchon rabattu sur le visage, couleur rouge sang et portant un écusson comprenant un phénix, un chien noir et plusieurs autres animaux. Les lettres A.V.M brillaient étrangement.  
  
- Un groupe de mangemorts, je dirais une vingtaine sans doute, se dirige actuellement vers Poudlard. Il sont à plus ou moins un kilomètre de distance et sont à pieds et plutôt lent car ils sont en groupe, ce qui nous laisse plus ou moins 10 minutes pour préparer la défense. Il ne nous les faudra pas, mais je veux revoir avec mon groupe la nouvelle tactique.  
  
Harry se tourna vers les regards incrédules des professeurs. Il leur dit, calmement mais fermement.  
  
- Je sais bien que vous ne supporterez pas ça, mais je vais vous demander de ne pas sortir du château. Je m'occupe des mangemorts avec mon groupe, vous faites rentrer les élèves et faites la répartition comme normalement. Vous n'expliquez rien à personne.  
  
- Je viens avec.  
  
- Non Ambre. JE décide qui vient, et tu ne viendras pas.  
  
- Et de quel droit ?  
  
- Le droit du dirigeant actuel de Poudlard, si on suit les règles du duel. Mais nous en reparlerons après. Pour le moment tu fais ce que je te dis. Faites rentrer les élèves. Voyant que aucun des professeurs ne bougeait, il précisa. Faites le Maintenant !  
  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et Ron et les jugea du regard.  
  
- Toujours partant ? Demanda-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Bien sûr !  
  
Ambre semblait emplie de rage mais ne dit pas un mot. Les professeurs partirent chercher les élèves et Harry se tourna alors vers son groupe.  
  
- Bon, pas besoin de vous rappeler la tactique vous la connaissez, je vous ai assez bassiné avec ça.  
  
Le groupe sourit. Hermione remarqua qu'une bonne entente semblait régner entre les membres de la résistance. Elle se demandait qui étaient ces gens, si elle les connaissait et enfin quelle était leur tactique.  
  
- Hermione, Ron, vous viendrez avec moi. Nous n'avons pas le temps de vous expliquez alors nous le ferons la prochaine fois mais là on a pas vraiment le temps.  
  
- Harry, Est-ce que Voldemort est présent ? Questionna une des personnes du groupe dont la voix semblait familière à l'oreille d'Hermione et de Ron.  
  
- Non, heureusement, mais il y a plusieurs personnes importantes de ses troupes. On a l'avantage de l'effet de surprise mais la bataille ne va pas être évidente mes amis.  
  
Il poussa un soupir discret. Il semblait fatigué et Ron remarqua que le groupe semblait inquiet. Son intuition se révéla exacte lorsque une voix de jeune fille s'éleva d'en dessous d'un capuchon.  
  
- Harry, ça ne va pas ?  
  
- Si, simplement la magie elfique est épuisante. Voldemort n'envoie pas ses troupes au bon moment, c'est tout.  
  
- La magie elfique ? La jeune fille souleva son capuchon et le laissa retomber, et Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Ambre purent voir qu'elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Harry ! Pourquoi avoir utilisé cette magie là ! Tu sais très bien que c'est extrêmement dangereux !  
  
- Cécilia, j'expliquerai à tout le monde tantôt. En attendant, les mangemorts ne sont plus qu'a 300 mètres alors tout le monde en place. Et faites attention à vous.  
  
Hermione et Ron virent, stupéfaits, tout le monde disparaître dans un claquement et la pièce ne contint soudain plus que Harry, Ambre et eux deux.  
  
- Ambre, tu protèges les élèves au cas où notre défense ne tient pas. Hermione et Ron, tenez moi bien par la manche.  
  
Ambre baissa la tête et Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent. Au moment où les deux eurent la main qui tenait la manche du survivant, ils disparurent. Ambre releva la tête. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Elle murmura :  
  
- Harry, fais attention s'il te plait.  
  
Elle sécha ses larmes et s'avança d'un pas sûr à l'extérieur, aidant les professeurs à rassembler les élèves étonnés et quelque peu affolés, et à les emmener à l'extérieur.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque les trois amis apparurent, Harry les tira brusquement vers la gauche, dans un fourré. Il leur chuchota de commencer le combat seulement lorsqu'il le dirais.  
  
Les mangemorts étaient maintenant bien visibles, s'avançant calmement vers Poudlard. Lorsque le premier fut passé à côté d'une des silhouette à la cape rouge sang, celui-ci fut stupéfixiés.  
  
Remarquant leur condisciple immobilisé, les mangemorts comprirent que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et à ce moment précis, toutes les silhouettes, à part Harry et ses deux amis, se levèrent et commencèrent le combat. Les sorts fusaient, principalement des stupéfix du côté des résistants et des impardonnables du côté des mangemorts. Hermione et Ron virent avec effarement les résistants reculer peu à peu, se rassemblant en un cercle face aux mangemorts opposants. Alors seulement, Harry se leva, faisant signe à Hermione et Ron de faire de même. Il prit alors la parole.  
  
- Bienvenue, mangemorts.  
  
Ceux-là se tournèrent d'un bond et firent face à un Harry dont les yeux brillaient étrangement. Celui-ci fit un signe aux résistants et ceux-ci pointèrent leurs baguettes magiques sur les troupes de Voldemort. Tous ensemble, avec Harry, prononcèrent un sort, le même pour tout le monde.  
  
-Balayos  
  
Les mangemorts furent projetés à terre. Certains tentèrent de se relever mais ils étaient aussitôt stupéfixiés. Lorsque tous furent stupéfixiés sauf un, Harry reprit la parole.  
  
- Bravo mes amis, c'était parfait. Transportez les au ministères. Toi, dit- il en se tournant vers le dernier mangemort qui n'était pas stupéfixié, prévient Voldemort de ce qu'il s'est passé. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, tout tremblant, il continua.  
  
- Préviens le Maintenant !  
  
Harry se tourna vers ses deux amis qui étaient toujours debout, baguette à la main, et qui regardaient étonnés le spectacle qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.  
  
- Désolé que vous n'ayez rien pu faire, mais le plan est le plan, sourit- il.  
  
- Pas de problèmes ! C'était. Impressionnant ! Ce sort est extrêmement puissant, non ?  
  
- Oui, assez je dois dire. Si vous faites partie des résistants prochainement -ce qui risque de se passer à mon avis- vous l'apprendrez.  
  
La conversation vira vers le sort qui attendait les mangemorts, puis vers les résistants. Harry dit à son groupe qu'ils pouvaient enlever leurs capuchons. Harry présenta chacun d'eux, ainsi que leur particularités s'ils en avaient.  
  
- Alors mes amis, voici Ron et Hermione, mes amis depuis toujours et qui vont sans doute rejoindre le groupe dans peu de temps ! Alors vous deux, je vous présente Cécilia. J'ai fondé le groupe avec elle et Mikaël, qui voici. Cécilia possède le pouvoir de lévitation, et est également une excellente cuisinière, dit-il avec le sourire ? Mikaël, lui, est guérisseur. Personnes suivantes, dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Hermione et Ron étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise lorsque deux personnes enlevèrent leurs capuchons en même temps, laissant apparaître des cheveux roux.  
  
- Fred ! George ! Depuis quand faites vous partie du groupe ?  
  
- Hello frérot ! Je dirais depuis à peu près deux semaines, quelque chose comme ça. Répondit Fred avec le sourire.  
  
- Merci de l'avoir caché, maugréa son cadet.  
  
- C'était une surprise, le taquina George.  
  
Ron sourit, puis regarda Harry qui continua les présentations.  
  
- Voici Carolen, elle excelle dans les sorts d'expulsions et d'attractions. Et voici Julien, qui maîtrise extrêmement bien les boucliers et protections magiques. Cette joyeuse personne est Cynthia et elle connaît la vieille magie aussi bien que l'actuelle. Voila Kyle, qui n'a aucunement besoin de baguette magique, ayant du sang d'elfe dans les veines. Et ici se trouve Katia, qui sait ouvrir n'importe quelle porte et qui sait s'introduire partout. Et enfin, voilà Shengio, qui pratique aussi bien la magie que les combats moldus. Je crois que tout le monde est présenté. Si je compte bien, avec vous deux on sera treize.  
  
Tout le monde souriait aux deux nouveaux venus qui se sentaient étrangement à l'aise parmi les adolescents et jeunes adultes. Ils se mirent tous en marche et retournèrent à Poudlard, parlant et riant entre eux.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au château, Harry congédia le groupe qui se dispersa en disant au revoir à tous leurs amis. Harry, Hermione et Ron pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et Hermione et Ron allèrent à la grande salle pour manger, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. Il posa sa main sur la gargouille qui lui laissa le passage. Il rentra dans le bureau et y vit Dumbledore, assis dans son fauteuil et qui lui dit d'une voix tendue.  
  
- Venu prendre la direction ?  
  
Reviews:  
  
LeDjiNn: non non je me suis pas trompée, juste mal exprimée a mon avis. Je dis que la nouvelle préfete-en-chef les sépare, mais je ne dis pas du tout que c'est Hermione! C'est une personne extérieure qui les sépare!!! Enfin, merci pour la review. mais si il est bien ce 6e chapitre!!! Mais bon si tu veux le changer, ça m'arrive souvent aussi ;o) a demain!!!  
  
Laika La Louve: merci pour ta review, a demain et laisse m'en encore une!!!  
  
Phantme: merci! Oui, je suis un peu sadique pour les fins de chapitre mais j'adore ça :p et puis com ça vous me laissez une review ;o) a demain!!!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: quelle est ton adresse? Dernièrement, j'ai deux personnes qui m'ont ajoutées a leur liste, est-ce que une des deux est toi? Oui Dumbledore est stupide, mais moi depuis la fin du 5 je le hais pas mais presque!!! Parce que en partie a cause de lui mon tit sirius est mort!!! :'( Enfin bon, oui il y a du grabuge à Poudlard!!! Tu l'a vu dans ce chapitre ci! A demain pour la suite et je te préviendrai quand ma fic sera en ligne, j'irai p-e lire la tienne tantôt sinon demain!!! Bizz  
  
Lisia: merci ^_^ a demain!!! 


	13. Direction des opérations

Coucou! Voilà la chapitre du jour, mais d'accord, traductions!  
  
Mas nén ar cemen, mas uru ar rûth, sà mornië ar angol fêg ar pùrëà adi Lonayos na-laden ho sina Ambar. Mas ninya villisë ar ninya ista, mas ninya cuilë ar ninya issë, sà voro nauva ingolmo, ten veuya faël ar maër.  
  
La traduction est. (C'est débile mais c'était un moment de délire où j'ai inventés ces phrases et puis que je les ai traduites en elfique.) Par l'eau et la terre, par le feu et la colère, que les ténèbres et la magie mauvaise et souillée des Lonayos soit effacée de ce monde. Par mon esprit et mon pouvoir, par ma vie et mon savoir, qu'à jamais je sois le maître, pour servir le bon et le juste.  
  
- Sà voronwië tulina ana së  
  
Et ça c'est: Que l'endurance revienne à elle.  
  
Et à présent. Chapitre!!!!  
  
Chapitre 14: Direction des opérations  
  
Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit à quel point Dumbledore semblait mal-à-l'aise et nerveux.  
  
- N'ai-je pas gagné le duel ?  
  
- Si. Le vieil homme semblait avoir des difficultés à reconnaître cette vérité.  
  
- Alors je prends la direction de Poudlard.  
  
Dumbledore pâlit et on put voir les portraits de la pièce afficher un air perplexe.  
  
- Relax professeur ! Fit Harry en riant. Je ne viens pas vous détrôner, loin de là. Vous restez directeur de cette chère école. Même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper.  
  
- Mais le duel.  
  
- Juste pour vous démontrer que vous prenez de bien trop grands risques ! Que ce serait-il passé si c'était Voldemort et pas moi ? Non je ne prends pas la direction de Poudlard. Ou du moins pas entièrement.  
  
Il afficha un sourire, mais qui semblait faux. Dumbledore, lui, retomba dans la nervosité. Que voulait dire l'adolescent par « pas entièrement » ? Il fut rapidement fixé.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que quiconque soit au courant du duel, ni de l'attaque des mangemorts. Je vous laisse la direction de Poudlard, mais je déciderai moi- même des règles de sécurité et des mesures à prendre en cas d'attaques. Aucune décision ne sera prise sans mon consentement, pour n'importe quel sujet, que ce soit recrutement de personnel ou matière de cours. Et je veux avoir accès à toutes les salles bien qu'avec la carte, j'aie déjà accès à beaucoup. Est-ce clair ?  
  
Le vieil homme acquiesça, conscient qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se risqua pourtant à poser deux ou trois questions au jeune homme.  
  
- Où étais-tu pendant ta fuite ? Qui sont ces personnes qui t'accompagnent ? Qu'as-tu décidé face au ministère ?  
  
- Vous n'avez pas à savoir où j'étais, ça ne vous regarde pas. Et puis vous le savez bien pour le début puisque Ambre vous a rejoint, je me trompe ? Les personnes qui m'accompagnent sont celles qui veulent se défendre face à Voldemort et qui n'ont pas l'habitude de cacher au personnage principal de cette histoire l'élément qui depuis le début aurait du être dévoilé, comme une certaine prophétie.  
  
Le directeur changea son regard de place, légèrement gêné mais Harry continua.  
  
- Et ce que je vais voir face au ministère n'est plus de votre ressort. Vous ne leur dirai rien face de mes décisions et vous ne leur dirai pas que je suis à la tête de Poudlard. Car c'est là que je me trouve, malgré vous. Maintenant, je veux savoir les dernières mesures de sécurité prises par l'école.  
  
S'ensuivit une discussion d'environ une heure sur les dispositions prises pour contrecarrer Voldemort. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur discussion, deux personnes entrèrent, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux foncés ainsi qu'un homme avec de grandes cernes et des cheveux gris. Ambre -car c'était elle- se précipita vers Harry et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, le regardant sous tous les angles. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement puis s'apprêta à le serrer dans ses bras, mais c'était sans compter sur la baguette de Harry qui vint se poser sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant d'avancer.  
  
- Merci de ne pas me toucher.  
  
- Mais. Harry ?  
  
- Plus besoin de toi, merci. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie depuis la fin du mois de juillet.  
  
Ambre baissa les yeux, une larme s'apprêtant à couler sur sa joue. Elle s'était rendue compte à quel point Harry lui manquait lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, mais celui-ci la rejetait à présent.  
  
- Professeur Lupin, dit Harry en faisant un signe de tête. Sa voix était froide, mais moins que lorsqu'il avait parlé à Ambre.  
  
- Harry. L'homme semblait hésiter mais finit par se rapprocher du jeune homme et à lui faire une étreinte.  
  
- Ça fait du bien de te revoir avec nous Harry.  
  
- Je n'ai en aucun cas dit que je revenais avec vous, mais cette phrase était dite en souriant. Reprenant son sérieux il continua. Je serai toujours le survivant, et je ne serai jamais avec Voldemort c'est vrai. Mais mon groupe ne sera jamais le votre, et, bien que j'arrête les hostilités entre nous et que je vous aide, nous ne sommes pas pareil.  
  
- C'est vrai, admit le loup-garou.  
  
- Bon maintenant, j'espère que vous m'excuserez mais je dois rejoindre mon groupe.  
  
- Ah Harry c'est vrai. Vas-tu suivre les cours cette année ?  
  
- Non professeur Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas le temps et j'ai déjà dépassé le niveau de cette année là. Et puis il est vrai que je suis une menace pour les autres.  
  
Comprenant le sous-entendu de l'été, Remus baissa la tête. Ambre, elle, s'avança. Avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche, Harry la coupa.  
  
- Non Ambre je ne veux pas.  
  
- Mais.  
  
- J'ai dit NON. Je ne t'accepterai pas.  
  
La jeune fille sortit de la pièce, furieuse et triste à la fois. Harry sortit quelques minutes plus tard et fit son entrée dans la grande salle.  
  
Aussitôt, ce fut un grand silence. Harry était encore dans l'ombre et personne à part quelques personnes tels que les professeurs, Hermione et Ron.  
  
Lorsque Harry s'avança et que les premières lueurs de bougies éclairèrent son visage, un énorme bourdonnement se forma, passant de tables en tables. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement éclairé, le bruit devint plus intense que jamais, ponctué par de petits rires de filles face au changement du corps de Harry. Celui-ci semblait exaspéré de tant d'attentions, et il se dirigea vers la place à côté de Ron. Lorsqu'il fut assis, il semblait en avoir assez et prit sa baguette. Hermione semblait redouter ce qu'il allait en faire, mais il ne fit que la diriger vers sa gorge et prononcer  
  
- Sonorus  
  
Aussitôt, sa voix amplifiée magiquement résonna dans toute la salle.  
  
- Vous pourriez s'il vous plait arrêter de me fixer, ça m'arrangerait.  
  
Aussitôt, la tension qui régnait diminua et beaucoup éclatèrent de rire. Tous se remirent à manger et Harry enleva le sortilège qu'il s'était placé. Il soupira en souriant et se mit également à manger. Hermione l'assaillit de questions durant le repas et Harry lui expliqua le duel avec Ambre et sa règle, et enfin les dispositions imposées à Dumbledore et son pouvoir sur Poudlard.  
  
- Tu sais Harry, je crois que personne n'aurait pu faire mieux pour Poudlard. Tu diriges en collaboration avec Dumbledore, et tu es au courant de tout. C'est quand même lus pratique.  
  
- Je trouve aussi. Mais le seul problème c'est que j'ai peur de ne pas être assez à Poudlard. Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Parlons de votre admission à notre groupe de résistance, fit il avec le sourire.  
  
Hermione et Ron eurent tout de suite un immense sourire. Pour eux, c'était un honneur de faire partie du groupe sans avoir de talents particuliers. La conversation dériva donc vers les membres actuels et à venir du groupe.  
  
- Une nouvelle personne arrivera dans les deux semaines à venir, probablement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Elle s'appelle Roxane, elle est une très bonne légilimens.  
  
- Au fait, comment est-ce que tu recrutes les personnes de ton groupe ?  
  
- Comme toute résistance qui se respecte, j'ai des espions. Beaucoup d'observations. Ça me permet de voir les qualités comme les défauts.  
  
La suite du repas se fit tranquillement, personne ne venant troubler Harry. Un peu avant la fin du repas, il se leva et sortit de la grande pièce, suivi de ses deux amis, sous le regard étonné de beaucoup d'élèves. Ils remontèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la salle cachée qu'ils utilisaient l'année précédente pour rassembler l'armée de Dumbledore.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, le même sifflement aigu que précédemment sortit de sa bouche. Aussitôt, dix personnes apparurent dans la pièce. Elles se dévêtirent de leurs robes à capuchons et se mirent à parler avec gaîté lorsque Harry demanda l'attention.  
  
- Mes amis, tout a parfaitement marché. J'ai la direction de Poudlard en collaboration avec Dumbledore et il a accepté sans trop de problèmes le fait qu'il doive m'avertir de toutes décisions quelles qu'elles soient.  
  
Aussitôt, le groupe poussa un cri de victoire et tout le monde se serra dans les bras. La dénommée Cynthia s'avança vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle il répondit volontiers. On entendit alors Fred dire :  
  
- Eh les amoureux, on ne vous dérange pas ?  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris Hermione et Ron.  
  
- Bon allez, on se met au travail là.  
  
Harry sortit une carte moldue de Londres où se trouvait de petits ronds collants de couleurs. Il expliqua en deux mots à ses deux amis ce que c'était.  
  
- Nous avons appris par un espion qu'il y avait un groupe de mangemorts qui séjournait on ne sait pas très bien où dans Londres. Nous avons réussi à délimiter à l'intérieur de quel périmètre ce groupe se trouve et nous cherchons à présent. Nous avons déjà fouiller là, là et encore là -il montra plusieurs endroits sur la carte, là où se trouvaient plusieurs points de couleurs- et nous allons à présent regarder à ces endroits là, et également ici. Si on en croit Roxane, la dernière fois qu'elle les aurait vu aurait été près de Westminster. Le plus probable soit qu'ils se trouvent ici.  
  
- Non Harry, intervint Cécilia. Je dirais plutôt dans la réserve ici, dit- elle en pointant un coin désaffecté plus au nord. Elle est déserte depuis longtemps mais j'y ai détecté des présences dernièrement.  
  
- Alors écoutez bien ce qu'on va faire. Faisons deux groupes. Katia, Cynthia Carolen, Fred, Georges et moi, nous irons fouiller près de Westminster. Cécilia, Mikaël, Shengio, Kyle et Julien, vous irez à la réserve. En cas de problèmes, n'oubliez pas le collier. Nous partirons après-demain. En attendant, tout le monde va au repère. Hermione, Ron, vous devez continuez les cours sinon vos parents risquent de me poser problèmes. Je viendrai vous entraînez une fois par semaine et vous expliquez nos façons de faire et lorsque vous serez prêt, vous rejoindrez les rangs. Et puis, votre présence à Poudlard me sera utile.  
  
La réunion se termina sur ces dernières paroles. Hermione et Ron rejoignirent les dortoirs, oubliant leurs rôles de préfets. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit dans la salle commune à parler de la réunion et des derniers événements. Ils se rendaient compte à présent à quel point Harry avait changé. Mais ils se rendaient également compte que de créer la résistance lui avait fait du bien.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le lendemain, Harry passa la journée en compagnie de ses amis, mais ils n'assistèrent pas aux cours. Les professeurs étant au courant que Harry partageait la direction de Poudlard ne s'y opposèrent pas, mais on voyait bien que Rogue ne supportait pas de devoir obéir à un adolescent, et qui plus est le fils de son ancien ennemi.  
  
Harry avait retrouvé le sourire avec ses amis et la résistance, et avait tenté d'oublier la mort de son parrain et les événements de l'année précédente. Bien que toutes ses décisions reposaient en partie sur sa connaissance de la prophétie, il parvenait à se la sortir de la tête lorsqu'il était avec ses amis.  
  
Ils passèrent la journée à parler de leur été, de Lupin, de Dumbledore et un peu de Sirius mais la sujet fut vite mis de côté par Hermione qui ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami n'aille pas bien.  
  
A la fin de la journée, Harry rassembla les quelques affaires qu'il avait emportées et les rassembla.  
  
- Au revoir Harry, lui dit Hermione alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Fais attention à toi.  
  
- Bye bye Harry, à mercredi.  
  
Harry disparut sous le regard étonné d'Hermione qui savait impossible le fait de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Elle se promit de demander la signification de cela à Harry deux jours plus tard lorsqu'il viendrait.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry était arrivé au repère. Le repère était l'endroit secret où se cachait la résistance et ils lui avaient donné ce nom. Tout le monde se préparait pour le lendemain, faisant des exercices ou même des duels et tout le monde s'arrêta lorsque Harry entra. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde puis alla dans la pièce privée. Il s'installa au bureau et regarda sa montre. Celle-ci clignota trois fois d'une couleur rougeâtre et Harry se concentra pour enlever les barrières anti-transplanation. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, un homme apparut et lui sourit.  
  
- Sois le bienvenu Lowsyn.  
  
- Merci Harry. Alors, j'ai appris que tu avais le pouvoir de Poudlard ?  
  
Harry se mit à rire.  
  
- Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire ça non. Disons que je partage le pouvoir. En tout cas on peut dire que ce cher Dumbledore n'a jamais remarqué que tu lui transmettais de fausses informations, ou du moins un peu changées.  
  
- J'imagine qu'il était impensable pour lui que je ne sois pas de son côté, remarqua Lowsyn avec un sourire.  
  
L'homme à la chevelure noire était devenu très ami avec l'adolescent. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, l'entraînant au maximum. Des liens s'étaient tissés entre le maître et l'élève durant le mois d'août, au plus grand plaisir des deux.  
  
- Qu'as-tu prévu pour les prochains jours ? Pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-il devant la question muette du survivant.  
  
- Nous partons demain en deux groupes pour rechercher le groupe de mangemorts que Roxane a vu plusieurs fois.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, Harry déplia la carte qu'il avait sur lui et désigna les endroits déjà fouillés et ceux où ils se rendraient le lendemain.  
  
- Mon groupe va près de Westminster et celui de Cécilia ici. Elle y a repéré de l'activité dernièrement alors que la réserve est désaffectée depuis au moins dix ans.  
  
- Je ne sens pas bien cette affaire Harry, vous ne devriez pas y aller.  
  
- Ecoute Lowsyn, nous avons prévu toutes les éventualités. Nous ne courrons aucuns risques graves.  
  
- Je ne serais pas trop confiant à ta place. Voldemort manigance quelque chose.  
  
Harry regarda un instant son ami et mentor. Il lui sourit et reprit la parole.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas va.  
  
- Laisse moi t'accompagner.  
  
- Non. Son ton de voix était ferme. J'ai besoin de toi et certainement pas pour cette mission de base.  
  
- D'accord, alors explique moi.  
  
Harry lui fit part de la mission. Pendant une heure, ils tergiversèrent quant à la marche à suivre et finirent par tomber d'accord sur tous les points.  
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, ils arrivèrent en plein dans une discussion animée entre tous les résistants mais ceux-ci se turent dès qu'ils remarquèrent que les deux amis étaient dans la pièce. Ils souriaient de façon étrange et Harry se risqua enfin à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.  
  
- Vous parliez de quoi ?  
  
- Des chances que tu avais de sortir avec Cynthia avant la fin de la semaine.  
  
La concernée frappa Fred -car c'était lui qui avait dit la phrase- sur le bras et celui-ci émit un grognement.  
  
- Ben quoi, c'est flagrant quand même.  
  
Harry éclata de rire, suivit de tous les adolescents et jeunes adultes. Lowsyn était heureux de voir que malgré tout, Harry restait un adolescent au fond de lui. Car son entraînement avait fait de lui un homme mature et dont le physique était presque celui d'un adulte. Les muscles que l'on voyait à travers les vêtements tunique de son élève étaient très développées et feraient pâlir d'envie un bon nombre d'hommes adultes.  
  
La soirée se passa joyeusement et Lowsyn resta en compagnie des adolescents qui étaient devenus ses amis malgré la différence d'âge. Tous s'entendaient très bien et les conflits qui apparaissaient parfois étaient très vite balayés d'un éclat de rire.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry était tendu, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Des bruits se faisaient entendre autour d'eux et il n'aimait pas ça. Sa baguette tendue en avant, il fit le signe à ses quatre compagnons de rester là, et qu'il allait lui- même jeter un coup d'?il.  
  
Il se releva légèrement, étant accroupi. Cynthia, qui était à côté de lui, voulut se lever mais Harry posa une main sur son épaule et la força à rester accroupie. Il chuchota :  
  
- Reste ici. Je vais en éclaireur. En cas de problèmes, repartez immédiatement au repère.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis. Tu me promets de faire comme ça ?  
  
- Oui, c'est d'accord, soupira-t-elle.  
  
Harry tint sa baguette devant lui et avança, attentif au moindre bruit. Il n'osait pas prononcer le sort de lumière, de peur de se faire repérer mais il faisait bien trop sombre. Il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes, sa vue s'étant extrêmement améliorée depuis son entraînement, ce qui lui permettait de voir loin, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé de sort à se lancer permettant de voir dans l'obscurité.  
  
Cynthia le vit brusquement se retourner et tomber à terre. Elle s'apprêtait à aller voir ce qu'il se passait lorsque Fred la retint par la manche.  
  
- Attends, il a dit de ne pas bouger.  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair ondulés acquiesça lentement et ramena son regard sur le garçon dont elle était amoureuse.  
  
Cynthia était tombée amoureuse de Harry depuis le premier regard et comprenait enfin ce qu'était le coup de foudre. Ses sentiments s'étaient renforcés lorsqu'elle l'avait mieux connu mais se rendait bien compte que les trois quarts des filles tombaient amoureuses de cet adolescent et que ces chances de sortit avec lui étaient maigres. Pourtant elle gardait espoir.  
  
Soudain, la jeune fille vit Harry se relever et reprendre sa baguette. Au moment où il était à nouveau debout, deux torches s'allumèrent, dévoilant une ombre qui s'avançait. Celle-ci se trouvait à quelques mètres de Harry qui se tenait la cicatrice. Aussitôt, tous les résistants comprirent qui était l'ombre qui s'avançait. Suivant le plan que leur avait ordonné Harry, tous transplanèrent au repère immédiatement, sauf Cynthia, bien décidée à suivre le combat et à intervenir s'il le fallait, mais c'était sans compter Fred qui réapparu et la prit par le bras. Il transplana, emmenant une Cynthia hors d'elle avec lui.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Harry Potter, dit la voix glacée.  
  
- Voldemort, fit, cynique, Harry.  
  
Grâce à son entraînement, il parvenait à s'imposer le calme et à oublier la douleur de sa cicatrice. Il se tenait droit et regardait le mage dans les yeux, pupilles vertes contre rouges.  
  
- Tu te rappelles sûrement ta première année à Poudlard Harry, lança Voldemort.  
  
- Attendez, celle où je vous ai empêché de prendre la pierre philosophale ? Oui bien sûr.  
  
Il souriait faussement. Voldemort ne releva pas la phrase.  
  
- Alors tu dois te rappeler de ma proposition.  
  
- Celle de vous rejoindre ?  
  
- Oui. Je te la refais. Veux-tu me rejoindre ?  
  
Harry n'hésita pas un instant. Mais au moment où il allait répondre, Voldemort lui jeta l'impérius.  
  
Dit oui, rejoins moi.  
  
- Vous devriez savoir que je maîtrise l'impérius depuis ma quatrième année. J'imagine que si j'avais dit oui, un contrat aurait été signé et m'aurait enchaîné à vous, quelque chose comme ça. Je me trompe ?  
  
- Non, tu es perspicace, sourit Voldemort. Mais le sourire n'avait rien de naturel et fit légèrement frissonner Harry. Mais tu vois, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.  
  
Et avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, il fut frappé par le sortilège Doloris. Tout en hurlant, Harry se maudit. Il n'avait pas été sur ses gardes et c'était une grave erreur.  
  
Lorsque le mage noir releva sa baguette, Harry utilisa la magie elfique pour récupérer un peu d'énergie et se leva.  
  
- Intéressant. Magie elfique. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est encore mieux comme ça.  
  
Harry lui cracha au visage. Mais Voldemort s'essuya d'un geste impatient.  
  
-Endoloris !  
  
-Protego doloris  
  
Le doloris explosa.  
  
-Caristas  
  
Harry se jeta à temps en arrière, échappant au sortilège mais se prit un autre doloris de face. Il hurla, et lorsque le sort prit fin il essaya de se relever, sachant pourtant que la bataille ne tournait pas à son avantage. Alors qu'il se mettait en position de défense, il se passa quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Voldemort utilisa la légilimencie et projeta dans l'esprit d'Harry les images de la mort de Cédric et des évènements de l'année précédente.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, espérant ne plus voir les images mais comme celles-ci étaient dans son esprit, il ne put y échapper. Après avoir vu une centaine de fois Cédric tomber par terre, mort, il craqua et hurla dans la nuit noire.  
  
Voldemort eut un sourire. Il était tellement facile de battre ceux qui éprouvaient d'aussi stupides sentiments que l'amour et les remords.  
  
Il leva sa baguette vers Harry et lança le dernier sortilège du duel.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Les 10 résistants qui restaient tournaient en rond en attendant de voir Harry revenir. Ils étaient tellement stressés que Cécilia n'en pouvait plus. Elle eut soudain une idée.  
  
- Eh tout le monde ! J'ai trouvé ! On lance le sort de vision sur l'endroit où ils sont et on peut tout voir !  
  
- Super !  
  
Cynthia sortit sa baguette et se concentra sur l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.  
  
-Visio terrain au nord de Westminster  
  
Aussitôt, une sorte d'écran apparut et on y vit deux personnes, une aux visage pâme et aux pupilles rouges, et l'autre, plus musclée, avec les yeux verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
  
Tous virent Harry cracher au visage de Voldemort et celui-ci s'essuya, puis lança le premier doloris à Harry qui le fit exploser.  
  
Tout le monde regarda Harry subir le doloris, puis il se passa quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Apparemment, Harry subissait une torture mental car il se tenait la tête et se mit à hurler.  
  
Peu après, Cynthia hurla de rage, chota dans la fauteuil et jeta sa baguette au sol.  
  
C'est à ce moment là qu'entra Lowsyn qui, voyant tous les adolescents en rage ou à moitié en pleurs dans le cas de Katia, prit peur. Il chercha Harry du regard mais ne le trouva pas ce qui l'inquiéta plus encore.  
  
Cynthia reprit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- Je vais le tuer ! Hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, je vais le tuer ce salaud !  
  
- Cynthia calme toi ! Georges la tint et la serra dans ses bras où elle se mit à pleurer.  
  
- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lowsyn.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence plus tôt et plusieurs semblaient rassurés de le voir là. Fred dit d'une voix tremblante :  
  
-Voldemort. Il a enlevé Harry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ne me tuez pas!!!! Mort de rire.  
  
Bon ben voilà un chapitre de plus! J'espère que je vais recevoir beaucoup de review, parce que le nombre augmente tout le temps. alors a demain ou ce soir pour la suite!!!!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: voilà, moi je t'ai ajoutée à ma liste. J'espère te voir bientôt sur MSN. sinon laisse quand même des reviews!!!Tu as la réponse à ta question! Moi j'espère que Dumbledore va se prendre une bonne raclée dans le 6, qu'il se prenne moins de haut!!! Parce que à se croire le meilleur etc, il m'énerve!!!! A tantôt sur msn ou en review ;o) bissss  
  
LeDjiNn: les phrases elfiques tu les as!!!! A.V.M veut dire "anti Voldemort et ministère!!!" ^_^ parce que ces deux là m'énerve!!! Je hais Voldemort et je hais ce crétin de Fudge!!! Donc voilà, faut pas chercher plus loin ^^ c'est pas grave si t'a mal compris, c"est moi qui étais pas claire!!! A tantôt ou demain!  
  
Laika La Louve: tout de suite moins drôle cette fin de chapitre non? ^_^ enfin bon, a demain!!!  
  
Benkuteur: merci beaucoup ce compliment me va droit au c?ur!!! A demain, ou ce soir pour la suite, et laisse moi une review ^^  
  
Kyzara: merci pour te review!  
  
Phantme: voilà ta réponse! Maintenant, face à Voldemort!!! Et on verra une toute autre personnalité de Harry!!! Enfin je vous laisse attendre jusque demain ;o) a demain! Ou p-e ce soir Bizzz  
  
Lisia: merci merci ^^ mais on va voir si tu va autant aimer la suite ;o) a tantot ou demain!!!  
  
Selphie: désolé je suis pas une pro des longs chapitre :'( mais bon merci beaucoup pour ta review laisse m'en encore!!!  
  
MERCI A TOUS ET A DEMAIN!!!!! OU TANTOT SI JE SUIS GENTILLE ;o) 


	14. Mangemorts

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre suivant, comme promis. merci pour vos review, laissez m'en encore beaucoup!!! ;o) bisous a tous!!!  
  
Chapitre 15 : Mangemorts  
  
Harry était les genoux à terre, les cuisses contre les talons. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on pouvait voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il pleurait en silence.  
  
Il releva les yeux et les fixa sur le ciel gris au dessus de lui, d'où commencèrent à tomber des gouttes, se mêlant aux larmes du jeune homme.  
  
Très vite, Harry fut mouillé de la tête aux pieds mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il restait à terre, les yeux au ciel. Une ombre s'approcha lentement. Harry la remarqua mais ne fit absolument rien. Lorsque celle-ci fut assez près pour que les deux s'entendent, Harry parla.  
  
- Tuez moi.  
  
- Voyons Harry, ricana Voldemort, tu ne vas pas baisser les bras maintenant quand même.  
  
- Achevez-moi.  
  
- Ça aurait été avec plaisir il y quelques jours mais là, vois-tu, je vais tirer les avantages de la situation.  
  
Harry ne dit plus rien. Tout lui semblait inutile, sauf mourir. Il voulait en finir avec cette vie ingrate qui avait fait de lui un orphelin, puis l'assassin de Cédric et de Sirius. Il voulait les rejoindre, maintenant. Il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça sur terre.  
  
- A défaut de te tuer je veux bien te laisser repartir.  
  
- Pour aller où ?  
  
- Là où tu veux, retourner à Poudlard, que sais-je moi ?  
  
- Quelle est la condition ?  
  
Harry s'autorisait un léger espoir. Pourrait-il vraiment partir ? Ça lui permettrait de continuer son plan.  
  
- La condition est simple. Avant que tu ne partes, je te lancerai un sort t'empêchant de mettre fin à tes jours, et un deuxième pour pouvoir toujours te localiser.  
  
- J'aurais du m'en douter.  
  
Harry rit, mais ses côtes lui faisaient trop mal et il cracha du sang. Les derniers doloris ne l'avaient pas aidé à se sentir mieux et les dizaines de sorts qu'on lui lançait chaque jour le mettait dans un état de plus en plus grave. Il baissa ses yeux qui étaient toujours fixés sur les nuages, et regarda Voldemort qui souriait d'un air narquois. Ses yeux brillaient. « De plaisir sans doute » songea Harry.  
  
- Alors, ma proposition ?  
  
- Allez crever.  
  
- Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et je n'ai pas apprécié l'expérience, mais merci bien.  
  
Harry ne supportait pas l'humour de Voldemort. Depuis que celui-ci l'avait enlevé, il le torturait un peu plus longtemps chaque jour mais la cadence des deux derniers jours s'était calmé, et à la place Voldemort venait lui parler presque normalement.  
  
Pourquoi un tel changement ? Se demanda Harry. Pourquoi lui parler comme à un vieil ami mais avec les sarcasmes en plus ? « Et les doloris » se rappela Harry à lui-même.  
  
- Bon, puisque tu n'acceptes pas mon agréable proposition, je ne vois rien à faire d'autre que de reprendre notre petite séance de doloris de tout à l'heure. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
- J'ai le choix ?  
  
- Non, en effet.  
  
Voldemort leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers le survivant qui, dès que la formule fut prononcée, serra les dents. Il avait arrêté de crier depuis longtemps, subissant sans réagir. Les premières fois, il avait bien tenté de se rebeller, évitant les sortilèges où se protégeant d'un bouclier magique, mais il avait vite renoncé, comprenant qu'il ne tiendrait pas une semaine comme ça. Depuis, il subissait les doloris sans réagir à par serrer les dents.  
  
« Tellement stupide, je suis tellement stupide. J'ai ma baguette dans ma poche et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est rester à genoux à laisser un crétin me torturer un peu plus chaque jour. » Pensa Harry. Mais que pouvait- il faire ? Il aurait pu se battre quelques jours auparavant mais l'état dans lequel il était à présent ne le lui permettait plus. Il avait sans doute plusieurs côtes fêlées, et devait avoir une blessure interne puisqu'il crachait du sang.  
  
Alors qu'il recevait son cinquième doloris depuis la proposition de Voldemort, environ le douzième de la journée, Voldemort sembla se lasser et releva sa baguette, laissant un Harry essoufflé cracher plusieurs fois du sang à terre pour l'enlever de sa bouche.  
  
- Tu es devenu moins intéressant Harry, je te croyais comme ton père, à te défendre continuellement. J'ai du me tromper.  
  
- Oui, sans doute. A moins qu'il n'y ai pas moyen continuellement.  
  
- Seulement une semaine que tu es ici, et tu as déjà arrêté de te défendre, c'est décevant.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Voldemort appela ses mangemorts qui apparurent aussitôt. Parmi eux, Harry reconnu Bellatrix Lestrange. Celle-ci arborait un sourire carnassier à la vue de Harry. Et celui-ci augmenta lorsque Voldemort parla.  
  
- Mes chers serviteurs, ce garçon refuse d'accéder à mes demandes. Occupez- vous de lui, et que quand je revienne demain il accepte ma proposition.  
  
Tous se tournèrent alors vers le survivant qui les regarda fixement, les yeux légèrement voilés. Voldemort disparut et ils approchèrent de lui.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Une semaine Lowsyn, une semaine !  
  
- Calme toi Cynthia. Je sais très bien que ça fait déjà une semaine mais le plan doit être tout à fait respecté, il faut donc attendre encore un peu.  
  
- Comment pouvez-vous attendre alors que Harry se fait torturer à l'heure qu'il est ?  
  
Lowsyn s'appuya sur l'appui de fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait. La nuit tombait et le ciel était grisâtre.  
  
- Harry sait se défendre Cynthia.  
  
- Pas une semaine entière, sinon il serait déjà là. La voix de la jeune fille était amère.  
  
Depuis une semaine, Harry avait disparu et un plan avait été mis en place pour aller le rechercher. L'expédition partirait le lendemain. Grâce au sort de vision amélioré par Cynthia -elle avait utilisé l'ancienne magie- on avait pu repérer Voldemort et tout le monde s'était proposé pour faire partie de l'équipe de secours de Harry.  
  
Prévenir Ron et Hermione de l'enlèvement de Harry n'avait pas été une tâche très facile. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement possessifs envers leur meilleur ami depuis l'année précédente. Hermione avait fondu en pleurs en sachant que Harry avait été pris par le mage et Ron avait serré si fort ses poings que ceux-ci étaient devenus blancs. Ils s'étaient tous les deux proposés volontairement pour faire partie de l'expédition mais Lowsyn avait refusé, les intimant de rester à l'école. Ceux-ci avaient accepté, après bien des protestations.  
  
Ambre, elle aussi, avait été mise au courant, et elle était devenue tellement pâle qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour une morte. Elle avait exigé de partir avec les autres et Lowsyn avait accepté, sachant que l'aide de la jeune fille serait précieuse. Une Lonayos serait toujours utile pour l'attaque, ses pouvoirs étant quand même puissants. Rien que son don de vision permettrait à tout le monde de se diriger vers l'endroit exacte où se trouvait Voldemort, de voir si Harry s'y trouvait et s'il y était, de savoir exactement où. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que la jeune fille s'entendait avec le reste du groupe. Tout le monde la méprisait d'avoir trahi Harry, et plus particulièrement Cécilia et Mikaël, ainsi que Ron et Hermine qui s'étaient rendus compte durant l'été à quel point Harry tenait à Ambre.  
  
La personne qui haïssait le plus Ambre après ces quatre là était sans aucun doute Cynthia qui, ayant été mise au courant de la relation qui avait existé entre elle et le survivant, la considérait comme une rivale et la détestait d'avoir fait du mal au garçon dont elle était elle-même amoureuse.  
  
Lowsyn revint dans la réalité lorsque Cynthia reprit la parole.  
  
- Lowsyn, répond moi franchement. On va le retrouver ? Et si oui, dans quel état ?  
  
Lowsyn se retourna et vit une Cynthia en pleurs qui le regardait, désespérée.  
  
- Il est encore en vie, sinon Voldemort nous l'aurait dit. On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Demain il sera de retour au repère et on ne le laissera plus repartir avant un bon mois.  
  
- Oui tu as raison, murmura l'adolescente en souriant et en séchant ses larmes. Mais je ne sais pas si tu parviendras à le maintenir ici un mois.  
  
Lowsyn rit, mais au fond de lui il doutait que l'expédition du lendemain se passerait comme prévue. Rien ne se passait jamais comme il le fallait, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris depuis longtemps.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A l'aube, tout le monde était debout. Personne n'avait dormi bien longtemps, stressé par l'attaque du jour. Tout le monde s'habilla en silence et mangèrent peu.  
  
Après que tout le monde ait avalé quelque chose, ils allèrent dans la bureau et revirent ensemble les derniers détails de l'aventure.  
  
Quand tout fut revu, ils sortirent du repère et allèrent directement à Poudlard. Ils avaient refusés de divulguer l'endroit où se trouvait le repère et donc, Ambre ne pouvait pas y venir. Ils la rejoignirent dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
La jeune fille était blanche mais son visage était déterminé. Elle irait rechercher Harry, et lorsque tout serait fini, elle s'excuserais d'avoir eu une telle attitude et lui demanderais de la pardonner. Si elle avait une chance, une seule, de le revoir, elle lui avouerait qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui, que c'était de lui dont elle avait besoin.  
  
« Je ne raterai pas ma chance, se dit-elle. S'il est vivant, je lui dirai tout. »  
  
L'équipe partit à 11h du matin, bien décidée à ramener Harry avant minuit. Dès qu'ils furent hors des barrières anti-transplanation que Harry avait posée quand ils avaient décidé de s'installer à cet endroit là, ils disparurent dans un bruit de claquement de doigts. Ils réapparurent instantanément dans un terrain vague. Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers Ambre. Celle-ci se concentra.  
  
- Il était ici il y a trois heures.  
  
- Et maintenant ?  
  
- Je crois qu'il est un peu plus dans la nord.  
  
- Ok tout le monde. On va se diriger plus vers le nord et vous fouillez n'importe quel endroit visible.  
  
Tout le monde regarda Lowsyn qui avait pris la parole, mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu commencer les recherches, une voix glacial se fit entendre derrière eux.  
  
- Pas besoin de chercher, je vous attendais.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le dos. Il ouvrit les paupières et le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au dessus de lui le réconforta quelque peu.  
  
La nuit avait été éprouvante. Les mangemorts, obéissants à Voldemort, avaient passés la nuit à lui lancer des sortilèges, principalement des doloris, et avaient finis par le rouer de coups de pieds.  
  
Les côtes du survivant le faisaient horriblement souffrir, et il pensait bien que sa jambe était cassée. La goût du sang dans sa bouche était devenu habituel.  
  
Harry avait été changé d'endroit et celui-ci se demandait pourquoi. A l'aube, les mangemorts l'avaient traîné sur une distance de plus ou moins 500 mètres et l'avaient abandonné dans un pré, pareil à celui d'à côté. Depuis, il était resté, couché sur le ventre puis maintenant sur le dos.  
  
Voldemort n'était pas encore apparu de la journée, et cela aussi étonnait Harry. Le mage était plutôt matinal et venait d'habitude dès l'aube pour lui lancer quelques doloris et revenait à peu près 4 fois sur la journée. Il lui arrivait de venir passer sa rage sur lui lorsque quelque chose l'énervait, et Harry était prévenu de sa venue par sa cicatrice dont il n'essayait même plus d'annuler la douleur, chose qu'il faisait d'habitude.  
  
Ainsi, les journées du survivant consistaient à attendre la venue de Voldemort ou de ses troupes, attendant de voir q'il parvenait à leur sous tirer une nouvelle du monde « extérieur ».  
  
Alors que Harry était dans ses pensées, les yeux fermés et le corps douloureux, il sentit quelqu'un approcher. Il rouvrit les paupières et découvrit un mangemort dont l'identité était cachée par son masque.  
  
- Debout Potter, le maître veut te voir.  
  
Harry se hissa péniblement sur les genoux, puis tenta se lever. Le mangemort, visiblement impatient, le hissa sur ses jambes défaillantes. Harry se retrouva ainsi debout, et commença à avancer péniblement.  
  
Il toucha lentement son visage pour se donner un aperçu de son état.  
  
Il avait une blessure qui saignait sur la joue, et son arcade sourcilière gauche était également ouverte. Il avait clairement des bleus un peu partout et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il avança pendant environ dix minutes pour revenir à l'ancien pré, celui où il se trouvait la veille. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi on l'avait bougé pour si peu de temps mais il comprit lorsqu'il vit une dizaine de silhouette.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tous se tournèrent, baguette dirigée vers Voldemort qui souriait froidement.  
  
- Vous êtes pathétiques. Comme si je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir chercher ce cher Potter.  
  
- Où est-il ? Demanda Lowsyn, d'un ton presque aussi glacé que celui du mage.  
  
- Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il devrait être en chemin.  
  
Tout le monde le regarda. Il souriait jovialement et cela les inquiétait tous. Après quelques minutes, il claqua des doigts et parla.  
  
- Approche Potter, ne reste pas derrière ainsi.  
  
Tout le monde put voir alors voir une silhouette marcher lentement vers eux, et une autre la pousser pour qu'il aille plus vite. Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de Voldemort, celui-ci l'arrêta et le mangemort le poussa à terre, le faisant tomber à genoux.  
  
Harry releva la tête et vit tous les regards posés sur lui. Ils étaient tous horrifiés de l'état du survivant.  
  
« Je dois être plus amoché que je ne le pensais » se dit le jeune homme.  
  
Lowsyn sentit son c?ur se déchirer lorsqu'il vit que l'ombre qui approchait était Harry. L'adolescent était dans un état effroyable. En plus de son arcade et de sa joue, on pouvait voir des croûtes de sang sur son crâne ainsi que dans son cou. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et on devinait à sa respiration sifflante que ses côtés étaient endommagées.  
  
Lowsyn détourna son regard de son élève, ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et attendit, regardant la réaction de ses compagnons.  
  
Tous étaient horrifiés, choqués, et en colère.  
  
Ambre fut la première à réagir. Elle se précipita vers Harry mais Voldemort lui coupa la route avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Espèce de monstre, siffla-t-elle.  
  
- Je prends ça comme un compliment jeune fille. Mais retournez donc avec les autres, je n'en ai pas fini avec mon ami.  
  
Ambre fulminait, mais fit ce qu'il demandait. Voldemort se tourna vers Harry et leva sa baguette. Beaucoup fermèrent les yeux, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient supporter de voir le rayon de lumière vert. Mais à leurs grandes surprises, ce ne fut pas l'avada Kedavra qui sortit de la baguette mais le doloris. Tout le monde rouvrit les yeux, n'entendant rien, et virent Harry, toujours à genoux, qui serrait les dents. Il ne criait pas mais on voyait qu'il souffrait, ses yeux brillants étaient devenus fatigués, fatigués de tout, et cela effraya ses amis.  
  
Lorsque le mage releva sa baguette, Harry s'effondra un peu plus sur ses chevilles, dont une lui faisait mal. Mais il releva la tête et son regard rencontra les pupilles rouges de Voldemort.  
  
- Relâchez-le !  
  
Cynthia avait crié ce qu'elle pensait, ce que tous pensaient. Voldemort se tourna vers elle.  
  
- Mais bien sûr ma chère, je ne voudrais pas le retenir plus longtemps ! Je ne l'ai amené ici que pour lui remettre mon cadeau !  
  
Personne ne comprit le sens de la phrase mais peu de personne s'en préoccupait. Tous regardaient avec effarement une des larmes qui emplissaient les yeux du survivant rouler lentement sur sa joue. C'était la première fois pour tout le monde qu'on voyait le survivant pleurer. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré, la mort de ses parents et de Sirius, les moqueries, jamais personne ne l'avait vu pleurer.  
  
Voldemort souriait de ce spectacle, et à en croire les visages des amis de Harry, ils mourraient d'envie d'enlever ce sourire de son visage.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire par « cadeau » ?  
  
- Oh, je pense qu'il vous le dira lui-même. Bon, je vous le laisse.  
  
- Condition ?  
  
C'était Lowsyn qui avait posé la question. Voldemort eut un sourire ironique et c'est d'un ton plein de sarcasme qu'il continua.  
  
- Enfin voyons, pourquoi poserais-je une condition ?  
  
- Pourquoi le relâcheriez-vous ?  
  
- Parce que ma vengeance s'accomplit peu à peu et que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je dois el tuer.  
  
- Je vais vous croire peut-être.  
  
- Ne me croyez pas si vous ne le voulez pas, il n'empêche que Harry peut repartir.  
  
Sur ces mots, il ordonna au mangemort de le relever. Celui-ci le fit, non sans répugnance et Lowsyn se précipita vers l'adolescent, presque sûr que Voldemort lui jetterait un sort avant qu'il ne puisse toucher son élève. Pourtant, Voldemort ne fit rien et Lowsyn atteignit Harry qui menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque seconde. Il passa le bras du survivant autour de son cou et plaça le sien autour de son torse, lui permettant de s'appuyer.  
  
- Lâche moi, Lowsyn. Ne me touche pas.  
  
Le mentor du jeune homme resta immobile quelques instants. Pourquoi Harry disait-il cela ?  
  
- Ne dit pas de stupidités s'il te plait. Tu as besoin d'aide pour marcher.  
  
Harry vacilla légèrement, soupira et se détendit. Il finit par accepter d'être aidé et se mit lentement à marcher. Il semblait un peu plus calme mais se tendit lorsque Voldemort, dont il semblait avoir oublié la présence, reprit la parole.  
  
- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Harry Potter. Oh, suis-je bête, tu as mon cadeau alors comment pourrais-tu oublier ?  
  
Harry se retourna lentement et fixa l'homme à la tête de serpent. Son visage était impassible, et personne ne su exactement ce qu'il pensait, mais Voldemort eut un sourire.  
  
- Parfait. Je vois que tu as compris. Eh bien alors à bientôt, je suppose.  
  
Et il disparut, ainsi que le mangemort qu'il avait amené Harry là.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry regarda la lune fixement. Elle était presque pleine.  
  
Le jeune homme était à terre depuis au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes. A un moment, n'en pouvant plus, il hurla. Hurla à la lune, hurla à son destin, hurla à la mort.  
  
Son corps était secoué de soubresauts et les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il laissait ses émotions transparaître et il détestait cela. Mais la semaine qui venait de passer avait été bien trop éprouvante pour lui et il se laissait un peu aller.  
  
Lowsyn avait vu le garçon sortir de sa chambre et aller à l'extérieur. Il l'avait suivi, anxieux, et l'avait vu tomber à genoux et hurler son désespoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait réellement fait Voldemort, mais pour que l'adolescent d'habitude si fort soit détruit à ce point, ça devait être grave, ou du moins grave pour Harry.  
  
Après quelques minutes, il s'approcha de Harry qui, s'il l'avait entendu, n'en laissa rien paraître. Il s'assit à côté de l'adolescent et posa son bras sur ses épaules.  
  
- Ça va Harry ?  
  
- On ne peut mieux, ricana-t-il en réponse. Il toussa.  
  
- Viens, tu n'es pas encore complètement guéri, et tu dois te reposer.  
  
- Laisse-moi. Voyant le regard blessé de son mentor, il ajouta. S'il te plait Lowsyn, laisse moi du temps.  
  
L'homme partit, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son ami et élève. Celui- ci était toujours à terre, tête levée vers le ciel.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Une semaine avait passé depuis que Harry était de retour au repère. Il avait revu tous ses amis, tout le groupe de résistance mais il était devenu comme muet, ne parlant qu'à Lowsyn et très peu. Son visage s'était fermé, et on pouvait souvent le voir dehors, à genoux.  
  
Lowsyn s'inquiétait, il n'avait permis à personne de l'approcher d'autre que les résistants, au grand déplaisir de Ron, Hermione et Ambre. Mais même les résistants ne venaient plus beaucoup, comprenant qu'il faudrait un peu de temps avant que Harry ne se reprenne.  
  
Pourtant, un jour, Lowsyn en eut marre. Il ouvrit en grand la porte du bureau où se trouvait Harry.  
  
- Maintenant Harry tu vas m'écouter ! J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça alors ou bien tu m'expliques ce qui s'est exactement passé ou bien je m'en vais et tu ne me reverras plus !  
  
Harry se retourna lentement vers lui -il était à la fenêtre pour changer- et sourit. Mais son sourire était faux et ironique.  
  
- D'accord, regardons donc ensemble le cher cadeau que Voldemort m'a offert.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cynthia était revenue au repère depuis quelques heures. Elle avait été à Poudlard pour donner des nouvelles de Harry aux autres. Et comme d'habitude après ça, elle alla voir Harry. Mais en arrivant devant la porte du bureau, elle vit celle-ci entrouverte et entendit des voix dans le bureau. C'était Lowsyn et Harry, sans aucun doute possible.  
  
Cynthia se pencha légèrement et écouta la conversation.  
  
- Oh Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais ce que ça représente pour toi. Depuis quand ?  
  
- Le lendemain de mon enlèvement.  
  
- Ecoute il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen de, mais Harry coupa son mentor.  
  
- Non je ne crois pas non. Et puis, c'est donné avec tant de c?ur ce cadeau, je ne vais pas le jeter.  
  
Sa voix était glacée et légèrement tremblante. Il continua.  
  
- Je dois partir maintenant Lowsyn. Je ne peux pas rester ici.  
  
- Ne fais pas l'imbécile veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas cette histoire qui va me faire changer d'avis à propos de toi.  
  
- Je suis souillé Low, et un danger permanent.  
  
Cynthia entendit Lowsyn pousser un soupir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un soupir d'énervement. Curieuse, elle se pencha encore plus.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si je veux continuer, Low. J'en ai marre.  
  
- Ne fais pas de conneries, s'il te plait.  
  
La porte grinça légèrement lorsque Cynthia s'appuya dessus mais aucun des deux ne sembla le remarquer.  
  
- Non, rassure-toi. Voldemort y a songé aussi et m'a lancé un sort m'empêchant de mettre fin à mes jours.  
  
- Eh bien je crois que c'est la seule chose intelligente qu'il ait fait dans sa vie. Je l'en remercie.  
  
Cynthia entra dans la pièce silencieusement au moment où Harry foudroyait Lowsyn du regard. Alors seulement il vit Cynthia.  
  
- Cynthia, quelle agréable surprise ! Tu viens voir le cadeau toi aussi ?  
  
Sa voix était froide et dégoûtée, mais ne se dirigeait pas vers Cynthia. Au fond de lui, Harry savait que c'était lui-même qui le dégoûtait.  
  
Cynthia haussa les épaules. Mais son c?ur se serra légèrement lorsqu'elle sût que Harry allait lui montrer la cause de son humeur.  
  
Lorsqu'elle l'eut vu, elle poussa un petit cri, et devint blanche.  
  
Sur le bras gauche de Harry se trouvait un dessin : une tête de mort noire dont un serpent sortait de la bouche. La marque des ténèbres.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hihihi je suis sadique avec ce pauvre Harry et avec mes pauvres lecteurs!!!! Bon bon c'est promis le chapitre suivant viendra rapidement! Mais seulement si vous me laissez des review ;) donc à bientôt!!!  
  
Anodevils: merci beaucoup pour ta review! Elle me va droit au c?ur!  
  
Kyzara: merci beaucoup et a tantôt ou demain!!!  
  
Jaelle: pas de coup de gueule pas de coup de gueule!!! Voila la suite! Je suis très contente que tu aimes, merci beaucoup! Oui c'est Harry qui lui a dit. a plus!!  
  
LeDjiNn: oui je sais je suis un brin sadique sur les bords :p  
  
Laika La Louve: pas de remords? Si, tu en auras p-e de ne pas savoir la suite de l'histoire :p lol. Si j'ai plus de 7 reviews alors je passe à deux chapitre par jour. sinon ce ne sera que un!!! A tout' p-e!  
  
Lisia: merci beaucoup!  
  
Phantme: snif snif. c'est pas gentil de ne pas me dire qu'il était bien même si je sais qu'il était mauvais :'( mdrrrrrr bon ben si c'est comme ça je te dis pas merci!  
  
Sandrine Lupin: bonjour amie revieweuse! Mdr. Tu verras par la suite les relations entre Ambre et Harry, surtout dans le 24 e chapitre! En attendant! Surprise! On en apprendra plus sur ce fameux entrainement plus tard et pourquoi ça a été si rapide. promis. Sinon, merci beaucoup et a tantôt ou demain!  
  
Arathorn: ce pseudo. en hommage au beau Aragorn??? Mdr, je suis une grande fan du seigneur des anneaux, ainsi que de Harry Potter évidemment merci en tout cas!  
  
Bizzzzzzzz a tous et laissez moi pleiiiin de reviews! Svp, svp !!! 


	15. marque et réactions

Deuxième chapitre de la journée! Comme promis!!  
  
Chapitre 16 : Marque et réactions  
  
Harry rabaissa la manche de sa robe, cachant par ce geste la marque toujours noire qui s'étalait sur son bras. Il évita le regard de Cynthia, toujours horrifiée, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, laissant la brise du mois de septembre entrer dans la pièce sombre.  
  
Lowsyn jeta un coup d'?il à la jeune fille qui était entrée peu avant dans la pièce. Son visage marquait la surprise essentiellement mais on pouvait remarquer que la marque la dégoûtait quelque peu. Soudain, elle alla vers Harry et entoura le torse de l'adolescent de ses bras et posa sa tête sur un de ses épaules. Le Survivant tressaillit quelque peu mais ne bougea pas la jeune fille de là.  
  
- Hey Harry.  
  
- Mh?  
  
- Je m'en fiche moi de cette marque, ne pars pas à cause d'elle. On a encore besoin de toi!  
  
Harry se tourna lentement, détachant la prise de Cynthia en même temps. Ses yeux brillaient et on voyait l'espoir au fond de ses yeux. Il sembla se ressaisir et regarda fixement son amie.  
  
- C'est vrai?  
  
- Bien sûr! Maintenant remue toi! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de t'enlever cette chose.  
  
- Tu as raison. J'ai assez attendu ici comme un imbécile à me lamenter sur cette marque stupide. Mais d'abord je vais en profiter quelque peu.  
  
Son sourire était devenu diabolique mais on pouvait voir qu'il était de bien meilleure humeur.  
  
- Je vais chez Dumbledore, il est temps que l'école m'ait à nouveau. Et puis sinon Ron et Hermione vont me tuer!  
  
Il souriait franchement à présent. Lowsyn s'étonna que le simple fait de savoir que cette marque importait peu pour ses amis le rassurait, et que la jeune fille ait réussi à lui remonter le moral fit plaisir au mentor de Harry qui s'inquiétait pour son élève.  
  
- Je viens avec toi. Déclara Lowsyn.  
  
- Moi aussi. Mais d'abord, je ferais une petite réunion résistance à ta place. Fit avec le sourire Cynthia. Ils attendent tous de bonnes nouvelles et quelles nouvelles seraient meilleures que ton rétablissement?  
  
- Tu as raison. J'appelle immédiatement tout le monde.  
  
Il sortit alors de sous sa drôle de tunique une longue chaîne dorée ressemblant à celle d'un retourneur de temps mais en encore plus longue. Au bout se trouvait une pierre à cet instant bleue clair. Harry toucha la pierre et celle-ci devint immédiatement bleu nuit, et émettait une forte lumière.  
  
On entendit alors arriver du monde dans le salon, par des bruits de claquements de doigts soudain. Harry ouvrit alors la porte du bureau en grand et tout le monde sursauta. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, leurs visages reflétèrent quelques secondes la surprise, puis la joie.  
  
- Harry! Cria Cécilia. Ça fait du bien de te revoir.  
  
Elle l'étreignit. Tout le monde, l'un après l'autre, vint voir Harry et l'étreindre. Lorsque les "retrouvailles" furent terminées, Harry était tout sourire, et il prit la parole.  
  
- Merci à tous! Maintenant que je suis de retour.  
  
Il se fit couper par tout le monde qui hurla, Fred et Georges en tête (nda: qui ne s'en serait pas douter???), frappant des mains et des pieds.  
  
- Hey arrêtez on se croirait à un concert ici! Je ne suis pas une star hein!  
  
- Mais si voyons, regarde, tout le monde connaît ton nom! Lança Katia, hilare.  
  
- Ouais ben c'était pas voulu, grommela Harry, faisant rire tout le monde. Bon allez stoppez les délires. Je recommence. Donc, puisque je suis de retour.  
  
Fred et Georges applaudirent à nouveau, l'acclamant, suivi très vite de tous les autres.  
  
- Mais c'est pas vrai vous ne changerez donc jamais?  
  
- Non! Je ne pense pas, dit en riant Shengio.  
  
- Bon maintenant laissez moi finir! C'est important! Je disais donc, maintenant que je suis de retour.  
  
Il se stoppa et regarda les jumeaux d'un air ferme pour les dissuader de recommencer. Ils lui firent un clin d'oeil et Harry continua, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Il est temps de reprendre les choses en mains. Je vais donc aller revoir ce cher Dumbledore et nous allons reprendre l'organisation de la résistance!  
  
De nouveau, tout le monde applaudit et Harry eut un air exaspéré qui fit rire tout le monde. Soudain, son visage s'assombrit et tout le monde se tut en le remarquant.  
  
- Mais d'abord, je crois qu'il faut que je vous parle de la semaine que j'ai passée avec Voldemort. Mais il serait plus facile pour moi de répondre aux questions que de relater la semaine entière. Alors je vous écoute.  
  
Tout le monde se regardait, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Ce fut Julien qui prit la parole.  
  
- Est-ce que Voldemort a parlé de la résistance?  
  
- Oui, mais très peu. Il a mentionné qu'il savait que nous avions attaqué le ministère mais pas de surprise de ce côté-là puisqu'il y était aussi. Il n'a rien dit d'autre.  
  
- Pourquoi t'a-t-il relâché? Demanda Georges.  
  
- Il l'a dit lui-même. Toute sa vengeance est dirigée par un plan. J'y reviendrai plus tard, ajouta-t-il en voyant les regards étonnés. Ma mort ne figurait pas sur son plan du jour. Il m'a donc relâché.  
  
- Mais si ta mort n'était pas prévue, pourquoi t'avoir enlevé? Questionna alors Mikaël.  
  
- Mon enlèvement était prévu, mais pas ma mort.  
  
Tout le monde affichait à présent des regards perplexes. Il décida d'éclaircir quelque peu les choses.  
  
- Comprenez moi bien. Son plan est comme une sorte de prophétie. Il sait à l'avance ce que l'on a prévu de faire et calque ses gestes sur les notre. Il savait que nous cherchions ce groupe de mangemorts et que je serais présent. Mon enlèvement n'était pas vraiment prévu mais tout ce qui en découlait oui. Il a donc compris qu'il devait m'enlever mais pas me tuer.  
  
- Mais alors à quoi cela lui servait de t'enlever, si rien n'a changé? Reprit Kyle, perplexe.  
  
- Si, un élément important a changé.  
  
Tout le monde se tut, s'attendant à ce qu'il continue mais il semblait avoir un peu de mal. Soudain, Carolen sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.  
  
- Attendez, vous vous rappelez? Voldemort avait parlé d'un cadeau qu'il aurait donné ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait légèrement pâli. Cynthia, toujours à côté de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, lui rappelant sans doute que si elle avait bien réagi, les autres le feraient aussi. Harry laissa sa main entrelacée dans celle de son amie, et respira longuement.  
  
- En effet, tout tourne autour de ce fameux cadeau.  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Shengio, curieux.  
  
Tout le monde vit Harry dégager sa main de celle de Cynthia qui le regardait inquiète. Il la rassura d'un sourire, quoi que légèrement crispé. Il leva la tête et regarda toutes les personnes présentes, l'une après l'autre. Lorsqu'il eut fait le tour, il leva son bras droit vers la manche gauche de sa tunique et releva la tête, ne voulant pas voir la marque qui s'étalait sur son bras.  
  
Il rencontra le visage crispé de Lowsyn qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant malgré le fait que lui-même semblait redouter quelque peu le moment où le signe serait visible aux yeux de tous.  
  
Harry souleva sa manche en fermant les yeux et avant même que la marque ne soit visible, la moitié avait compris ce qu'était au juste le cadeau.  
  
Un grand silence se fit quand Harry eut tout à fait relevé sa tunique. Ce silence lui était horrible. Après quelques minutes, Fred prit la parole, suivit de Cécilia.  
  
- Là, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas.  
  
- Oui, c'est ridicule, complètement idiot.  
  
Harry les regarda comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Ce fut Fred qui reprit la parole.  
  
- Harry réfléchit! Pourquoi Voldemort t'aurait-il posé cette marque?  
  
- Ben je suppose que.  
  
- Harry tu fais exactement ce que Voldemort veut que tu fasses! Tu étais démoralisé à cause d'une stupide marque!  
  
- J'ai la marque des ténèbres sur le bras!  
  
Il paraissait furieux que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
- Harry, la marque de Voldemort n'est q'un signe, il ne veut dire quelque chose que pour ceux qui l'ont prise volontairement. Pour toi, ça ne veut rien dire, tu n'es pas un mangemort pour autant! C'est parce qu'il sait que d'être associé à lui te répugne que Voldemort te l'a mise.  
  
- Tu as raison. C'est évident, je suis vraiment stupide.  
  
Il se frappa le front avec son poignet. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un grand sourire éclairait son visage.  
  
- Merci à tous. Bon. En attendant j'ai besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. Je dois trouver un moyen de l'enlever de mon bras! Quoi que vous en disiez, je n'ai pas très envie de garder ce joyeux tatouage. Il ruinerait ma réputation de séducteur, j'en suis sûr.  
  
Tout le monde rit à sa dernière remarque. Il avait quand même l'art de détendre l'atmosphère, moins bien que les jumeaux mais il avait son style, et ça arrangeait tout le monde.  
  
- Bon allez tout le monde! Sus aux livres!  
  
- Non non je vous donne quartier libre pour le moment! Dit en riant Harry. Je dois aller à Poudlard maintenant. Faites ce que vous voulez, je vous rappellerai après.  
  
Tout le monde accepta, mais restèrent à parler entre eux quelques minutes. Seuls les jumeaux Weasley partirent, devant s'occuper de leurs magasins qui était aux mains d'un ami à eux quand ils étaient absents.  
  
Cynthia s'approcha lentement de Harry et ré enlaça sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne, contre toute attente. Lorsque les deux adolescents se séparèrent, Harry lui sourit, ses yeux étaient brillants et la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard.  
  
- Merci, lui souffla-t-il, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai repris espoir.  
  
- De rien, c'est normal.  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
  
- Katia, tu me dois 3 gallions!  
  
- Non, c'est toi qui as perdu! Tu avais parié une semaine!  
  
- Si tu mets les jours où ils se sont vus l'un après l'autre, ça fait seulement 6 jours! Donc j'ai gagné!  
  
Cynthia et Harry se séparèrent, étonnés, et regardèrent Katia donner en ronchonnant ses trois gallions à Fred qui, lui, était hilare.  
  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer là? On ne suit pas vraiment.  
  
- C'est simple. Fred avait parié que vous sortiriez ensemble avant une semaine. Et Katia a parié pour environ deux semaines.  
  
- Qui a dit que nous sortions ensemble?  
  
Harry avait un sourire désarmant et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Cynthia le frappa du plat de la main sur la tête et Harry se mit à rire.  
  
- Je rigole Cy! Tu m'accompagnes chez Dumbledore? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Je viens aussi, si ça ne te dérange pas. Dit Lowsyn.  
  
Harry le regarda avec surprise quelques instants, puis sourit.  
  
- Bien sûr Lowsyn, allons révéler à Dumbledore de quel côté tu es véritablement.  
  
- Allons donc nous amuser un peu.  
  
- C'est sûr! Toi qui change de côté et moi qui porte la marque des ténèbres. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voir Harry Potter arpenter les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne fut une surprise pour tous les élèves. Bien que personne ne sache qu'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort deux semaines auparavant, où qu'il dirigeait l'école avec Dumbledore, tout le monde savait qu'il était à la tête d'un groupe de résistants, et aussi qu'il avait tout bonnement arrêter les cours. Les marques des tortures avaient disparus du corps de Harry donc personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui s'était réellement passé durant les deux semaines précédentes.  
  
Voir le jeune homme était surprenant. Cet adolescent dont la musculature s'était développée durant l'été et dont le style légèrement différent faisant craquer les filles se baladait dans l'école main dans la main avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain clair, et aux yeux bleu-vert et une autre personne, un homme de la trentaine sans doute, qui avait une grande cicatrice sur la joue gauche et personne ne connaissait ces deux personnes/  
  
Surprenante aussi était sa tunique. Elle était en deux ). Le(parties, un pantalon et une veste (nda: qui s'en serait pas douté pantalon était d'un noir très profond et assez large mais la veste était serrante et entourait les formes du jeune homme. Elle était rouge bordeaux et un énorme dessin représentant un chien noir accompagné d'un phénix était placé sur toute la surface du dos de la veste.  
  
Les trois personnes rencontrèrent plusieurs élèves, et Harry les saluait, mais tous semblaient légèrement nerveux, ce qui faisant rire Cynthia.  
  
- Il faut croire que tu leur fait peur, dit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
  
- Bah, après être passé pour un héros -il déplia le pouce de sa main- puis l'héritier de Serpentard -il déplia l'index- puis un imposteur et un tricheur -il déplia deux autres doigts- et enfin un fou -sa main était tout a fait ouverte à présent-, être considéré comme -il sembla réfléchir quelques instants- euh je sais pas trop quoi en fait, ne me dérange pas.  
  
Il avait dit cela sur un ton sérieux mais on voyait à son sourire qu'il en rigolait maintenant que c'était passé. Cynthia se mit de nouveau à rire, d'un rire contagieux puisque Lowsyn se mit à rire lui aussi.  
  
- N'oublie pas d'ajouter à la liste des adjectifs incapable et exaspérant, sourit Lowsyn. T'enseigner cet été était un véritable calvaire! Ah et têtu aussi!  
  
Harry fit la moue, ce qui ajouta à l'hilarité de ses deux amis. Soudain, ses yeux brillèrent et il sourit.  
  
- Vous oubliez le principal.  
  
- Ah? Cynthia semblait avide de savoir quel serait l'adjectif suivant à ajouter à la liste de son petit ami.  
  
- Casé.  
  
Il se pencha vers Cynthia qui lui sourit et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant que Lowsyn émette un petit grognement amusé. Ils se séparèrent et arrivèrent enfin au bureau du directeur. La statue, toujours présente, s'ouvrit lorsque Harry la touche de sa main et les trois personnes s'introduire dans le bureau de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione attendait impatiemment la fin des cours pour pouvoir enfin disposer de son temps. La rumeur comme quoi Harry serait de retour avait déjà fait le tour de l'école et elle voulait absolument aller le voir. Même le cours d'Arithmancie qui la patientait habituellement n'arrivait pas à la calmer.  
  
Elle savait que son meilleur ami avait été enlevé par Voldemort, qui l'avait relâché mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle savait également que la semaine précédente avait servi pour Harry à se remettre mais elle avait compris par ce que Cynthia lui avait dit, que le jeune homme avait été touché aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et c'est cette partie là de la discussion entre les deux jeune filles qui avait le plus inquiété Hermione. Pour se rassurer, elle se disait que s'il était de retour à l'école, c'était sûrement qu'il allait mieux.  
  
La fin du cours sonna et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Ron pour le cours de métamorphose. Celui-ci aussi paraissait pensif et lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, il lui demanda d'une voix tendue.  
  
- Toi aussi tu as entendu dire que Harry était à Poudlard?  
  
- Oui, je me disais qu'on devrait aller chez Dumbledore après les cours, il doit être au courant.  
  
A ce moment là, McGonagall les fit entrer dans la classe mais elle retint les deux amis.  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore et monsieur Potter aimeraient vous parler. Le mot de passe est pain d'épice.  
  
Les deux amis eurent un sourire radieux à cette annonce, puis se précipitèrent vers le bureau du directeur où ils entrèrent après avoir presque hurler le mot de passe à la gargouille de pierre.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La première chose que vit Dumbledore lorsque Harry entra, fut que Lowsyn l'accompagnait. La deuxième fut le regard méprisant que lui lançaient Harry et son amie.  
  
- Appelez Ron et Hermione. Peu m'importe qu'il soit en cours, faites-le!  
  
Son ton de voix était glacé et le directeur s'empressa de demander à Minerva par cheminée de lui amener les étudiants. La fin de l'heure de cours sonna et Harry se surprit à attendre impatiemment que ses amis arrivent.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, ceux-ci apparurent, essoufflés, dans le bureau et Hermione courut presque pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami. Mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par la baguette de Harry qui la stoppa net. Perplexe, elle regarda son meilleur ami qui ne fit que lui renvoyer en regard froid et vide.  
  
- Je suis venu ici pour vous annoncer deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise. Et mon ami Lowsyn, dit-il en se retournant vers lui, doit vous en annoncer une aussi. Mais je t'en prie Low, commence.  
  
Le regard de Lowsyn était tout aussi glacial que celui de Harry et il regarda le directeur avec répulsion.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais été de votre côté. Depuis le mois de juillet, je suis du côté de Harry et je vous ai divulgué de mauvaises informations pour vous embrouiller.  
  
Le coup fut un peu dur pour Dumbledore de savoir qu'un de ces amis n'était en fait pas tout à fait de son côté. Mais qu'il soit du côté de Harry n'était pas encore trop grave. La nouvelle suivant fut par contre pour lui bien plus dur à accepter.  
  
- A mon tour maintenant, constata Harry. Commençons par la mauvaise.  
  
Son sourire n'avait rien de rassurant et Hermione et Ron se demandèrent ce qui pouvait avoir changé leur ami à ce point.  
  
- Je suis un mangemort.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pendant ce temps, au repère, sept adolescents fouillaient dans le maximum de livres possibles. Ils cherchaient un moyen d'enlever la marque de Harry et espéraient trouver le moyen avant que Harry ne revienne. Ce serait une surprise qu'ils savaient que Harry apprécierait et ils y mettaient donc beaucoup de temps.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Mais ça n'a pas l'air évident, annonça Katia.  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'est exactement? Demanda Julien.  
  
- Une sorte d'incantation à plusieurs. Mais je n'en ai jamais vue de plus compliquée.  
  
Tous se penchèrent au-dessus du livre d'où Katia avait trouvé une possible solution.  
  
- Regardez, il faut au moins une personne sachant maîtriser l'ancienne magie, et une autre connaissant la magie elfique!  
  
- Bah, pas de problèmes! Cynthia connaît l'ancienne magie et Harry la magie elfique non?  
  
- Oui mais Harry ne peut pas faire l'incantation, vu que c'est lui qui la subit. Et puis, regardez, il faut en même temps que quelqu'un rentre dans ses pensées, pour en effacer la trace de la marque.  
  
Tous paraissaient légèrement découragés, mais laissèrent un marque page pour la retrouver sans trop de problèmes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dumbledore pâlissait à vue d'?il à présent.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne serais jamais allé du côté des forces du mal!  
  
C'était Hermione qui avait crié, horrifiée par ce que Harry venait de dire.  
  
- Et pourtant c'est vrai, ma chère!  
  
- Prouve le!  
  
- Mais avec plaisir!  
  
Harry releva sa manche, laissant paraître la marque des ténèbres toujours très noire qui était placée sur son bras gauche.  
  
Hermione poussa un cri et s'affala sur une chaise, essayant de se calmer. Harry rabaissa sa manche et fit un sourire froid au directeur qui ne savait plus quoi dire.  
  
- Je peux vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle maintenant?  
  
- Oui, dit faiblement Ron, qui était extrêmement blanc depuis l'annonce de son meilleur ami.  
  
- Si je vous disais, commença Harry avec un vrai sourire cette fois, si je vous disais que la dernière des nouvelles que je vous ai donné est complètement fausse, vous seriez content?  
  
Il se mit à rire joyeusement, suivi de près par Cynthia et Lowsyn.  
  
Hermione se redressa et jeta un regard à son meilleur ami.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas mangemort?  
  
- Hermione, tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dis!  
  
Hermione fut soulagée et étreignit son meilleur ami qui cette fois ne la retint pas, mais lui était quand même surveillé par l'oeil attentif de Cynthia, ce qu'il remarqua.  
  
- Un peu jalouse, miss?  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sous l'?il amusé de Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Lowsyn. Dumbledore, lui, se remettait des événements qui n'étaient pas encore tous très clair dans son esprit. Il toussota et prit la parole.  
  
- Harry, si tu n'es pas mangemort, pourquoi donc portes-tu la marque des ténèbres sur le bras?  
  
- Voldemort. Il me l'a imposée lorsque j'étais chez lui pour m'affecter psychologiquement. Et ça à marché je dois dire. Je peux dire merci à Cynthia et à Lowsyn de m'avoir tiré de là sinon j'y serais encore.  
  
Dumbledore fit un hochement de tête pour exprimer sa compréhension, puis sourit.  
  
- Heureux de te savoir toujours de notre côté.  
  
- De votre côté, mais surtout celui des résistants. D'ailleurs, désolé de vous l'annoncer mais il est vrai que Low est de mon côté depuis longtemps. Et certaines des informations qu'il vous transmettait n'étaient pas exactement telles qu'elles.  
  
- Tant pis, je préfère avoir perdu Lowsyn et qu'il soit à tes côtés plutôt que de te perdre et que tu sois du côté de Voldemort.  
  
Harry lui sourit franchement. Bien qu'il sache que les événements de l'année précédente l'avaient éloignés à jamais du directeur, ses rapports avec lui s'étaient quelque peu améliorés. Il verrait par la suite.  
  
Le Survivant se tourna ensuite vers Ron, qui lui sourit.  
  
- Heureux de te revoir mon frère.  
  
- Je suis content aussi Ron. Mais je crois que nous avons un entraînement qui nous attend. Je me trompe?  
  
Ron et Hermione sourirent, ravis de voir qu'il n'avait pas oublié.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Vous avez trouvé autre chose? Demanda Shengio.  
  
- Non, je crois qu'il va falloir essayer celle-là. Répondit Mikaël.  
  
- Okay, on ira demander de l'aide à Lowsyn ce sera plus facile.  
  
Les adolescents sortirent péniblement de leurs livres et s'étirèrent. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient occupés à chercher et la fatigue se faisait sentir.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
LeDjiNn: et merde tu as compris pour twwo ;o) c'est pas grave! Si ça t'intéresse mon nouveau chapitre y est!!! Enfin bon, sinon je continue ici aussi, en espérant que pas trop d'autres personnes ne le voient aussi ;o)  
  
Selphie: eh oui!!!  
  
Mimie: merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Wheatus: merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. je sais pas pk pour le chapitre. sinon ma fic est sur twwo, et j'y suis beaucoup plus avancée, je viens d'y poster le chapitre 26. donc voilà!!! A toi de voir si tu veux rester ici ou aller lire sur twwo ;o)  
  
Lisia: merci!! Tu verras pour la suite!!  
  
AnoDevils; tu verras pour la suite! Tu comprendras tout après ce chapitre normalement, non?  
  
Laika la louve: oui j'ai MSN et je t'ai ajouté à mes contacts. eh non pas de loup garou! Mais pas mangemort non plus heureusement!!!!  
  
BISOUS A TOUS ET A DEMAIN!!!! 


	16. Entraînement et nouvelles

Chapitre 17: Entraînement et nouvelles  
  
Harry, Cynthia, Ron, Hermione et enfin Lowsyn sortirent d'un pas léger de chez le directeur. Ils avançaient à travers les couloirs vers une salle que Dumbledore leur avait indiqué pour pouvoir s'entraîner.  
  
- On vous retrouve tout de suite! Lança Harry alors que lui et Cynthia s'éloignaient des autres.  
  
- Okay, on commence sans vous, répondit Lowsyn en leur faisait un clin d'?il.  
  
Harry enlaça Cynthia, mais se dégagea rapidement et l'entraîna par le bras vers un escalier, qu'ils montèrent. Arrivés en haut, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et agrandit son balai qu'il avait rapetissé pour pouvoir l'emmener dans sa poche.  
  
- Tu m'accompagnes?  
  
- Où donc?  
  
- Tu verras.  
  
Harry eut un sourire, et se positionna près de la fenêtre avec son balai. Il fit monter Cynthia devant lui et ils s'envolèrent, en passant par la fenêtre -une un peu plus large que les autres-. Tout les deux s'élevèrent dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ambre sortit du château pour prendre l'air. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir Harry mais elle savait qu'il était là. Ne pas le voir était horrible pour elle et elle espérait qu'il serait au parc bien que la nuit tombe.  
  
Elle marchait vers le lac lorsqu'elle entendit clairement deux voix qui brisaient le silence. L'une était celle d'un homme et l'autre celle d'une femme.  
  
Ambre se mit à chercher la provenance de ses voix et finit par se rendre compte que celles-ci venaient des airs. Elle leva alors la tête et vit un balai filer au dessus de sa tête. Elle remarqua alors que le garçon avait des cheveux noirs, mi-longs depuis peu. Son c?ur se serra lorsqu'elle comprit que ce jeune homme était Harry et qu'il n'était pas seul.  
  
Elle vit le balai filer vers le lac et ralentir. Harry et la jeune fille se posèrent juste sur le bord du lac et s'assirent. Ambre s'approcha lentement, et sa cacha assez près pour pouvoir entendre.  
  
- J'ai adoré la tête de Dumbledore quand j'ai dit ça. Disait Harry lorsque Ambre arriva.  
  
- Oui, et celle d'Hermione avec la marque! C'était à mourir de rire, j'ai eu dur a me retenir!  
  
- Oui. Tu sais quoi? Murmura-t-il.  
  
Ambre s'approcha encore un peu plus, et vit Harry se pencher vers la jeune fille qu'elle avait reconnu comme Cynthia, une des filles de la résistance.  
  
- Non, mais je vais le savoir, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.  
  
- Je t'aime, souffla Harry, et il l'embrassa.  
  
Le c?ur de Ambre sembla se déchirer dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit ses mots. Elle recula et trébucha légèrement, puis prit la fuite vers le château en sentant ses yeux se mouiller.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
(Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est la superbe chanson d'Evanescence, My Immortal. La chanson est vraiment super belle et les paroles vont avec ma fic alors. ;o) Allez je continue!!! VIVE EVANESCENCE!!!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Lowsyn, arrivèrent au mur où se trouvait la salle cachée. Ils passèrent trois fois devant en formulant le souhait d'avoir une salle pour leur entraînement et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvaient des matelas pour la relaxation, des mousses et beaucoup de livres à nouveau.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'installèrent sur les matelas pendant que Lowsyn regardait la salle d'un ?il intéressé.  
  
- Je ne connaissais pas cette salle. Comment la connaissez-vous?  
  
- L'année dernière nous avions besoin d'une salle que personne ne pourrait trouver pour nos réunions de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
- Ah oui, à cause de Dolorès Ombrage, c'est bien ça?  
  
- Oui, et donc Harry a eu vent de l'existence de cette salle et nous l'avons utilisée.  
  
Lowsyn hocha la tête et replongea dans la contemplation des divers livres et instruments qui étaient présents dans la salle. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione parlaient de la conversation du bureau du directeur.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Cynthia entrèrent dans la salle, tout sourire, et rejoignirent leurs trois amis qui les regardaient en souriant.  
  
- Alors on s'y met là?  
  
- Nous vous attendions. Répondit Lowsyn en leur adressant un clin d'?il.  
  
- Alors vous deux, mettez vous sur les mousses qui sont là, et relaxez- vous.  
  
S'en suivit un entraînement d'au moins deux bonnes heures, durant lesquelles Ron et Hermione durent se concentrer sur le flux de magie qui les parcourait et leurs pouvoir, essayant de les augmentant au prix d'efforts particulièrement intensifs. Lowsyn les regardait faire au cas où ça tournerait mal. Pendant ce temps, Harry fit des exercices sur la magie elfique, répétant des incantations, lisant des livres sur les anciennes pratiques tout comme les récentes. Cynthia, elle, faisait des exercices sur l'ancienne magie, tout en jetant des coup d'?il réguliers à son petit ami qui était absorbé par sa lecture.  
  
Depuis qu'il avait fui pendant un mois le monde des sorciers, Harry avait beaucoup changé. En plus de son corps qui s'était développé, il avait développé ses capacités de mémoire et lisaient bien plus qu'avant.  
  
Son entraînement avec Lowsyn lui avait aussi apporté une confiance en soi primordial lors d'un combat, et sa connaissance de la prophétie le faisait voir tout d'un autre ?il, il réfléchissait aux impacts qu'aurait le moindre geste qu'il ferait.  
  
Bien qu'il soit résistant à l'extérieur, même malgré le traitement de Voldemort une semaine plus tôt, il était très faible à l'intérieur et on pouvait facilement l'atteindre par ces sentiments, bien qu'il soit rare qu'il les montre. Rien que la marque qu'il portait sur l'avant bras le prouvait. Il avait été détruit en la "recevant", et avait été complètement désespéré pendant une semaine entière.  
  
Harry releva la tête et accrocha le regard de Cynthia. Ils se sourirent quelques instants, avant que Harry ne regarde sa montre et poussa une exclamation de surprise.  
  
- Hey il est déjà 18h30! Tout le monde debout, on va manger!  
  
- Quoi? Dans la grande salle?  
  
C'était Hermione qui était intervenue. Elle s'était relevée du matelas où elle était assise, dos contre le mur et yeux fermés pour ses exercices et regardait à présent son ami.  
  
- Ben, euuuuuh, oui. Où d'autre?  
  
- Mais je veux dire, ta venue est déjà connue de tous mais. S'ils te voient.  
  
- Tentons le tout pour le tout! Et puis j'ai faim! En route!  
  
Tous les cinq sortirent de la salle, refermèrent la porte qui disparut, et parcoururent le couloir pour aller à la grande salle.  
  
Quand ils y entrèrent, il y eu comme la fois précédente un grand silence, puis un bourdonnement de voix mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers une place de la table de Gryffondor, suivi de ses amis. Harry invita Lowsyn a rester avec eux et celui-ci accepta.  
  
Les élèves qui étaient près d'eux furent étonnés d'entendre les cinq parler de magie ancienne et de magie elfique, d'entraînement et de flux de magie intérieur. Mais très vite, n'y comprenant plus rien, ils détournèrent leur attention de la conversation.  
  
Dumbledore regardait les 5 personnes plongées dans leur conversation, échangeant -à ce qu'il en voyait- leurs points de vue. Et se demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait durant ce fameux entraînement. Il se dit qu'il allait leur demander s'il pouvait y assister la prochaine fois.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry était occupé de piquer sa fourchette dans un bout de viande lorsque son bras la brûla. Etonné, il se demanda ce qu'il avait lorsqu'il compris que c'était de la marque que provenait la douleur diffuse. Il regarda son professeur de potion qui semblait souffrir lui aussi.  
  
La douleur s'accentua légèrement et, n'y pouvant plus, Harry se tint l'avant du bras en pressant légèrement la marque, geste ridicule puisque ceci ne lui apporta pas de réconfort.  
  
Le seul problème fut que Severus Rogue remarqua le manège de l'adolescent, et ayant mal lui-même, il ne tarda pas à faire le lien.  
  
Lorsqu'il vit Harry se lever de sa chaise en faisant un signe rassurant à ses amis et sortir de la salle, il sortit également et prit le même chemin que celui du Survivant. Il finit par le trouver à une fenêtre, regardant dehors, dans un couloir vide.  
  
Arrivant sans bruit derrière le jeune homme, il tira son bras et lui releva la manche sous l'exclamation de surprise de Harry.  
  
- La marque des ténèbre, siffla le professeur en rejetant le bras du jeune homme.  
  
- Vous avez un problème avec ça, Rogue? Je vous ferais remarquer que vous en avez une aussi.  
  
- Vous savez très bien dans quel camp je me trouve. Dit-il entre ses dents.  
  
- Et vous connaissez également le mien.  
  
Rogue le regarda avec répulsion et crainte à la fois ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Harry.  
  
- Je le connais à présent en effet. Il sourit, narquois, et ajouta. Que dirait Papa s'il savait?  
  
- Papa serait fier.  
  
- Fier que son fils ait la marque des ténèbres sur le bras?  
  
Harry regarda avec un sourire sarcastique Rogue, et répondit.  
  
- Je n'ai pas demandé la marque, je ne m'appelle pas Rogue. Et j'en suis heureux d'ailleurs.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire par "pas demandé"? Questionna le professeur sans tenir compte de la remarque du Survivant.  
  
- Disons qu'il me l'a imposée parce que je n'acceptais pas son marché. Maintenant si vous m'excusez, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler à un homme tel que vous, fit-il avec une grimace.  
  
Harry repartit sous l'?il abasourdi du maître des potions.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Les dix membres de la résistance, en dehors de Harry, Ron et Hermione, se trouvaient dans le salon du repère, autour de la table où se trouvait un livre ouvert. La page était celle de l'enchantement pour enlever la marque de Harry, et tous regardaient avec empressement Cécilia qui avait le livre devant elle.  
  
- Moi je dis que c'est possible. Finit-elle par dire.  
  
Tout le monde poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Mais toutes les conversations sur le point de commencer s'arrêtèrent lorsque Roxane, nouvelle depuis le jour même mais qui connaissait déjà tout le monde pour les avoir vu une fois, leva la main.  
  
- On pourrait peut-être voir toutes les étapes et voir comment et qui peut le faire, non?  
  
- Bonne idée, faisons ça, déclara Fred, impatient de rendre service à son ami de toujours.  
  
Tout le monde regarda Cécilia qui reprit la lecture mais cette fois, tout haut.  
  
- Les personnes participant à l'enchantement doivent former un cercle autour de la personne le subissant. Ces personnes doivent être dans l'ordre de leur parution dans l'enchantement, et dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La première doit s'avancer et placer ses mains sur le front de la personne. Elle doit maîtriser la magie elfique et doit prononcer l'incantation suivante.  
  
La jeune fille passa l'incantation, qu'elle ne savait pas dire, ne sachant pas cette magie là. Elle reprit légèrement plus loin.  
  
- La première personne doit reculer et reprendre sa place initiale. La deuxième doit ensuite s'approcher à son tour et placer ses mains sur les yeux fermés de la personne. Elle doit dire cette phrase tout en pénétrant dans l'esprit de la personne et en effacer tout trace de mal causé par ce qui doit être effacé. La troisième personne doit être celle qui maîtrise la magie noire. Celle-là doit à son tour s'avancer et poser ses mains sur la bouche de la personne. Elle doit ensuite prononcer le sort ayant placé ce qui doit être effacé. La quatrième personne doit alors s'avancer et poser ses mains sur son c?ur. Cette personne doit dire ce qu'elle éprouve réellement pour la victime en ancienne magie. Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, alors ce qui doit disparaître disparaîtra.  
  
- Ouah, ça c'est un truc de fous! S'exclama Shengio.  
  
- Mais non! C'est assez simple en fait, dit Katia.  
  
- Si on fait le tri, il nous faut une personne qui connaît la magie elfique, une l'ancienne magie, une la magie noire et enfin une la légilimencie.  
  
Tout le monde se plongea dans ses pensées et comptait les personnes sur leurs doigts. Enfin, Cécilia reprit la parole.  
  
- Pour l'ancienne magie c'est facile, ce sera Cynthia. Pour la magie elfique je propose de demander à Lowsyn, il semble en connaître un bout dessus. Par contre pour le reste j'en sais rien.  
  
- Je maîtrise la légilimencie et l'occlumencie, interrompit Roxane.  
  
- Il nous reste la magie noire.  
  
Tout le monde se questionna du regard, regardant si personne ne la connaissait. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, Georges brisa le silence qui s'était installé.  
  
- Nous n'aurons qu'à demander à Lowsyn pour voir. Je propose qu'on fasse autre chose en les attendant à présent.  
  
- Oui tu as raison, répondit son jumeau.  
  
- Qui fait une partie de bataille explosive?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Mon cher Survivant, on va voir si tu vas tomber dans le panneau cette fois encore.  
  
Voldemort sourit narquoisement, et appela Queudver. Il lui toucha la marque et tous les mangemorts transplanèrent à ses côtés.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Coucou tout le monde!!! Voilà le chapitre de ce début de journée (du moins chez moi ;o)). devinez quoi? Hier, prise d'une inspiration subite, j'ai écrit l'épilogue de cette fic. et je peux dire maintenant qu'on commence à en voir la fin! Pas pour vous bien sûr, vu que je suis qu'à la moitié sur ce site-ci. mais sur l'autre, je suis au chapitre 26 en ligne, et je peux dire qu'en tout il y aura quelque chose comme 35 chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez toujours, et a tantôt pour la suite, puisque je passe à deux chapitres par jour, suite à la demande express de mes reviewer ;o)  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
LeDjiNn: oui c'est normal, étant donné que je mets un chapitre Par jour sur twwo, je suis dans les dix première presque tout le temps. en plus tu as vu le nombre de reviews? ;o) j'ai du succès quand même!!! Je suis occupée de faire le chapitre 27, il sera en ligne ce soir. Même fin d'après midi normalement! Oui continue de reviewer ici, mais tu peux aussi le faire sur twwo ;o) plus j'ai de review plus je suis contente! En tout cas je te remercie! Bisous a tantôt!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: Non non pas mangemort je ferais quand même pas ça!!!! Tu verras par la suite, a tout' sur MSN  
  
Kyzara: oui, merci beaucoup! A tantôt!  
  
Wheatus: je n'habite pas au Québec, mais j'ai été à Monreal tout un temps, et je connais bien la ville! Je t'ai ajouté à ma liste, mais chez toi il fait nuit normalement, donc on se voit ce soir (pour moi) et ce matin (pour toi)!! Je te donnerai l'adresse quand on se verra ok? Bisous  
  
Phantme: non pas exigeante, juste normale ;o) a tantôt!!! 


	17. Voyage de découverte

Chapitre 18: Voyage de découvertes  
  
Harry marchait en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rogue quelques instants auparavant. Dès que son regard avait accroché celui du professeur, sa marque lui avait fait très légèrement mal, alors que la douleur s'était arrêtée quelques instants plus tôt. Etais-ce Voldemort à nouveau? Pourtant, Rogue n'avait pas eu mal à cet instant!  
  
Harry se décida à revenir à la grande salle, et y parvint en quelques minutes. La salle était encore pleine mais cette fois plus personne ne fit attention à l'entrée de Harry. Celui-ci s'avança et alla vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien. Mais je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. Je partirai demain à l'aube.  
  
- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va? Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi?  
  
- Lowsyn, arrête donc de t'inquiéter.  
  
Lowsyn le regarda avec des yeux emplis de fermeté, et les sourcils froncés.  
  
- Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, Voldemort t'a capturé et apposé sa marque, je ne suis pas sûr d'être très rassuré par la perspective que cela pourrait se reproduire.  
  
- Je ne pars pas du tout à la recherche de quelque chose, je dois aller faire des recherches et je dois me rendre à Braëstel pour cela, il n'y a rien de dangereux à cela.  
  
- Il y a des choses dangereuses partout, le coupa son ami et maître. Mais son visage trahissait qu'il était déjà un peu plus rassuré par les projets de son élève.  
  
Ron et Hermione ne firent que hocher la tête, ne sachant que dire. Eux aussi semblaient légèrement inquiets mais ils savaient que Harry ne leur permettrait pas de partir avec lui s'il ne l'avait pas permis à Lowsyn. Et puis eux avaient les cours. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les abandonner tant que leur entraînement ne serait pas fini.  
  
Cynthia par contre semblait sur le point de crier sur Harry. Mais celui-ci lui prit la main, étant à côté d'elle, et la lui pressa légèrement.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai très prudent.  
  
- Promet moi de revenir le plus rapidement possible. S'il te plait.  
  
Hermione les interrompit et demanda à Harry ce qu'elle se demandait depuis déjà quelques minutes.  
  
- Qu'est ce que Braëstel?  
  
- C'est une ville qui est peuplée par un peuple qu'on dit elfes, c'est de là que vient la magie elfique. Ils détiennent la plus grande mine d'information du monde, et ce que je cherche, c'est là que je le trouverai sans aucun doute. Mais le problème est que on ne peut pas y transplaner, ni utiliser de portolins, ni même venir par les airs. Ils sont surprotégés.  
  
- Comment compte-tu y aller alors? Intervint Ron avec un intérêt manifeste.  
  
- A cheval. J'en ai pour une semaine si je compte les nuits de repos.  
  
Tout le monde à part Lowsyn sembla avoir reçut un coup de poing en plein visage. Ils affichaient des regard étonnés, ensuite perplexes, et même choqués.  
  
- Une SEMAINE? Mais c'est énorme!  
  
- Oui, mais ça passe plus vite qu'on ne le pense, en plus le paysage est fantastique.  
  
- Combien de jours compte tu rester là-bas?  
  
- Je dirais cinq jours, au maximum une semaine car j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le prince de ce peuple.  
  
Cynthia semblait effondrée de savoir qu'il partirait si longtemps. Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains et ferma les yeux.  
  
- Une semaine aller, une semaine là-bas et une semaine retour. Tu ne seras de retour que dans presque un mois! Et s'il se passait quelque chose ici.  
  
- La résistance est toujours là, et le ministère saura bien se débrouiller sans moins pendant trois semaines. Ma décision est prise, il ne sert à rien d'essayer de la changer.  
  
Après quelques minutes de protestation de ses amis, ils partirent tout de même tous les cinq dans leurs chambres. Ron et Hermione partirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs tandis que Harry, Cynthia et Lowsyn partaient dans des chambres à eux dans des quartiers d'une autre aile du château. Harry dit au revoir à ses amis, puisqu'il partirait très tôt le lendemain, vers 4h.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alors que Harry se changeait, il y eu un bruit à la porte et il invita la personne à entrer. C'était Cynthia, en habits de nuit. Elle portait une nuisette rouge sang, à fines bretelles, et qui s'arrêtait un peu au dessus des genoux. Harry en resta bouche bée quelques instants.  
  
- WOW, tu es sublime là dedans! Finit-il par dire avec le sourire.  
  
- Merci. Je peux dormir avec toi, s'il te plait. Elle le regardait avec une moue de chien battu et un regard suppliant.  
  
- D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que je pars demain et que je ne te reverrai pas avant trois semaines.  
  
Cynthia lui fit un sourire mi-triste mi-joyeux. Elle se jeta sur le lit en riant et Harry l'y rejoignit. Ils rabattirent les couvertures sur eux et Cynthia se blottit tout contre Harry qui l'enserra dans ses bras. Elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Il fit pareil et très vite, le sommeil les emporta tous les deux dans ses abîmes profondes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le lendemain, vers 4h, Harry se réveilla grâce à son pendentif qui lui asséna comme une petite décharge pour le réveiller. Il soupira très légèrement pur ne pas réveiller Cynthia qui était toujours dans ses bras. Il se dégagea très lentement et sortit du lit. Il s'habilla de sa tunique la plus pratique pour voyager et, entendant un bruit, il découvrit que Cynthia bougeait.  
  
- Chut, rendors toi mon ange. Il est trop tôt.  
  
- Mmmmmmmmh, tu pars déjà, fit-elle, ensommeillée.  
  
- Oui. On se revoit bientôt. Allez dors.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna, se pelotonna dans les couvertures et se rendormit bien vite. Harry la contempla quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers la table et écrivit un petit mot à l'attention de sa petite amie. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce en silence et parcourut les couloirs. Il sortit du château en respira longuement. L'air était frais, mais pas froid et le ciel était très bleu, sans nuage. La température était encore élevée pour le mois de septembre, frôlant le 30 degrés, mais il y a avait beaucoup de vent et celui-ci refroidissait quelque peu le tout.  
  
- C'est un très bon temps pour voyager.  
  
Harry se retourna et sourit à son maître et ami qu'il avait entendu arriver.  
  
- Oui, mais je ne reviendrai que à la mi-octobre et ce sera moins évident.  
  
- Oui, je le sais bien.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Lowsyn. Je suis un grand garçon je sais me débrouiller.  
  
- Tu n'emportes rien?  
  
Son regard était étonné et regardait près de Harry mais en effet, rien n'était visible près du jeune homme.  
  
- Non, ce sera plus facile sans bagages, nous irons plus vite. Je ferai apparaître par magie ce qu'il me faudra.  
  
- La magie ne marche pas chez les elfes, même la magie elfique.  
  
- Je le sais, et c'est pourquoi j'espère obtenir l'hospitalité de Saëltyar.  
  
- Je l'espère également pour toi, mais fait des réserves pour le cas où il refuserait.  
  
Harry opina de la tête et fit un signe rassurant à son mentor.  
  
- Et sinon, question voyage, avec qui pars-tu?  
  
- Foudre bien entendu! Lui répondit son élève en souriant.  
  
- Où est-il?  
  
- Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
A cet instant en effet, surgit un cheval noire, entièrement, excepté un trait doré sur le flan gauche. Il allait crinière au vent, sans préoccupation aucune, se dirigeant seulement vers le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui et se laissa caresser.  
  
- Tu as raison, il est le plus rapide et fera bonne impression aux elfes.  
  
- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de me l'avoir offert.  
  
- C'est plutôt lui qui t'a choisi, mais c'était quand même un plaisir de voir ton émerveillement quand je te l'ai donné.  
  
Harry fit l'accolade à Lowsyn, une étreinte qui dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, puis il monta a cru sur le dos de la jument. Harry trouvait que monter à cru était le meilleur moyen, laissant au cheval une plus grande liberté de mouvement.  
  
- Au revoir Lowsyn, prend soin des autres. Et n'oublie pas de faire ce que je t'ai demandé.  
  
- Non je n'oublierai pas. Fais bon voyage Harry!  
  
Harry se pencha en avant et murmura ces mots à l'oreille de Foudre.  
  
- Na alarca Stayanël (nda: traductions: Sois rapide, Foudre. J'ai décidé que le nom de Foudre en elfique serait celui-là, ne cherchez pas à comprendre ;o))  
  
Le cheval s'ébroua et se mit immédiatement à galoper. Harry adressa un dernier signe de main à son ami avant de disparaître.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque Cynthia se réveilla, elle sentit aussitôt que Harry était parti. Après quelques minutes, elle se souvint l'avoir entendu partir. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 7h30. Elle se leva alors, et prit une douche rapide. Alors qu'elle prenait ses vêtements sur la chaise, elle remarqua sur la table un petit mot de l'écriture de Harry qu'elle lut aussitôt.  
  
Mon ange,  
  
Je suis partit tôt ce matin, quand tu dormais encore, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Comme je sais que je deviendrais fou loin de toi durant trois semaines, je te donne cet objet qui est sur l'armoire, mais finit d'abord de lire la lettre.  
  
Cet objet sert a communiquer, j'en ai exactement pareil. J'en avais un de l'année dernière que mon parrain m'avait offert, mais il est brisé, j'ai donc été en racheter. Si tu as besoin de me parler, prends le en main, pense a moi et dit mon nom tout haut. Mais ne le fais que le soir, la journée je voyage.  
  
Je t'aime fort mon ange, et j'espère que cela ne va pas être trop dur pour toi d'attendre trios semaines pour se revoir car pour moi cela va être un calvaire.  
  
Je t'aime, bisous partout mon ange.  
  
Harry.  
  
Cynthia sourit, puis reposa la lettre sur son petit sac. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire et y découvrit un petit miroir ovale. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas appeler Harry et reposa le miroir au prix d'un grand effort de volonté.  
  
Elle sortit peu après de la pièce et alla toquer aux appartement de Lowsyn mais personne ne répondit. Elle partit alors vers la grande salle et y rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui mangeaient avant de partir en cours.  
  
- Vous avez vu Lowsyn?  
  
- Oui, il était allé voir Harry partir ce matin, puis il est parti au repère. Il nous a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendrait là-bas mais qu'il avait quelque chose à y faire avant.  
  
- Ok. Je mange et puis je pars. Voyant les regards légèrement tristes de ses amis, elle ajouta. Je sais que c'est moins gai à présent pour vous, mais bientôt vous n'aurez plus besoin des cours, quand vous aurez assez apprit avec Harry. En attendant je passerai tous les deux jours avec Lowsyn pour vous donner des nouvelles et vous aider à avancer.  
  
- D'accord. Nous devons aller en cours, alors à dans deux jours!  
  
Tous les deux partirent à leurs cours de sortilèges en laissant Cynthia finir de manger. Elle partit ensuite pour le repère, sortant des barrières anti-transplanation de Poudlard et reparaissant non loin du repère qui possédait également ses barrières, que seul Harry pouvait enlever.  
  
Immédiatement, dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle fut assaillie de questions de ses amis.  
  
- C'est vrai que Harry part pour un mois? Demanda Julien.  
  
- Il est parti chez les elfes?  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'in doit faire pendant ce temps là?  
  
Cynthia leur sourit et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai que Harry est parti chez les elfes, pour trois semaines à Braëstel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement mais il devait y faire des recherches et s'entretenir avec le prince des elfes. En attendant, je ne sais pas ce qu'on doit faire, je crois que c'est Lowsyn qui a le programme il est le dernier à avoir vu Harry ce matin, il est parti très tôt.  
  
- Pourquoi cela va-t-il prendre trois semaines? C'est énorme!  
  
- On ne peut pas transplaner, prendre un portolin ou voler jusqu'au royaume des fées, le seul moyen est d'y aller par un moyen de terre. Harry y va en cheval.  
  
Tout le monde hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension, puis se dispersèrent peu à peu. Mais Cécilia resta près de la jeune fille et lui demanda tout haut.  
  
- Tu veux participer à notre recherche pour trouver le moyen d'enlever la marque des ténèbres de Harry?  
  
Aussitôt, comme un signal, tout le monde revint près d'elles pour écouter et participer à la discussion.  
  
- Bien sûr que je le veux!  
  
- C'est une surprise qu'on lui réserve. On a déjà trouvé l'enchantement mais on n'a pas encore le moyen de tout faire, il faut encore trouver certains trucs. Et on aura besoin de toi.  
  
- Montre moi, ce sera plus simple.  
  
Cécilia alla chercher le livre et montra à son amie tout le processus nécessaire à l'effacement de la marque. Elle lui fit alors remarquer les personnes appropriées, c'est-à-dire elle-même, Roxane, la personne elfique, et celle maîtrisant la magie noire.  
  
- Kyle ne peut pas faire la personne elfique? Il a pourtant du sang d'elfe dans les veines.  
  
- Non, car même s'il en a du sang, il ne maîtrise pas leur magie.  
  
- Je crois que nous devrons demander à Lowsyn, par contre pour le mage noir, j'ai une idée.  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Severus Rogue.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry stoppa Foudre, aussi connue sous le nom de Stayanël, et en descendit.  
  
- Na maer, ninya calwa. (nda: traduc: c'est bien, mon beau.)  
  
Il regarda autour de lui et, voyant un coin calme auprès d'un arbre, y alla, suivi de son cheval. Il s'assit à l'ombre et fit apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette un repas léger qu'il avala rapidement. Il ne devait pas traîner s'il voulait arriver à Braëstel en une semaine. Et il n'était pas question de perdre du temps bêtement en mangeant, même s'il fallait s'alimenter régulièrement. Harry avait compté que s'il ne mangeait que deux fois par jour, une fois tard le soir et une fois très tôt le matin, il tiendrait sans problèmes jusqu'à la célèbre ville des elfes.  
  
Il mangea donc rapidement, puis, d'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, fit apparaître une tente permettant de passer la nuit.  
  
"Heureusement que mes capacités de magie sont élevées, sinon je ne tiendrais jamais, même par ce temps chaud." Songea le jeune homme en souriant.  
  
Il s'installa à l'intérieur et se plaça tout habillé dans les couvertures. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, étant donné que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.  
  
Harry avait chevauché toute la journée sans interruption, au galop. Il voulait arriver le plus rapidement possible à Braëstel, ne sachant combien de temps durerait son séjour là-bas. Il redoutait surtout l'accueil que lui procurerait le peuple des elfes. Ils étaient connus pour aimer le calme et Harry venait leur déclarer ouvertement le retour de Voldemort et le besoin de choisir leur camp.  
  
Harry passa une nuit agitée et se réveilla tôt, grâce au pendentif qui le tira de ses rêves mouvementés qu'il parvenait à bloquer grâce à l'occlumencie.  
  
Il se leva en deux temps trois mouvements et mangea un bout de pain tout en faisant disparaître la tente qui l'avait abrité. Il remonta ensuite sur Foudre et repartit au galop, défilant dans des champs, prés, bois et forêts. Tout était désert et Harry en était content. Moins son passage serait aperçu, moins Voldemort aurait-il de chance d'avoir vent du plan de son ennemi de toujours.  
  
Harry ralentit l'allure lorsqu'il arriva à proximité d'un village nommé Gayenandil. Celui-ci était occupé par des hommes moldus mais qui avaient tous connaissance de l'existence des sorciers. Harry préféra pourtant les éviter, prenant le plus de protection possible.  
  
La journée se passa lentement, ne faisant que parcourir du chemin sans s'arrêter, ne faisant qu'indiquer à Foudre le chemin à prendre. Ce fut au soir que les choses se compliquèrent.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Laika la Louve: eh oui ma tite louve tu es la seule à m'en avoir mis ^^ logique les autres ont pas encore su les lire, ils sont à l'école (logiquement) ^^. mais bon on sait que tu es une petit brosseuse de cours, et que donc tu te permets de lire ma fic ^^, je t'en remercie quand même! Eh bien je suis quand même gentille avec toi! Tu as bien de la chance d'être super sympa, je peux rien te refuser! Alooors que crois tu qu'il va se passer maintenant??? J'attends ton avis ^^ et ta review marrante ^^ enfin bon, je vais mettre le 2e chapitre de la toile du temps maintenant. a tout' sur MSN!!!  
  
Au moment même où je finissais de répondre à cette review j'en ai reçu une autre! Lol. alors merci beaucoup à Lisia!!!  
  
Encore une! Décidément! Alors merci à Jaelle, et je te promets d'essayer d'en mettre plus ^^ 


	18. balade au paradis?

Chapitre 19: Balade au paradis?  
  
Harry faisait marcher Foudre au pas, la nuit déjà avancée ne lui permettant pas de voir très loin. Il décida alors d'utiliser la magie tant que cela lui était possible. Il prit sa baguette et prononça quelques mots elfiques, la magie des elfes tenant plus longtemps que celle de tous les jours.  
  
- Mas Elenion Ancalima! (nda: par la plus brillante des étoiles.)  
  
C'est alors que les événements s'enchaînèrent. Alors que la lumière emplissait l'espace, Harry entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il sauta à terre et brandit sa baguette. Le silence était revenu mais Harry resta sur ses gardes, l'oreille aux aguets. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, puis, ne percevant plus rien, il retourna près de Foudre, mais la baguette toujours à la main.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à remonter à cheval pour trouver un campement pour la nuit lorsque le même craquement et bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre.  
  
Harry s'immobilisa, sans se retourner cette fois, et attendit.  
  
Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, il monta sur Foudre et le fit avancer. La lumière des elfes toujours présente, il repéra un chemin qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt et un autre qui se dirigeait plus vers la lisière. Hésitant, il finit par choisir celui qui allait à la lisière, ayant moins peur de se faire repérer que de s'enfoncer plus dans la forêt de Sayan (nda: au cas où: forêt de son rêve, celle de la réunion des mangemorts) qui était très connue pour ses problèmes.  
  
Harry dirigea donc son cheval vers la lisière et finit par se retrouver au bord de la forêt, et décida d'y placer son campement de la nuit. Il fit apparaître la tente mais alors qu'il allait faire apparaître le feu lui permettant de se chauffer et de manger, il entendit un souffle et un bruit derrière lui.  
  
Harry se retourna et eut juste le temps de s'abaisser avant de voir un poignard passer au dessus de sa tête, là où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Il recula de quelques pas pour voir un peu mieux.  
  
- Un Sanacaiël!  
  
Aussitôt, Harry rangea sa baguette, celle-ci ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, mais avant cela, il fit apparaître une épée légère, facilement maniable et un petit couteau. Ensuite, sa baguette rangée, il mit dans une sorte de fourreau le petit couteau-poignard, et empoigna l'épée à deux mains.  
  
Le Sanacaiël s'élança alors, un poignard dans chaque main. Harry évita le premier coup et bloqua le second d'un coup d'épée. Il dégaina alors son couteau et en donna un coup à son assaillant, dans le bas du ventre. Il le toucha mais seulement légèrement et le Sanacaiël fit valser le couteau dans l'herbe.  
  
"Ne le touche pas, ne le touche pas Harry!" Songea le jeune homme, tout en faisant un tour sur lui-même et en parant un nouveau coup de couteau avec son épée. Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans un épouvantable bruit de ferraille.  
  
Harry relâcha quelque peu sa défense, ce qui fut une grave erreur puisque le Sanacaiël en profita pour enfoncer la lame d'un de ses couteaux dans le bras gauche du Survivant, un peu au dessus de la marque. Harry lâcha son épée, mais la fit revenir à lui avec un sort d'attraction rapide. Il rangea sa baguette et reprit en main son arme, qu'il fit immédiatement entrer en collision avec celle de son ennemi. Il réussit à repousser la défense de l'assaillant et à le toucher à la poitrine.  
  
Après quelques minutes où Harry repoussait les attaques incessantes du Sanacaiël, il remarqua un détail de la méthode de combat de son ennemi. Il ne protégeait pas assez ses épaules et le bas de ses jambes. Harry laissa donc la créature lui donner un coup de poignard dans la cuisse, puis, en un coup, brisa la défense pour donner un coup d'épée dans le mollet de la créature qui plia la jambe sous le coup. Harry en profita alors pour transpercer l'épaule gauche de son ennemi. Il la laissa quelques secondes, puis la retira d'un geste et laissa le Sanacaiël s'affaler à terre.  
  
Harry s'avança, et e plaça près de la créature, debout.  
  
- Qui t'as envoyé ici?  
  
- V. Va m. Mourir. Lança alors l'ennemi, sa respiration peinant déjà.  
  
Harry lui donna un dernier coup d'épée en pleine poitrine, pour l'achever rapidement. Il s'affala alors à son tours, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes, sentant le sang s'écouler de ses deux blessures.  
  
Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait la force de se relever, il le fit et se dirigea vers le campement, le combat l'en ayant quelque peu éloigné. Foudre était toujours là, l'attendant à coté de la tente.  
  
Harry prit un essuie et s'essuya le visage. Il enleva sa tunique pour pouvoir nettoyer ses blessures. Il eut alors une idée. Il s'engouffra dans la tente et retira de ses bagages le petit miroir qui allait avec celui de Cynthia. Il le plaça devant son visage et dit le nom de sa petite amie tout haut.  
  
Le miroir s'échauffa légèrement, et après quelques secondes, le visage ovale de Cynthia apparu. Son expression montrait la surprise lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était Harry qui l'appelait par le miroir, puis elle afficha une mine joyeuse.  
  
- Harry! Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
  
- Pas très, mais c'est une longue histoire. Est-ce que Lowsyn est proche de toi?  
  
- Il est sorti de la pièce lorsqu'il a su que c'était toi, il m'a dit qu'il nous laissait un peu d'intimité. Dit-elle en rougissant un peu.  
  
- D'accord, alors vous allez aller lui et toi à Poudlard. Trouvez Ron et Hermione et allez dans la salle cachée. Rappelez moi lorsque ce sera fait. Est-ce que tu as compris?  
  
- Oui, je fais ça tout de suite. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Le lien se coupa et Harry s'appuya contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un feu, la température baissant légèrement. Il ne trouva pourtant pas la force de faire apparaître à manger, il ne fit donc que s'enrouler dans une couverture près du feu.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le miroir devint légèrement bleu, indiquant un appel. Harry le prit entre ses mains et y découvrit le regard inquiet de Lowsyn.  
  
- Harry! Que c'est-il passé?  
  
- Low, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.  
  
Harry eut un petit rire sans joie, et porta immédiatement sa main à son bras qui lui faisait mal. Lowsyn s'inquiétait de voir le garçon si épuisé, et si mal en point par ce qu'il en voyait. Même si le Survivant n'était pas aussi gravement atteint qu'à son retour de chez Voldemort, il n'en était pas moins sérieusement blessé.  
  
- Low, je ne sais pas comment, mais quelqu'un est au courant de mon voyage. J'ai été attaqué par un Sanacaiël. Et il me cherchait j'en suis sûr, il m'a suivi pendant bien une demi-heure avant d'attaquer.  
  
- Quoi? Un Sanacaiël?  
  
Lowsyn se mordit les lèvres. Qui donc pouvait bien envoyé un Sanacaiël pour attaquer Harry?  
  
- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir confondu? Je veux dire, ils sont très ressemblants aux Triadrès!  
  
- Non, c'en était un, j'en suis certain. Je l'ai tué, mais sans savoir qui l'avait envoyé.  
  
- Rassure moi. Il ne t'a pas touché.  
  
Harry baissa les yeux, n'osant regarder son maître de peur de sa réaction.  
  
- Si, Low. Deux fois. C'est pour cela que j'appelle. Une blessure au bras, juste au dessus de ma marque et une à la cuisse. Elles ne sont pas mortelles immédiatement, mais le poison s'infiltre. J'ai besoin de soins, et rapidement.  
  
- Mais Harry! Tu es à deux jours à cheval et d'ici là si tu ne reçois pas de soins, tu seras mort!  
  
- Je n'ai pas dit d'envoyer quelqu'un.  
  
Lowsyn remarqua alors que les autres personnes de la pièce affichaient un regard horrifié. Ils les avait complètement oubliés et s'en voulait. La nouvelle était rude, et pas que pour lui. Cynthia était la petite amie de Harry, et Ron et Hermione ses meilleurs amis. Ils avaient autant le droit que lui de vouloir des nouvelles du Survivant.  
  
- Je t'écoute, Harry. Que faut-il que nous fassions?  
  
- Tout d'abord, tapote trois fois le miroir et récite la formule Grandistoyos .  
  
Lowsyn fit ce que le jeune homme lui avait demandé, et immédiatement, les images furent agrandies en dix fois, et on pouvait voir le visage fatigué de Harry flotter dans les airs. Le son lui aussi était augmenté ce qui permettait aux adolescents d'entendre les paroles de leur ami.  
  
- J'ai fait la même chose de mon côté, ainsi je vous vois tous. Alors écoutez moi bien. J'ai compté, il me reste à peu près 5 heures avant d'être immobilisé. Vous devez trouver pendant ce temps là le moyen guérir quelqu'un d'une blessure faite par un Sanacaiël. Attention, vous ne pouvez trouver ce moyen que dans des livres concernant la magie de maintenant ou la magie elfique, étant donné que je ne maîtrise que ces deux là.  
  
- Mais Harry! Il y a tellement de livres dans ce château, que nous ne trouverons jamais en seulement cinq heures! J'en ai lu une bonne partie et je peux te jurer que jamais je n'ai entendu parler de ces Sana machin!  
  
- Hermione, tu oublies dans quelle salle tu es. Lorsque vous sortirez de cette salle, repassez trois fois devant en demandant le moyen de trouver le remède. Si même la salle sur demande ne trouve pas, je suis perdu.  
  
Les quatre personnes de l'autre côté du miroir eurent un instant d'horreur à l'idée du danger que courrait leur ami, et Hermione se dépêcha donc de hocher positivement de la tête.  
  
- Nous ferons de notre mieux, Harry. On te re-contactera dans quelques heures, quel que soit notre état d'avancement. En attendant, tu devrais te reposer. Si on trouve un moyen, pour ta guérison tu devras fournir un effort considérable que tu ne saurais pas faire pur le moment.  
  
- Je ne peux malheureusement pas, Hermione. Si je m'endors, il me sera impossible de me réveiller. Il faudra faire avec. Et puis, j'ai bien peur que d'autres Sanacaiël ne traîne dans les parages.  
  
- Veux-tu que je te parle durant ce tempe-là?  
  
- Non, plus il y a de personnes qui cherchent, lus de chances il y a de trouver un moyen. Chercher dans tous les domaines! Plantes, potions, magies.  
  
Tous hochèrent de la tête et Harry, après leur avoir dit au revoir, coupa le lien.  
  
Aussitôt, tout le monde sortit de la salle, puis repassa trois fois devant son emplacement en pensant le plus fort possible à un moyen de guérison, et re-rentrèrent dans une salle désormais pleine d'ingrédients à potions et de livres de soins.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alors que Harry coupait le lien, il espérait de toutes ses forces que ses amis trouveraient le moyen. Il leur avait menti, mais personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte.  
  
Il ne lui restait pas du tout cinq heures, mais trois. Il ne voulait pas faire paniquer ses amis, mais il préférait que si ceux-ci ne trouvaient pas de remède, ils n'assistent pas à sa mort. Il s'était donc délibérément ajouté quelques heures.  
  
Harry fit un sort d'eau sur un de ses essuies et mouilla son visage luisant de transpiration. Il commençait à avoir de la fièvre et cela ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.  
  
Foudre s'avança vers son maître et se coucha près de lui. Harry le caressa, et se déplaça pour s'appuyer sur le cheval noir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir mais l'idée était tentante de s'abandonner au sommeil, le délivrant de la douleur qui émanait de ses deux blessures.  
  
Harry regarda son bras blessé, d'abord contemplant la marque noire qui avait pâli quelque peu depuis le jour où elle l'avait brûlé, et ensuite la blessure suintante qu'il avait reçue plus tôt.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, non pour s'endormir mais pour reposer sa tête qui le faisait souffrir, mais l'effet qui découla de ce geste ne fut pas celui escompté. Au lieu de rouvrir immédiatement les yeux, Harry se vit sombrer peu à peu. Mais alors qu'il était à la limite du retour possible, le miroir s'échauffa dans ses mains. Il se réveilla alors en sursaut et regarda le miroir.  
  
- Lowsyn! Heureusement que tu m'as appelé je commençait à m'endormir.  
  
- Harry, nous cherchons, mais nous ne trouvons pas! Ils ne disent pas dans ces livres de quelle créature provient la blessure mais comment elle est en apparence! Décrit là moi!  
  
- Elle devient blanche, et fais 3 cm de côté à peu près. Combien de temps depuis le dernier appel?  
  
- Déjà deux heures d'écoulées, il en reste trois.  
  
Le visage d'Harry se décomposa devant le regard inquiet du mentor de l'adolescent. Cela faisait-il déjà deux heures? L'adolescent s'était-il endormi si longtemps?  
  
"Une heure, il ne me reste que une heure à vivre." Songea Harry, désespéré.  
  
- Harry! Nous trouverons! Nous trouverons bien une solution en trois.  
  
Mais Lowsyn s'interrompit en voyant son élève prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il eut alors un éclair de compréhension, qu'il aurait du avoir depuis longtemps déjà.  
  
- Tu as menti. N'est ce pas?  
  
- Oh Low.  
  
- Il ne te reste pas trois heures, en réalité. Combien de temps te reste-t- il Harry?  
  
- Lowsyn, que rac. Une heure, dit-il en voyant le visage sévère de son mentor.  
  
Lowsyn pâlit. Trouver un remède et l'appliquer à Harry en une heure serait un exploit. L'adolescent serait à enterrer bien avant que la moindre phrase pouvant les aider ne soit découverte.  
  
- Une heure.  
  
- C'est bien trop peu, Low. On ne peut plus rien pour moi, il ne sert plus à rien de chercher.  
  
- Tais-toi! Nous trouverons, même s'il faut recruter tout Poudlard pour ça!  
  
- Fais ce que tu veux, mais si tu n'as pas trouvé dans une heure, ne m'appelle pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies mourir.  
  
- Tu ne mourras pas, Harry.  
  
Le lien fut coupé avant la phrase de l'adulte, toujours d'une pâleur effroyable.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Eh bien, Stayanël. On ne peut pas dire que tu m'auras appartenu longtemps."  
  
Le cheval s'ébroua, comme s'il avait compris la phrase et marquer son opinion. Harry lui sourit, mais ses yeux se voilaient déjà un peu, rendant son regard vide. Harry savait bien qu'il ne servirait à rien d'espérer, son état était trop grave pour qu'il puisse tenir jusqu'à trouver un contrepoison efficace.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lowsyn reparut dans la pièce plus blanc que jamais, ce qui inquiéta les adolescents qui cherchaient un antidote.  
  
- Lowsyn? Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
  
- Non, non c'est rien. Je vais appeler des personnes de la résistance à venir nous aider.  
  
- Mais enfin, nous avons encore le temps quand même.  
  
Voyant que Lowsyn ne répondait rien, Hermione eut un déclic et lui jeta un regard en coin. Lowsyn parut comprendre qu'elle avait saisi ce qu'il se passait car il lui jeta un regard entendu et lui fit un discret hochement de tête. Cynthia, qui n'avait rien remarqué, continuait de poser des questions à l'homme à la cicatrice (nda: Non pas Harry! Mdr). Ce fut Hermione qui le tira de cette position inconfortable.  
  
- Cynthia, Harry a besoin de soin urgemment, plus nous aurons de personnes pour nous aider à chercher moins cela prendra de temps.  
  
- Oui. Tu as raison, je suis stupide pardonnez moi. Vas y Low.  
  
Lowsyn partit alors au repère pendant que les trois adolescents continuaient de chercher.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lowsyn réapparut au repère pendant une conversation sur l'enchantement permettant de faire disparaître la marque de Harry.  
  
- Oh Lowsyn, tu tombes bien! Lança Shengio.  
  
- Pas le temps! Que tous ceux qui sont libres viennent avec moi MAINTENANT!  
  
- Que se passe-t-il Low, demanda, inquiet, Kyle.  
  
- Harry est en danger.  
  
Tout le monde afficha un regard perplexe. George dit à Lowsyn, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Enfin Low, tu sais bien que Harry ne supporte pas qu'on s'occupe de ses petits combats!  
  
- Comment fait-il pour se mettre en danger avant même que nous ne lui ayons offert la surprise de l'attaque précédente? Rit Fred.  
  
Mais les deux jumeaux pâlirent quand ils virent le manque de réaction et le visage tellement vide de Lowsyn.  
  
- C'est. C'est grave? Questionna Fred, ayant un mauvais pressentiment face à l'inquiétude palpable de l'adulte.  
  
- Nous avons un peu moins d'une heure pour trouver un remède à Harry, où il ne sera plus des nôtres.  
  
A ces derniers mots, ce fut la panique, tout le monde parlait en même temps mais très vite, le mentor du blessé ré imposa le calme à ses amis.  
  
- Nous devons faire le plus vite possible. Je vous expliquerai lorsque nous serons là-bas. Maintenant, que tous ceux qui veulent venir me suive.  
  
Il ne fut pas surpris de voir tous les adolescents présents, c'est-à-dire toute la résistance en dehors de Harry et des trois qui cherchaient déjà, le suivre à la porte, puis transplaner dès que cela fut possible.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le gros inconvénient des barrières anti-transplanage est sans aucun doute que, lors d'une situation catastrophique comme celle-là, on perd un temps fou à arriver jusqu'à leurs limites. Lowsyn et tous les résistants perdirent au moins un quart d'heure à parvenir à ces limites et à courir dans le château pour aller à la salle secrète.  
  
Arrivés là-bas, ils découvrirent Hermione, Ron et Cynthia, muets, surtout Hermione qui avait compris que le temps était plus court que ce qu'ils pensaient.  
  
Aussitôt, Lowsyn expliqua la situation aux nouveaux venus.  
  
- Nous cherchons un antidote, que ce soit plante, potion ou enchantement contre les blessures faites par un Sanacaiël. La blessure est de couleur blanche et pas très grande, plus ou moins 3 centimètres. Elle saigne. Cherchez de la manière dont vous voulez amis il nous faut ce remède le plus rapidement possible! Est-ce bien claire?  
  
Tout le monde se mit devant la bibliothèque et commencèrent les recherches, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La demi-heure qui suivit l'appel de Lowsyn fut pour Harry épouvantable. Il tentait de combattre le sommeil qui l'assaillait à tout moment, et tentait aussi de supporter la douleur toujours grandissante des deux blessures. La fièvre montait elle aussi, le faisait délirer quelque peu.  
  
Le Survivant se mouillait régulièrement le visage, mais évitait au maximum de regarder sa montre. Il savait que même s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de remèdes, Lowsyn lui ferait un appel peu avant l'heure finie, il ne lui servait donc à rien de regarder passer le temps toutes les deux minutes.  
  
Foudre, lui, servait toujours de support à la tête de Harry, ne bougeant que pour donner un petit coup de tête à son maître lorsque celui-ci ne bougeait plus, ce qui aidait l'adolescent à rester éveillé. Même s'il savait ses chances de survie très faible, il voulait être éveillé lorsque Lowsyn l'appellerait par le miroir.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lowsyn se décourageait au fur et à mesure des recherches. Il ne restait plus que une demi-heure, puis vingt minutes, puis quinze.  
  
Tout le monde avait beau mettre toutes ses forces dans les recherches, aucun antidote n'était découvert, ni plante trouvée. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que dix minutes avant la fin de l'adolescent, Lowsyn reposa son livre.  
  
- Arrêtez, tous.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna, on pouvait voir des regards d'espoir partout.  
  
- Tu as trouvé?  
  
- Non, mais il ne sert plus à rien de chercher.  
  
- Mais, il reste deux heures! S'écria Cynthia, devant le regard interrogatifs de tous les résistants.  
  
- Non, Cynthia. Je n'ai pas osé te le dire, mais Harry nous avait menti. Il ne lui restait pas cinq heures, mais trois. Il lui reste dix minutes à présent, nous ne pouvons plus rien.  
  
Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes, et elle sortit de la pièce en courant, suivie d'Hermione qui alla la réconforter, en pleurs elle aussi.  
  
Beaucoup d'adolescents semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient en effet plus rien pour leur ami.  
  
- Je vais l'appeler avec le miroir. une dernière fois. Ceux qui veulent le voir une dernière fois peuvent rester.  
  
Tous restèrent, et Lowsyn prit le miroir entre ses mains.  
  
- Harry.  
  
Aussitôt, le visage de l'adolescent apparu à tous, agrandi 10 fois. Il était extrêmement pâle, et transpirait. Ses yeux semblaient vides et son visage était impassible. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
  
- Je me trompe où tu as fait venir toute la résistance pour mon enterrement?  
  
- Et tu trouves ça drôle? Demanda Cécilia, dont les larmes coulaient sur les joues.  
  
- Il faut croire que je n'étais pas fait pour vivre plus longtemps. C'est Voldemort qui va être content!  
  
- Comment peux-tu penser à lui dans des moments comme ça? Dit Fred d'une voix qui trahissait l'angoisse et la tristesse.  
  
La voix de son jumeau était brisée lorsqu'il parla à son tour.  
  
- On est désolés de pas avoir trouvé, Harry.  
  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute! C'était mon idée, dit il en riant, mais son rire était froid déjà, et faux.  
  
A cet instant là, Hermione et Cynthia entrèrent dans la pièce, toujours en pleurs. Cynthia se précipita devant l'image de Harry et lui dit, des sanglots dans la voix:  
  
- Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais menti.  
  
- C'était pour toi, ma puce. Je ne voulais pas que tu y assistes, mais c'est raté. Je t'aime.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi Harry. Cynthia se cacha les yeux dans les mains.  
  
Tous ensemble adressèrent un dernier salut à Harry qui leur sourit.  
  
- Merci à tous. Vous avez été formidables.  
  
Tous virent alors que Harry avait lâché ses dernières forces, car le miroir tomba de son côté. N'ayant plus la force de le porter, Harry l'avait laissé tomber. Personne ne sut si le lien avait simplement coupé où si le miroir était brisé, mais ça leur importait peu.  
  
Cynthia se retourna et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Hermione, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Personne ne parle mais tous le monde vit Lowsyn aller à la fenêtre, les yeux humides. Pas une seule personne de la pièce ne rendit pas hommage à son ami à cet instant.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry laissa tomber le miroir, n'ayant plus la force de le porter. Le lien fut cassé au moment précis où le miroir touchait le sol.  
  
Alors, Harry vit une lumière blanche se diriger vers lui, éclatante et envoûtante. Une créature se tenait devant lui, et c'était d'elle qu'émanait la lumière.  
  
La créature avait des cheveux longs, blonds, attachés en une queue à l'arrière de la tête. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, et il lui sourit.  
  
- Est-ce que tu es un ange?  
  
La créature haussa les épaules, et lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Si on veut. certains nous appellent comme ça.  
  
- Tu es venu pour moi?  
  
- Oui, il est temps pour toi de venir avec moi.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Je sais que vous allez avoir envie de me tuez mais mon histoire est décidée et je suis le plan! Je n'ai aps le temps de répondre aux review ajd mais je promets que je le ferai demain! Je pars bientôt donc.  
  
bisous a tous! 


	19. Deuil et souvenirs

Chapitre 20: Deuil et souvenirs.  
  
La semaine qui suivit la mort de Harry fut horrible pour tout le monde, même s'ils réagissaient presque tous différemment.  
  
Cynthia avait des crises de larmes au moins deux fois par jour. Elle s'enfuyait en courant, les yeux humides, et s'enfermait dans sa chambre des heures durant, d'où on entendait des sanglots et des cris désespérés.  
  
Hermione pleurait souvent aussi, mais elle ne quittait plus du tout son dortoir. Elle avait arrêté de manger et c'est Ron qui l'avait forcé à s'alimenter au moins une fois par jour. La jeune fille se négligeait et criait partout qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il soit mort sans toute fois énoncer de noms. Elle suscitait tellement la curiosité de ses compagnes de dortoir que McGonagall, qui était au courant, l'avait changée et mise dans un chambre à part.  
  
Ron, lui, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne faisait plus rien que de se rendre au cours et de rester passif toute la journée. Il se réfugiait, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, dans les études et se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas avoir un seul instant de vide, de peur de s'effondrer sous le poids de la douleur.  
  
Les jumeaux Weasley avaient fermé leur magasin. Ils faisaient ainsi hommage à Harry qui avait été celui grâce à qui ce magasin avait démarré.  
  
La résistance était dissolue. Parfois, les jeunes se rencontraient mais ils étaient gênés les uns avec les autres et ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils s'évitaient donc un maximum.  
  
Lowsyn n'apparaissaient plus que rarement, tout le monde savait que sa peine était immense. Harry avait été un ami autant que son élève et son "protégé". Il s'en voulait horriblement de ne pas avoir trouvé de remède. Mais il restait souvent en compagnie de Hermione, Ron et Cynthia. Ensemble, ils se sentaient mieux, ayant été les plus proches de Harry.  
  
Ambre, à l'annonce de la mort de Harry, avait éclaté en sanglots et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, elle avait quitté Poudlard, sans adieux à personne, seul Lowsyn l'avait vu partir, les yeux toujours humides et le teint pâle.  
  
Dumbledore et tous les enseignants de Poudlard avaient bien entendu été mis au courant, et tous évitaient à présent de parler du jeune homme décédé. Mais chacun au fond de lui pleurait la perte de l'élève si brillant, et promu à un si bel avenir. Dumbledore seul redoutait la prophétie, qui disait que l'un ne pouvait survivre sans l'autre. Mais si Harry était mort, Voldemort aurait-il donc vaincu? Prendrait-il le pouvoir? Etait-ce lui qui avait envoyé la créature? Si grand nombre de questions sans réponses.  
  
Le monde sorcier n'avait pas été mis au courant du décès de l'adolescent. Pour tous, Harry Potter dit "le Survivant" était toujours à Poudlard, sous bonnes gardes. Voldemort n'avait pas eu vent de l'affaire, du moins à ce qu'en croyait le directeur et Lowsyn. Sinon, le mage aurait très vite recommencé à attaquer en masse, sachant son ennemi, le seul capable de venir à bout de lui, vaincu.  
  
Peu de personnes étaient donc au courant de la mort du jeune homme. Et Hermione était folle de rage de savoir que personne n'irait chercher le corps du jeune homme. En effet, elle, Lowsyn et tous les résistants avaient débattu furieusement pour que le corps soit ramené et qu'il ait une sépulture décente, mais tous les professeurs s'y étaient opposés farouchement.  
  
- Vous n'y pensez pas voyons! D'abord, cela mettrait des gens au courant de sa mort, et ensuite nous ne savons pas du tout où il était!  
  
Ils durent donc se plier aux exigences des adultes, bien que Hermione ait du retenir un Lowsyn fou de rage prêt à y aller seul.  
  
- Lowsyn arrête! Il y a peut-être encore des Sanacaiël dans les parages. Et puis c'est vrai que nous ne savons pas du tout om le corps se trouve.  
  
Tout le monde avait donc finit par accepter que l'adolescent était mort, et qu'il n'aurait jamais de tombeau, mais serait rendu à la nature, mère de toute chose.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lowsyn, Hermione, Ron et Cynthia était dans la pièce cachée, c'était peu après une crise de larmes de Cynthia et ses amis étaient venus lui apporter du réconfort. Ensembles, ils étaient venus dans la pièce, première fois qu'ils s'y rendaient depuis l'annonce de la mort de Harry. La vue de ces étagères remplies de livres, de la table où s'étaient étalés durant trois heures les ingrédients servant à préparer des potions était pour les quatre insupportable et ils avaient tous décidés de revenir pour la dernière fois dans la pièce.  
  
- Ron, tu te rappelles les séances de l'armée de Dumbledore l'année passée?  
  
- Bien sûr. Je me souviens aussi que Harry avait embrassé pour la première fois Cho ici. Je me souviens encore de son expression quand il nous l'a raconté.  
  
Les larmes avaient commencés à s'écouler avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, mais ils s'en fichaient. Hermione sourit à ce souvenir et essuya ses yeux en riant.  
  
- Oui, je me souviens également.  
  
- Est-ce qu'il a été heureux?  
  
C'était Cynthia qui avait parlé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître toute la vie de Harry et voulait donc s'en informer, même s'il était trop tard.  
  
Ron et Hermione la regardèrent, et lui firent signe de s'asseoir. Lowsyn vint également et tous s'installèrent sur des poufs moelleux. Hermione prit alors la parole.  
  
- Sa vie n'a jamais été facile. En dehors des moldus chez qui il habitait et qui étaient odieux avec lui, il a toujours été considéré comme différent alors que son v?u le plus cher était sans doute d'être normal.  
  
- Je me rappelle comment j'étais stupidement jaloux de lui en quatrième. Sourit Ron, les yeux humides. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne.  
  
- Mais je crois qu'il a eu des bons moments dans sa vie. Il a eu des amis, et puis Sirius est arrivé. Ils étaient tellement proches tous les deux! Mais la cinquième a été la pire de toutes les années.  
  
- D'abord cette Ombrage, continua Ron avec une grimace. Elle lui donnait des retenues continuellement et il devait écrire des phrases avec son propre sang, et puis elle l'a banni de Quidditch. Et puis Sirius est mort, dit-il plus bas.  
  
Les larmes coulaient à présent sans retenues, même Lowsyn se laissait aller. Ils s'étreignirent tous, puis se séparèrent en essuyant leurs yeux. Il y eu un grand silence, puis Hermione intervint.  
  
- Vous savez ce que je pense que nous devrions faire?  
  
- Non, mais tu vas nous le dire, sourit Lowsyn.  
  
- Je crois que nous devrions reprendre en mains la résistance. Tout le monde s'est évité mais si même nous, nous nous remettons et reconstruisons tout ce que Harry avait battit de ses mains, alors tout le monde nous suivra.  
  
Lowsyn sourit. Il avait eu la même idée mais voulait laisser du temps aux adolescents pour se remettre. Lorsqu'il vit que Ron hochait la tête, suivit de Cynthia, son sourire s'élargit.  
  
- Ce serait super. Argumenta-t-il.  
  
- J'ai une autre idée aussi. Déclara la jeune fille après un moment d'hésitation.  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Nous n'utiliserons plus vraiment cette pièce n'est-ce pas? Elle nous rappelle trop de souvenirs. Eh bien je propose d'en fait une sorte de monument pour Harry.  
  
Devant les regards interrogatifs de ses amis, elle précisa.  
  
- Je sais que Dumbledore a en tête de liquider les affaires de Harry, cela ferait louche si elles étaient encore là. Moi je propose de rassembler tout ce qui appartenait à Harry et de les placer ici. De mettre ici tout ce qui nous le rappelle, et ainsi dès que nous le voudrons, nous nous rendrons ici.  
  
Cynthia se remit à pleurer à la fin de la phrase, et se jeta dans les bras de celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie.  
  
- Oh, Hermione c'est une idée fantastique! Déclara-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.  
  
- Oui, c'en est vraiment une bonne, dit Ron, qui avait du mal à contenir sa peine.  
  
Lowsyn, lui, ne put que hocher de la tête avant d'ajouter.  
  
- Occupons nous d'abord de réunir la résistance, nous verrons tous ensemble ensuite. Il est temps de nous changer les idées et d'oublier la mort de Harry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Les quatre personnes se séparèrent pour prévenir les gens de la résistance de la réunion qui se déroulerait exactement 10 jours après la mort de Harry. Ron prévint ses frères, Hermione prévint Cécilia et Mikaël, Cynthia prévint Julien Katia et Kyle et Lowsyn s'occupa de Shengio, Carolen et Roxane. Ils demandèrent à tous d'amener tout ce qui leur rappelait Harry à la réunion et Fred avait rit faussement en s'exclamant que s'il devait amener tout ce qui lui rappelait Harry, il n'aurait plus de magasins et le repère n'existerais plus.  
  
La veille de la réunion, Hermione et Ron furent sortis de Poudlard. Dumbledore leur avait permis de partir, lorsqu'il avait compris que la résistance organisait un dernier hommage à Harry avant de tourner la page.  
  
Ambre avait été conviée, mais comme personne ne savait où elle était exactement, les adolescents n'eurent aucun moyen de savoir si elle avait eu l'information et, si oui, si elle allait venir.  
  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent donc pour la première fois au repère, et tout le monde trouva cela dommage pour eux, car la résistance n'était plus la même sans Harry. Lorsque les deux amis entrèrent en compagnie de Lowsyn, il y eut un grand silence, puis tout le monde les serra dans leurs bras, ce qui humidifia les yeux de Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, je trouve ton idée fantastique. Balbutia Cécilia.  
  
- Oui, excellente. Renchérit Shengio dont la voix se brisait lorsqu'il parlait.  
  
Hermione leur sourit tristement. Le lendemain serait le dernier jour de Harry et cela lui faisait mal. Après que le Survivant ait eu une vie dure, sa mort l'était pour tous. C'était comme une vengeance, pour faire comprendre à tous à quel point il avait souffert.  
  
- Mois je propose quelque chose. S'écria Fred. Il faudrait que tout le monde fasse un petit discours sur Harry et raconte un souvenir qu'il a partagé avec lui.  
  
Tout le monde eut un sourire à l'image de ce qu'il pourrait dire et l'idée fut gardée, tout le monde trouvant l'idée bonne. La soirée se termina par une petite conversation entre tous sur ce qu'il adviendrait de la résistance à présent, tout le monde étant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient tous rester unis, se serrer les coudes et continuer l'?uvre qu'avait commencé Harry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque tout le monde fut levé, ils s'installèrent dans la pièce principale. Là furent posés tous les objets appartenant à Harry en attendant qu'ils soient amenés à Poudlard.  
  
Le premier repas de la journée fur pris dans le calme, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire lors de la "cérémonie". Lorsque le repère fut rangé, ils partirent tous pour Poudlard, amenant avec eux tous les objets et souvenirs de Harry.  
  
Personne ne remarqua le groupe de résistants se faufiler dans Poudlard. Ils avaient le même âge que les étudiants et cela facilitait la discrétion de leur venue.  
  
Arrivés devant le mur de la salle cachée, Hermione passa trois fois devant, pensant de plus fort de son âme.  
  
"Donne nous une salle pour Harry, donne nous un endroit pour lui rendre une dernière fois hommage. Que cela soit gravé à jamais dans les c?urs de tous, et que nous puissions revenir le voir quand nous le voulons.  
  
Peu de temps après apparut une porte, donnant accès à une pièce plus sombre que d'habitude et contenant moins de meubles. Il y avait une sorte de podium et des dessins aux murs représentants la mort dans les civilisations: Hadès, Anubis où satan.  
  
Hermione eut un instant de recul à la vue de ces dessins, mais avança dans la pièce, suivie des autres. Immédiatement, les objets furent posés dans tous les coins de la pièce, en attendant de leur trouver une place propre.  
  
Très vite, tout le monde fut installé dans les innombrables fauteuils qui parsemaient la pièce. Fred se leva d'un bond.  
  
- George et moi commençons!  
  
Devant l'acquiescement de tous, ils allèrent tous les deux sur le podium, emportant avec eux une bourse et un gallion. Tout le monde se demandait ce que c'était lorsqu'ils prirent la parole.  
  
- Harry, c'était. C'était vraiment quelqu'un. Commença George.  
  
- Il a toujours été agréable avec nous, et généreux. Sans lui on n'en serait pas là ou nous en sommes, on n'aurait pas de magasin et on aurait un trou à combler.  
  
- Harry a toujours voulu être normal mais il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Tout le monde avait beau le traiter de fou, de dégénéré, pour nous il a toujours été un ami et un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Un des plus beaux souvenirs, c'est sans doute les matchs de Quidditch.  
  
- Ces deux objets le représenteront toujours pour nous. La bourse contenait les mille gallions qu'il nous a offert après sa victoire au tournoi des trois sorciers.  
  
Beaucoup eurent un hoquet de surprise au montant de l'argent qu'il leur avait donné. Mille gallions, c'était beaucoup, extrêmement beaucoup, et Harry leur avait donné d'un geste qu'il n'avait jamais regretté par après.  
  
- Le gallion, c'est le faux que Hermione avait crée l'année dernière pour les réunions de défense contre les forces du mal, dans cette salle même. Souligna Fred en leur faisant un sourire triste.  
  
Les deux garçons déposèrent les deux objets sur le mur du fond, et rejoignirent leurs places. Hermione se leva alors et monta à son tour sur le podium.  
  
- Harry était mon meilleur ami avec Ron, dit elle en adressant un regard au jeune homme. Durant ces cinq années, j'ai appris à le connaître tel qu'il était: courageux, intrépide, généreux, sympathique mais aussi colérique et fragile. Il avait énormément de qualités et il ne refusait jamais d'aider quelqu'un. Je crois que je lui en voudrai toujours d'être parti si vite, dit-elle en souriant et en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Mais je me souviendrai toujours de toutes les fois où il m'a sauvé, avec ou sans Ron. En première, avec le troll et la pierre philosophale. En deuxième contre le basilique et Jedusort et en troisième contre les détraqueurs, même si cela comprenait des risques pour lui.  
  
Tout le monde hocha la tête, et elle continua.  
  
- Mon objet, ou plutôt mes objets, ce sont deux livres. Le premier, c'est l'histoire de Poudlard, dit-elle en riant. Je lui en parlais tout le temps! Mais il ne l'a jamais lu, prétextant que je le connaissais par c?ur et qu'il suffisait de me demander. Dit elle en souriant. Et le second c'est "tactiques d'attrapeur". Pour moi, Harry était un ami et un excellent attrapeur. Même Viktor Krum me l'avait dit en quatrième.  
  
Elle essuya ses larmes et posa les deux livres à côté de la bourse des jumeaux. Ce fut ensuite à Ron de monter sur l'estrade.  
  
- Harry était mon unique meilleur ami et il est irremplaçable. La mort me l'a enlevé il y a exactement dix jours aujourd'hui, et le creux qu'il a laissé dans mon c?ur ne sera plus jamais rempli. Tu manques à tout le monde Harry. J'espère que là où tu es, tu es bien, que tu as retrouvé tes parents et Sirius et que tu veuilles sur nous de là en haut. J'avais tellement d'objet qui me rappelaient toi que j'ai eu dur à choisir, mais j'ai finit par décider que les multipliettes étaient un des objets que je te devais. Tu me les avais offerte à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, peu avant que les événements ne s'enchaînent et ne détruise ta vie. Tu as été près de moi dès le premier voyage en train, celui qui nous amenait à Poudlard pour la première fois. J'ai énormément de souvenirs de nous deux qui resteront à jamais gravés en moi. Notre rencontre, lorsque j'ai su en quatrième que c'était moi que les sirènes avaient capturé parce que j'étais la personne la plus chère à tes yeux.  
  
Sa voix se brisa, et il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne fit que poser ses multipliettes à côté des autres objets.  
  
Toutes les personnes, une à une, montèrent sur le podium pour rendre un dernier hommage au Survivant. Cécilia parla de sa rencontre avec Harry, et des premières semaines ensemble, ainsi que de l'attaque du ministère. Mikaël parla du groupe de la résistance qu'ils avaient créé à trois, lui, Harry et Cécilia. Shengio de son acceptation dedans, et Roxane de la lettre de lui qu'elle avait reçue pour lui proposer d'en faire partie. Katia parla des premières expéditions de la résistance et Julien du don de Harry pour la magie elfique qui l'avait tant impressionné. Kyle parla de l'entreprise de Harry de prendre la tête de Poudlard.  
  
Lorsque Lowsyn monta sur l'estrade, deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis leur entrée dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne parla pas. Il se mit à chanter, d'une voix claire et merveilleuse un chant dont personne ne comprit la signification.  
  
urdu toganë tar ó-n  
  
Meron ana ë ten ta  
  
Nan nas voro minna-n  
  
Ar hannon tar ten ta  
  
Il s'interrompit, fermant les paupières. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils brillaient et une larme roula sur la joue de l'adulte. Sa peine était communicative, car tous se mirent bientôt à pleurer silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils se furent légèrement calmés, Lowsyn prit la parole.  
  
- J'ai rencontré Harry au mois d'août. Il savait que j'étais au service de Dumbledore et voulait que je le rejoigne et l'aide à apprendre plus de choses. Je lui ai appris beaucoup de choses que je connaissais, comme le combat avec épée, ou bien même la magie elfique. Il était doué, exceptionnellement doué, et ce fut un plaisir de l'instruire. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Tout a dégénéré avec Voldemort, lorsqu'il l'a enlevé. La marque dégoûtait Harry, mais je crois qu'il avait découvert quelque chose la concernant, car le soir où il a pris la décision de partir, il avait eu mal, ainsi que Rogue, ce qui porte à croire que c'était la marque. Mais ce voyage aura été le dernier. Je crois que je m'en voudrai toujours de ne pas l'avoir accompagné comme je le souhaitais, ou du moins d'avoir trouvé un antidote.  
  
Tout le monde baissa la tête au souvenir des trois heures de recherche et de l'adieu à l'adolescent mourrant.  
  
- Il n'est pas mort comme nous l'espérions, après avoir vaincu Voldemort et avoir eu une famille. Il est mort bien trop jeune, seul. Mais nous garderons toujours de lui l'image du garçon intrépide et musclé qu'il était devenu. Pour Harry Potter!  
  
Il leva sa baguette et en fit sortir des étincelles. Tous répétèrent en c?ur les derniers mots de l'adulte en levant leurs baguettes et en firent sortir des étincelles. Ce fut alors à Carolen de monter sur l'estrade.  
  
- Je suis sans doute une de celle qui le connaissait le moins. Je suis arrivée tard dans la résistance mais tout de suite je me suis plue dans ce groupe qu'il avais créé, je m'y sentais à ma place. J'étais acceptée telle que j'étais et cela m'a tout de suite mise en confiance, et j'avais raison de le faire. Les mois passés avec vous ont été superbe, et j'espère de tout c?ur que nous resterons soudés, même malgré cet. événement. Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Mon cadeau n'est pas grand-chose, plus un geste symbolique qu'un vrai cadeau.  
  
Elle sortit alors l'écusson de la résistance, et d'une formule magique, ajouta à l'image un éclair zébrant le ciel, au dessus du phénix et du chien. L'éclair, hommage à la cicatrice de l'adolescent qui resterait à jamais dans les mémoires.  
  
Au moment où l'écusson fut changé, tous les écussons créés pour les membres de la résistance furent munis de l'éclair.  
  
Tout le monde sourit tristement en voyant le changement opéré. L'écusson était magnifique, mais il rappelait tellement Harry que ça en faisait mal. La dernière personne monta alors sur le podium: Cynthia. Ses yeux étaient brillants et elle eut du mal à articuler son premier mot.  
  
- Harry était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Alors que nous venions seulement d'apprendre à nous connaître comme je le voulais, il a fallut que le ciel me le vole. Un ange, il l'était déjà sur terre, alors j'en veux au ciel de me l'avoir volé si vite. Il avait sa place à mes côtés, face à Voldemort et devant tout le reste du monde. Il était la personne la plus gentille et agréable que je connaisse et même s'il me laisse tous ses amis pour m'aider, il me manquera à jamais. On dit toujours "loin des yeux loin du c?ur", mais alors que tu es loin de mes yeux, tu as pris place dans mon c?ur, comme pour veiller sur moi. Je sais que je ne t'oublierai jamais, et que la vie ne va pas être évidente sans toi, mais je me remettrai debout, et je continuerai ce que tu as commencé. Il ne sert à rien de regretter toute ma vie ce qu'il est impossible de réaliser. Je ne peux pas me laisser engloutir par ton souvenir et oublier de vivre.  
  
La jeune fille s'interrompit quelques instants, inspira profondément, et tout le monde put voir que le geste qu'elle faisait lui coûtait beaucoup.  
  
- Je dois continuer à vivre, c'est pourquoi je te laisse le miroir que tu m'as offert. Je ne peux pas continuer de le regarder sans cesse en espérant voir ton visage apparaître et me sourire. Je te.  
  
Elle s'interrompit et pâlit dangereusement. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait, et ils comprirent lorsqu'elle sortit le miroir de sa poche.  
  
Le verre du miroir était devenu doré et il diffusait une petite lumière bleue.  
  
Chapitre 21: Le voyage de retour  
  
Cynthia faillit lâcher le miroir en voyant la lumière et en sentant le contact chaud du verre. Quelques personnes avaient pourtant un regard perplexe quant au malaise de la jeune fille.  
  
Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous avez tous? Finit par demander Shengio. Le miroir. Murmura d'un ton faible Hermione. Ça merci, on avait compris que c'était ça le problème. Déclara Kyle d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Ron eut alors la force d'aligner une série de mots, formant la phrase suivante.  
  
Lorsqu'il y a de la lumière. C'est que quelqu'un appelle. Et c'est Harry qui a offert le miroir à Cynthia.  
  
La phrase sembla prendre une éternité à pénétrer dans les esprits, mais lorsque ce fut fait, une lueur d'espoir se refléta dans les yeux des adolescents. Fred osa prononcer les paroles que chacun pensait au fond de lui.  
  
Alors. Alors c'est peut-être lui? Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de répondre! Dit d'un ton ferme Lowsyn alors que lui aussi était livide. Cynthia. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Je vais le faire. Dit-elle fermement.  
  
Elle approcha son visage du miroir peu à peu. Personne ne vit ce qu'il se passait, mais ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en même temps qu'une voix claire de jeune fille résonna dans la pièce.  
  
Je veux parler à Lowsyn Staïler merci.  
  
Cynthia tendit le miroir à l'adulte et se mit à pleurer. Elle s'enfuit de la pièce en courant. Hermione regarda la porte qui venait de se refermer d'un regard vide de toute expression. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et déclara d'une voix qui lui parut à elle-même extrêmement lointaine.  
  
Je vais aller voir si elle va bien.  
  
Même sans le dire en tous mots, tous avaient compris que ce n'était pas Harry. Lowsyn, lui, sortit de la pièce, son front barré d'un pli d'inquiétude et le miroir toujours devant les yeux, l'interlocutrice toujours dedans. Restèrent alors les autres membres de la résistance, n'osant se regarder de peur de voir dans les yeux des autres le même désespoir et la même peine. Mikaël prit alors la parole.  
  
Eh bien. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment fini comme nous l'espérions, mais nos résolutions restent les même, non? Nous devons nous serrer les coudes et continuer la résistance. Oui, tu as raison Mikaël. Après tout, nous n'aurions pas du espérer trop. Il y avait tellement peu de chances. Déclara Cécilia, pendu au bras du jeune homme.  
  
Peu à peu, les conversations s'interrompirent et laissèrent les adolescents dans un silence lourd. Plus personne ne savait que dire pour briser le silence toujours grandissant, et chacun laissait le suivant commencer à parler, ce qui ne faisait que jeter un malaise entre eux.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Je suis complètement stupide. Arrête Cynthia. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as espéré quelques secondes que ce soit lui qui appelle que tu es forcément stupide! Nous avons tous espérer que c'était lui un court instant. Je savais bien qu'il était mort. Je le savais! Mais tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. C'est normal! Sa mort est encore trop récente pour que nous nous y fassions! Je ne m'en remettrai jamais.  
  
La jeune fille, toujours en train de pleurer, ne semblait pas écouter le moindre mot de son amie. Elle ne faisait que marmonner entre ses dents, la voix secouée de sanglots contenus.  
  
Si tu t'en remettras, mais cela prendra longtemps et nous sommes là pour t'y aider. Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'aimerai plus jamais personne d'autre! Je sais ce que tu ressens. NON TU NE LE SAIS PAS! Tu ne l'aimais pas toi.  
  
Hermione sentit son c?ur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette phrase et ses yeux s'humidifier. Non, elle n'aimait pas Harry d'amour, mais elle l'aimait comme son frère, son meilleur ami, son confident. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et quand elle était mal, il la réconfortait. C'était autant son ami que celui de Ron, et elle ne laisserais jamais personne dire qu'elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle le pleurait de tout son c?ur et de toute son âme, mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester forte pour aider les autres. Et puis, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore un jour: "Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande expérience de plus."  
  
Cynthia du se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit un millième de secondes après que les mots ne soient sortis de sa bouche. Elle vit alors un air douloureux passer sur le visage de son amie et ses yeux se mouiller. Elle se rendit compte alors à quel point elle avait été égoïste ses derniers jours. Hermione souffrait sans doute autant qu'elle de la perte de son meilleur ami, mais au lieu de se lamenter, elle l'avait réconfortée toute la semaine.  
  
"Et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est lui balancer de sales phrases à la figure."  
  
Hermione, je suis désolée, je suis vraiment égoïste. C'est pas grave, répondit la jeune fille en tentant de sourire, même si c'était dur. On a tous droit à nos moments comme ça, Harry ça a été toute l'année dernière. Souffla Hermione en hésitant sur le prénom du garçon.  
  
Cynthia se releva et serra son amie dans ses bras. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur pour tout le monde, et il n'était pas question de se séparer maintenant, lorsqu'ils avaient le plus besoin d'être soudés.  
  
Allez, viens. Nous allons rejoindre les autres. Ça ne doit pas être gai pour eux non plus, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Cynthia.  
  
Et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'elles sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent, traversant un dédale de couloirs, à la salle cachée, toujours murée dans son silence.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tout le monde se retourna, certains espérant que les nouveaux venus remettraient un peu de conversation dans la pièce, d'autre désirant plutôt qu'ils apportent des nouvelles, bonnes de préférence.  
  
Aussi, tous furent un peu déçus de voir entrer Hermione, tenant toujours Cynthia. Mais elles semblaient aller toutes les deux mieux, ce qui mit un peu de baume aux c?urs de leurs amis.  
  
Allez, tout le monde. Il faut qu'on parle des prochains projets de la résistance, tant que Lowsyn n'est pas de retour. 2. Moi je suis d'acc. Alors. 3. Attendez, je vais aller au repère chercher les cartes, je reviens! Déclara Mikaël.  
  
Durant le quart d'heure où il fut parti, la pièce s'anima légèrement. Cynthia s'était levée peu après le départ du jeune homme et s'était assise près des objets pour l'hommage à Harry. Elle avait fermé les yeux, puis les avait rouvert et avait, de sa baguette, déplacé peu à peu les objets, les accrochant aux murs où les posant sur les meubles. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, un sourire satisfait était accroché à ses lèvres et la pièce débordait d'objets en tous genres.  
  
Comment vous trouvez comme ça? C'est génial Cy! Oui, les emplacements sont bien comme ça.  
  
Tous montrèrent leur approbation, et c'est alors que Carolen se risqua à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.  
  
Dis, Cy. Qui est-ce que tu as vu?  
  
Devant l'air perplexe de son amie, elle continua, plus précisément mais en baissant les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer le regard accusateur d'Hermione.  
  
Dans le miroir, c'était qui?  
  
Le premier moment de douleur passé à ce souvenir, Cynthia se plongea dans ses pensées. En voyant que ce n'était pas son petit ami décédé, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention et avait rapidement enlevé son regard.  
  
Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. J'y ai pas fait très attention je dois dire. Je me souviens surtout d'avoir vu des cheveux roux foncés, et longs. Je ne me souviens pas du reste. Sauf qu'il semblait y avoir beaucoup de lumière derrière elle.  
  
Elle? Ben oui, elle! Tu as entendu comme tout le monde que la voix était celle d'une fille, non? Déclara Fred en riant. Oui bien sûr. Je suis un peu dans la lune, dit Katia en souriant.  
  
C'est à cet instant que Mikaël entra dans la pièce, revenu du repère, et demanda tout haut à la pièce une table basse permettant de disposer les plans ramenés. La table apparut alors immédiatement, et Mikaël y étendit les rouleaux de parchemin où se croisaient des lignes formant une carte des environs. Il déroula ensuite un autre rouleau traçant le plan de Londres.  
  
J'ai entendu dire que les mangemorts avaient attaqués cette petite banlieue ici, dit Mikaël en pointant un quartier moldu de Londres du doigt. Là? Mais c'est un coin complètement perdu! Dit Katia en haussant le sourcil. Pas perdu, oublié. Précisa Kyle.  
  
Devant l'air perdu de ses amis, il expliqua sa pensée.  
  
Je connais bien ce quartier, mes parents y ont habités un moment. Il a longtemps été habité par des sorciers, mais il a été abandonné lorsque Voldemort est devenu plus puissant. Il a été brûlé et on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler. Mais pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il attaqué un village désert, à moitié calciné, et inhabité? Voilà mon hypothèse. Les mangemorts mettent le feu à un village déjà désert, mais pour que tout le monde croit qu'ils veulent en finir avec. Ensuite, incognito, ils s'installent dans les décombres pour que personne ne sache où ils sont. Et ainsi. Ils auraient fait de ce village détruit leur quartier général? Oui. Hypothèse à vérifier bien entendu.  
  
Ils commencèrent à discuter des choix qui leur étaient proposés, et finirent par décider de faire une expédition deux jours après, en deux groupes, et de prendre d'assaut le village.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Je suis contente de vous avoir enfin vu. Enchanté aussi. Contactez moi s'il y a un problème, je ferai de même de mon côté.  
  
Le lien entre les miroirs fut coupé par Lowsyn. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et murmura d'un ton à peine audible:  
  
Impossible. Tout simplement impossible.  
  
Il continua de marmonner, assis seul sur l'escalier, le miroir posé à côté de lui. Soudain, en un bond, il se leva et cria quasiment.  
  
Oh mais je ne vais pas le laisser faire! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je peux en donner ma parole! Il verra ce que ça fait lorsque je suis en colère!  
  
Les yeux de Lowsyn lançaient des éclairs et il traversa le hall d'un pas furieux. Il monta les escaliers, se dirigeant vers le mur devant lesquels il passa trois fois. Aussitôt, la porte se dessina et il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, faisant trembler légèrement les meubles.  
  
Low, ça va? Demanda Julien en fronçant les sourcils. Non, pas du tout! Cria-t-il.  
  
Personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et ils n'osèrent pas prononcer le moindre mot.  
  
Cynthia, Hermione et Ron, vous préparez vos affaires. Nous partirons tôt demain matin. Vous ne suivrez pas les cours, mais on s'en fiche. Les autres, retournez au repère et arrangez-vous pour que le monde des sorciers survive le temps que l'on soit partis. Je veux que vous renforciez la défense du chemin de Traverse, à part ça faites tous les projets que vous voulez!  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça, et Hermione et ses deux amis sortirent de la pièce, se dirigeant vers leurs dortoirs sans poser de questions.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Waw c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait celui-là! Dsl si j'ai pas mis depuis hier mais j'étais pas chez moi! Enfin bon, la suite dès que j'ai 5 review ;) bisous  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
LeDjiNn: merci et a tout de suite sur MSN! Et n'oublions pas que ce n'est pas vmt un elf maléfique Trycia!!!!  
  
Akhéza: mais ma chère je ne suis PAS gentille ;) sinon merci et pour l'elfique je l'ai appris!!! Je ressort d'ailleur (encore!!!) d'etre allé voir le seigneur des anneaux 3 jsuis fan!!! Bisous a bientôt!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: tu verras pas la suite! Oui, pauvre pauvre Ambre, surtout par la suite! A tout' sur MSN et merci! Non elle n'est pas finie ne t'inquiete pas!  
  
Phantme: si tu me dis pas que c'est génial je te dis pas merci ;) mdr! Tout de façon je ne la trouve pas génial non plus alors. ( lol pas besoin de psy je t'assure! Mais ne me tue pas tout de même!!! Oui elle était bonne la tartine ;)  
  
Lisia: merci!!  
  
Anodevils: je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps je n'étais pas chez moi! Mais c'est promis j'irai! Non ce n'est pas un ange de lumière. tu verras!  
  
Tiken: merciiiiiiiiii c'est très gentil de ta part! a tantôt ou demain pour la suite!  
  
Arathorn: merci, et a bientôt pour la suite, tout dépend de vou!  
  
Gaiyle: tu verras!!!! Mais bon, tu te doute bien que non! 


	20. Oppositions

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi ou presque!  
  
Chapitre 21: Oppositions  
  
La nuit fut très agitée au château. En dehors de Lowsyn qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et qui était à la fenêtre à regarder les étoiles, Cynthia Ron et Hermione se tournaient et se retournaient dans leurs lits, essayant de comprendre l'énigme qui se cachait derrière tant de mystères (nda: comme vous! Mdr).  
  
Mais les élèves des dortoirs de cinquième chuchotaient eux aussi, se posant entre eux bien des questions. Pourquoi donc Hermione et Ron partaient à l'aube on ne sait où? Qui était donc cet homme balafré qui les emmenait? Et qui étaient ces adolescents que l'on voyait parfois passer dans les couloirs, inconnus à Poudlard?  
  
Quelle drôle de semaine l'école avait passé! Entre Hermione qui n'assistait même plus aux cours, piquant des crises de colère aussi bien que de larmes, Ron qui au contraire se plongeait dans les études, Harry que l'on ne voyait que très rarement début d'année et qui à présent ne donnait plus signe de vie (nda: c'est le cas de le dire! Je sais c'est un mauvais jeu de mots, je me tais.) et ces étranges personnes, le combat du début de l'année dans la grande salle également, dont personne ne connaissait les participants encore aujourd'hui et dont les profs ne voulaient pas parler. Beaucoup d'élèves se posaient des questions, et personne ne voulait y répondre ce qui ne faisait qu'aiguiser d'avantages la curiosité des élèves.  
  
La nuit passa donc bien trop lentement pour beaucoup, attendant avec impatience l'aube pour avoir la possibilité de poser encore quelques questions aux adolescents qui partaient.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque l'aube fut levée, Hermione vit une légère lumière s'infiltrer sous ses paupières. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit que c'était son collier qui l'émettait.  
  
Ce collier, elle l'avait reçu après son "admission" à la résistance. Il permettait de savoir quand on l'appelait.  
  
"Ce doit être Low qui nous appelle." Se dit-elle, en se levant lentement sous les regards étonnés de ses compagnes de chambre qui s'étaient réveillées elles aussi.  
  
Elle prit ses vêtements et prit une douche rapide. L'eau chaude sur son corps en chassait la fatigue et Hermione en sortit un peu revigorée. Elle enfila alors les vêtements qu'elle croyait les plus pratiques pour voyager, étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils partiraient ni même comment. Elle enfila une blouse bleu claire à manches ¾ et un pull à col roulé par-dessus, bleu nuit et serrant. Son pantalon était noir, en matière extensible ce qui lui permettait une plus grande liberté de mouvements qu'un pantalon ordinaire. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et replaça son collier à son cou.  
  
Elle se regarda quelques minutes dans la glace et toucha de l'index le collier bizarre. Il était tout rond, noire. Seule la partie centrale était rouge profond et lorsqu'on la regardait, on avait l'impression de se perdre dans l'univers. Un jour, Harry lui avait expliqué que cette sensation était en faite prodiguée par le réseau de communication qui permettait que les colliers soient reliés entre eux. Depuis, elle ne manquait jamais de contempler ce bijou, et de plonger son regard dans l'infini reposant.  
  
Hermione sortit de la salle de bains et rejoignit son dortoir et ses amies qui discutaient entre elles et s'interrompirent en la voyant. Hermione soupira, et s'adresse à elle.  
  
- Vous pourriez arrêter de me fixer dès que j'arrive dans la même pièce que vous et de me regarder avec un air de bovins? (Nda: c'est ce qu'a sorti un ami à moi en face de deux connes qui le regardaient tout le temps comme des cruches.)  
  
Les adolescentes la regardèrent, interloquées, et se mirent à chuchoter encore plus rapidement. Hermione tenta de ne pas leur lancer encore des répliques cinglantes aux visages, bien qu'elle en ait fortement envie, et se dirigea vers son lit et sa valise.  
  
Elle fit apparaître un sac avec sa baguette, et commença à trier les affaires qu'elle allait prendre pour partir. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire la veille, trop fatiguée, et avait été directement se coucher.  
  
Elle mit dans sa valise deux trainings, plusieurs blouses, courtes et longues, un pull a col roulé tel que celui qu'elle portait et un cardigan. Elle prit un short également et un tee-shirt large pour la nuit, pensant que cela lui serrait plus pratique qu'un vrai pyjama, car cela permettrait une fuite rapide en cas de problèmes. Elle emporta des sous vêtements et une veste collante au corps. Elle enfila des baskets noires et ajouta a ses affaires une paire de sandales bleu marine.  
  
Lorsque son sac fut préparé, elle le ferma et le hissa sur son dos. Elle replaça la mèche de cheveux qui étaient retombés devant ses yeux derrière son oreille et regarda les regards surpris de ses amies.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE?  
  
- Eh bien. C'est juste que tu es si. Bien! Ça te va à merveille ces vêtements!  
  
- Ah. Merci, fit, surprise la jeune fille. Bon je dois y aller, salut! Je sais pas exactement quand on se reverra alors passez de bons cours!  
  
Et elle sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ron, de son côté, avait lui aussi été réveillé et se préparait. Après avoir pris une douche rapide à la salle de bains des préfets, il avait enfilé un training noir dont le pantalon était assez large. La veste était par contre assez serrante et le tissu dessinait les muscles du jeune homme. Il avait gardé son collier également, tout comme Hermione et il sortit dispos de la salle de bains. Ses amis n'avaient pas manqué non plus de lui poser des questions mais il avait esquivé chacune et avait réussi à ne pas devoir t répondre.  
  
Par chance, ses amis dormaient encore et il ne devrait ainsi pas encore essayer d'échapper à leurs incessantes questions. Il en avait eu assez la veille alors qu'il préparait ses bagages, et il était sûr qu'une seule de plus le ferait craquer.  
  
Il se dirigea directement vers la salle cachée où il pensait que se trouvait le rendez-vous. Il avait emporté avec lui ses affaires dans son sac de cours qu'il n'utiliserait sans doute plus avant un certain temps -cela dépendrait du temps que prendrait leur voyage improvisé-. Il avait ensuite fermé sa valise avec un sort anti-alohomora pour que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir et était parti.  
  
La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce, ce fut une jeune fille qui se tenait dos à lui. Elle était habillée d'un magnifique pull bleu, un peu plus clair que du bleu marine, et avait un pantalon noir.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il sursauta et s'écria presque.  
  
- Hermione?  
  
- Ben oui, à priori. Pas content de me voir?  
  
- Si bien sûr! Mais ces vêtements sont tellement. inhabituels sur toi! En tout cas tu es très joie, dit-il en rougissant quelque peu.  
  
- Oh. Merci. Toi aussi tes vêtements te vont bien. Dit-elle en dévorant presque des yeux le jeune homme.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment là que Cynthia étouffa un rire qui les tira de leur conversation. Ron, qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la jeune fille encore, la salua.  
  
- Salut Cy. Ça va?  
  
- Oui, et toi? Bien dormi?  
  
- Oui, si on oublie les milliers de questions que m'ont posé les élèves de mon dortoir, j'ai passé la nuit à ruminer ce voyage dans ma tête!  
  
- Pareil pour moi, dit en riant Hermione. Vous auriez du voir la tête de Lavande ce matin quand je me suis habillée comme ça! On aurait dit qu'elle était jalouse!  
  
Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire à l'image de la jeune fille maugréant contre Hermione à cause de son apparence. En même temps, Ron pensait en lui- même que la jeune fille avait bien raison d'envier Hermione, car celle-ci était tout simplement sublime avec ses cheveux attachés, ce qui arrivait rarement, et ses vêtements serrants.  
  
Cynthia était elle aussi habillée pour le voyage, d'un pantalon serrant bleu et d'un sous-pull à col roulé rouge placée en dessous d'une veste serrante rouge également. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés par une pince qui laissait échapper quelques mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Elle était maquillée légèrement, ce qui faisait ressortir ces deux iris.  
  
Après avoir échangé les salutations, ils attendirent quelques instants que Lowsyn entre dans la pièce. Il le fit cinq minutes plus tard et les regarda, surpris.  
  
- Et bien, je croyais qu'il faudrait que j'aille vous tirer hors de vos lits pour que l'on puisse partir mais apparemment j'avais tord. C'est aussi bien comme cela.  
  
- Low, se risqua Hermione. Combien de temps partirons-nous et devons-nous emporter quelque chose de spécial?  
  
- Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous partirons. J'imagine que avec le retour, cela prendra à peu près une semaine et demi. Mais rien n'est sûr. Et non, vous ne devez emporter que de quoi vous habiller et peut-être un peu à manger. J'amènerai le reste. Ne vous chargez pas de trop.  
  
- Quand partons-nous?  
  
- Dans dix minutes. Pendant ce temps, allez aux cuisines et mangez un morceau. Demandez aussi des fruits et autres pour si vous avez faim durant le voyage, car nous ne nous arrêterons presque pas.  
  
Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Ils se hâtèrent d'aller aux cuisines et Ron s'adressa à Dobby qui était présent de leur donner un déjeuner léger et un peu de nourriture facile à emporter en voyage.  
  
Ils mangèrent en silence, puis remontèrent avec la nourriture. Ils retrouvèrent Lowsyn dans la pièce et ils allèrent ensemble à l'extérieur sous les regards d'élèves postés aux fenêtres.  
  
- Rhô, ils peuvent pas nous laisser cinq minutes tranquilles non? Comment fait Harry pour supporter ça?  
  
- Je vois que tu ne l'envies plus pour sa célébrité, fit Hermione en riant.  
  
- Non! Je ne demande plus rien qu'une petite vie tranquille. M ais je crois que c'est déjà fichu, maugréa-t-il.  
  
Les trois adolescents rirent un peu, ce qui fit sourire Lowsyn. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir que l'amitié entre les trois personnes avait augmenté avec la mort de leur ami.  
  
Lowsyn siffla brusquement, attirant l'attention des trois adolescents ainsi que celle de tous les élèves contemplant la scène avec intérêt. Ce fut alors que quatre chevaux arrivèrent; au galop, et se postèrent près d'eux. Ron eut un instant d'hésitation, tandis que Hermione avait un sourire éclatant.  
  
- Nous allons à cheval? Demanda cette dernière. Et à cru?  
  
- Oui, nous aurons besoin de chevaux pour aller dans la forêt, c'est le seul moyen.  
  
- Mais je n'ai jamais monté à cheval moi! S'écria Ron.  
  
Lowsyn eut un sourire et monta lui-même sur son cheval, un brun à la crinière noire. Cynthia monta également sur le sien, le visage impassible. Elle semblait savoir l'habitude de monter à cheval et ne trouvait pas ça dérangeant. Hermione monta sur le sien, un blanc à la crinière noire, toujours souriante. Ron monta alors, hésitant, mais trouva rapidement son équilibre sur le cheval. Il se releva quelque peu, comme fière de lui, et sourit.  
  
- En fait, ce n'est pas si dur! Fit-il gaiement.  
  
Lowsyn siffla encore une fois, et les chevaux s'élancèrent. Ron, qui ne se tenait pas bien, bascula mais parvint à se retenir sous les rires de ses amis.  
  
Les chevaux accélérèrent légèrement et les quatre personnes disparurent sous le soleil levant.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La matinée passa rapidement, même si galoper tout le temps n'avait rien de passionnant. Ron savourait son premier voyage à cheval, le laissant décider de l'allure à prendre. Hermione et Cynthia profitaient également de la vitesse et du paysage qui s'offraient à eux. Lowsyn, lui, semblait fort nerveux. Il menait les autres mais accélérait régulièrement, jusqu'à aller au triple galop. Ce ne fut que vers 14h qu'ils ralentirent enfin.  
  
- On va s'arrêter pour faire reposer les chevaux un peu et pour manger également. Mais on ne traîne pas, d'accord?  
  
- Oui. Répondirent seulement les adolescents.  
  
Ils s'assirent et dînèrent de pain et de fruits. Ils avaient besoin d'énergie, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle Lowsyn les faisait manger. S'il avait été seul, il aurait galopé continuellement jusqu'au soir, mais après ce qui était arrivé à Harry, c'était imprudent, et puis ils avaient besoin que les trois l'accompagnent.  
  
Ils reprirent la route un quart d'heure plus tard, et coupèrent à travers champs et prairies. L'après-midi ne fut que voyage, sans arrêt quelconque, et le trajet de la journée ne prit fin que lorsqu'ils leur fut impossible de voir à plus de cinq mètres. Alors, Lowsyn les arrêta et contempla les trois adolescents, exténués mais qui semblaient heureux. Il prit alors la parole.  
  
- Nous allons nous arrêter ici pour la nuit. Je vais installer la tente. Pendant ce temps là, prenez tout ce qui est inflammable et mettez y le feu. Nous devons éloigner les créatures. Nous approchons de la forêt et des sales bêtes rodent.  
  
Hermione acquiesça et se mit à la recherche de bois et de brindilles. Ses deux amis l'aidèrent et bientôt, un tas s'éleva devant les tentes montées. Les trois amis se stoppèrent alors, et y mirent le feu. Lowsyn s'approcha et regarda avec attention Ron et Hermione entourer Cynthia de leur bras et s'installer devant le feu.  
  
- Je vais faire un tour de reconnaissance. Pendant ce temps là, mangez un peu, et puis allez dormir, vous êtes très fatigués à ce que je vois. Je n'aurais pas du aller si vite. Dit-il en se blâmant d'un tel acte.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Low. A tantôt. Dit Cynthia.  
  
- Oui, et reprenez des forces, c'est important.  
  
La jeune fille hocha positivement de la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation du feu pendant que Lowsyn partait, baguette à l'avant.  
  
Hermione se leva et mit devant eux leur repas du soir. Ils se précipitèrent en riant dessus et mangèrent à leur faim, en laissant tout de même une part à leur ami. Après avoir mangé, les deux filles se changèrent et s'enroulèrent dans les couvertures que Lowsyn avait emportées, mais elles restèrent devant le feu. Hermione, sans même s'en rendre compte, s'appuya sur le torse de Ron, et sous le regard mi-amusé mi-triste de Cynthia. Mais très vite, cette dernière s'endormit, suivie bien rapidement par Hermione.  
  
Seul Ron resta éveillé, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'en ressortit que lorsque l'adulte le rejoignit devant le feu, étonné de le voir encore éveillé.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
  
- Une heure du matin. Tu ferais mieux de dormir Ron.  
  
- Non, je n'y arrive pas. Et puis tu dois dormir aussi. Endors-toi, je monte la garde, je te réveillerai si je m'assoupis.  
  
Après un bref moment d'hésitation, l'adulte acquiesça et se dirigea vers la tente, tout en regardant d'un air amusé Hermione qui dormait toujours sur Ron, qui lui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça grave.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lowsyn se réveilla aux alentours de quatre heure du matin et fut scandalisé de voir que Ron était toujours éveillé devant le feu, sans dormir, et qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé.  
  
- Ron! Va dormir immédiatement! Tu ne vas pas savoir tenir sur ton cheval sinon!  
  
- Oh Low, réveillé?  
  
- Oui! Et pas grâce à toi!  
  
- Désolé, mais je n'étais pas fatigué donc j'ai préféré te laisser dormir.  
  
Son ami poussa un soupir et s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
- Depuis quand?  
  
- Depuis quand quoi? Demanda Ron en haussant les sourcils.  
  
- Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne dors plus convenablement?  
  
Ron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un regard de surprise passant dedans, et parut réfléchir.  
  
- Eh bien. Je suppose que c'est depuis. Depuis sa mort.  
  
- Oh.  
  
Lowsyn avait détourné les yeux et paraissait légèrement gêné. Aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot durant quelques minutes. Lowsyn reprit la parole.  
  
- Je vais prendre le "tour de garde" à présent. Repose toi, où du moins essaye.  
  
Ron hocha positivement de la tête, puis se tourna légèrement pour ne pas réveiller Hermione, et ferma les yeux. Après une heure environ, il trouva enfin le sommeil. Pendant les deux heures qu'il restait, Lowsyn s'occupa de replier la tente, puisque les adolescents étaient près du feu, puis de rassembler ce qui servirait pendant la journée pour le mettre dans au dessus dans les sacs à dos.  
  
Bien après, ils réveilla les trois amis et les fit manger un peu. Ils finirent de tout rassembler puis reprirent la route.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Les deux jours qui suivirent furent construits sur la même base. Après s'être levés à l'aube et avoir déjeuner léger, les quatre amis montaient à cheval et galopaient jusqu'au début de l'après midi où ils faisaient une petite halte permettant de prendre des forces. Une demi-heure après, ils étaient à nouveaux en route et galopaient jusque tard le soir. C'est alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la journée, montaient les tentes, faisaient du feu et mangeaient. Lowsyn forçait Ron à dormir au mois quatre heures par nuit, mais il restait debout le reste de la nuit, permettant à l'adulte d'avoir sa dose de sommeil également. Les filles ne savaient rien du manège qui s'opérait durant la nuit entre les deux hommes.  
  
La quatrième jour fut le dernier du voyage. Ils arrivèrent à une forêt étrange en début d'après-midi, et Lowsyn déclara d'une voix forte.  
  
- Mes amis, ceci -il montra la lisière de la forêt non loin d'eux- est le but de notre voyage. Nous voilà arrivés à la forêt de Sayan, connue pour ses légendes et ses créatures. Nous devons y entrer, mais d'abord mangeons.  
  
Les trois adolescents sourirent au ton solennel que l'adulte avait pris, rappelant celle d'un professeur d'histoire parlant à ses élèves -heureusement pas aussi endormant que Binns-. L'adulte sourit lui aussi, et ils s'installèrent à terre, laissant les chevaux se reposer un peu. Le repas fut plus chargé que d'habitude, étant donné que le chemin ne serait plus long.  
  
Peu après, ils remontèrent à cheval -Ron était désormais parfaitement a l'aise dessus- et entrèrent dans la sombre forêt. Lowsyn sortit sa baguette et en fit sortir de la lumière, et les autres l'imitèrent bientôt. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt dense et sombre, attentif aux moindres bruits. Très vite, chacun entendit des bruissements de feuilles autour d'eux mais Lowsyn abaissa sa baguette en souriant. Les autres le regardèrent perplexes, et il confia en souriant.  
  
- Eh bien! Vous vous êtes faits attendre. Je croyais que vous interviendrez plus tôt.  
  
Pendant que Cynthia lançait un regard interrogatif à l'adulte, les deux autres regardaient les arbustes bouger près d'eux.  
  
Soudain, sous le cri de surprise de Hermione, une dizaine de personnes sortirent de l'ombre, les entourant. On aurait pu les prendre pour des humains, si ce n'est l'impression de froideur et de mal qu'ils dégageaient. Les trois adolescents regardèrent les être avec surprises, et également Lowsyn qui souriait méchamment.  
  
- Lowsyn, nous croyions avoir été bien clairs sur la question de ta présence dans cette forêt.  
  
- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Danos.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que tu ais très bien saisi.  
  
- Oh si, mais vois-tu, je dois parler urgemment avec Strymal, et cela ne peut attendre. Alors le seul moyen était que je vienne, n'est-ce pas?  
  
La personne du nom de Danos réfléchit un court instant, puis fit un signe à ses accompagnateurs d'escorter les quatre amis et prit la tête du groupe.  
  
- Lowsyn, que se passe-t-il exactement? Demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète mais rassurée par l'assurance de l'adulte.  
  
- Je dois rencontrer le roi de ce peuple.  
  
- Mais qui sont-ils?  
  
- Silence vous! Lança un des gardes d'une voix glacée.  
  
Lowsyn fit signe à Hermione de se taire et celle-ci accéda à sa demande en essayant d'oublier les questions qui trottaient dans sa tête. Pendant quelque chose comme dix minutes, les quatre personne, toujours sur leurs chevaux et escortées par ces créatures humaines, continuèrent leurs routes et accédèrent finalement à une clairière plus ensoleillée où ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
Lowsyn sourit et contempla les environs d'un ?il habitué. Hermione, Ron et Cynthia, par contre, ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient beau regarder partout, ils ne voyaient absolument rien. Lowsyn, finissant de regarder les environs, finit par se tourner vers eux et leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il entendit un bruit, sourit et se tourna vers un coin d'ombre.  
  
- Strymal! Heureux de te vois, comment vas-tu?  
  
Une voix presque aussi glacée que Voldemort retentit dans le coin sombre, mais sans que les adolescents n'y voient quiconque.  
  
- Arrête ton cinéma, Lowsyn. Mais je suis heureux de te revoir mon aussi. Je vais pouvoir en finir avec toi, puisque tu n'acceptes pas les règles.  
  
En un claquement de doigts, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard froid apparu sur un trône, devant les cris de surprises des trois adolescents. En se retournant, Hermione découvrit que ce n'était pas les seules choses qui étaient apparues. Tout un village était à présent visible, utilisant la clairière. Il y avait aussi beaucoup plus de personnes visibles à leurs yeux, qui les regardaient d'un air colérique, intéressé ou fou. Lowsyn sourit à la remarque de l'homme dont le visage était effrayant rien que par sa pâleur et l'expression de haine qui en sortait.  
  
- C'est à envisager mais tu as, vois-tu, quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire chez toi.  
  
- Oh, tu viens pour cela? Mais tu sais, je ne compte pas te le rendre.  
  
- Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je viens te proposer un marché.  
  
Le dénommé Strymal eut l'air plus intéressé, et une lueur dangereuse passa dans ses yeux.  
  
- Un marché dis-tu? Qu'aurait donc Lowsyn a nous offrir?  
  
- Beaucoup de choses.  
  
- J'ai entendu dire que Voldemort le voulait également. Il en offrirait beaucoup.  
  
- Je peux t'offrir plus que tout ce qu'il pourrait t'offrir.  
  
Strymal parut un instant décontenancé, puis se pencha légèrement à l'oreille du garde le plus proche qui hocha de la tête et partit immédiatement.  
  
- Explique toi donc, mon bon Lowsyn.  
  
- Il y a ici trois jeunes personnes qui pourraient t'intéresser. Répondit l'homme balafré.  
  
- En quoi trois adolescents stupides pourraient-ils me captiver?  
  
- Ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il en montrant Hermione et Ron, ont une grande puissance magique et un lien qui les unit pour la vie. Et celle-ci, explique Lowsyn en pointant Cynthia, maîtrise la magie ancienne.  
  
A la mention du lien qui unissait les deux amis, Strymal s'était redressé, mais quand Lowsyn fit mention d'ancienne magie il fut debout et s'avança vers Cynthia en souriant méchamment.  
  
- Ainsi donc cette jeune fille maîtriserait la magie dangereuse qu'est la magie ancienne? Prouve-le! Cracha-t-il en direction de Cynthia qui tremblait légèrement.  
  
- Cynthia, demanda Lowsyn en faisait un signe.  
  
La jeune fille prit sa baguette sous les yeux apeurés de plusieurs créatures qui reculèrent et se cachèrent sous le couvert des arbres en regardant tout de même ce qui allait se passer.  
  
La jeune fille se concentra durant quelques secondes et fit apparaître de sa baguette un petit feu normal. Elle passa ensuite sa main gauche dessus, et le feu grandit, grandit, grandit. Puis Cynthia souffla légèrement dessus et le feu devint bleu clair. Ensuite, elle fit un petit geste de la main et le feu disparut.  
  
La clairière était devenue complètement silencieuse. Il fallut quelques minutes à Strymal avant de réagir et de décoller son regard de la main de la jeune fille, légèrement gênée par tant d'attention.  
  
- Bien, je dois admettre qu'elle la maîtrise bien.  
  
- Voilà donc mon offre. Je vous laisse les trois en échange.  
  
La phrase sembla prendre une heure à intégrer l'esprit d'Hermione, elle pourtant si rapide d'habitude. Elle se mit à hurler.  
  
- QUOI??? VOUS COMPTEZ NOUS LAISSER CHEZ. CHEZ CES CREATURES CONTRE UN JE NE SAIS QUOI DONT JE N AI RIEN A FICHE???  
  
- Bien vu miss Granger. Qui aurais cru du gentil Lowsyn qu'il ferait ça? Se moqua Lowsyn.  
  
Strymal eut un petit rire satisfait, et se tourna vers les trois adolescents en les jugeant du regard.  
  
- Très bien. Je vais considérer ta proposition. En attendant, vous passerez la fin de la journée ici, ainsi que la nuit.  
  
- C'est d'accord, mais je veux que l'on soit avec lui. Où on part directement.  
  
Strymal semblait hésiter grandement quant à la marche à suivre. Il finit par hocher la tête positivement.  
  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Trycia. En attendant, restez dans la maison ici. Dit-il en désignant la maison qui était derrière eux.  
  
Les trois adolescents passèrent derrière Lowsyn à qui Hermione adressa un regard noir. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la pièce et qu'ils furent seuls, Lowsyn posa un sort de silence autour d'eux et commença à parler.  
  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenus mais votre comportement n'aurait pas été naturel et il le fallait absolument.  
  
- Ça je veux bien croire! Cria Hermione. Vous ne pouviez tout de même nous prévenir que vous alliez nous vendre!  
  
- Hermione, laisse moi le temps. Nous allons rejoindre une vieille connaissance à moi, la jeune femme qui a appelé par le miroir. Nous devons parvenir à nous échapper, avec son aide. Mais vous comprendrez mieux lorsqu'elle sera revenue. (nda: bon vous avez tous compris le mystère, j'ai jamais été très douée pour faire durer le suspense. mdr)  
  
- En attendant, expliquez nous ce que c'est que ce peuple! Déclara Ron.  
  
Lowsyn poussa un soupir, puis se mit à expliquer, sous le silence intéressé des trois autres.  
  
- Ce peuple est appelé "peuple de la forêt" mais entre eux, ce sont les Stryotes.  
  
- Je me trompe ou bien c'est à cause du nom de Strymal? Railla Cynthia.  
  
- Non tu ne te trompes pas, il a un ego plus grand que la forêt. Les Stryotes sont en fait des elfes. Mais des elfes bannis parce qu'ils se sont tournés du côté du mal. Ils se sont alors installés ici et ont créé une communauté.  
  
- Est-ce qu'ils ont les caractéristiques des elfes? Demanda Hermione, captivée.  
  
- Ils ont l'immortalité et le pouvoir de se rendre invisible, oui. Le reste a été perdu par cette communauté à leur bannissement.  
  
- Et comment vous connaissent-ils?  
  
Les trois purent voir un instant de douleur passer sur le visage de leur ami. Il respira profondément et se lança dans le récit.  
  
- Je suis né ici, et j'ai été élevé par Strymal parce que mes parents sont morts quand j'étais encore bébé. Mais je me suis toujours opposé à leurs pratiques et à leur vision si bonne du mal. Et puis un jour, Strymal, pour me punir, a tué ma s?ur. J'ai été si en colère que je l'ai provoqué en duel. Mais j'étais bien trop jeune. J'ai perdu le combat et j'ai du quitter ce peuple. Mais en fait, ça m'était un peu égal. Plus rien ne me rattachait ici après la meurtre de ma s?ur. C'est du duel que me viens cette cicatrice. Dit-il en pointant sa joue où une longue balafre s'étendait, descendant jusqu'au menton.  
  
- Alors. Vous êtes un elfe?  
  
- Pas vraiment. Enfin, je suis un elfe banni par héritage.  
  
Hermione le regardait d'un tout autre ?il à présent, presque avec respect. Son histoire lui rappelait celle de Sirius qui avait fui sa famille aux croyances douteuses. Elle comprenait maintenant plus le comportement de Lowsyn de l'heure précédente, face à son père par adoption.  
  
- Donc. Vous êtes également immortel si j'ai bien compris. Questionna Ron.  
  
- Oui, je le suis.  
  
- Ouah! Ça doit être bien!  
  
- Pas spécialement. Une vie immortelle est un peu trop longue.  
  
C'est à cet instant qu'entra une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'à la taille. Elle vit Lowsyn et se jeta carrément dans ses bras.  
  
- Lowsyn! Oh est-ce que ça va?  
  
- Très bien Trycia et toi? Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ma puce.  
  
- Oh Low tu m'as tellement manqué!  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux amusés des trois amis. Lowsyn se tourna alors vers les trois adolescents, tenant toujours Trycia dans ses bras.  
  
- Les amis, je vous présente Trycia, une vieille connaissance. C'est elle qui m'a dit de venir ici, et que tu as vue dans le miroir.  
  
- Mais elle était rousse!  
  
- Oui, elle a le don de changer son apparence, un peu comme une métamorphomage.  
  
Il se tourna vers Trycia qui le regardait amoureusement. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
  
- Juste une vieille connaissance, hein? Dit Hermione en riant.  
  
- Tu nous caches des choses, dit Ron, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Que de surprises décidément! Continua Cynthia.  
  
Lowsyn regarda Trycia en souriant et elle hocha de la tête. Lowsyn se tourna alors vers les trois amis, mais plus précisément Cynthia qui le regarda, perplexe.  
  
- A propos de surprise, j'en ai une pour vous. Mais faites attention, d'accord?  
  
- Promis, firent-ils en souriant angéliquement ce qui fit rire les deux amoureux qui se tenaient encore.  
  
- Très bien, suivez-moi, dit Trycia en leur faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
Ils sortirent de la pièce et entrèrent dans une plus sombre dans laquelle s'étendaient des dizaines de lits. Ils les longèrent, se dirigeant de plus en plus loin dans le bâtiment. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout, Cynthia, qui était juste derrière Lowsyn, se figea brusquement.  
  
Une silhouette remuait dans un des derniers lits, une silhouette qui avait des cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son visage. Elle gémissait et marmonnait des mots que personne ne comprit. Mais c'est la voix qui força Cynthia a faire face à la situation. Elle s'écria, bousculant les deux adultes pour s'élancer vers le lit.  
  
- Harry!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hé hé je suis un brin sadique avec mes pauvres lecteurs décidément! Enfin bon, c'est promis vous aurez plus de chapitre aujourd'hui, surtout que je compte mettre le dernier chapitre sur les deux sites en même temps. je vais donc accélérer le rythme! Heureux???  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Gaiyle: tu as ta réponse! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. plus de chantage à présent je veux rattraper l'autre site! A tantôt donc!  
  
Bumred: merci, on me dit souvent que c'est bien que je publie aussi vite. a tantôt!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: eh non il est pas mort!!! J'ai réussi au moins à en tromper une c incroyable! Mdr. a tantôt  
  
Chrichri45: merci beaucoup! Oui il est encore en vie, miracle! Mdr. a tout' pour la suite!  
  
Hadler: olala que de compliments je ne suis pas sur de les mériter!!! Mais bon merci et a tout'  
  
Anovevils: tu me sauterais dessus? ;) t'a MSN? Si oui, donne moi ton adresse comme ça on peut causer!!! J'espère que t'as aimé le chapitre! Bisous.  
  
Phantme: eh oui il est pas mort et maintenant tu sais où il est! Mais tout n'est pas encore gagné!!! A tout' pour la suite!  
  
Sandrine Lupin: si il y a bien un truc que j'adore, c'est les prédictions. mdr! Alors fais en beaucoup (quand tu as des idées bien sûr) mais non, dsl elles sont pas bonnes ;) 'espère que tu as quand même aimé et a bientôt pour la suite (ajd) 


	21. Fuite

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 23: Fuite  
  
Cynthia parvint à la sombre silhouette et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle regarda le visage qu'elle aimait tant et qui était en sueur. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux et sur le visage de son petit ami en pleurant de joie. Son front était brûlant et ses yeux fermés s'agitaient de soubresauts.  
  
Hermione et Ron ne parvenaient pas à y croire. Leur ami était vivant, et Lowsyn était à courant? Pourquoi l'avoir caché alors?  
  
- Depuis quand étais-tu au courant Lowsyn?  
  
- Le jour de l'appel du miroir. Trycia me l'a dit, et j'ai prévu le voyage.  
  
- Mais pourquoi étais-tu de si mauvaise humeur alors? Et pourquoi nous l'avoir caché?  
  
- J'étais en colère à cause de Strymal. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il sait qui est Harry. Et le fait d'avoir le Survivant comme "otage" lui est particulièrement agréable, sachant que Voldemort le veut de tout son c?ur. Mais s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il ne peut pas résister, c'est la magie. Il ferait tout pour pouvoir la contrôler.  
  
- Mais. Il a des pouvoirs lui aussi non?  
  
Lowsyn eut un sourire moqueur. On voyait bien qu'il trouvait la situation particulièrement risible, et que cela lui plaisait bien.  
  
- Il n'a plus de pouvoirs. A part bien sûr de se rendre invisible car c'est dans notre nature.  
  
- Mais. comment?  
  
- Depuis le meurtre de ma s?ur. Un elfe ne peut pas tuer un de ses semblables, sinon il perd ses pouvoirs. Et Strymal a pensé que cela ne s'accordait pas à lui, puisqu'il était banni.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, on entendit plus que les gémissements de Harry qui bougeait beaucoup, sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Cynthia qui était toujours à côté de lui. Hermione reprit alors la conversation.  
  
- Tu ne nous as pas expliqué pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit avant.  
  
Lowsyn eut l'air gêné et on voyait bien qu'il essayait d'éviter les regards des adolescents.  
  
- Les probabilités de guérison de Harry sont extrêmement faibles. Il y incroyablement peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte.  
  
Cynthia eut un hoquet d'horreur. Elle venait de retrouver le seul être qu'elle ait jamais aimé et elle risquait à nouveau de le perdre. Lowsyn continua de parler.  
  
- Trycia ne pouvait pas le guérir, ça aurait paru louche. Et puis elle ne maîtrise pas bien les sorts guérisseurs. Chaque jour du voyage, je redoutais de voir le miroir s'allumer pour me prévenir qu'il ne servait plus à rien de venir. Mais il ne l'a jamais fait et nous sommes arrivés, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oui, mais comment allons nous réussir à partir? Demanda Ron, livide.  
  
- Nous devons réussir à partir avant demain. Si nous n'y arrivons pas, nous sommes fichus.  
  
Hermione avait l'air déterminé qu'elle avait toujours dans les situations délicates. Elle prit alors la parole.  
  
- Si je comprends bien, nous devons réussir à partir en emmenant Harry et Trycia si je devine bien?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Parfait. Lowsyn et Trycia, vous allez m'expliquer la disposition exacte de ce camp, ainsi que les alentours. Pendant ce temps-là, Cynthia, tu vas aller voir dans mon sac. Tu devrais normalement y trouver un livre, amène le moi. Toi, Ron, arrange toi pour me trouver de quoi écrire.  
  
Lowsyn sembla un instant déconcerté par la jeune fille, mais finit par sourire pendant que Ron et Cynthia partait en courant mais silencieux. Ron revint rapidement avec des feuilles et une plume, tandis que Cynthia de son côté ramenait un livre à la couverture dorée, sans la moindre inscription.  
  
- Parfait.  
  
La jeune fille brune tendit le livre devant elle et le tapota de sa baguette magique tout en prononçant quelques mots.  
  
- Soins faciles pour blessures compliquées videre.  
  
Aussitôt, le livre s'empli d'une écriture fine. Hermione le tendit à Cynthia et lui parla d'une voix douce, voyant que la jeune fille était légèrement perturbée par cette soudaine agitation.  
  
- Cynthia, regarde dans ce livre un remède efficace contre la fièvre, les troubles et l'infection, car je pense qu'il va falloir bien nettoyer sa blessure, cela fait trop longtemps qu'il est au seuil de la mort et si nous n'agissons pas rapidement, il risque de passer par delà la frontière. Même si l'aide de Trycia l'a aidé, sa blessure s'est infectée et je suis étonnée qu'il ait tenu si longtemps.  
  
Pendant que Cynthia prenait le livre, et commençait avec Ron à chercher dedans, Lowsyn posa une question à Hermione.  
  
- Quel est ce livre?  
  
- Oh, quelque chose de très pratique que j'ai découvert sur le chemin de Traverse. Il peut reproduire tous les livres que la personne qui le possède à déjà lu. J'en ai acheté un parce que je lis beaucoup et que ça peut toujours me servir; la preuve. Le livre est un de ceux que j'ai lu pour trouver un remède à la blessure de Harry il y a deux semaines.  
  
- Ah d'accord.  
  
- Bon, on s'y met.  
  
La jeune fille marmonna une formule de sa baguette magique vers la plume et les feuilles de papier. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers les deux adultes.  
  
- Expliquez exactement comment sont les environs et le camp de manière à ce que la plume puisse en dessiner le plan.  
  
- D'accord. Trycia, commence, tu vis encore ici, je complèterai au besoin.  
  
Après un hochement de tête de sa part, l'immortelle ferma les yeux et commença à décrire les environs avec le plus de détails possibles pendant que la plume dessinait, corrigeait.  
  
- Cette clairière est un parfait cercle, de 124 mètres de diamètre et située à 400 mètres exactement de la lisière de la forêt. Dans la clairière, il y a une première fontaine du côté ouest, à plus ou moins 6 mètres de l'entrée de la clairière. Ensuite, à encore 5 mètres, toutes les maisons forme des cercles de plus en plus petits, qui finissent sur la maison de Strymal qui est au centre. Il y a six cercles. Cette maison est la cinquième en partant du nord, du deuxième cercle de l'intérieur.  
  
Bientôt, la plume eut dessiné un plan parfait des environs.Tout y était, de la fontaine jusqu'au moindre arbre pouvant les cacher pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque tout fut dessiné et fini, la jeune fille enleva l'enchantement de la plume et prit le plan.  
  
- C'est parfait. Nous avons ici tout ce qu'il est indispensable de savoir pour prendre la fuite. Il ne reste plus qu'à tout préparer, et de trouver quelque chose permettant d'aider Harry à tenir durant le voyage. Ce serait un réel problème si son état nous faisait tout rater.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Cynthia et Ron tournaient fébrilement les pages, cherchant un remède approprié. Il marquait d'un bout de papier les pages qui pouvaient les aider, laissant le soin aux adultes et à Hermione de choisir la meilleure solution.  
  
Après avoir fini de regarder tout ce qui était proposé comme solution, les deux adolescents revinrent aux côtés de leurs amis et tendirent le livre rempli de bouts de papier à Hermione, qui avait pris le commandement des opérations. Elle jeta un coup d'?il aux signets multiples et leur sourit.  
  
- Génial. Bon, je vais jeter un coup d'?il. Pendant ce temps-là, chercher toutes le possibilités de s'enfuir de cet endroit, même les plus dingues.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
Et elle se dirigea vers un des lits où elle s'assit et se plongea dans la lecture des soins appropriés à l'état grave de Harry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ambre sécha ses larmes et regarda devant elle. Le soleil se couchait et elle le voyait de la colline où elle était installée. Depuis quinze jours, elle avait voyagé, tenant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant son départ.  
  
Le fait que personne ne l'ait appelée pour aider à trouver le remède la blessait profondément, et la mort du jeune homme l'avait anéantie. Elle avait alors décidé de partir, à pied, et de voyager jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivé à la limite de ses possibilités. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle parcourait les champs, les prés, les forêts et les villages, ne traversant ces derniers que pour se trouver à manger.  
  
La magie était à mot qu'elle essayait presque d'oublier, lui rappelant trop les derniers événements. Elle ne l'utilisait que très peu, préférant éviter au maximum d'user de ces pouvoirs.  
  
La jeune fille se releva et marcha encore un peu. Chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait, son esprit revenait sur son "ancienne vie" et il lui arrivait bien trop souvent de pleurer. Elle prit son sac et descendit la colline lentement, profitant de la brise qui passait.  
  
Au début, elle était partie vers le nord de l'Angleterre, mais très vite, elle avait changé de direction et était allée dans le sud, marchant à une bonne allure. Elle dormait peu, mais la marche n'y était pour rien. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, des flashes d'Harry lui revenaient en mémoire. Harry lui souriant, la prenant dans ses bras, l'appelant princesse, l'embrassant.  
  
La jeune fille essuya une nouvelle fois ses yeux et continua de marcher, un peu plus rapidement cette fois. Elle marcha ainsi encore une bonne heure, dans l'obscurité, et finit par s'arrêter, à bout de forces, sous un arbre. Elle posa son sac et en sortit un manteau qu'elle plaça à terre, s'asseyant dessus par après.  
  
Elle expira et s'appuya la tête sur l'arbre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ce dernier geste ne fut pas le plus intelligent de sa vie, car dès qu'elle les eut fermés, elle sentit des mains se serrer autour de sa gorge en l'étouffant.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione sortit de son livre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ayant marqué de son doigt la page qui contenait le meilleur remède à ses yeux.  
  
- Vous avez des idées? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant aux autres, plongés sur des parchemins remplis d'encre.  
  
- On a quelques idées, mais pas des meilleures. Déclara Ron en soupirant.  
  
- Expliquez moi.  
  
Le jeune homme prit les parchemins qui rassemblaient toutes leurs idées et se mit à les lire, ou plutôt à les expliquer.  
  
- La première possibilité est sans doute la plus banale. Quelqu'un met le feu à l'autre bout de la clairière, nous laissant le chemin libre pour partir. Ce serait forcément Trycia qui mettrait le feu, étant donné qu'elle peut se promener dans le village sans risques. L'inconvénient est bien sûr que beaucoup vont se douter de ce qui se passe et viendront surveiller, ce qui ne nous laissera pas énormément de temps pour s'enfuir.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête. Cette possibilité n'était pas des meilleures mais toujours envisageable si rien de mieux n'apparaissait. Ron se replongea dans ses papiers et continua.  
  
- La seconde est d'occuper tous les elfes, et pour ça il faudrait une attaque ou un rassemblement du moins. Le problème est que nous sommes presque au centre de la clairière et qu'il faut arriver à partir sans qu'on nous remarque, et si on simule une attaque, ils se rendront bien vite compte que ce n'est pas réel et nous poursuivront. C'est fort risqué, et très dur à préparer.  
  
- Vous avez encore des possibilités?  
  
- Oui, une. Parvenir à s'échapper en utilisant la magie. Il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen, et si j'ai bien compris, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de pouvoirs.  
  
Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Pourrait-ce être la solution? Essayer de passer inaperçus par la magie. Hypothèse à voir.  
  
- Mais Lowsyn. N'ont-ils pas de pouvoirs? Je sais que Strymal n'en a pas, mais les autres?  
  
- La plupart n'en ont plus. Depuis qu'ils sont bannis, ils utilisent moins leurs pouvoirs et ceux-ci s'amenuisent. Et puis il y a une grande bataille ici un jour et la plupart ont tués des elfes, ce qui les a privés de pouvoirs. Déclara Trycia à la place de Lowsyn.  
  
Hermione resta songeuse quelques temps, mais aucune des autres possibilités ne permettrait une grande chance d'évasion et le temps commençait à presser. Elle hocha de la tête et reprit la parole.  
  
- Très bien, nous allons essayer cette tactique là. Maintenant, il faut trouver l'enchantement permettant de nous enfuir, de nous camoufler, tout ce que vous voulez, mais rappelez-vous! Au moindre souvenir d'un titre de livre dans lequel vous avez lu un moyen possible, dites le moi et nous utiliserons mon livre souvenir.  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête et pendant bien une heure, réfléchirent à des livres qu'ils auraient lu permettant un camouflage, une invisibilité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui leur permette une fuite discrète si possible.  
  
Soudain, Hermione eut un souvenir qui lui semblait bon. Elle se leva et lança aux autres un regard triomphant.  
  
- J'ai trouvé! Le sort de Désillusion! Harry m'en avait parlé l'année dernière et je m'étais renseignée!  
  
- En quoi ça consiste exactement?  
  
- On va regarder dans le livre, attends.  
  
Elle se précipita sur le livre qu'elle referma d'un coup sec, le refaisait devenir vierge, et le tint devant elle. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit.  
  
- Sorts de défense niveau 9 pour sorciers experts videre.  
  
Aussitôt, le livre se recouvrit d'une autre écriture, plus ronde, et Hermione commença à tourner les pages avec frénésie. Elle finit par tomber sur la bonne page et envoya presque le livre devant les quatre autre qui se penchèrent aussitôt pour voir en quoi consistait ce sort.  
  
- Le sort de Désillusion permet de se fondre dans le décor, passant ainsi inaperçu aux yeux de tous. La formule est simple, même si le sort est compliqué à lancer. Pour le faire, il faut posséder une très bonne maîtrise des sorts et enchantements.  
  
Mettez votre baguette sur la tête de la personne à désillusionner. Prononcer la formule "Dratras", puis concentrer-vous sur l'effet voulu. Si le sort marche, la personne sera alors comme transparente et tout ce qui est derrière elle sera visible.  
  
- C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Déclara Lowsyn, enthousiaste.  
  
- Oui. Et je crois que l'un de nous parviendra à le lancer comme il faut.  
  
- Oui, répliqua Cynthia. Toi tu le saurais, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un maîtriser autant les sorts.  
  
Hermione rougit de plaisir, puis sourit. Elle reprit alors la parole.  
  
- Bon, il faut s'occuper de Harry maintenant. C'est le dernier élément de notre plan qui n'est pas encore au point. D'ailleurs on va lui administrer le remède maintenant pour que celui-ci ait le temps d'agir.  
  
Elle s'approcha du lit de Harry qui s'était quelque peu calmé, mais qui était toujours fort fiévreux. Elle pris dans l'armoire à côté de lui de l'ouate et la mouilla légèrement. Elle frotta légèrement la blessure, en enlevant les impuretés, puis lui lança un sort de désinfectant. La blessure devint tout de suite plus propre et Hermione continua en lançant un sort de cicatrisant qu'elle avait trouvé dans le livre.  
  
- Hermione, tu y arrivas? Demanda Cynthia d'une voix tremblante.  
  
- Oui, pas de problèmes il va s'en sortir si nous parvenons à Poudlard. Mais en attendant nous devons le faire tenir le voyage et ça, ça va être moins évident.  
  
La jeune fille reprit son livre et le rechangea en livre de soins. Elle retrouva la page qui l'intéressait, regarda la formule permettant de faire baisser la fièvre de quelqu'un et l'appliqua à son meilleur ami.  
  
- Voilà. Je n'ai pas les connaissances d'un médicomage, mais si nous parvenons à l'amener à Mikaël, il parviendra normalement à la guérir. En attendant, il faut arranger les derniers détails du départ. D'abord, à quelle heure partons-nous?  
  
- Il est déjà minuit. Normalement, l'heure où il y aura le moins de monde est 4h du matin. Les elfes vivent plutôt de nuit, alors il faut attendre le lever du soleil, mais ce serait trop tard alors partons à cette heure là, c'est le mieux je pense, déclara Trycia.  
  
- Ensuite. J'imagine que nous prenons les chevaux?  
  
- Oui, ça nous permettrait de partir plus vite.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête, mais cela l'ennuyait. Les chevaux devraient être passés aux sorts de Désillusion également et au sort de silence peut-être.  
  
- Bien, nous devrons les passer aux sorts de Désillusion et de silence. Cela prendra environ dix minutes pour les quatre chevaux. Je ferai ça pendant que vous chargerez Harry sur l'un d'eux. Alors, qui va avec qui dessus?  
  
- Je prendrai Harry avec moi, déclara Lowsyn.  
  
- D'accord. J'irai avec toi, Hermione. Ça permettra de laisse un cheval à Trycia et un autre à Cynthia sans problèmes.  
  
Cynthia, Lowsyn et Trycia lancèrent un regard amusé au jeune homme qui avait un peu rougit. Celui-ci les ignora délibérément et continua de regarder à terre.  
  
- Bien. Reste à savoir par où nous allons partir pour avoir accès aux chevaux. Où se trouvent-ils au juste?  
  
- Ici, montra Trycia en pointant un endroit qui faisait partie du cercle totalement extérieure. Si nous passons par là, nous parviendrons à les atteindre sans problèmes.  
  
- Oui. Donc, vers 4h moins dix nous nous jetons les sorts de Désillusion et a 4h exactement nous partons vers les chevaux. Au moindre problème, au moindre soupçon de la part des elfes, courrez dans la forêt et dirigez vous vers le nord. C'est d'accord?  
  
Tous exprimèrent leurs accords et la discussion s'arrêta là.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Les trois heures qui suivirent furent extrêmement éprouvantes pour les adolescents, n'ayant pas l'habitude de vivre la nuit. Mais bientôt, 4h moins quart sonnèrent et Hermione sortit de ses pensées en sursaut. Elle reprit son livre et le rechangea (nda: eh oui encore!!!) en livre d'enchantement. Elle revint à la page du sort et appela les autres. Cynthia et Ron somnolaient, mais quand ils surent l'heure qu'il était, ils se réveillèrent aussitôt et attendirent, crispés, que Hermione leur jette les sorts.  
  
La jeune fille vint d'abord vers Harry, prit sa température et fut heureuse de voir que celle-ci était descendue. La baguette posée sur la tête de son meilleur ami, la brune jeta alors le sort, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur l'effet désiré. Ils poussèrent un cri de joie lorsqu'ils virent Harry devenir comme transparent.  
  
- Hermione, tu es vraiment. Commença Lowsyn.  
  
- Fantastique, continua Trycia.  
  
- Brillante, dit Cynthia en souriant.  
  
- Extraordinaire, renchérit Ron.  
  
Hermione eut un sourire en voyant ses amis si heureux, alors qu'elle-même était crispée à l'idée de la tâche qui les attendait. Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui comprit que c'était à lui et s'avança sans craintes vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui jeta le sort et le garçon fut frappé par l'impression qu'un ?uf s'étalait sur sa tête.  
  
Bientôt, tout le monde fut passé à l'effet du sort, et Lowsyn prit Harry et le porta. Hermione ouvrit la porte silencieusement et longea le mur, suivie de Ron, de Cynthia, de Trycia et enfin de Lowsyn qui portait toujours Harry.  
  
Ils passèrent dans les petites ruelles d'herbe, évitant au maximum les elfes malgré l'enchantement, par précaution.  
  
Ils furent rapidement arrivés aux box des chevaux, et Hermione commença vite les enchantements de silence pour les empêcher de faire du bruit.  
  
- Silencio!  
  
Après que ceux-ci se furent calmés, Hermione commença l'enchantement de Désillusion. Bientôt, il fallut fixer pendant un certain temps l'endroit où ils se trouvaient pour les remarquer et Hermione fut rassurée de voir que le sort marchait à merveille.  
  
Ils montèrent tous sur leurs chevaux. Hermione monta devant pendant que Ron prenait place derrière elle. Lowsyn plaça Harry sur le cheval et le retint pendant qu'il montait à son tour et les deux autres, Cynthia et Trycia, montèrent également.  
  
Il sortirent au pas de la pièce, faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruits, quand ils remarquèrent que des elfes bougeaient dans la ville Craignant de rater leur fuite, ils mirent leurs chevaux aux trot et se dirigèrent vers la forêt.  
  
Hermione fit retourner son cheval lorsqu'elle remarqua que tous les elfes étaient à présent dehors, mais contrairement à sa pensée, ils ne se dirigeaient pas du tout vers le bâtiment où ils avaient passé la nuit, ayant remarqué leur fuite, mais vers le centre du village, où se trouvait Strymal, perché au-dessus de sa maison.  
  
Lowsyn arrêta également son cheval, suivi par les deux femmes, remarquant que Hermione ne les suivait plus.  
  
- Hermione! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Viens!  
  
Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas malgré la demande de son meilleur ami placé derrière elle. Elle continua de fixer Strymal qui prit la parole haut et fort, ce qui fit que les amis entendirent ses paroles.  
  
- Chers Stryotes, cher peuple de la forêt, cette nuit est signe de chance! Après avoir retrouvé le traître Lowsyn, nous voilà avec un prisonnier de plus!  
  
Hermione eut un regard horrifié lorsqu'elle comprit que quelqu'un d'autre avait été enlevé juste au moment où eux allaient réussir à s'enfuir.  
  
- Hermione, souffla Ron dans son oreille. Viens 'Mione, ce n'est plus nos affaires. On a Harry maintenant. Pense à lui, il faut y aller.  
  
Mais Hermione fit la sourde oreille à nouveau et fit même avancer le cheval de quelques peu sous le regard crispé et stressés de ses amis. La voix de Strymal retentit une nouvelle fois dans le silence.  
  
- Voilà donc notre nouvelle prisonnière, qui tiendra compagnie à Lowsyn et à ses amis durant les prochains jours!!!  
  
Sous les yeux de tous apparut alors une jeune fille cachée par l'ombre. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules.  
  
Le nuage qui cachait la lune la délivra et un rayon de lumière éclaira le visage de la jeune fille. Elle semblait hors d'elle et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Hermione ne put retenir son cri de surprise lorsqu'elle l'a reconnu.  
  
- Ambre!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
eh voila le chapitre suivant! Et oui. que va-t-il se passer à présent??? La suite dans quelques heures!! En attendant, reviews!!!!  
  
LeDjiNn: merci!! Et bon lecture!! Lol  
  
Shark: merci beaucoup c'est super sympa!  
  
Gaiyle: et voilà l'explication, mais j'ai quand même la sale habitude d'arrêter à un sale moment :p à tantôt pour la suite!!!  
  
Sandrine Lupin: héhé pas mal comme idée, tu verras bien :p. a tantôt pour la suite!!! Bisous  
  
Arathorn: c'est bête tu viens juste de me l'envoyer et maintenant je mets le suivant :p a tantôt!!! 


	22. Petits et grands problèmes

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 24: Petits et grands problèmes.  
  
Cynthia sursauta et Lowsyn resta bouche bée quelques instants. Trycia ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et resta donc silencieuse.  
  
- Nous devons la sortir de là!  
  
- Hermione! Dès qu'ils l'amèneront à l'emplacement où nous étions retenus prisonniers, ils vont voir que nous ne sommes plus là et commencer à nous poursuivre! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici! Finit par dire Ron à son amie.  
  
- On ne peut tout de même pas la laisser ici! Ce serait affreux!  
  
Il y eut un grand blanc durant lequel chacun réfléchissait. Que faire? Il leur restait à tout casser dix minutes avant que les elfes bannis ne remarquent leur fuite. Ils pouvaient revenir en arrière, mais ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'enlever leurs sorts à temps. S'ils s'enfuyaient, la jeune fille serait prisonnière et sans doute vendue à Dumbledore.  
  
Cynthia ne semblait pas hésiter. Pour elle, c'était clair, il fallait laisser cette fille ici. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir durant des heures, c'était tout tracé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour partir là. On va pas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous trouvent quand même, si?  
  
- Cynthia! On ne peut pas laisser Ambre ici! Déclara Hermione, indignée.  
  
- Herm, cette fille a trahi Harry, et par la même occasion nous a trahit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on hésite encore.  
  
- Peut-être, mais elle est quand même de notre côté.  
  
- Non, du côté de Dumbledore, nuance. Harry l'aimait, d'accord? Et elle s'est enfuie lâchement, grand bien lui fasse, en croyant que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle devait aider. Et elle avait raison! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle. Alors fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je ne les laisserai pas nous rattraper et me reprendre Harry pour le donner à Voldemort.  
  
Hermione hésita, puis son regard brilla de détermination et elle passa sa jambe de l'autre côté du cheval.  
  
- Très bien, retournez à Poudlard moi je vais l'aider.  
  
- Hermione, ne fais pas ça! Je te promets que je reviendrai la chercher dès que nous serons à Poudlard, mais pas maintenant, c'est trop risqué!  
  
Hermione s'arrêta dans son geste de descente, sembla réfléchir, puis retourna en arrière. Elle se replaça bien droite sur le cheval et acquiesça.  
  
- C'est d'accord si tu me promets de revenir dès que nous serons arrivés.  
  
- C'est promis Hermione. A présent allons-y.  
  
Hermione fit tourner son cheval sous le soupir de contentement de Ron qui commençait à s'impatienter, et les quatre chevaux s'élancèrent dans la forêt au triple galop, menés par les amis qui commençaient à comprendre que la réaction des elfes n'allait pas tarder, et que ce ne serait pas forcément très drôle.  
  
La lisière de la forêt était proche, et ils eurent tôt fait de l'atteindre. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un champ qu'ils traversèrent le plus rapidement possible. Soudain, un cri de rage déchira le silence derrière eux, et ils forcèrent l'allure.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Qu'on l'emmène!  
  
Strymal eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la jeune fille se débattre et lui lancer un regard noir. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit signe aux gardes d'attendre quelques instants. Il s'avança jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à être à cinquante centimètre de Ambre qui le foudroyait du regard.  
  
- Alors, petite tigresse (nda: tit clin d'?il à mon meilleur ami, Mika, qui m'appelle comme ça tout le temps ;o)), on ne veut pas gentiment se faire enfermer? Pourtant tu vas avoir de la compagnie!  
  
- Ah oui? Qui ça, d'autres cinglés comme vous? Non merci!  
  
Elle cracha sur Strymal qui la regarda, amusé.  
  
- Non, tu as droit à de belles personnalités. Tu vas avoir avec toi un traître du nom de Lowsyn et quelques uns de ses amis.  
  
- Quoi? Lowsyn?  
  
Elle vit immédiatement une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de son ennemi et s'en voulut d'avoir laisser échapper qu'elle connaissait l'homme.  
  
- Ah, à ce que je vois, tu le connais? Nous parviendrons donc peut-être à le faire tout dire grâce à toi.  
  
Il était devenu comme fou à cette perspective, et cela fit un peu peur à Ambre, qui se demandait jusqu'où cet affreux personnage pourrait aller.  
  
- Emmenez-là maintenant. Et amenez leur à manger, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils meurent de faim avant que je n'ai pu en tirer avantage, sourit-il méchamment.  
  
Ambre ne se débattit plus lorsque les gardes l'empoignèrent et se laissa conduire docilement à un bâtiment de la ville. Elle avait déjà prévu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour s'échapper, mais apprendre que Lowsyn était prisonnier également l'arrêtait quelque peu et elle comptait d'abord le voir et discuter d'une évasion possible avec lui.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une vieille maison, sombre et qui sentait la transpiration. Ambre pénétra à l'intérieur suivi de deux gardes qui apportaient de l'eau et du pain.  
  
- Eh, les prisonniers, venez manger! Vous avez une nouvelle compagnie en plus! Lança l'un deux.  
  
Ne recevant pas de réponses, il scruta la pièce, les différents lits, et ne trouvant rien, dit à son compagnon:  
  
- Va voir si les chevaux sont toujours là.  
  
Son compagnon acquiesça, puis partit rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Ambre regarda le garde fouiller chaque recoin de la pièce en gardant un ?il sur elle. Peu de temps après, le garde qui était allé voir les chevaux revint, essoufflé et paniqué.  
  
- Danos, c'est la catastrophe! Les chevaux ne sont plus là!  
  
La dénommé Danos étouffa un juron.  
  
- Je vais immédiatement prévenir Strymal, garde un ?il sur celle-là Kraësal.  
  
- C'est d'accord.  
  
Kraësal se plaça près de Ambre qui lui jeta un regard mauvais auquel il ne fit pas attention pendant que Danos se dirigeait de plus rapidement qu'il pouvait vers son chef, toujours placé sur le dessus de sa maison.  
  
- Strymal mon roi, nous avons un problème.  
  
- Parle mon fidèle Danos, qu'y a-t-il?  
  
- Les prisonniers ont réussis à s'échapper. Ils se sont échappés en emportant les chevaux.  
  
Le chef des Stryotes poussa alors un cri de rage qui se répercuta dans toute la forêt et dans les champs environnants, faisant fuir les oiseaux et les bêtes qui se trouvaient à moins d'un kilomètre de distance.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Dépêchez-vous, ils ont remarqué notre absence.  
  
Cette remarque faite par Trycia semblait bien inutile, puisque les chevaux étaient déjà lancés au maximum de leurs possibilités.  
  
Ils traversèrent ainsi nombre de champs, de villages, passant aux nez de personnes sans que celles-ci ne les voient, à cause du sort Désillusion. La course épuisait les chevaux et Lowsyn décida de s'arrêter à un village pour que les elfes aient plus durs à les retrouver.  
  
- Nous allons aller à l'auberge pour la nuit.  
  
En effet, la fuite ayant été retardée, ils n'étaient finalement partis qu'à 5h et ils avaient galopés toute la journée jusqu'à 5heures de l'après-midi, heure à laquelle les chevaux furent trop fatigués pour continuer.  
  
Ils conduisirent les chevaux dans les box de l'auberge et entrèrent dans celle-ci. Lowsyn prit de l'argent moldu et paya une nuit pour eux six. Il portait toujours Harry et tout le monde regardait qui pouvaient bien être ces gens et ce jeune homme évanoui.  
  
Ils montèrent presque immédiatement dans leurs chambres et Lowsyn posa doucement Harry sur un des lits. Le jeune homme avait à nouveau de la fièvre, et pendant que tout le monde s'installait, Hermione relança quelques sorts de soin à son ami.  
  
La soirée se passa lentement. Tout le monde était à cran, redoutant une arrivée massive d'elfes, et Hermione, n'en pouvant plus de cette tension et de la température qui augmentait, décida d'aller faire un tour dehors.  
  
- Je t'accompagne, dit alors Ron.  
  
Ils descendirent et, arrivés dehors, respirèrent avec joie l'air frais du mois d'octobre qui passait.  
  
- Hermione, commença Ron, je voulais te dire un truc.  
  
- Oui? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry et tout, je. je me suis rendu compte que.  
  
- Oui? L'encouragea Hermione.  
  
Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Ron s'avança et l'embrassa. Hermione ferma les yeux et savoura quelques instants les lèvres du rouquin, avant qu'il ne se sépare d'elle, gêné, au grand déplaisir de la jeune fille.  
  
- Je t'aime Hermione.  
  
- Moi aussi, Ron.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, sous la lune qui s'était levée.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsqu'ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, ils durent faire face aux sourires de leurs amis qui, les voyant main dans la main, ne tardèrent pas à comprendre.  
  
- Eh bien! Félicitations! Rit Cynthia.  
  
Les deux adolescents sourirent, pour la première fois parfaitement heureux. C'est alors qu'un murmure se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce, très faible mais qu'ils entendirent tous.  
  
- Il était temps.  
  
Cynthia se retourna d'un bloc et se précipité aux côtés d'un Harry épuisé mais dont les yeux étaient ouverts et regardaient la scène.  
  
- Harry!  
  
La jeune fille avait les yeux humides et caressait la visage de son petit ami d'une main douce.  
  
- Où est-ce qu'on est? Demanda-t-il faiblement aux cinq personnes qui entouraient à présent son lit.  
  
- C'est long à expliquer, et tu as besoin de repos jeune homme. Nous t'expliquerons tout lorsque nous serons à Poudlard.  
  
Le Survivant hocha la tête, puis referma péniblement les yeux et tomba rapidement endormi. Hermione regarda une dernière fois sa plaie, la désinfecta, puis laissa le jeune homme dormir et alla faire de même.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, ils galopèrent sans arrêt jusqu'au soir, s'arrêtant le plus tard possible et repartant le plus tôt possible.  
  
Vint enfin le soir où ils arrivèrent au repère. Alors qu'ils étaient à moins de cent mètres, ils virent tous les adolescents sortirent en leurs faisant de grands signes. Ils ralentirent quelque peu et Lowsyn chuchota aux autres d'attendre un peu. Il se pencha ensuite vers Harry qui était devant lui et le secoua légèrement.  
  
- Harry? Harry réveille toi!  
  
- Mhhh.  
  
- Harry est-ce que tu te sens capable de marcher un peu?  
  
- Si on m'aide ouais.  
  
Lowsyn descendit du cheval, et aida Harry à descendre également. Les autres firent de même et laissèrent les chevaux partirent. Ces derniers se dirigèrent automatiquement dans la forêt qui était proche du repère.  
  
Les six amis marchaient lentement pour permettre à Harry de suivre. Celui- ci s'appuyait sur Ron et Lowsyn et avait du mal à ne pas vaciller à tous les pas.  
  
Mais bientôt, ils arrivèrent assez près des résistants pour que ceux-ci les voient.  
  
Aussitôt, des cris de surprises se firent entendre, ainsi que des murmures. Cécilia se précipita vers l'avant et vint rapidement étreindre Harry qui vacilla.  
  
- Oh mon dieu Harry! Sanglota-t-elle.  
  
- Calme calme, dit en riant Cynthia qui paraissait rayonner. Nous vous expliquerons tout à l'intérieur dès que nous aurons déposé nos affaires.  
  
Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et déposèrent leurs affaires dans les chambres du repère en souriant. Ils étaient de retour chez eux.  
  
La soirée fut une énorme fête, où tous eurent le récit des derniers événements, en commençant au jour où Harry avait été blessé jusqu'à leur fuite en passant par les origines de Lowsyn. Ils furent également au courant de l'état de prisonnière de Ambre, et du départ de Lowsyn le lendemain pour aller la libérer. Bien que les résistants n'apprécient pas trop Ambre à cause de sa trahison, ils concédèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la jeune fille entre les mains des Stryotes.  
  
On pouvait entendre tout le monde rire, il y avait à boire et à manger en abondance et tout le monde se sentait joyeux pour la première fois depuis la prétendue mort de Harry.  
  
Lowsyn prévint qu'il partirait le lendemain, mais en transplanant cette fois. Il parviendrait assez près de la forêt, et irait bien plus rapidement, bien qu'il doive encore faire quelques kilomètres à pied pour arriver à la forêt. Tout le monde acquiesça et la fête termina tard.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le lendemain à l'aube, comme il l'avait dit, Lowsyn transplana à plus ou moins 5 kilomètres de la forêt de Sayan. Il marcha alors pendant près d'une heure pour arriver à la lisière de la forêt. Il y entra et avança jusqu'à la clairière en se cachant.  
  
Tous les elfes étaient rassemblés au centre de celle-ci, et à ce que vit Lowsyn, ce rassemblement était causé par Strymal qui était à nouveau sur son toit.  
  
Lowsyn s'avança pour parvenir au couvert du dernier arbre, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à entendre ce que disait le chef du clan. Il décida alors de risquer le tout pour le tout et courut jusqu'à la première maison dans laquelle il s'engouffra quelques instants en vérifiant que personne n'était présent à l'intérieur.  
  
Peu à peu, il avança de maisons en maisons jusqu'à arriver assez près pour entendre et voir ce qu'il se passait exactement.  
  
Il eut alors un sursaut d'horreur à la vue de ce qu'il se passait sur le toit de la maison de son père adoptif.  
  
Ambre se trouvait face à une personne que Lowsyn n'eut aucun mal à identifier: Voldemort.  
  
Celui-ci, bizarrement, était seul, sans mangemorts. Il était face à Ambre qui ne cachait pas sa répulsion face à cet homme. Elle serrait les poings et la mâchoire. Voldemort prit la parole et Lowsyn était assez près à présent pour entendre.  
  
- Voilà donc cette fameuse Ambre Salviors. enchanté de te rencontrer enfin.  
  
- Moi pas, soyez en sûr!  
  
Voldemort se mit à rire, mais son rire faisait froid dans le dos.  
  
- Intrépide? Sais-tu au moins à qui tu parles?  
  
- Comment ne pas reconnaître une face de serpent comme la votre!  
  
Voldemort eut un sourire froid et posa la seule question qui l'intéressait.  
  
- Alors ma chère Lonayos, Sera-tu assez forte pour me rejoindre? Et le veux- tu?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry avait dormi longtemps, et à son réveil, il vit Mikaël, penché sur lui. Celui-ci lui sourit lorsqu'il vit que le Survivant avait ouvert les yeux.  
  
- Re-bienvenue dans notre monde Harry!  
  
Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, puis se laissa manipuler par Mikaël qui regarda sa plaie et la soigna encore une fois. Il vérifia que la température de son ami n'était pas trop haute, puis se releva enfin et dit:  
  
- Tout me semble bien, tu devrais être sur pied d'ici deux jours.  
  
- Génial. Je vais essayer de me lever un peu quand même. Tu veux bien m'aider?  
  
- Bien sûr!  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre et pénétrèrent dans le salon où se trouvait déjà tous les autres, la matinée étant déjà bien entamée. Aussitôt, tous leurs amis vinrent étreindre Harry, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le faire la veille étant donné l'état épuisé du Survivant.  
  
- Ça fait du bien de vous revoir les amis. Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
- Pour nous aussi mon frère! Lança Fred.  
  
La matinée se passa calmement, mais l'après-midi fut consacrée aux nombreuses explications.  
  
- Vous dites que Lowsyn est un elfe banni?  
  
- Oui, mais par "héritage". Ses parents en étaient, donc lui aussi. Mais il détestait toutes les croyances de son peuple, il ne s'entendait que avec sa s?ur, mais Strymal, le chef, l'a tuée. Il s'est alors enfui.  
  
- Cette histoire me fait penser à celle de Sirius, dit la jeune homme.  
  
- J'ai pensé à la même chose quand je l'ai appris, déclara Hermione en souriant.  
  
La discussion partit plutôt sur l'absence de Lowsyn, car Harry n'était pas au courant de son départ étant donné qu'il dormait déjà lorsque les discussions avaient commencés hier.  
  
Le jeune homme fut légèrement horrifié de savoir qu'Ambre était prisonnière des elfes bannis, mais il savait que la jeune fille savait se défendre, surtout contre des personnes n'ayant plus de pouvoirs.  
  
Il reprit confiance en sachant que son mentor et la jeune fille serait de retour le soir même ou le lendemain dernière limite.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lowsyn regarda avec appréhension la jeune fille, redoutant qu'elle ne donne une réponse positive au mage. Celui-ci reposa sa question.  
  
- Alors Ambre, veux-tu me rejoindre? Veux-tu avoir le pouvoir et la vengeance envers ceux qui t'ont abandonnée? Veux-tu enfin trouver ta place?  
  
La jeune fille rit quelques instants.  
  
- Pour votre gouverne, ils ne m'ont pas abandonnée, je suis partie seule. Et à ma place est n'importe où, sauf à vos côtés! Ma place je l'ai trouvée, merci!  
  
- Ah oui, auprès de qui est-ce alors?  
  
- C'était auprès de Harry Potter!  
  
Voldemort eut un rire glacial qui dura quelques minutes, sous le regard perplexe de Ambre.  
  
- Alors pourquoi s'est-il enfui la nuit où tu es arrivée ici, sans même te secourir?  
  
La jeune fille semblait avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sa respiration s'était coupée et elle avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées, qui tournoyaient dans son esprit sans s'arrêter.  
  
- Eh oui! Le Survivant n'est pas mort par encontre avec ce que tu crois! Il est bel et bien vivant et t'as abandonné ici!  
  
- Vous mentez, siffla Ambre, les yeux brillants de colère.  
  
- Non, et tu le sais. Mais je te donne l'occasion de te venger, rejoins moi maintenant.  
  
- Plutôt crever que de faire ça.  
  
Le sourire de Voldemort retomba, mais la jeune fille n'en eut que faire.  
  
- Très bien, cracha le mage, si c'est ton désir.  
  
Lowsyn vit alors avec horreur le mage prendre sa baguette et un rayon vert en sortir qui se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne bougea même pas et le sort la percuta à la poitrine devant les yeux incrédules et horrifiés de Lowsyn.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
voilà le chapitre suivant! Et de nouveau je suis sadique ;o) je mets le suivant ce soir!!! Bisous a tous! Review svp  
  
Kyzara: non, tu as ta réponse. et a tantôt!  
  
Phantme: je sais bien, je le fais exprès! Une fois de plus! A tantôt!  
  
Baby Chang: merci, et bienvenue dans mes reviewer ;o) merci en tout cas et à tantôt!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: il y a eu un problème avec le site, mais voilà le chapitre suivant!!! Bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews! 


	23. Mort de sang et d'amitié

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 25: mort de sang et d'amitié  
  
Le corps de Ambre sembla s'écrouler au ralenti, puis finit de tomber et s'étala par terre. Lowsyn ferma les yeux, espérant rêver, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la jeune fille était toujours a terre, sans signe de vie.  
  
L'elfe entendit Voldemort rire et eut un instant l'envie d'égorger le mage. Il savait qu'il était en tord, c'était de sa faute si Ambre était morte. Il aurait du écouter Hermione, la jeune fille avait eut raison, il aurait du aller la chercher la nuit de leur fuite et pas attendre quatre jours avant de le faire.  
  
- Jetez-là dans la forêt, les bêtes se chargeront d'elle. Ricana le mage noir.  
  
- Oui, mon seigneur, bien mon seigneur.  
  
- Et retrouvez moi ce Potter! Je le veux, est-ce bien clair? Demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale.  
  
Lowsyn vit alors deux Stryotes prendre le corps sans vie de Ambre et l'emmener dans la forêt. Sans même peser le pour et le contre, il les suivit discrètement, et eut le temps de les voir la lancer du haut d'un petit rocher qui donnait sur une rivière calme.  
  
Il attendit impatiemment que les deux elfes bannis soient partis avant de se précipiter vers le rocher et de sauter dans la rivière. Il vit le corps de la jeune fille dériver lentement et se précipita dessus. Il le sortit de l'eau et le posa délicatement à terre. Dans un geste presque paternel, il replaça bien les cheveux de la fille et ferma ses yeux restés ouverts.  
  
Il vérifia le pouls de Ambre, sachant pourtant que son c?ur ne battait plus entre ses côtes et qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Et il avait raison, la jeune fille n'émettait plus un seul signe de vie et il ne servait plus à rien de vérifier.  
  
Lowsyn prit le corps dans ses bras et commença à marcher. L'après midi allait commencer et il savait que le chemin du retour serrait un peu plus long que l'aller. Il redoutait la réaction de Hermione et de Harry, et ne savait pas comment il réagirait lui-même face aux accusations qu'il savait que son élève ne manquerait pas de faire.  
  
Il marcha ainsi longtemps, à peu près le double du temps qu'il avait pris à l'aller, et finit par arriver à un endroit lui permettant de transplaner. Il serra fort la jeune fille contre lui. Ils disparurent alors.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque Harry vit une personne approcher, il eut tout de suite un sourire et commença à marcher difficilement vers Lowsyn.  
  
Il eut un sursaut surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'il tenait dans ses bras le corps d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Mais il sourit en pensant que la jeune fille devait simplement être fatiguée des quelques jours passés en compagnie des elfes déchus.  
  
Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit la mine de son mentor lorsqu'il arriva à proximité. L'adulte baissa la tête lorsqu'il vit le regard interrogatif et légèrement peureux de son élève. Harry eut peur et se précipita du plus vite qu'il put vers son amie.  
  
- Harry je suis. je suis désolé.  
  
- Ne me dis pas. dis moi que ce que je pense n'est pas vrai.  
  
Il fixa son ami d'un regard d'espoir, mais ne rencontra que des yeux désolés.  
  
- Voldemort. Elle a refusé de s'allier à lui et il.  
  
- NON! Non, ce n'est pas possible.  
  
Le jeune homme s'effondra à genoux sur le sol et se surprit à essuyer une larme de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Ambre, pas elle.  
  
Lowsyn regarda son élève qui s'était laissé choir à terre et en fut désolé pour lui. Lui-même ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune fille, et ne l'appréciait pas vraiment à cause de sa "trahison" qu'il trouvait inadmissible. Mais il savait que Harry était sorti avec la jeune fille, et qu'ils avaient passé de très bons moment ensembles. Il avait l'impression que le Survivant aimait encore la jeune fille et que Cynthia ne la remplacerait jamais tout à fait.  
  
Lowsyn fit un geste pour aider son élève à se relever mais sa voix détruite l'arrêta.  
  
- Laisse moi.  
  
- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
- Laisse moi avec elle s'il te plait.  
  
Lowsyn acquiesça, posa le corps de la jeune fille sur la terre dure à côté de Harry et partit au repère la mine sombre.  
  
Harry resta silencieux à regarder la corps de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé. Puis, soudain, il éclata.  
  
- Oh Ambre, je suis tellement désolé! J'aurais du le dire, j'aurais du le dire que je t'aimais, que tu étais la seule que j'aimais vraiment et que je ne voulais pas te perdre. J'aurais du te dire que Cynthia n'était qu'une très bonne amie, j'aurais du te dire que mon c?ur t'appelait tout le temps et que je ne me sentais bien que quand tu était là! J'aurais du te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas d'être partie, qu'on a tous droit aux erreurs, que la vie est comme ça et que je ne voulais que te retrouver! J'aurais du te le dire que je n'en avais rien a faire que tu sois une Lonayos, que je n'en avais que faire d'être différent à tes yeux tant que tu me regarde! J'aurais du te le dire.  
  
Et il laissa l'eau qu'il avait retenue dans ses yeux couler sur ses joues pour la deuxième fois en deux mois.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque Hermione vit Lowsyn entrer, elle s'attendait à voir Ambre entrer derrière lui, souriante, en compagnie de Harry. Ainsi fut-elle surprise de ne voir que Lowsyn entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui, le visage fermé. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, et voyant son regard interrogateur, baissa les yeux, fuyant son regard.  
  
- Lowsyn, où sont Ambre et Harry?  
  
- Dehors.  
  
- Ah d'accord, dit-elle en souriant. Ils se parlent?  
  
Lowsyn n'osait pas regarder la jeune fille en face et elle le remarqua. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione finit par lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça et pourquoi il paraissait si gêné.  
  
- Je suis désolé Hermione, j'aurais du t'écouter.  
  
- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.  
  
- Je suis arrivé juste trop tard. Voldemort.  
  
La jeune fille eut un regard horrifié de compréhension et ouvrit la porte précipitamment. Voyant le corps de la jeune fille dans les bras d'un Harry effondré, elle eut un regard effaré et se tourna vers l'adulte qui la regardait, désolé.  
  
- Je ne suis juste pas arrivé à temps.  
  
- Oh Harry.  
  
Alors qu'elle faisait un pas pour sortir et rejoindre son ami, Lowsyn l'arrêta et dit.  
  
- Il a besoin d'être seul.  
  
- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, siffla la brunette. Allez plutôt annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.  
  
Lowsyn baissa la tête et acquiesça pendant que la jeune fille sortait en courrant de la maison et se dirigeait vers Harry.  
  
- Harry? Est-ce que ça va?  
  
- Laisse moi Hermione.  
  
- Ecoute Harry, je suis vraiment désolée pour Ambre mais tu devrais rentrer, on a encore besoin de toi.  
  
Harry releva la tête et fusilla son amie du regard.  
  
- J'en ai rien à foutre d'accord? Plus rien à faire de vos histoires! Je ne suis pas votre chien!  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Harry! Soupira Hermione, habituée quelque peu aux éclats de colère de son ami.  
  
- Pars! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! Sale sang-de-bourbe cracha-t-il.  
  
Hermione recula sous l'impact de cette phrase dite avec tant de haine. Elle hésitait entre laisser la colère la submerger ou les larmes, mais finit par opter pour la colère.  
  
- Très bien, puisque monsieur le souhaite, tels seront mes services! Ne compte plus jamais sur moi pour venir te sauver Harry Potter, tu n'en vaux pas la peine!!!  
  
Et elle partit vers le repère avec pour intention de reprendre ses affaires et de retourner à Poudlard.  
  
Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle vit que tous étaient à présent au courant de la mort de la jeune fille mais n'en eut que faire. Elle se dirigea rageusement vers la chambre où elle avait passé la nuit et se mit à ranger ses affaires dans son sac à dos.  
  
Ron entra également, ayant vu passer sa petite amie d'un pas furieux et se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il la vit balancer toutes ses affaires dans son sac à dos et fermer celui-ci brusquement.  
  
- Hermione? Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
  
- Ça ne se voit pas? Je rentre à Poudlard!!!  
  
- Mais. Pourquoi?  
  
- Parce que j'ai assez perdu de cours à cause d'un abruti qui se croit tout permis!  
  
Et elle éclata en sanglots sous le regard perplexe de son petit ami qui la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille se calma après quelques instants, mais resta dans les bras de Ron.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
- C'est Harry! Il m'a traité de. Sang-de-bourbe.  
  
Ron eut un sursaut de surprise et lâcha Hermione.  
  
- Il t'a traité de QUOI???  
  
- de sang-de-bourbe.  
  
- Mais pourquoi?  
  
Hermione lui expliqua alors toute la scène, commençant à sa conversation qui avait fini par l'injure et la décision du départ.  
  
- Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus avec lui!  
  
- Oui, on va retourner à Poudlard, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous ramène, je fais mon sac et on est parti.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça, et laissa Ron sortir pour prévenir les autres. La jeune homme avait le c?ur gros en pensant à la dispute qui avait éclaté. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Harry pour l'injure, mais il ne voulait pas perdre le seul meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu, au moment où celui-ci aurait peut-être le plus besoin d'eux.  
  
Il arriva dans un salon très calme, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, et s'avança vers un Lowsyn profondément bouleversé à qui il s'adressa.  
  
- Lowsyn, nous voulons retourner à Poudlard, immédiatement.  
  
- D'accord. Je vais vous y amener tout de suite.  
  
Ils s'avancèrent vers la chambre d'où sortit une Hermione en habits pratiques à nouveau, qui jeta un regard noir à l'adulte.  
  
- Je voulais demander s'il est possible d'amener un cheval à Poudlard, qui me permettrait d'en faire parfois.  
  
- Oui bien sûr, mais ne serait-ce pas plus pratique de venir ici pour en faire?  
  
- Je ne viendrai plus jamais ici, que ce soit bien clair, et je ne parlerai plus jamais à Harry!  
  
Ils ne répondirent pas au regard interrogatif de Lowsyn, qui comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de demander. Il ne fit que hausser les épaules et acquiesça.  
  
Après que Ron eut fait son sac, ils sortirent, silencieux, et passèrent près de Harry.  
  
Alors que Lowsyn s'attendait à voir les adolescents se dirent tout de même au revoir, Hermione cracha au pied de Harry et partit sans un mot. Ron eut un sourire triste, puis s'adressa à son ami.  
  
- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de lui avoir dit ça, jamais.  
  
Il n'eut même pas droit à un regard de Harry, qui était toujours à genoux, tenant le corps d'Ambre auprès de lui.  
  
Ron soupira, puis prit la suite d'Hermione. Lowsyn fut le dernier à quitter son élève, maussade, et suivit les deux adolescents qui se tenaient à présent par la main.  
  
"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelque chose flanche au moment où tout devra aller mieux?"  
  
Lowsyn ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport aux adolescents, que ce soit Harry où Hermione, où même les autres résistants. Eux semblaient mieux prendre la nouvelle, n'appréciant pas spécialement Ambre, même s'ils trouvaient que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle méritait de mourir.  
  
Lowsyn finit par rattraper les deux amis, et appela un des chevaux.  
  
- Appel en deux, je m'entraînerais bien aussi. Déclara Ron.  
  
Deux chevaux arrivèrent alors, et Lowsyn murmura une formule pour les transporter à Poudlard. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron et Hermione et leur demanda de le tenir ce qu'ils firent. Ils disparurent alors et furent transporté près du château où se trouvaient les deux chevaux, les attendant. Ron monta sur l'un tandis que Hermione se tournait vers Lowsyn et le regardait froidement.  
  
- Je vous considère comme en partie responsable. De sa mort comme de la réaction de Harry envers moi. Et s'il pose la question, je ne suis pas disposée à accepter ses excuses, et je ne veux plus le voir.  
  
Elle monta ensuite sur son cheval et partit au galop sans le moindre salut, suivi de Ron qui adressa quand même un signe à l'adulte effondré.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quelques élèves virent avec surprises deux chevaux venir vers eux au grand galop, montés par deux adolescents. Lorsque ceux-ci furent assez près pour être reconnu, tout le monde put voir Hermione et Ron, dont ce dernier avait l'air légèrement contrarié.  
  
Tous deux descendirent de cheval et les laissèrent partir dans la forêt avant de se tourner vers le château en soupirant.  
  
- Nous voilà de retour. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras Hermione, mais les aventures vont me manquer.  
  
- Je sais, mais bon. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de ravoir une telle quantité de stresse perpétuel.  
  
Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le château et prirent la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et sentirent des dizaines de regards braqués sur eux.  
  
- Quoi, vous avez jamais vu deux élèves rentrer dans la salle commune? Réprimanda Ron, énervé.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent et ils purent alors rejoindre leurs dortoirs dans le calme.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Héhé je suis vraiment sadique. ça devient habituel!!! La suite tout à l'heure si le site ne fait pas chier comme hier ;o) bisous à tous et reviews svp!  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: si c'était vrai pour Sirius aussi, je crois que je pleurerais de joie. mais ça m'étonnerait. ne rêvons pas trop!!! Merci pour ta review et à tantôt!  
  
Tiken: A voir, les explications au prochain chapitre. Vivante ou morte? Mystère!!! ;o) a tantôt!  
  
Anodevils: tu verras, explication au chapitre prochain!!! J'en mets trois par jour, promis!!! Bisous bisous, à tantôt!!!  
  
Phantme: tu verras les explication (je me repete decidement) au chapitre suivant!! Bisous j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre!  
  
Baby chang: ton perso préféré? Tu me fais rougir!!! Mdr. j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et à tantôt pour la suite!  
  
Sandrine Lupin; je ne crois pas que Voldemort ait très envie de faire du chantage. c'est pas son genre ;o) bisous a tantôt!  
  
Angelik Potter: merci beaucoup et à bientôt sur MSN si tu m'ajoutes à ta liste opu que tu répond à mon mail ;o) bisous! 


	24. Quand tout va mal tout ne peut qu'aller ...

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 26: Quand tout va mal. Tout ne peux qu'aller bien par après  
  
Harry se décida à revenir au repère alors qu'il faisait déjà noir. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment sous les regards de ses amis, mais il n'y porta pas attention. Il portait toujours le corps d'Ambre dans ses bras et il le porta dans une des chambres.  
  
Il la posa sur le lit et prit sa baguette. Cynthia entra à temps dans la pièce pour voir Harry lancer un sort au corps sans vie de la jeune fille.  
  
- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
  
Le jeune homme l'ignora complètement, s'occupant toujours de mettre le corps dans la meilleure position possible.  
  
- Hé tu pourrais me répondre quand même!  
  
- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de te répondre?  
  
- Ne serait-ce que par politesse!  
  
Harry la regarda avec dédain, puis se retourna à nouveau. Cynthia brûlait de colère intérieure et elle se rapprocha du Survivant pour lui asséner une baffe magistrale, mais il comprit son geste avant et lui retint le bras.  
  
- Que crois-tu faire, siffla-t-il.  
  
- Je crois faire ce qu'il faudrait pour te réveiller!  
  
- Oh mais je suis très réveillé, je t'assure, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été!  
  
Le regard perplexe de sa petite amie ne semblait pas l'affecter et il se tourna pour la énième fois vers le corps froid de son ex-petite amie.  
  
- je peux savoir ce que tu fais?  
  
- Je jette un sort pour que le corps d'Ambre se converse.  
  
- Et pourquoi ça?  
  
Harry eut un soupir d'exaspération et parla sans même se retourner.  
  
- Parce que je compte aller voir le conseil des Lonayos pour qu'ils lui rendent la vie.  
  
- Mais. nous avons besoin de toi ici! Et pourquoi faire ça?  
  
- Tout simplement parce que c'est la seule fille que j'aime.  
  
Cynthia s'interrompit dans son mouvement et sentit une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue. Ainsi c'était elle qu'il aimait. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant.  
  
- D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix effroyablement calme. D'accord je pars.  
  
- Oui, bonne idée. Ta vue ne va pas très bien avec le décor je dois dire.  
  
Cynthia ferma les yeux pour empêcher et pour la première fois, elle souhaita avoir un tempérament colérique. Mais le fait était là, elle n'était pas batailleuse. Elle s'effaça donc de la pièce et partit dehors en pleurant, sous le regard ébahi de ses amis.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque Harry eut fini de faire tous les sorts possibles et imaginables pour conserver le corps de celle qui fut sa copine, il la reprit dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce, s'arrêtant cette fois devant les autres. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était froide et distante.  
  
- Je pars, je ne reviendrai pas. Et s'il fallait que je revienne, je ferai comme si vous n'étiez pas là.  
  
Lowsyn était déjà de retour et entendit donc les paroles de son élève qui le blessèrent profondément mais le laissèrent également dans une profonde incertitude. Pourquoi donc ces réactions de la part de Harry? Il n'avait jamais été aussi désagréable même l'année précédente, à ce qu'en avait dit les jumeaux.  
  
Personne ne parla et Harry sortit hors du repère sans un regard en arrière. Dès qu'il fut hors des barrières anti-transplanage, il disparut.  
  
Il réapparut instantanément à plus de cent kilomètres de là, en pleine forêt, à côté d'un groupe de femmes qui se levèrent précipitamment en poussant des cris de surprise.  
  
Seule resta à terre une femme assez âgée, plus qu'il n'y paraissait, et qui regarda Harry d'un regard froid.  
  
- Harry Potter, j'attendais votre visite.  
  
- Madame, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
  
Il se releva et fixa longuement la femme assise. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ébène qui était lâchés sur ses épaules, des yeux bleus, et était habillée d'une jupe gitane et d'un cardigan bleu foncé où étaient présents un sigle déjà connu: deux anneaux encastrés l'un dans l'autre, une perle gisant en leur centre.  
  
Elle se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme et le regarda quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici.  
  
- Ah oui, ricana-t-il, eh bien miss voyante, pourquoi suis-je venu ici?  
  
- Vous espérez que nous ramenions Ambre Salviors à la vie.  
  
- Bien vu, j'admets que c'est pour ça que je suis ici.  
  
Il claqua des doigts et la corps de la jeune fille apparu entre eux deux, lévitant à un mètre du sol. Son visage était déjà pâle et sa peau froide. La vieille femme eut un instant de recul, mais se reprit et s'adressa au Survivant.  
  
- Je ne peux malheureusement accéder à votre demande.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc? Je connais la règle de vie des Lonayos! Cracha-t-il, et elle est immortelle!  
  
- C'est là où vous vous trompez, jeune homme. Une Lonayos peut mourir.  
  
Harry eut un instant de perplexité, puis sourit de manière sarcastique et poursuivit.  
  
- Vous me faites marcher.  
  
- Non. Laissez-moi vous expliquer un peu notre histoire, car la jeune Ambre a omis un détail lorsqu'elle vous l'a expliqué.  
  
Harry regarda la vieille femme avec surprise, puis s'assit à terre, suivant par ce geste la femme qui s'était réinstallée à sa place à terre.  
  
- Lorsque la première Lonayos est apparue sur terre, elle a pris comme mission d'aider Salazar Serpentard à avoir le pouvoir de Poudlard. Mais elle échoua à sa mission, car Serpentard la abandonnée et, folle de colère, elle a jeté une malédiction à la descendance du sorcier. Mais le sort s'est retourné contre elle, personne ne sachant vraiment pourquoi, et elle fut frappée de sa propre malédiction. Cette malédiction voulait que chaque descendant soit immortel mais ne connaisse pas de repos jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ai racheté la faute de son ancêtre. Les Lonayos devinrent donc immortelles et eurent pour mission de racheter la colère de leur ancêtre. Mais pendant des milliers d'années, elles ont toutes fait à leurs têtes, ignorant la malédiction et se rendant compte trop tard de leurs erreurs. Vint alors une certaine Julia Salviors. La grand-mère de Ambre. Elle découvrit alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de mourir réellement, c'était de se faire tuer pour le bien, et pour la personne qu'on aimait. Mais il fallait également croire que cette fameuse personne l'avait abandonnée, pour ainsi pouvoir réagir différemment de la première Lonayos. Et c'est Ambre qui a réussi. Elle t'aimait, Harry. Et elle est morte en croyant que vous l'aviez abandonnée, et elle morte pour vous.  
  
- Mais. Mais je ne l'avais pas abandonnée! Je n'étais pas conscient!  
  
- Je le sais Harry Potter, mais elle ne le savait pas. Voldemort a brouillé son esprit et elle n'a pas su comment réagir.  
  
Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, c'est alors qu'il posa la question fatidique.  
  
- Et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas la faire revenir?  
  
- Parce qu'elle a brisé la malédiction. Elle a réussi, nous sommes libres, mais elle est morte et nos pouvoirs ne sont plus présents.  
  
- Non. il doit y avoir un moyen ce n'est pas possible autrement!  
  
- Non, Harry Potter il n'y en a pas, et il faudra que vous l'acceptiez.  
  
Harry était furieux, il avait du mal à se contrôler. Mais alors la vieille femme se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de lui. Alors, d'une voix douce, elle prononça ces paroles.  
  
- Par la lignée brisée des Lonayos, frappée par une malédiction éteinte, que le Survivant ait en lui le courage de son âme s?ur à présent disparue, et qu'à jamais son esprit repousse toute colère envers les siens et la réserve à l'ennemi, qu'il obtienne le pardon de ceux à qui il a fait du mal, et qu'il obtienne la crainte de ses adversaires. Lorsque le dernier combat viendra, notre puissance sera avec toi, mais tu oubliera tout de nous lorsque le mal à jamais sera banni du monde. (nda: ne me demandez pas d'où je sors des phrases aussi connes, ça doit être le mal de tête ;o))  
  
Le Survivant sentit alors son corps lui faire mal. Il comprit que tout ce qui était mal, essentiellement les traces de Voldemort, disparaissait. Il regarda son bras gauche et ne fut pas étonné de ne plus y voir la marque des ténèbres. Il se sentait pour la première fois bien, si ce n'est le mal que lui causait la perte de Ambre.  
  
- Nous te laissons Harry Potter, nous avons vécu trop longtemps, nous nous éteignons à présent.  
  
- Merci pour tout, je n'oublierai jamais ce que les Lonayos ont fait pour moi.  
  
- Merci, mais n'oublie pas de vivre ta vie. Il ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur le passé, la vie est le futur, ne l'oublie jamais.  
  
Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, la vieille femme et toutes les autres filles présentes disparurent, ainsi que le corps de Ambre qui était toujours en lévitation: C'en était fini de la longue lignée des Lonayos maudites.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva au repère, la nuit était avancée. Il avait fait un bout de chemin à pied, et avait réfléchi longuement quant à la marche à suivre. Il avait finalement décidé de faire ses excuses à tous, mais d'avoir une conversation avec Cynthia et Hermione en particulier. Il avait décidé de commencer par la résistance.  
  
Il entra donc dans le bâtiment, s'attendant à ce que personne ne soit encore debout. Mais le salon était rempli, et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il s'avança, légèrement gêné et monta sur une des tables, réclamant un silence déjà présent.  
  
- Mes. mes amis. Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement des derniers jours, j'ai été insultant envers ceux qui me sont chers, et cela ne se reproduira plus. J'ai réfléchi, aidé par une personne inconnue à votre égard, et elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Je voudrais que vous acceptiez mes excuses les plus sincères, bien que je comprendrais que vous m'en vouliez encore par la suite.  
  
Un silence de stupéfaction empli la salle, et ce fut Julien qui s'approcha en premier. Il donna une étreinte à Harry et rit en disant.  
  
- Pour moi, c'est une affaire classée.  
  
Peu à peu, chaque membre de la salle vint lui vint lui faire l'accolade, riant avec lui, acceptant ses excuses. Lowsyn fut le dernier et Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il se jeta presque dans les bras de l'homme.  
  
- Oh Lowsyn je suis désolé. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, excuse moi toi aussi.  
  
- T'excuser, mais pourquoi?  
  
Le Survivant affichait un regard perplexe, ses yeux exprimant son incompréhension.  
  
- C'est un peu de ma faute si Ambre est morte.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne te blâme pas. comme quelqu'un m'a dit, la vie est futur et non passé.  
  
Après avoir encore quelque peu discuter avec eux, il demanda où se trouvait Cynthia. Fred lui répondit que la jeune fille se trouvait enfermée dans sa chambre. Il s'y rendit alors et toqua légèrement à la porte. Une voix l'invita à entrer et c'est ce qu'il fit, non sans hésitation.  
  
Alors qu'il entrait, il vit la jeune fille sur son lit, et lorsqu'elle le regarda, il ne vit ni colère, ni tristesse, juste de la compréhension.  
  
- Ambre je.  
  
- Chut, tais-toi. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Je sais que tu es désolé.  
  
- Mais. pourquoi être gentille avec moi? Je t'ai fait tellement de mal, je ne mérite pas ton pardon.  
  
La jeune fille rit, puis se recula quelque peu et lui sourit.  
  
- Oh je t'en voulais très fort. mais je ne sais pas, il y a peut-être une heure, toute trace de colère est partie de moi, et n'a pas laissé de traces.  
  
"Une heure" Songea Harry. Et alors, une vois récita dans sa tête les paroles de la vieille femme. Qu'il obtienne le pardon de ceux à qui il a fait du mal.  
  
Remerciant une dernière femme la vieille femme intérieurement, il songea à sa relation avec Cynthia et reprit la parole.  
  
- Cynthia, pour nous deux je.  
  
- On ne continue pas, je le sais.  
  
- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais j'ai besoin de temps, à cause d'Ambre.  
  
- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous verrons bien après.  
  
La jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue, puis l'emmena avec lui dans le salon pour retrouver les autres.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le lendemain, Harry partit vers Poudlard pour voir Hermione et Ron, et aussi pour se montrer à Dumbledore qui le croyait encore mort, ainsi que les autres enseignants de Poudlard.  
  
Il rentra dans le château tôt, rencontrant ainsi moins d'élèves et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Posant sa main sur le tableau, celui-ci pivota et lui laissa le passage. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et remarqua immédiatement la jeune fille qui s'était retournée et le regardait. Elle lui sourit et il se sentit tout de suite moins stressé, le charme avait fait effet ici également.  
  
Poussé par un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione qui l'étreignit du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
- Excuse moi Hermione..  
  
- C'est rien.  
  
- On oublie et on recommence?  
  
La jeune fille se dégagea gentiment et fit un sourire franc à son meilleur ami.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Ils passèrent une heure à parler de tout et de rien, évitant le sujet d'Ambre au maximum. Un jeune homme roux entra dans la pièce après une bonne heure de discussion et ne fut pas surpris de voir Harry et Hermione, tout sourires, se parler comme avant si ce n'est mieux.  
  
Lui aussi fit l'accolade à son meilleur ami et se joignit à la conversation qui dérivait lentement vers Voldemort.  
  
- Y a-t-il eu de ses nouvelles depuis peu? Demanda le Survivant.  
  
- Non, pas à ce que je sache, répondit Hermione.  
  
Harry se décida alors à parler à ses meilleurs amis de la prophétie et de tout ce qui en découlait.  
  
Il mit une heure à tout expliquer et à répondre à leurs questions, avant de pouvoir souffler.  
  
- Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Murmura Hermione.  
  
Harry parla alors du pressentiment qui avait grandi en lui ces derniers jours mais à qui il n'avait prêté attention que ces dernières heures.  
  
- Je pense que le combat approche. Il aura lieu avant la fin de l'année j'en suis sûr.  
  
Un grand silence prit place après qu'il ait prononcé se phrase, laissant la salle commune sans un bruit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voilà le suivant! Troisième avant d'aller faire dodo (pour le chez moi évidemment) et j'aimerais que vous me disiez franchement si l'histoire est bien parce que j'ai l'impression que ça vous plait moins qu'avant et j'aimerais le savoir si je dois arrêter. ce chapitre était important pour la suite. surtout avec les lonayos!  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Gaiyle: je suis désolée. tout a été expliqué ici. ça a été très dur pur moi de la tuer, mais il le fallait! Si tu veux l'adresse prévient moi. je te la donnerai! Tu as MSN? Bisous a tout'  
  
AnoDevils; merci beaucoup. tout est rentré dans l'ordre à présent. tout? Non pas vraiment mais bon, à suivre! 


	25. Premier pas vers le dernier combat

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 27: Premier pas vers le dernier combat  
  
Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes.  
  
- Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux dire.  
  
- Le dernier combat, celui où Voldemort et moi devons nous affronter et que l'un devra mourir.  
  
- Non, ça j'avais compris. Mais pour la fin de l'année, la scolaire où civile?  
  
Harry eut un petit sourire discret pour sa méprise. Mais son regard se fit bague et ses yeux voilés. Il prit quelques minutes avant de répondre.  
  
- Fin de l'année civile.  
  
- Mais nous sommes presque en novembre! Ça ne nous laisse que.  
  
- Deux mois, sans doute un peu moins, termina Harry.  
  
La jeune fille semblait effondrée à présent.  
  
- Mais que pourrions- nous faire pour nous y préparer en seulement deux mois?  
  
- Vous? Pas grand-chose. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer, mais vous allez devoir vous occupez de tous les autres, mangemorts, géants, et toutes autres personnes s'étant ralliées à lui.  
  
Ron réfléchit quelques secondes, puis prit la parole.  
  
- Je suis prêt à abandonner les cours pour me consacrer uniquement à l'entraînement.  
  
- Merci Ron, c'est ce que j'avais prévu pour vous si vous étiez d'accord.  
  
- Je le ferai aussi, dit fermement Hermione. Mais explique nous en quoi ça consiste.  
  
Harry se sentit fier de ses amis, qui abandonnait tout pour l'accompagner. Il commença à expliquer en quoi consistait vraiment l'entraînement, et comment on y parvenait.  
  
- Lowsyn et moi avons fait des recherches assez approfondies sur les origines de la magie, et tout ce qui en découlait. Et nous avons découvert dans d'anciens manuscrits que chaque sorcier à en lui-même un don pour une partie de la magie, mais qu'il faut découvrir laquelle et développer le don. Pour ça, il faut beaucoup travailler sur son "intérieur" et il faut savoir sentir son flux de magie.  
  
- Ha c'est pour ça que lorsque tu nous as présenté les résistants la première fois, tu as nommé leur don avec.  
  
- Bien vu, mademoiselle la préfète.  
  
La jeune fille rit de manière désinvolte à cette remarque de son meilleur ami, puis ramena son attention sur Harry et elle et Ron posèrent alors les questions qui trottaient dans leurs têtes.  
  
- Quel a été ton entraînement à toi pour qu'en un mois et demi tu ai changé à ce point là?  
  
- J'ai d'abord fait mes exercices de magie intérieure, comme tout le monde, puis Lowsyn m'a appris la magie elfique et le combat moldu.  
  
- Pourquoi le combat moldu?  
  
- Il ne faut pas toujours se battre avec des baguettes, Ron. Il vaut toujours mieux savoir aussi se battre de manière moldue, ça m'a aidé à combattre le Sanacaiël par exemple, car c'est une créature qui a des défenses naturelles contre la magie.  
  
Ron acquiesça et s'imagina, se battant avec des couteaux comme Harry lui avait expliqué. C'était une vision qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il sourit et ramena son attention sur la conversation.  
  
- Que compte-tu faire durant les deux mois à venir? Questionna Hermione.  
  
- Je vais apprendre l'ancienne magie, pratiquer un peu plus le combat moldu, et voir le maximum de sorts de défense et d'attaque possible.  
  
- Et nous, que crois-tu que nous allons faire?  
  
Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.  
  
- Vous allez commencer par trouver votre don, puis travailler dessus. Je dirais qu'à la fin du premier mois, vous maîtriserez parfaitement celui-ci, et vous passerez alors au combat moldu avec Lowsyn et tous ceux de la résistance. Puis au dernier moment vous verrez le maximum de choses utiles en sorts.  
  
- Et les résistants?  
  
- Ils ne verront le combat moldu qu'en même temps que vous. Pendant le premier mois, ils verront les sorts plus en profondeur et tout ce qu'ils trouveront utile.  
  
Hermione et Ron hochèrent de la tête, réfléchissant à leur programme. Les deux prochains mois seraient chargés, mais cela ne leur faisait pas peur. Ils voulaient être prêts et étaient fermement décidés à mettre toutes leurs compétences dans cet apprentissage.  
  
- Au fait Harry, quel est ton don?  
  
- Je suis différent de vous Ron, je suis le seul qui peut tuer Voldemort, j'ai donc tous les dons à la fois. C'est pour ça que j'apprends plus rapidement que vous, c'est parce que chaque peuple qui est avec nous m'a donné sa puissance. D'ailleurs, nous allons devoir faire sans les elfes, je n'ai plus le temps d'aller chez eux.  
  
La conversation s'interrompit un peu, car quelques élèves de Gryffondor descendirent et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Beaucoup connaissait Harry et vinrent donc le saluer joyeusement. Le Survivant y répondit et discuta quelques temps avec ses anciens camarades, riant avec eux, comme avant. Hermione et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et d'être heureux pour leur ami.  
  
Lorsque Ginny entra dans la pièce, elle eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant Harry, et un sourire fendit son visage. Elle courut presque vers eux et le Survivant, la voyant, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer quelques temps dans les airs en riant.  
  
- Hey ça faisait longtemps! Comment vas-tu petite peste?  
  
Ginny rit du qualificatif que son ami lui avait donné et ne put s'empêcher de rayonner.  
  
- Ça va ça va, mais tu m'as manqué.  
  
- Toi aussi! J'étais déçu de voir que tu n'étais pas là quand je suis venu au square Grimmaud cet été.  
  
- J'étais chez une amie, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas être resté, dit-elle en riant.  
  
Harry contempla quelques instants la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa jeune s?ur et la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, sous les regards amusés de ses amis et des Gryffondor présents.  
  
- J'ai appris tes exploits de l'été.  
  
- Oh c'est du passé, dit-il en souriant faussement ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
  
- Et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te souhaiter bon anniversaire non plus.  
  
Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'acheter un cadeau, tu m'excuseras.  
  
- Pas grave, c'est suffisant que tu me le dises.  
  
- Par contre nous avons des cadeaux que nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de te donner, il y avait toujours des trucs qui nous en empêchait. Intervint Hermione.  
  
Elle et Ron montèrent dans leurs dortoirs et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec deux paquets qu'ils donnèrent à Harry. Celui-ci leur sourit et ouvrit en premier celui de Ron.  
  
- Oh Ron merci beaucoup!  
  
Il regarda quelques instants le livre "100 ans de Quidditch" puis se tourna vers le présent de Hermione. Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un album photo assez vieux. Il le feuilleta et eut les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Oh Hermione, où est-ce que tu l'as eu?  
  
- Je l'ai trouvé au Square Grimmaud, caché dans la chambre de Sirius.  
  
Harry contempla quelques instants les photos des 7 années de son parrain, de ses parents et de leurs amis à Poudlard. En dessous de chaque photo, on pouvait voir la date et un commentaire écrit de la main de Sirius.  
  
- C'est splendide merci beaucoup.  
  
Il serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, puis son meilleur ami. Ginny souriait et intervint en riant.  
  
- Je me trompe ou le Survivant devient sentimental?  
  
Tout le monde eut un petit rire, Harry le premier. Il emmena soudain Ginny dans le couloir et fit signe à Hermione et Ron et des suivre. Ils passèrent dans les couloirs et Harry les mena à la salle sur Demande, où ils entrèrent.  
  
- Voilà, Ginny je voulais te faire une proposition.  
  
Devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune fille, il continua.  
  
- Voudrais-tu faire partie de la résistance?  
  
Et pendant bien une heure, il ré expliqua toute l'histoire, en commençant par la prophétie, base de tout, pour finir avec le combat qui approchait et l'entraînement qui en découlait. Ginny semblait très intéressée d'apprendre que tous les sorciers avaient en eux un don qui leur était propre. Lorsque le garçon eut fini de tout expliquer, la jeune fille posa la question qui lui paraissait la principale.  
  
- Pourquoi me proposer ça?  
  
- J'imagine que c'est parce que tu es une bonne amie, et que tu es venu avec l'année passée au ministère et que tu t'es superbement bien débrouillée.  
  
La jeune fille rayonnait de fierté, et acquiesça.  
  
- Pour moi c'est d'accord, j'en serais heureuse.  
  
- Super. Ron, ça ne te dérange pas?  
  
- Oh non, ce sera la quatrième de la famille, dit-il avec fierté.  
  
Ginny parut surprise.  
  
- Quatrième?  
  
- Fred et George en font partie depuis deux mois.  
  
Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques secondes, et finirent par sortirent de la pièce lorsque Harry leur dit qu'ils feraient bien d'aller voir Dumbledore.  
  
Ils parcoururent les couloirs silencieux, puisque les cours avaient commencés, et, arrivés au bureau du directeur, Harry posa sa main sur la gargouille qui leur libéra le passage. Ils montèrent alors, Hermione et Ron se tenant par la main en premiers, puis Ginny et Harry les suivant.  
  
Dumbledore vit les deux premiers adolescents entrer avec surprise, ne les ayant pas entendus arriver et ne sachant pas qu'ils connaissaient le mot de passe, mais la surprise atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il vit arriver un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, et aux yeux verts émeraudes.  
  
- Dumbledore, sourit ce dernier.  
  
- Harry. Tu étais mort!  
  
- Et je suis bien vivant, mais c'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le temps de vous conter pour l'instant.  
  
Le jeune homme regarda patiemment Dumbledore qui se remettait de ses émotions, puis poursuivit.  
  
- Je venais vous prévenir que je vous vole trois élèves. Ron, Hermione et Ginny.  
  
- C'est d'accord, je te rappelle que tu es au pouvoir autant que moi.  
  
- Je venais également pour ça. Je ne reviendrai pas avant l'année civile prochaine.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
Dumbledore n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander, mais Harry ne sembla pas s'en offensé et répondit.  
  
- C'est bien simple, le dernier combat se déroulera avant noël.  
  
- Avant Noël? Mais ça nous laisse seulement deux mois!  
  
- C'est pourquoi la résistance va travailler plus que jamais, et vous feriez bien de faire de même si vous voulez nous aider.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda fixement, puis acquiesça.  
  
- Je vais prévenir le ministre immédiatement, ainsi que les professeurs. Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire.  
  
Harry fit un signe de tête, puis le salua et les quatre adolescents sortirent de la pièce. Alors qu'ils marchaient sans but précis dans le château, Harry regarda sa montre et eut un hoquet de surprise.  
  
- Déjà onze heures?  
  
- Eh oui, nous avons parlé longtemps entre nous, dit Ginny en riant.  
  
- Ecoutez, nous partirons en début d'après-midi, le temps que vous preniez toutes vos affaires. Nous mangerons avec les autres pour que vous puissiez leur dire au revoir, puis nous rejoindrons le repère.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent à la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione et Ginny allèrent aux dortoirs des filles pour assembler leurs affaires pendant que Ron et Harry faisaient de même dans celui des garçons.  
  
Harry regarda avec mélancolie le lit qui avait été à lui et qui était à présent inoccupé. Ron le remarqua et demanda d'une voix douce.  
  
- Ça va Harry?  
  
- Oui. ça me parait juste tellement loin le temps où j'étais encore à Poudlard.  
  
- Je sais, ça l'est pour tout le monde.  
  
Ils finirent de faire la valise de Ron, la rétrécir, puis descendirent dans la salle commune. Un quart d'heure après seulement, les filles les rejoignirent.  
  
- Eh bien vous en avez pris du temps! Déclara Harry en riant.  
  
- C'est connu que les filles ont toujours 2000 choses en plus, répondit Ron, riant également.  
  
Les deux filles se joignirent à eux dans leur rire, puis ils allèrent tous à la grande salle pour la repas.  
  
Alors qu'ils étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor, parlant de l'école et des professeurs, se remémorant leurs bêtises en riant, les autres élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle. Beaucoup vinrent dirent bonjour à Harry, surtout les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore et les Gryffondor. Il répondit joyeusement à chacun, parlant quelques minutes avec chacun.  
  
Le repas se passa calmement, Harry était un peu le centre de l'attention mais il parvenait à ce que tout le monde parle ensemble, ce qui était plus agréable. Ce fut à la fin du souper qu'il eut la surprise de voir Cho venir vers lui. Croyant qu'elle ne faisait que passer, il continua de manger mais elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et lui sourit.  
  
- Je peux te parler s'il te plait?  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Je reviens, déclara-t-il à l'attention de ses amis.  
  
Après qu'ils eurent hoché de la tête, il suivit Cho et ils sortirent tout deux de la salle. Peu après, Cho entra dans une classe vide et referma la porte derrière eux. Un long silence suivit ce geste et Harry finit par prendre la parole.  
  
- Tu voulais me parler?  
  
- Heu oui. je voulais m'excuser pour l'année passé, j'ai été stupide.  
  
- Disons que nous l'avons été tous les deux.  
  
Cho lui sourit, prit son courage à deux mains et poursuivit.  
  
- je me demandais si c'était encore possible. nous deux.  
  
- Oh Cho, je suis désolé mais je suis pris.  
  
Harry vit Cho lui sourire tristement.  
  
- Oh ce n'est rien, je m'en doutais un peu.  
  
- Désolé. Sinon heu. tu vas bien?  
  
- Oh ça va. Je prépare mes ASPIC.  
  
Ils parlèrent quelques minutes de l'école mais la conversation était tendue et ils se séparèrent rapidement après s'être dit au revoir et que Cho l'ait embrassé sur la joue.  
  
Sur le chemin de la grande salle, c'est Malfoy qu'il rencontra. Le blond lui jeta un regard dégoûté.  
  
- Malfoy  
  
- Potter  
  
Ils se toisèrent avec répulsion quelques minutes, puis chacun tira sa baguette en même temps.  
  
- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal, Malfoy.  
  
- Laisse moi rire, un demi sang comme toi, me faire du mal?  
  
Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui lancer un sort où de continuer, Harry le stupéfixia et poursuivit sa route. Il arriva à la grande salle et reprit place près de ses amis. Ginny le regardait, amusée, et Ron ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.  
  
- Alors, toi et Cho?  
  
- Oh, je suis désolé de vous décevoir mes amis, mais il ne s'est rien passé!  
  
Ils eurent une moue dubitative, qui laissait croire qu'ils ne le croyaient pas.  
  
- Elle t'a quand même bien dit quelque chose.  
  
- Oh elle m'a demandé, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je lui ai dit que j'étais pris, ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux. J'ai rompu avec Cynthia le temps de. oublier Ambre, ce n'est pas pour sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre! Sinon je serais toujours avec Cynthia. En plus je n'éprouve plus rien pour Cho.  
  
Ses amis acquiescèrent, silencieux. Après quelques minutes, les discussions reprirent et Harry s'amusa à conter à Ginny, Ron et Hermione comment ils avaient recruté les gens de la résistance et leur première réunion.  
  
- Je vous jure, c'était hilarant. Fred et Georges subissant leur propre farce, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas deux fois dans sa vie!  
  
Ils rirent durant tout le reste du repas, tandis que les Gryffondor regardaient avec surprise le milieu de la table qui semblait bien s'amuser du récit de Harry.  
  
Lorsque le repas fut fini et que tous les Gryffondor prenaient les affaires de leurs cours de l'après-midi dans leur tour, les quatre amis dirent au revoir à tous leurs amis, ne donnant comme explication que leur besoin de partir. Les élèves eurent tôt fait de comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de poser des questions et s'en furent à leurs salles de classe. Alors Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny partirent à l'extérieur, s'éloignant suffisamment des barrières pour que Harry puisse transplaner et les emmener avec lui.  
  
Hermione demanda également d'emporter les chevaux, et Harry les appela, puis les envoya au repère par un sort de transport.  
  
Ils arrivèrent près du repère et marchèrent quelques minutes pour y arriver. Ils entrèrent sous les acclamations des résistants qui vinrent saluer tout le monde. Hermione et Ron, connaissant tout le monde, se mirent à présenter Ginny à chaque personne, et Harry complétait en disant leur fameux don, comme il l'avait fait avec Hermione et Ron la première fois.  
  
- Eh bien tout le monde, merci pour cet accueil et voilà notre quinzième et plus jeune résistante!  
  
Ginny fut acclamée, surtout par ses frères, et elle sourit.  
  
L'après-midi passa rapidement, sous une atmosphère de fête. Ginny commençait déjà à visualiser le caractère de chacun et elle se rapprocha fortement de Cynthia qui la considérait déjà comme une bonne amie. Le seul moment de léger froid entre elles deux fut quand Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras fraternellement. Mais Harry eut tôt fait de rassurer Cynthia que c'était juste une bonne amie à lui et qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis l'année précédente.  
  
Lorsque le soir fut venu, Cécilia, véritable cordon bleu, fit un repas délicieux qui ravit tout le monde et la soirée termina autour de la table à discuter du futur.  
  
Harry leur expliqua le programme des deux prochains mois, du combat qui approchait et de son rôle dans celui-ci. Tous acceptèrent assez facilement le plan de l'entraînement et semblaient même ravis d'apprendre autant en compagnie de Lowsyn qui était devenu un ami de tout le monde.  
  
- Ouah du combat moldu ça va être intéressant ça! Déclara Fred, enthousiaste.  
  
- Attends de commencer, on verra si tu seras aussi motivé, dit Harry en souriant. C'est réellement crevant!  
  
- Bah, rien ne peut être plus dur que de supporter Ombrage et pourtant nous l'avons fait.  
  
Peu de personnes comprirent mais Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Voyant les regards interrogatifs de leurs amis, ils se mirent en tête de leurs expliquer qui était cette femme et le club de défense secret qu'ils avaient créé.  
  
- On peut dire qu'on s'est plutôt bien débrouillés!  
  
- Oui, et je vois encore la tête de cette Marietta avec le mot CAFARE sur le visage jusqu'à la fin de l'année!  
  
Tous rirent au souvenir de la jeune fille qui les avait dénoncé.  
  
La soirée finit pourtant assez tôt, Harry envoyant tout le monde se coucher, prétextant que l'entraînement commençait dès le lendemain et qu'il fallait qu'ils soient tous en forme.  
  
Avant de se coucher, Harry regarda une dernière fois le badge de la résistance, et y ajouta une perle blanche en mémoire à Ambre.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
je répondrai aux reviews au prochain chapitres! Dites. je sais pas mais si je continue a n'avoir que deux reviews par chapitre je sais pas si je vais continuer à la mettre sur ce site! Sur l'autre je reçoit facilement 10 reviews par chapitre, mon record est 22! Et ici j'en mets deux par jour et j'ai que 2 reviews. a vous de voir!  
  
Bisous a tous 


	26. Entraînement intensif

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 28: Entraînement intensif  
  
Le lendemain à l'aube, tout le monde était réveillé, avant même Harry, tenus par l'excitation de leur entraînement qui allait commencer.  
  
Cynthia, ne sachant plus tenir les adolescents enthousiastes, se décida à aller réveiller Harry qui grommela et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les couvertures.  
  
- Harry allez, sinon c'est eux qui vont venir te réveiller et ça va être moins doux à mon avis. fit-elle en souriant.  
  
- Mhh dit leur qu'ils feraient mieux de profiter de leurs heures de sommeil.  
  
- J'ai essayé mais ils ne m'écoutent pas. Et puis moi aussi je suis impatiente.  
  
La jeune fille, voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, se mit à le chatouiller ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller complètement Harry, qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et dont le souffle était coupé.  
  
- Arrête ça. Parvint-il à articuler.  
  
La jeune fille s'arrêta en riant, et fit promettre au Survivant de se lever et de ne pas se rendormir. Après qu'il ait promis en grommelant, elle sortit de la pièce, toujours souriante, et rejoignit ses amis qui attendaient impatiemment dans le salon.  
  
- Hey qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser en tout cas, dit Fred en lui faisant un clin d'oeil taquin.  
  
- Arrête tes insinuations douteuses toi! Gronda Cynthia en le frappant sur le bras.  
  
- Je me rappelle d'une scène pareille où nous parlions de tes chances de sortir avec Harry, et où tu l'as frappé exactement au même endroit. Déclara Shengio.  
  
Tout le monde se mit à rire et c'est ainsi que Harry découvrit ses amis. Il resta quelques temps à la porte pour les regarder.  
  
- Ils ont l'air tellement insouciants! Murmura-t-il. Oh Merlin, que tout se passe comme prévu, supplia-t-il.  
  
Il se recomposa un visage joyeux et pénétra dans la pièce.  
  
- Eh bien on s'amuse sans moi maintenant?  
  
- Excusez nous, monsieur le loir, mais ce n'est pas notre faute si tu dormais!  
  
- Hey Ron tu peux parler en disant loir! T'es-tu seulement regardé une fois?  
  
Le concerné rougit, puis se mêla aux autres en riant.  
  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait déjeuner solidement avant de commencer.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous à table, une longue table rectangulaire, et c'est au moment où tous étaient assis que Harry remarqua la place vide de son mentor.  
  
- Où est Lowsyn?  
  
- Oh, il est allé s'occuper des chevaux, il va revenir.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, mais personne ne le remarqua.  
  
- Je vais l'aider, je reviens.  
  
Seule Hermione eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais laissa Harry partir en le suivant du regard. Elle le vit traverser la cour du repère mais il ne se dirigea pas vers les écuries où la forêt mais prit un chemin et monta la colline qui se trouvait près de là.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry remercia ses intuitions de l'avoir amené à monter la colline. Il trouva alors Lowsyn, fixant l'horizon, debout au point le plus haut.  
  
Il s'approcha normalement, sachant que l'elfe avait une très bonne audition et qu'il l'avait entendu arriver.  
  
- Que vois-tu Low?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Une armée se déplace vers ici.  
  
- Dans combien de temps arrivera-t-elle?  
  
Lowsyn regarda quelques instants devant lui, ses yeux balayant les plaines qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.  
  
- Je dirais une quinzaine de jours.  
  
- Alors ce n'est pas Voldemort.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas lui.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux hommes redescendirent au repère en silence.  
  
Hermione les vit arriver, ayant regardé avec inquiétude la colline où elle avait vu disparaître son ami, et fut soulagée de voir que les deux hommes n'avaient rien. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment avec le sourire et Hermione se promit de demander à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Après avoir mangé, ils se mirent tous dans les fauteuils du salon pour mettre aux points les derniers détails.  
  
- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Cynthia va m'apprendre la magie elfique et nous serons tous deux sur la colline sous l'abri rocheux. Hermione, Ron et Ginny vous allez aller dans une des chambres. Je vous expliquerai la marche à suivre pour le début, mais ensuite vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls. Nous viendrons vous chercher à la fin de la journée.  
  
Ses amis hochèrent de la tête, le faisant continuer.  
  
- Fred, George, Cécilia, Carolen et Julien, vous irez dans la bibliothèque. Prenez tous les livres parlant de boucliers et de sorts pouvant les contrer, faites m'en une liste, mais attention je les veux tous, sans exceptions. C'est là que tu interviens Julien, puisque ton talent est les boucliers. Tu vas apprendre chacun et puis vous les testerez. Vous noterez dans vos notes, à côté du nom du bouclier, son aspect, et face à combien de sortilèges il résiste, et quels genres de sorts. Vous noterez la formule également. Je crois que pour vous c'est tout, mais déjà assez.  
  
A leurs tours, ils acquiescèrent et Harry se tourna vers les autres.  
  
- Kyle, Katia, Shengio, Mikaël et Roxane, vous vous occuperez des sorts et des potions de soins. Pour les sorts, vous noterez la formule, la couleur du sort, quels genres de blessure il soigne et son action sur la blessure. Pour une potion, vous noterez le nom, la composition, son aspect -couleur et densité- et le temps qu'elle prend pour agir. Et notez aussi le temps qu'il faut pour la préparer. Vous irez à la salle sur demande de Poudlard, d'accord?  
  
Les dernières personnes ayant exprimés leur accord, il se tourna vers Lowsyn et s'approcha de lui. Il se pencha et parla très bas pour ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende.  
  
- Lowsyn, trouve moi ne serait-ce des renseignements sur cette armée, quelle qu'elle soit. Je veux savoir sa position exacte, son rythme de marche, combien ils sont et tout ce qui peut m'aider. Rapporte moi ne serait-ce que le moindre petit détail. Prends Foudre avec toi, ça te fera gagner du temps.  
  
- Je serai de retour ce soir.  
  
L'adulte sortit dans un bruissement de cape, sous le regard étonné des adolescents. Harry se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, il ne part que pour la journée. Il sera de retour ce soir, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui aujourd'hui.  
  
Puis il frappa dans ses mains.  
  
- Eh bien, il est temps de s'y mettre! Au travail tout le monde!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La journée passa rapidement aux yeux de tous, comme si le temps qui les séparait du dernier combat s'était amusé à piquer un sprint et à tester sa vitesse.  
  
Le temps passa le plus rapidement pour Hermione, Ron et Ginny, qui étaient bien sûr en méditation toute la journée. Harry leur avait expliquer en début de journée l'objectif à atteindre.  
  
- Vous ne devez pas vous fixer sur le but de connaître votre don, c'est justement l'erreur à ne pas faire. Vous devez plus vous concentrer sur vos connaissances et la magie que vous ressentez. Chacun a sa manière de la faire, et je ne peux pas vous aider plus. Nous viendrons vous chercher à la fin de la journée, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir avancé, c'est normal le premier jour.  
  
Ils s'étaient ensuite plongés dans leur subconscient et n'avait pas vu le temps passé.  
  
Le groupe des boucliers était presque désespéré face à la montagne de boucliers existants au monde. Ils avaient commencés la liste, aidé Julien à apprendre à les créer et les avaient testés, mais à la fin de la journée, ils n'en avaient qu'une dizaine sur la centaine existant.  
  
Le groupe de soins avait, lui aussi, remarqué le nombre de potions et de sorts de soins existants, mais s'était lancé courageusement dans cette tâche qui leur avait été assigné. Ils étaient bien sûr bien aidés par Mikaël qui en connaissait déjà une bonne partie. Mais ils avaient à peine avancé dans le travail lorsque Harry décida de finir la journée. Il les avait appelé depuis le repère, puisqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, grâce à sa pierre bleue.  
  
Harry, lui, avait appris les bases de l'ancienne magie en un temps record, selon Cynthia, mais il n'était pas l'élu de la prophétie pour rien. Après cette première journée de travail, tout le monde compris pourquoi Harry leur avait dit de profiter de leurs heures de sommeil. Ils étaient tous très fatigués, n'ayant pas l'habitude de rester aussi longtemps au travail, en ne mangeant qu'un repas très léger à midi tout en continuant de travailler.  
  
Lowsyn n'était toujours pas rentré lorsque les adolescents décidèrent d'aller se coucher, emportés par la fatigue. Harry fut le seul à rester éveillé pour pouvoir parler à son mentor le plus rapidement possible.  
  
L'adulte ne fut de retour que vers minuit, et Harry se dépêcha d'aller l'aider, voyant qu'il semblait fatigué.  
  
- Ça va Lowsyn? Tu sembles épuisé.  
  
- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. je n'ai pas su m'arrêter de la journée c'est tout.  
  
- Je t'ai préparé un repas chaud. Je ne te promets pas que ce sera bon, mais au moins c'est chaud.  
  
Lowsyn se mit à rire et suivit son élève. Ils allèrent à la cuisine où Lowsyn s'installa, et commença à manger.  
  
- Alors. Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Tu en sais plus sur cette armée?  
  
- Oui, mais je sais bien trop peu de choses à mon goût.  
  
L'adulte soupira, poussa de sa main l'assiette qui était posé devant lui, à présent vide, et commença.  
  
- Ils avancent à un rythme d'à peu près 150 kilomètres sur une journée, soit 15 heures à du 10 kilomètres heures. Je ne suis pas parvenu à définir qui ils sont, mais ils viennent de loin, c'est certain, sans doute des plaines de Dorthovoth. Ils sont en marche depuis une dizaine de jours à peu près.  
  
- Combien sont-ils?  
  
- Mille.  
  
Harry recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.  
  
- Combien?  
  
- Mile, un peu plus peut-être.  
  
Harry regarda son maître avec incertitude.  
  
- Mille personnes. A pied.depuis plus d'une semaine. Leur rythme est rapide. Les plaines de Dorthovoth. Marmonna le Survivant. Je ne vois pas qui ça peut être!  
  
- J'ai bien une idée. mais elle me parait tellement improbable que j'hésite.  
  
- Dis toujours, au point où on en est, ça ne changera rien!  
  
- Non, je veux d'abord avoir au moins un ingrédients de plus.  
  
Harry soupira et un bref instant de silence naquit. Mais le Survivant ne s'avoua pas vaincu et continua.  
  
- Lowsyn, on a besoin de toi ici, tu ne peux pas repartir!  
  
- Alors qui compte-tu envoyer?  
  
- J'irai, dit fermement Harry.  
  
Son ton était sans réplique, mais Lowsyn semblait aussi têtu que son élève.  
  
- Harry, tu as deux mois pour te préparer au combat et tu veux partir maintenant, alors que tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre? Il n'en est pas question!  
  
- Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi Low!  
  
- Ah non?  
  
Le Survivant poussa un grognement de rage et tapa du pied sur un des meubles de la cuisine.  
  
- Rhô je me demande pourquoi j'ai signé ce foutu papier! Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais fait boire?  
  
- Tu avais bu tout seul très cher!  
  
- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de partir!  
  
Lowsyn commençait légèrement à être agacé. Son élève était bien trop têtu et il commençait à se demander si ce combat improvisé servirait à quelque chose.  
  
- Ecoute Harry. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu dois rester ici, ainsi que tous les résistants.  
  
- Et toi!  
  
- . Et que cette armée avance bien trop rapidement.  
  
- J'avais remarqué!  
  
- . et qu'il FAUT qu'on sache qui c'est!  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi avancer comme argument. Il attendit patiemment que Lowsyn finisse.  
  
- Tu ne partiras pas.  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.  
  
- . Et moi non plus!  
  
Harry avait toujours sa bouche ouverte, mais de surprise cette fois. Il était rare que Lowsyn abandonne une "bataille" entre eux deux.  
  
- Que compte-tu faire alors?  
  
- Je pense envoyé quelqu'un, mais pas de la résistance ils ont beaucoup trop de chances à apprendre.  
  
- Qui dans ce cas?  
  
Lowsyn se mordit les lèvres en regardant son ami. Il ne savait pas si dire son idée serait la bonne idée, mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
  
- J'avais prévu d'envoyer Trycia.  
  
Harry réfléchi quelques secondes. L'elfe était resté au repère le temps du voyage de Lowsyn mais était à Poudlard depuis quelques jours.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. peut-être. Après tout tu la connais mieux que moi, et c'est une elfe donc elle a une très bonne vision. Laisse moi jusque demain pour y réfléchir d'accord?  
  
- Oui, c'est d'accord.  
  
Après avoir discuter quelques temps de l'entraînement de la journée et de celui prévu pour le lendemain, ils allèrent se coucher, épuisés.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voilà! Le deuxième chapitre de la journée est en ligne! J'espère que vous avez aimé, bisous a tous et à tantôt! Reviews svp!  
  
Phantme: merci beaucoup et à tantôt!  
  
Baby_chang: j'ai eu beaucoup cette remarque, mais c'est parce que la suite va venir, cette histoire n'est pas vraiment oubliée, mais faut attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne refasse surface!!! Tu verras ;o) bisous et merci!  
  
Gaiyle: lol. pendant toute une période j'étais comme toi et maintenant je passe mon temps à les écrire! Mdr. bien sûr que cette phrase est de moi! Je l'ai même mise comme pseudo MSN (^_^) bisous et merci beaucoup!  
  
AnoDevils; ta review m'a bien fait rire!! Mdr. merci beaucoup, moi j'aime tous les styles de fics, du moins presque! Mais c'est vrai que c'est rare que j'aime les Harry dark! Bisous et merci!  
  
Mystick: merci! Bisous bisous 


	27. Novembre

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 29: Novembre  
  
Trycia partit à la date du premier novembre, à cheval, en éclaireur contre l'armée qui approchait bien trop vite.  
  
Il était clair pour Harry qu'elle devait être de retour deux semaines plus tard, et dans le cas contraire qu'il irait lui-même voir ce qu'il se passait. Lowsyn avait bien tenté protester, mais avait fini par renoncer, bien trop agacé.  
  
Le mois de novembre avait bien commencé, l'entraînement avançait peu à peu, lentement mais sûrement. Tout le monde se donnait à sa tache au maximum, se levant tôt et se couchant tard.  
  
Hermione et Ron avait trouvé leurs dons, et c'est très vite qu'ils commencèrent à les maîtriser. Hermione, après une semaine de méditation, s'était découvert le don de soin, ce dont Lowsyn s'était un peu douté. En effet la jeune fille avait soigné Harry chez les Stryotes et Mikaël avait avoué que la blessure avait très bien guéri. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs content d'avoir à ses côtés la jeune fille, ce qui permettrait de guérir plus rapidement lors du dernier combat.  
  
Ron s'était découvert le don de persuasion. Il en était heureux car cela lui permettait de dominer légèrement ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas l'occlumencie. Harry avait remarqué la ressemblance avec le sortilège imperium et cela l'avait légèrement fait frissonner, mais Ron avait promis de s'en servir qu'à bon escient, et pas pour tuer, ce qui avait réconforté le Survivant.  
  
Ils avançaient peu à peu dans leur méditation, se plongeant peu à peu plus profondément dans le fleuve de magie qui les emplissait, et exploitant lentement leur pouvoir.  
  
Ginny aussi avait trouvé son don. Elle avait trouvé celui-ci peu de temps après son frère et sa petite amie, et en était heureuse. Elle avait découvert qu'elle savait créer tout ce qu'elle imaginait, même si ça n'existait pas. Elle trouvait cela très utile et le faisait souvent, même dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle commençait à contrôler son pouvoir et en était très fière. Elle s'était souvent amusée avec Hermione et Ron, durant leurs entraînement, à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps son pouvoir. Ça aidait leurs endurances et les aidait à avancer.  
  
Harry avait acquis en une semaine toute la connaissance nécessaire à la magie ancienne. Il dévorait à présent les livres parlant de cette branche oubliée de la magie et emmagasinait en un temps record tous les sorts et rituels répertoriés dans les livres. Au bout de deux semaines, il en connaissait plus que Cynthia qui en était abasourdie.  
  
La jeune fille avait rejoint le groupe de soins, ce groupe ayant besoin de toute l'aide possible. Ils ne répertoriaient plus que les soins aux blessures importantes, Harry leur ayant dit que Mikaël et Hermione apprendraient tous les petits soins par eux-mêmes, en connaissant déjà beaucoup. Hermione les rejoignit au bout de la deuxième semaine à la salle sur demande de Poudlard, ayant assez développé son don. Elle apporta une aide précieuse au groupe, ayant lu beaucoup des livres de cette salle lors de la prétendue mort de Harry. Elle en avait plus lu qu'eux, étant arrivée bien avant. Elle désignait en connaisseuse les plus pratiques et s'attablait à apprendre un maximum de sorts avec Mikaël tout en lisant.  
  
Ron avait rejoint le "groupe des boucliers" et testait avec son don si le bouclier l'empêchait de pénétrer l'esprit de son créateur. Il s'avéra que si celui-ci ne maîtrisait pas l'occlumencie, il lui était impossible de repousser les attaques incessantes de Ron, nouvelle qui rendit tout le monde enthousiaste face à la suite. Même les boucliers les plus solides, Ron y venait à bout en persuadant son créateur de le briser par lui-même.  
  
Ginny avait rejoint Hermione quelques jours après et s'était entraînée à faire apparaître devant elle les potions toutes faites, en un minimum de temps possibles. Elle y réussit après cinq jours intensifs, sous les regards bienfaiteurs de ses amis, tous plus âgés, qui regardait avec amusement celle qu'ils considéraient tous comme leurs s?ur se démener pour réussir. Elle parvint donc à faire apparaître toutes le potions de soin, même si celles-ci duraient normalement plus d'un mois à préparer. Ce pouvoir aidait bien les adolescents, qui pouvaient regarder les potions avec plus de précisions.  
  
Lowsyn était tout le temps avec Harry, l'aidant à se concentrer pour apprendre le plus rapidement possible, et lui apprenant tout ce que lui- même savait. Le Survivant était étonné de se voir retenir si facilement, mais se rappela très vite de la prophétie.  
  
Après tout, il était aussi puissant que Voldemort. Il savait qu'il pourrait battre le mage, mais ne savait pas encore comment, et cela le faisait légèrement paniquer. Le combat approchait à grands pas, et même si Voldemort n'était pas au courant de l'entraînement d'Harry et son "armée" de résistants aux pouvoirs inconnus du mage, il lui fallait un plan qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire.  
  
Les résistants revenaient tous le soir au repère, la moitié étant à Poudlard dans la salle sur demande, et mangeaient tous ensemble en racontant leur état d'avancement et ce qu'ils avaient trouvé d'exceptionnels quand cela arrivait.  
  
Il arrivait que Harry et Lowsyn s'enferment dans une pièce durant deux ou trois heures et on pouvait les entendre parler et crier, mais sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Les jumeaux essayaient bien entendu de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, mais les cris cessaient aussitôt qu'ils étaient assez près pour comprendre, et le volume baissait.  
  
Le 15 novembre exactement, alors que les deux hommes s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre d'Harry, le ton monta à nouveau.  
  
- Lowsyn je te l'avais dit!  
  
- Ce n'était pas le bon jour! Maintenant je suis décidé à ne pas te laisser partir, quoi que tu fasses!  
  
- Ouais ben t'auras du mal à m'en empêcher!  
  
Les résistants virent avec surprise Harry sortir en trombe de sa chambre et se diriger, sac au dos, vers la porte. Lowsyn sortit derrière lui, mais lui, en souriant. Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et regarda Harry s'avancer peu à peu vers la sortie. Alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de la porte, un mur transparent apparu et Harry le percuta violement. Il se massa la tête et réessaya de traverser, mais il repercuta le mur. Il tapa du pied dans le mur et se retourna pour envoyer un regard noir à Lowsyn.  
  
- Enlève ce mur.  
  
- Impossible.  
  
- Enlève-le!  
  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne le ferai pas.  
  
Harry le foudroya du regard et saisi sas baguette. Tout le monde crut qu'il allait attaquer son mentor, mais il se tourna et s'apprêta à envoyer un sort au mur qui lui barrait le chemin. Mais il s'immobilisa en entendant Lowsyn parler.  
  
Il se tourna et regarda l'adulte dans les yeux, légèrement troublé. Les autres regardaient les deux opposants, sourcils froncés. Qu'avait dit au juste Lowsyn? Quelle était cette langue bizarre dans laquelle il avait parlé?  
  
Harry était agacé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se donner en spectacle, pour qu'en plus Lowsyn ne commence à parler dans une langue qui l'obligeait à répliquer également dans celle-ci. Il soupira et parla.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu obligé de parler en Vivatryl? Demanda-t-il dans la même langue que celle utilisée par l'adulte.  
  
- Tu as besoin de la pratiquer, et puis je ne voudrais pas que les autres soient au courant de tes "exploits".  
  
Harry eut un soupir exaspéré et fusilla l'adulte du regard. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Le mur était toujours en place, l'empêchant de parcourir le mètre qui el séparait de l'extérieur. Ses amis le regardaient d'un air incrédule, ainsi que son mentor. Il finit par hocher la tête et s'adressa à Lowsyn, toujours dans cette étrange langue.  
  
- Très bien, quel est le marché?  
  
Cette phrase avait été comprise par les autres comme une phrase dont certaines consonnes semblaient avalées. Ron, qui avait essayé de retenir pour voir plus tard à l'aide de livres ce que cela voulait dire comprit cette phrase comme ceci: Blach Tistuv klasv trushtom?  
  
On peut dire que cette langue était très spéciale, et Harry, en ayant marre des regards perplexes et interrogatifs de ses amis, pressa son mentor de répondre. Il le fit normalement cette fois, au grand soulagement de Harry.  
  
- Pas de marché cette fois mon cher, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu peux sortir.  
  
- Quoi? Ça tu rêves je ne vais pas rester ici jusqu'à ce que monsieur ait décidé de ce que je pouvais ou ne pouvais pas faire! C'est hors de questions!  
  
- Allons discuter de ça dans ta chambre, ça vaudra mieux.  
  
Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivit de Lowsyn. Il pénétra dans celle-ci et entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait. Il se tourna alors, prêt à se battre contre son mentor s'il le fallait, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la pièce.  
  
Il alla vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était fermée magiquement. Il frappa dessus et entendit Lowsyn lui parler derrière.  
  
- Tu pourras sortir de cette chambre quand tu te seras calmé Harry.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un enfant, laisse moi sortir!  
  
- Oh si tu en un enfant, et un sale enfant capricieux en plus! Alors tu vas te calmer et puis je te ferai sortir.  
  
Harry fulminait. Comment Lowsyn osait-il lui faire cela? En plus de l'humilier devant les autres et de l'avoir empêcher de partir, il le séquestrait dans sa chambre. Harry laissa la colère s'emparer de lui avec soulagement, et se laissa emporter par le flot irrégulier de sa magie et ses sentiments.  
  
Il s'assit sur son lit et se plongea en méditation. Il essaya de sentir l'univers autour de lui, augmentant se perception au fur et à mesure. C'était un des exercices qu'il préférait, et il le faisait chaque matin et chaque soir. Il se sentait alors en parfaite harmonie avec le monde qui l'entourait, avec le moindre être y vivant, et ça le calmait directement.  
  
Après avoir voyagé avec son esprit dans le monde, et avoir senti grâce à la perception tout ce qui l'entourait, il revint à lui et se changea. Il opta pour une tunique plus appropriée à son état d'enfermement et se coucha sur le lit, fatigué. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, emporté par le sommeil.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lowsyn hésita. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir. Il n'entendait plus de bruit à l'intérieur, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il finit par ouvrir, doucement, et scruta la pièce sombre.  
  
Il vit bientôt la silhouette immobile de son élève et quasi fils sur le lit. Il rangea sa baguette qu'il avait en main pour se parer contre toute attaque de Harry, et s'avança près du lit. L'adulte s'accroupit près de la tête de l'adolescent.  
  
Il caressa la tête de son élève, dégageant les cheveux devant ses yeux, et soupira.  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi la vie t'en veut à ce point Harry. Je me le demande.  
  
L'adolescent gémit et se tourna. Lowsyn se releva et sortit de la pièce en silence.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La troisième semaine fut sans doute la pire. Harry s'était enfermé de lui- même dans sa chambre et n'en sortait plus. Lowsyn avait bien essayé de rentrer mais il devait s'avouer que les barrières de Harry étaient incroyablement solides. Ses barrières mentales également, puisque Ron avait essayé vainement de le persuader de rouvrir sa chambre.  
  
Ils avaient tous essayé, par la gentillesse où la colère, par leurs dons ou non, mais rien n'y avait fait, Harry ne répondait pas depuis le lendemain de sa scène avec Lowsyn.  
  
Lowsyn savait qu'il était impossible que l'adolescent se soit enfui, tout simplement parce que combattre sa propre magie était impossible (nda: est- ce que quelqu'un a compris? Répondez ;o)). Mais ce silence prolongé inquiétait l'adulte. Peut-être Harry allait-il mal? Se nourrissait-il assez?  
  
Pendant sept jours, Harry resta enfermé. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé de sa bouche et pas un bruit ne passa à travers la porte qui le séparait des autres.  
  
Harry sortit à la date du 22 novembre, à 23 heures. Tout le monde était couché, après une dure journée de travail. Seul Lowsyn était à la cuisine, assis seul au dessus de papiers où s'étalait une fine écriture à l'encre bleue.  
  
Harry sortit de sa chambre silencieusement. Ses pas étaient souples et il ne faisait aucun bruit, comme s'il ne touchait pas vraiment le sol. Il s'approcha sans bruit de Lowsyn et passa derrière celui-ci, qui sursauta lorsque Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte du frigo.  
  
- Harry!  
  
Ce dernier ne se retourna même pas. Il ne fit que prendre une bouteille de bière au beurre dans le casier du frigo, puis referma la porte. Il alla au salon et s'assit dans un des fauteuils devant le feu.  
  
Lowsyn s'avança vers lui et s'assit à côté. Il regarda l'adolescent vider la bouteille peu à peu et se demanda par où commencer.  
  
- Harry qu'est ce que tu as fait durant cette semaine?  
  
L'adolescent lui jeta un regard noir, puis bu un coup avant de répondre d'une voix froide.  
  
- Je crois que ça ne te regarde plus.  
  
- Si ça me regarde!  
  
- Non, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à le dire.  
  
Lowsyn eut un soupir.  
  
- Tu peux m'obliger à rester mais tu ne m'obligeras pas à parler. Ni à te faire part de mes projets.  
  
- Non, mais je pensais que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir que je ne faisais pas ça pour t'embêter mais pour que tu te calmes.  
  
- Eh bien, tu n'es pas content? C'est ce que j'ai fais non?  
  
Lowsyn commençait à s'énerver légèrement, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était une bonne idée. Il se calma pendant que Harry faisait apparaître une deuxième bouteille de bière au beurre. Il l'ouvrit et commença à boire pendant que Lowsyn poursuivait.  
  
- Ecoute Harry, d'accord j'ai peut-être exagéré mais tu ne crois pas l'avoir fait toi aussi? Tu es resté une semaine enfermé!  
  
- Je le sais.  
  
- Dis moi au moins ce que tu as fait!  
  
- Non.  
  
Il continuait de boire, ne faisant pas attention à Lowsyn qui commençait à en avoir marre.  
  
- Ecoute Harry tu crois pas qu'il est temps de finir cette guerre entre nous?  
  
- Pourquoi donc?  
  
- Parce que nous sommes à un mois du dernier combat et que nous sommes ridicules.  
  
Harry sourit à l'adulte et se mit à rire.  
  
- A ça je suis d'accord. Dit-il en riant.  
  
Lowsyn regardait d'un air stupéfait l'adolescent qui lui souriait à présent, après avoir râler durant une semaine entière.  
  
- Eh bien voilà qui est réglé! Ce n'est pas trop tôt!  
  
- Je sais bien, mais j'ai bien occupé ma semaine, dit malicieusement Harry.  
  
Il regarda l'air surpris de son mentor tout en réfléchissant. Après quelques secondes, il fit apparaître d'un geste de la main une bouteille noire, sous l'?il mécontent de Lowsyn.  
  
- Harry, tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas que tu boives.  
  
- Pourquoi donc? C'est vraiment très bon tu sais, tu devrais goûter un jour.  
  
- Tu ne supportes pas l'alcool et tu le sais.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit sa bouteille.  
  
- Je ne supporte pas l'alcool seulement quand tu glisse subrepticement une drogue dedans pour me faire signer en douce des papiers.  
  
Lowsyn rit, sous le regard meurtrier du survivant.  
  
- C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Mais tu étais déjà bien entamé tu sais.  
  
- Peut-être. mais je savais encore ce que je faisais!  
  
- Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te les faire signer ces papiers! J'ai saisi l'occasion.  
  
Harry fit la moue mais ses yeux brillaient.  
  
- C'est toujours mieux que si c'était Rogue qui l'avait fait. Où Dumbledore, fit-il plus sombrement.  
  
- Oh Harry.  
  
Lowsyn vint s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent qui buvait toujours, et passa son bras sur ses épaules.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui pardonner?  
  
- Non, dit fermement Harry.  
  
- Harry. On a tous droit aux erreurs.  
  
Il regarda l'adolescent et vit une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue.  
  
- Il me manque Low.  
  
- Je le sais Harry, je le sais. Mais Dumbledore n'est pas entièrement responsable et tu le sais très bien.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison.  
  
Il essuya ses yeux, et finit la bouteille d'esprit du dragon qu'il buvait. Il en fit apparaître une supplémentaire sous l'?il agacé de son mentor.  
  
- Tu bois vraiment trop Harry.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Low, je sais m'arrêter à temps.  
  
- Je l'espère.  
  
Harry amena la bouteille à sa bouche, mais s'immobilisa juste avant. Lowsyn regarda avec surprise l'adolescent foncer vers la porte et s'arrêter juste avant de se percuter au mur qui s'était replacé.  
  
- Lowsyn vient! Dépêche toi! Et enlève ce mur!  
  
L'adulte réfléchit quelques secondes et le mur disparut. Il suivit alors avec empressement Harry qui s'était engouffré à l'extérieur. Il monta la colline à la suite de son élève et arriva au dessus du mont sans problème. Il faisait de l'exercice tous les jours et était très en forme.  
  
Il vit alors dans la plaine se trouvant devant eux une gigantesque armée avancer au pied de la colline où ils se trouvaient, contenant plus de mille personnes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ouf, voilà un chapitre de plus! Bientôt j'aurai rattraper l'autre site si le site continue de m'obéir docilement, pas comme les derniers jours ou j'ai du me battre avec! Enfin bon, voilà quoi! J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi j'aimais bien le passage concernant la boisson (^_^)  
  
Bisous a tous, à tantôt!  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Hadler: parce que. je suis l'auteur j'ai droit de vie et de mort sur mes perso ;o) gros bisous, et tu n'es pas obligé de lire si t'as pas envie ^_^  
  
Gaiyle; oui c'est en partie pour ça que je préfère l'autre site, il les met directement, à la seconde même ou je clique sur mettre en ligne. la fic fera sans doute presque 40 chapitres, quelque chose comme ça. j'ai presque fini de l'écrire! Plus que quelques chapitres! Gros bisous  
  
Rogue01: merci beaucoup!  
  
Rox27: merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir que tu dises ça!  
  
Phantme: non je continuerais de toute façon pour les gens qui aiment lire, mais je serais déçue et je sais pas si je mettrais mes autres fics ici. enfin bon, gros bisous! Et merci!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: oui elle est morte, morte de chez morte! C'est triste mais c'est comme ça! Bisous bisous et merci! 


	28. L'armée

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 30: l'armée  
  
- Ouille. On a un léger problème je crois.  
  
- Je le pense oui, confirma Harry.  
  
L'armée était encore à plus d'un kilomètre de distance, et Harry dévala la colline dans l'autre sens. Il s'engouffra dans le repère et se précipita vers les chambres.  
  
- Tout le monde debout, hurla-t-il.  
  
Les adolescents, habitués à ne dormir qu'à moitié, s'éveillèrent aussitôt. Ils regardèrent avec surprise Harry passer de chambres en chambres en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.  
  
- Debout, immédiatement! Attaque imminente contre toute une armée, c'est le moment d'user de vos dons! Dépêchez-vous ça commence dans quelques minutes!!!  
  
Lorsque l'information eut atteint l'esprit des adolescents, ce fut la préparation rapide. Tous s'équipaient de leurs baguettes et passaient une tunique permettant de bouger facilement. Harry paraissait calme, mais en lui-même il paniquait. L'armée était sans doute au bas de la colline à présent et allait commencer à l'escalader, ce qu'il fallait éviter. Il fallait à tout prix que la bataille se déroule dans la plaine, permettant une vision plus grande.  
  
Tous furent bientôt (en quelques minutes) rassemblés dans le salon, munis de leurs baguettes, devant Harry qui s'adressa à ses amis.  
  
- Ecoutez bien, cette armée est énorme. Mais ne vous découragez pas, et restez à distance d'eux, vous ne maîtrisez pas encore le combat. J'irai en avant, j'ai quelque chose à faire le plus rapidement possible, je vous expliquerai quand nous aurons le temps. Lowsyn nous attend là-bas. Courage.  
  
Les adolescents regardèrent avec fermeté Harry et, d'un coup, tous se précipitèrent vers le dessus de la colline, le Survivant en tête. Ils arrivèrent rejoindre Lowsyn qui tenait sa baguette et regardait, livide, l'armée qui était à moins de cent mètre d'eux.  
  
En voyant le millier de personnes qui avançaient, les visages fermes des résistants pâlirent. Ce n'est que au moment où ils virent Harry se précipiter, baguette à la main et poignard dans l'autre qu'ils décidèrent cde commencer à combattre. Ils s'approchèrent légèrement, pour être assez près pour lancer des sorts et le combat s'engagea.  
  
Harry tournoyait dans l'armée, immobilisant quelques personnes et parant les coups avec son poignard. Il jetait des coups d'?il partout et espérait que les résistants arriveraient à se débrouiller seuls.  
  
Ceux-ci se battaient le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, immobilisant le plus de monde possible. Mais ils désespéraient quelque peu à cause du nombre de personnes présentes. Le seul point positif était que l'armée était bien plus occupée à contrer Harry que eux, ce qui leur permettait d'attaquer par surprise.  
  
- Stupéfix! Hurlaient les résistants, visant les attaquants directs du Survivant.  
  
Harry ne semblait jamais fatigué, tournant autour des personnes, lançant divers sorts, mais finit par comprendre qu'il ne lui servirait plus à rien d'utiliser ses poignards.  
  
Il recula peu à peu sous les regards incrédules de ses amis, et finit par arriver assez près pour se faire entendre. Il cria du plus fort qu'il put.  
  
- Ginny, crée moi une épée! Longue et solide!!! Mais légère!!  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Après quelques minutes d'intense concentration, une longue épée apparut dans les airs, juste devant elle.  
  
Harry était face à ses attaquants, les maintenant à distance en lançant des sorts. Il dirigea sa baguette derrière lui et cria.  
  
- Accio épée!  
  
L'épée fila vers lui et il empoigna son manche. Aussitôt, il se sentit mieux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, contre cette armée munie d'armes de combat, il se sentait mieux avec une arme égale que avec une baguette. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de profiter de l'avantage de la magie.  
  
- Julien! Crée un bouclier autour de moi! Le plus solide possible et que je puisse me déplacer avec!  
  
Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et plissa les yeux, essayant d'imaginer un mur translucide entre l'armée et son ami, mais comme une bulle autour de celui-ci lui permettant de bouger avec.  
  
La transpiration coulait sur son front, due à l'effort fourni pour cette entreprise difficile. Il finit pourtant par réussir à le créer, et se laissa tomber, épuisé.  
  
Hermione se précipita vers lui et lui lança un sort de soin. Le jeune homme se sentit mieux, mais était toujours fatigué et il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le combat.  
  
Harry se trouvait face à l'armée à peine réduite, prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança. Il se précipita à l'intérieur même de l'assemblée et, lorsqu'il fut au milieu, se dirigea vers une des personnes en particulier et donna un coup d'épée sur bras.  
  
Aussitôt, un grand bruit se fit entendre du sol et la terre se mit à trembler. Toutes les personnes composant l'armée levèrent leurs poignards et épées en même temps, vers le ciel.  
  
Harry regarda l'armée avec suspicion, puis eut afficha un air horrifié et cria du plus fort qu'il put.  
  
- Baissez vous!!!!!!!  
  
Lowsyn perçut les paroles de son élève et, inquiet, fit signe aux autres de s'abaisser, ce que la plupart firent. Seule Cynthia resta debout, regardant avec inquiétude son ami qui était toujours face à l'armée aux armes levées, sa propre épée contre celle de la personne dont il avait entaillé le bras.  
  
Le sol tremblait toujours, et le bruit sourd continuait. L'obscurité de la nuit ajoutait à tout cela un sentiment d'insécurité grandissant. Hermione se jeta sur Cynthia et l'obligea à se coucher à terre sous le regard meurtrier de celle-ci.  
  
En gestes exactement semblables, les attaquants abaissèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent vers le Survivant qui restait calme, bien que frissonnant quelque peu. Il savait que ce qui suivrait ne serait pas agréable, mais c'était nécessaire.  
  
Ensembles, tous hurlèrent.  
  
- Vayan Bas, Plostrus Mis, Clasus Harry Potter.  
  
Du bout des épées, poignards et lances sortirent des traits de lumière bleue, et vinrent percuter l'adolescent qui fut élevé dans les airs. Il monta à plus de dix mètres du sol, inconscient, et tomba brusquement. Au moment où il toucha le sol, les traits de lumière disparurent, ainsi que les milles personnes.  
  
Il ne restait plus dans la plaine que Harry, sur le sol, et la personne dont il avait entaillé le bras d'un coup d'épée. Celle-ci était penchée sur lui.  
  
Lorsque les résistants se relevèrent et virent cet étrange tableau, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se précipiter vers leurs amis. Cynthia et Lowsyn furent les premiers arrivés et Lowsyn pointa sa baguette sur l'étrange personne.  
  
- Ecartez-vous de lui. Siffla l'homme balafré, le menaçant de sa baguette.  
  
- Ça va Low, j'ai rien.  
  
Harry se releva sur les coudes mais, ne tenant pas, retomba en gémissant entre ses dents.  
  
- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer mon cher, dit l'étrange homme en le regardant.  
  
- Ça va aller.  
  
- Non, et vous le savez. Vous souffrez et c'est normal. Vous venez de passer une épreuve éprouvante, et vous avez besoin de repos.  
  
Harry soupira, mais n'argumenta plus. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par Lowsyn fou d'inquiétude, qui l'emmena au repère.  
  
- Hermione, dit-il avant de partir. Garde un ?il sur lui, fit-il en pointant l'adulte de la tête.  
  
- C'est d'accord.  
  
Il partit ensuite avec Harry vers le repère, ayant l'impression de porter un corps sans vie tellement le jeune garçon manquait de réflexes et semblait mort. Il le posa sur le lit de sa chambre et s'assit à côté de lui. Il regarda avec une fierté non dissimulée son élève et presque fils.  
  
- Tu sais Harry, je me demande parfois si je te connais vraiment, fit-il en soupirant.  
  
- Je me demande parfois si je me connais moi-même.  
  
L'adolescent avait les yeux toujours fermés et sa voix était semblait fatiguée.  
  
- Tu devrais te reposer Harry, dit doucement Lowsyn.  
  
- Je suis blessé et vous devez me guérir, hors si tu veux savoir le faire tu dois comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
- Ça peut attendre demain.  
  
- Non, je ne préfère pas. Je n'aurai pas la force demain.  
  
Lowsyn finit par accepter et l'adolescent commença son récit.  
  
- Lorsque nous étions en haut de la colline, j'ai remarqué un détail, peut- être sans importance à première vue, mais qui m'a immédiatement renseigné sur qui était exactement ces gens. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ils marchaient tous dans le même sens, et au même rythme. C'était des Cravoysels.  
  
- Harry. c'est une légende.  
  
- Non, j'en avais déjà rencontré fin juillet. Tu dois bien comprendre Low. Ce sont des êtres créés de toutes pièces, ils n'existent pas vraiment. Il me fallait donc trouver leur créateur parmi eux et, en faisant ça, je signant leur défaite.  
  
L'adolescent respirait par saccades mais ne se découragea pas.  
  
- Il me fallait donc une protection pendant que je cherchais. C'est pour ça que j'ai convoqué la résistance. Ils surveillaient mes arrières pendant que je parvenais à rejoindre le créateur. J'ai enfin fini par le trouver, et j'ai arrêté le combat pour montrer qu'il comprenne que je l'avais démasqué.  
  
- Mais. Que s'est-il passé ensuite?  
  
- Je savais que si je le démasquais, je gagnais. Mais je savais aussi que cela signifiait que ils me donnaient leurs pouvoirs si tu veux. c'est plus compliqué mais j'expliquerai plus en détails quand je serai guéri. Ils m'ont donc passé leurs pouvoirs par le biais des lumières que tu as vues.  
  
Harry inspira du plus profondément qu'il put et termina.  
  
- En me passant leurs pouvoirs, ils ont disparu conformément à la légende. Alors il n'est plus resté que le créateur de ces esprits.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas... c'est bon ou mauvais pour nous?  
  
- Bon, ils ont pris notre parti pour le combat final parce que je leur ai prouvé que je le méritais.  
  
La cage thoracique de Harry finit de s'abaisser et l'adolescent poussa son dernier souffle.  
  
- Harry! Harry!!!!  
  
Lowsyn posa sa tête sur le torse de l'adolescent et, ne percevant plus son c?ur battre, commença avec désespoir le massage cardiaque.  
  
- Ça ne sert à rien, intervint une vois derrière lui.  
  
Lowsyn se retourna brusquement et toisa le créateur des esprits.  
  
- S'il est mort.  
  
- Il va bien. Son corps doit juste s'habituer à se brusque changement.  
  
- Lequel?  
  
- Eh bien il a reçu la puissance de plus de milles hommes, mais si ceux-ci n'étaient par réellement existants. Disons qu'étant leur créateur, c'est un peu de moi qui est parti en lui. Et ce n'est pas rien pour un garçon de seulement seize ans.  
  
L'homme soupira.  
  
- je n'avais plus le choix, le combat était trop proche pour patienter encore.  
  
Lowsyn acquiesça, et vit avec soulagement la cage thoracique de l'adolescent de relever. Il posa ses doigts sur la gorge de son élève et y sentit avec soulagement un pouls, trop faible mais bien présent.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser. Prévenez moi lorsque Harry sera réveillé, je serai avec les autres. Ils ont besoin de savoir, ils sont perdus.  
  
- Je vous appellerai.  
  
Lowsyn ne savait pourquoi, mais une fois la colère et l'inquiétude passée, une confiance immédiate s'était installée en lui et cela le laissait perplexe. L'adulte sourit et sortit de la pièce, laissant l'elfe seul avec le Survivant.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Je suis affreusement désolée du retard que j'a pris! Promis aujourd'hui vous aurez un autre! Je sais pas j'avais complètement oublié de vous en mettre ces derniers jours! Enfin bon, maintenant je le fais!  
  
Réponse:  
  
Baby_chang: dsl du retard! Voila la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu! Bisous a tantôt  
  
Arathorn: merci et a tantôt  
  
Shadow: voilà c'est réglé! Dsl du retard, promis il y en aura un tantôt! Bisous bisous  
  
Anodevils: voila la suite et merci beaucoup! A tantôt!  
  
Baby_chang: dsl si je n'ai pas répondu à plusieurs d'entre vous, mais j'avais un problème avec le site et le chapitre 27. enfin maintenant c'est fait, voilà la suite. bisous pour trycia tu verras!  
  
Phantme: je n'avais pas vu, mais maintenant je l'ai lu et je t'ai mis dans mes alertes auteur pour être sur de pas louper cette fois ;o) bisous  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: oui tu peux m'appeler siria pas de prob! Je suis contente que t'ai aimé, j'espère que t'aimeras aussi la suite! Bisous, a bientôt sur msn!  
  
Mystick: lol. voilà la suite (j'ai du retard dsl) j'espère que ça t'a plu et à tantôt!  
  
Hadler: tu le sais maintenant. bien qu'on ne sait pas encore tout sur cette fameuse armée, vive le chapitre suivant! Mdr.  
  
Gaiyle: Tout n'a pas disparu mais ce sera repris par la suite, pour combattre sa magie. chapitre suivant! J'aime bien tes prédics mais c'est pas ça qui c'est passé! Bisous a tantôt! 


	29. Les pouvoirs des esprits

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 31: Les pouvoirs des esprits  
  
Lorsque le créateur des esprits entra dans le salon où se trouvaient tous les résistants, encore secoués, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et il sourit nerveusement.  
  
- Bon ben. bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Maynas. Je suis un homme du sud, ou communément appelé esprit du sud. Harry va bien, il se remet lentement mais je vous promets qu'il sera sur pieds dès demain.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?  
  
- Je. Ecoutez c'est assez compliqué et.  
  
- Vous êtes avec ou contre nous?  
  
- Ça aussi c'est un peu long à expliquer, à première vue heu.  
  
C'est à cet instant que Lowsyn entra dans la pièce sous les regards soulagés des résistants Maynas. Celui-ci lui sourit et Lowsyn, lorsqu'il vit combien l'homme était en difficultés face aux adolescents déchaînés. Il décida donc d'intervenir.  
  
- Calmez vous.  
  
- Lowsyn! Est-ce que Harry va bien?  
  
- Oui oui, il va se remettre. Il est juste épuisé.  
  
Les résistants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et Shengio demanda ce que tout le monde se posait comme question.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Où est passée l'armée?  
  
- Je pense que c'est à Maynas -C'est votre nom c'est cela?- de répondre.  
  
L'homme du sud prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans une grande explication.  
  
- Je viens donc du sud, mais plus loin que vous n'imaginez. Je viens d'Australie pour ceux qui connaissent. J'ai grandi là-bas dans une des écoles de magie. Mon don -car j'ai appris que vous saviez que tout le monde possède un don- est la formation de combattants esprits que je commande. Ce don est extrêmement rare et permet donc de créer des attaquants que je commande par l'esprit mais qui ont énormément d'entraînement. Toute l'armée que vous avez vue tantôt était en fait de ces fameux attaquants que j'avais créé pour voir si Harry Potter s'y tromperait et sa réaction.  
  
Il laissa les adolescents assimiler ce qu'il disait et poursuivit.  
  
- Mais il semblerait que Harry ait reconnu que ce n'était pas vraiment des combattants mais des esprits. Il savait donc qu'il lui fallait trouver le créateur pour que ce soit fini. Il a chercher quelques temps puis a fini par me voir et, en m'éraflant le bras, il a rompu l'enchantement. Il a prouvé qu'il avait compris et qu'il avait gagné et je lui ai donc passé une partie de mes pouvoirs. Le combat est fini, et je suis à présent de votre côté car il a prouvé son courage.  
  
Les résistants restèrent quelques temps pensifs, puis, lorsqu'ils eurent tout assimilé, posèrent les quelques questions qui leur venaient à l'esprit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez donné comme pouvoir?  
  
- Le pouvoir de créer des esprits tels que vous avez vus, et une résistance plus forte aux blessures.  
  
Ce fut Lowsyn, se rappelant de quelque chose d'important qu'il avait oublié sous la tension du combat, qui posa la question suivante.  
  
- Où est Trycia?  
  
- L'elfe? Lorsqu'elle a compris mes plans, elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle serait de retour le premier jour du douzième mois et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.  
  
Lowsyn acquiesça et laissa Fred poser la question suivante.  
  
- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de venir?  
  
- Il fallait que je rencontre Harry Potter et que je le mette à l'épreuve, et le combat approche bien trop vite. Il fallait que je le fasse avant celui-ci donc je me suis mis en marche.  
  
Cette phrase rappela à tout le monde à quel point le combat était proche. Dans un mois, celui-ci serait déjà passé. Il était grand temps de recommencer à travailler.  
  
Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque tout le monde alla enfin dormir. Ils tombèrent bien vite dans le sommeil profond, épuisés par les derniers événements.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry fut le premier réveillé le lendemain. Il voulu se lever mais il gémit et ne sut le faire, ayant fort mal aux côtes. Lowsyn, qui était juste à côté et qui somnolait sur une chaise, se réveilla en sursaut et fut immédiatement près de lui.  
  
- Ça va Harry? Tu as mal?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste mal aux côtes.  
  
- C'est normal, tu as reçu tous les sortilèges là.  
  
Harry acquiesça et laissa tomber sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. Il referma les yeux mais ne se rendormit pas.  
  
- Tu ferais mieux de dormir Low. Déjà que tu as à peine dormi je suis sûr.  
  
- Ça va aller.  
  
Mais il se contredit en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Harry eut un soupir exaspéré.  
  
- Lowsyn, si tu ne vas pas dormir maintenant, je t'y forcerai.  
  
- Tu n'oserais pas.  
  
- Que tu crois!  
  
Lowsyn se résigna et sortit de la chambre pour aller dormir un peu. Harry eut alors tout le loisir de bouger sans que l'adulte ne le réprimande continuellement. Il passa une jambe hors du lit, puis la seconde, et se redressa en un coup en essayant de ne pas faite attention à la douleur qui l'assaillait.  
  
Il se releva entièrement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il faisait clair dehors, même si le soleil était caché. Harry resta quelques instants à regarder les environs par sa fenêtre, puis sortit péniblement de la pièce et alla au salon où il s'assit dans un des fauteuils.  
  
Il se laissa aller à la douceur du tissu qui el recouvrait et regarda le plafond blanc en réfléchissant au dernier mois qui lui restait avant le combat qui changerait sa vie à jamais. Il se savait préparé, et était étonné de se sentir aussi confiant. Après tout, il serait obligé de tuer quelqu'un ou de se faire tuer, et il était clair qu'il choisirait la première option. mais est-ce que ce serait aussi facile? Pourquoi n'avait- il pas si peur face à l'idée de combattre encore Voldemort?  
  
Lorsque Hermione entra dans la pièce, ne sachant plus dormir, elle trouva Harry, les yeux fixés au plafond, profondément enfoui dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et passa derrière lui pour aller à la cuisine.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisinière et y fit apparaître un petit déjeuner solide mais léger. Elle fit chauffer de l'eau et rempli deux tasses de thé. Elle emmena tout cela au salon et les posa sur la table centrale. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de Harry qui la regardait à présent. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda.  
  
- Ça va mieux? Tu ne ferais pas mieux de dormir?  
  
- Oh arrête on dirait Low, sourit Harry. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions. Mais ça va. Et toi?  
  
- Oh ça va. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir non plus alors je suis venue ici.  
  
Harry lui sourit et elle lui tendit une tasse de thé chaud qu'il prit et dont il but une gorgée doucement. Elle mit ensuite les deux assiettes du déjeuner, une près d'elle et l'autre près d'Harry qui saisit un morceau de pain et commença à le manger. Mais son visage était pâle et il transpirait, Hermione le remarqua.  
  
- Harry ça va? Tu es très pâle.  
  
- Non ça va très bien. C'est juste la luminosité, dit il en souriant nerveusement.  
  
- On t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
Harry soupira, se résignant, et expliqua.  
  
- c'est à cause de hier, j'ai reçu tous les sorts dans les côtes et j'ai mal, je crois qu'elles sont fêlées.  
  
- et tu comptais le dire quand?  
  
Hermione s'approcha de Harry et toucha prudemment ses côtes. L'adolescent gémit et se recula.  
  
- Harry laisse moi faire! Comment veux-tu que je te guérisse si tu bouges tout le temps?  
  
Le Survivant fit la moue, mais lorsque Hermione toucha à nouveau ses côtés douloureux, il ne fit que serrer les dents. Hermione souleva prudemment le T-shirt de son meilleur ami et contempla quelques secondes les abdominaux de celui-ci.  
  
- Eh bien, on dirait presque que tu as fait de la musculation! Dit-elle en riant.  
  
Harry rougit, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas -fort heureusement pour lui sinon il aurait eu à supporter les sarcasmes de la jeune fille bien longtemps-.  
  
Hermione regarda les côtes légèrement gonflées du Survivant et prit sa décision.  
  
- Très bien. Je vais te jeter un sort pour qu'elles dégonflent et te les panser. Mais tu devras faire attention aux gestes brusques.  
  
- D'accord, mais fait quelque chose, j'ai mal! Gémit Harry.  
  
Hermione rit et sortit sa baguette. Elle pointa les côtes de Harry sui frissonna, n'aimait pas être le point de mire d'une baguette.  
  
- Curationné!  
  
Un petit nuage doré vint s'écraser sur le torse de Harry. La jeune fille fit alors apparaître un long bandage et commença à le tourner autour des côtes du Survivant qui grimaça. Lorsque ce fut fini cependant, il se sentit mieux.  
  
- Merci Hermione.  
  
- De rien, mais fait attention, la réprimanda-t-elle.  
  
Il la rassura d'un geste et prit un autre morceau de pain sur son assiette. Alors qu'il avait la main posée dessus, il entendit une voix moqueuse près de la porte qui donnait au couloir des chambres.  
  
- Alors, plus capable de se débrouiller seul?  
  
Ginny entra dans la pièce en riant et vint près d'un Harry ronchon. Elle fit la bise à Hermione et à Harry, puis alla se chercher quelque chose à manger à la cuisine. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme en souriant.  
  
- Eh bien Gin, je te félicite pour tes progrès! Cette épée était fantastique!  
  
- Oh, merci beaucoup! J'espère être capable de faire autant que toi en combat moldu!  
  
- Nous verrons! Plus que une semaine et nous commençons cette matière là!  
  
Ils discutèrent quelques minutes à trois avant que les résistants ne commencent à les rejoindre. Lorsque tout le monde fut là sauf Lowsyn, qui, épuisé, dormait encore, il se leva et parla, interrompant toutes les autres discussions.  
  
- Chers résistants, je voulais vous parler des semaines qui vont suivre. La semaine qui commence aujourd'hui sera consacrée à l'amélioration des potions et sortilèges, ainsi que boucliers sur lesquels nous avons travaillé durant trois semaines. Maintenant que les listes sont faites, je vais vous apprendre à assembler plusieurs boucliers entre eux pour en créer un plus puissant qui permettra de résister à plus de sortilèges divers. Nous ferons de même avec les potions et sortilèges de soin, créant ainsi des potions remèdes contres toutes blessure interne par exemple. Cette semaine va exiger beaucoup de travail mental alors je vous demande à chacun de consacre une dei heure au moins par jour pour un travail de relaxation sur le flux de magie. Je demande également que vous dormiez le mieux possible, et les potions de sommeil sont à disposition sur demande. je vous laisse une heure pour manger et vous relaxer, puis on commence.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
je suis désolée si mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts mais je n'avais pas le temps de les faire plus longs lorsque je les ai écrits! Bisous a tous, reviews svp!  
  
Réponses:  
  
Arathorn: merci beaucoup, a demain pour la suite.  
  
Gaiyle: vive le survivant, vive lui! Mdr. buvons un coup mes amis, la gloire lui sera rendue! C'est pas grave c'est une chanson, un grand délire avec une amie. alors ma petite trelawney quels sont les présages du chapitre? ;o) review! A demain!  
  
AnoDevils: j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à moi, parce que je commence à recevoir un peu beaucoup de menaces ;o) alors voilà le chapitre, j'espère que c'est pas trop sadique à votre goût. j'ai fait attention à ce que ça le sot pas! Mdr. bisous a demain!  
  
Click; disons que en effet je me base sur mes deux grandes passion: Harry Potter et le seigneur des anneaux, ce qui explique l'influence. sinon merci, et çà demain!  
  
Phantme: merci beaucoup, à demain! 


	30. Début décembre

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 32: Début Décembre  
  
La semaine fut très éprouvante pour tous, même s'il parvenait, ils ne savaient trop comment, à tenir toute la journée.  
  
Les résistants se levaient vers six heures du matin, se consacraient à la magie intérieure durant une demi heure une heure, puis mangeaient ensembles et se mettaient immédiatement au travail. La journée passait rapidement et ils se réunissaient tous pour manger le soir venu.  
  
La première journée, Harry avait expliqué le procédé utilisé pour joindre plusieurs effet de potion et d'en créer une nouvelle qui regroupaient toutes les autres. Lorsque tout le monde l'eut maîtrisé, ils décidèrent ensemble de ce qu'il fallait regrouper.  
  
Ainsi, Hermione décida de créer une potion permettant de soigner toutes les blessures physiques légères. Mikaël le fit pour une permettant de soigner tout ce qui était paralysie. Beaucoup d'autres eurent des idées qu'ils notèrent pour que les deux adolescents les créent, puisque les soins étaient leur don.  
  
Harry se consacra plus aux boucliers, essayant ce qui n'avait jamais été tenté: résister à l'Avada Kedavra. Julien se consacra aux boucliers résistant à tout les sorts de faibles intensité, quels qu'ils soient.  
  
Tous les adolescents se répartirent dans les deux groupes et firent les listes des soins et boucliers à assembler. Cela pris la journée, et les listes furent prêtes au soir. La soirée fut repos pour tous, et ils allèrent dormir tôt.  
  
La semaine fut donc une longue répétition des mêmes actions. Les adolescents créaient les nouvelles potions et les nouveaux sorts, puis les apprenaient et les testaient. Ils finissaient tard et allaient immédiatement dormir. La tension montait entre les adolescents épuisés, et les disputes éclataient, comme on s'en doute, le plus du côté de Harry.  
  
- J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaarre!  
  
- Harry calme toi!  
  
- Je me calme si je veux!  
  
Harry était dans sa chambre avec Lowsyn, comme presque chaque soir depuis le début du mois de novembre. Le ton montait entre eux deux, chose habituelle à présent.  
  
- Tu veux que je te ré enferme comme la dernière fois?  
  
- Tu veux que JE m'enferme dans ma chambre durant une semaine comme la dernière fois?  
  
Lowsyn foudroya Harry du regard, ne trouvant plus d'arguments.  
  
- Je fais ce que je veux, et je crie que j'en ai marre si je le souhaite!  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un sale adolescent imbuvable! (Nda: c'est ce que ma mère me sort quand je l'emmerde ^^)  
  
- Et fier de l'être! Dit sarcastiquement Harry.  
  
On entendit alors Lowsyn murmurer quelque chose, sortir de la chambre et claquer la porte. Il se dirigea à grands pas furieux vers le salon où il s'assit brutalement, sous les yeux ébahis des résistants. Harry entra à son tour, hors de lui et vint se poster près de l'adulte.  
  
- Retire ce que tu as dit!  
  
- Non je ne le ferai pas.  
  
- Fais le! Hurla le Survivant.  
  
Lowsyn eut un sourire carnassier vers son élève qui était rouge de colère. Il ne bougea que pour croiser ses bras sur son torse.  
  
- Si tu ne le fais pas. Menaça Harry.  
  
- Comment voudrais-tu que le fasse, ce qui est dit est dit non? Et puis c'est ce que je pense.  
  
Harry toisa Lowsyn, et, réaction inattendue, courut vers la porte de sa chambre et la claqua violemment.  
  
Peu à peu, les résistants sortirent de leur torpeur et arrêtèrent de fixer Lowsyn. Ils rejoignirent leurs chambres l'un après l'autre et le salon fut à nouveau vide, à l'exception de l'elfe.  
  
Il attendait, s'attendant à la suite, qui ne tarda pas. Harry sortit de sa chambre, les yeux légèrement rougis mais on voyait qu'il avait essayé de le cacher, un sac au dos. Il s'avança vers la porte mais, sachant que le mur réapparaîtrait, alla tout d'abord vers Lowsyn.  
  
- Laisse moi sortir, je vais à Poudlard.  
  
- Ne me ment pas!  
  
- C'est la vérité! Je dois parler à Dumbledore.  
  
Lowsyn toisa l'adolescent quelques secondes, puis eut un faux sourire.  
  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas les enlever.  
  
- Tu le peux!  
  
Le regard de Harry était devenu suppliant, chose bien inhabituel chez lui. Lowsyn eut un instant de perplexité, mais son visage resta ferma et dur.  
  
- Tu as signé le papier.  
  
- Ce n'était pas volontairement! Tu sais enlever ce mur!  
  
- Veux-tu que je relise le contrat pour te le prouver?  
  
Harry eut un air résigné, mais acquiesça. Lowsyn sortit alors de sa blouse un petit papier qu'il déplia. Il dégagea sa gorge et commença à lire.  
  
-Moi, Harry Potter, accepte d'être sous la charge de Lowsyn Kaliorël, et accepte d'être sous son pouvoir. Il se trouve donc dans la capacité de me refuser l'accès à un endroit, où de me défendre de sortir d'un autre. Si je passe au-delà de l'interdit, ce contrat m'empêchera toute sortie. Il lui revient toute décision à mon sujet jusqu'à ma majorité, et personne d'autre que lui ne pourra décider de mes allées et venues, sauf dans le cas où il détruirait ce papier, chose qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire. Par cet acte signé, je fais de ma magie des barrières m'empêchant de braver un interdit.  
  
Lowsyn replia le papier et le fourra dans sa tunique. Harry grogna.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'avais fait signé ce papier.  
  
- Pour les jours comme aujourd'hui où tu ne penses même pas aux risques que tu encours! Par deux fois je t'ai dit que c'était trop risqué et les deux fois tu t'es retrouvé dans le pétrin! La première fois tu as été enlevé par Voldemort et il t'a imposé sa marque et la deuxième tu as été blessé par un Sanacaiël envoyé par des elfes déchus voulant te vendre à Voldemort!  
  
Ce fut à cet instant que Lowsyn parut remarquer quelque chose. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se précipita sur Harry qui recula, stupéfait. Lowsyn lui empoigna le bras gauche et remonta sa manche jusqu'à l'épaule.  
  
- Ta marque... Où est-elle?  
  
Harry eut le premier vrai sourire de la soirée et dit joyeusement.  
  
- Oh, elle a disparu.  
  
- Je te crois, fit cyniquement Lowsyn. Maintenant dis moi la vérité.  
  
Devant le silence buté de son élève, Lowsyn maudis intérieurement l'adolescent et laissa retomber son bras. Harry resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa question, n'y tenant plus.  
  
- Alors tu veux bien détruire le papier?  
  
- Ne rêve pas trop, après ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, je préférerais même le plastifier!  
  
Harry le foudroya du regard et laissa la colère l'emporter.  
  
- Tu n'es... tu n'es qu'un sale elfe débile! Voilà ce que tu es! Tu es comme tous les autres de ton espèce!  
  
Lowsyn se sentit un peu blessé par cette phrase mais fit comme si cela ne l'avait même pas atteint. Harry, en quelques secondes, changea brutalement d'attitude et se jeta dans les bras de l'adulte.  
  
- Lowsyn je suis désolé! Je suis horriblement désagréable! Excuse moi.  
  
L'elfe soupira et repoussa quelque peu l'adolescent. Il le fit asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon et s'assit face à lui.  
  
- Ecoute Harry... Je sais que tu es à cran, que tous les événements derniers n'ont pas été faciles pour toi, mais il faut que tu apprennes à te maîtriser! C'est déjà une chance que les combats soient finis entre toi, Ron, Hermione et Cynthia sans qu'en plus tu n'en rajoutes à trois semaines du combat... Tu crois peut-être que tout le monde t'a pardonné, mais c'est absolument faux! J'ai entendu Hermione parler à Ron, et je peux te jurer qu'elle t'en veut! Elle sait que te lâcher à un mois du combat serait dégueulasse alors elle ne le fait pas. Mais tes crises d'adolescence commencent sérieusement à nous taper sur les nerfs! Alors merde! Ou tu te contrôles, ou tu te débrouilles sans nous! Et "excuse moi" n'est pas un mot à dire à la légère!  
  
Harry était gêné et resta silencieux durant tout le discours de son mentor. Il était fort renfermé depuis juin, gardant tout pour lui et ne laissant paraître qu'une face froide, mais face à Lowsyn il lui arrivait de se lâcher, et de se découvrir plus.  
  
- Je sais. Je. Vais faire un effort, c'est promis.  
  
- D'accord alors.  
  
Lowsyn sourit à celui qu'il considérait comme son propre enfant et se releva.  
  
- Va dormir à présent, tu es fatigué et dès demain nous reprendrons les exercices physiques. Tu ne t'es plus entraîné depuis le Sanacaiël et il vaut mieux que tu revois tes bases. Nous nous entraînerons ensembles, mais tu seras seul pendant que j'apprendrai aux autres.  
  
- Laisse moi leur apprendre avec toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, ajouta-t-il, mais ça m'aidera à revoir mes bases et nous irons plus vite à deux.  
  
Lowsyn réfléchit un peu, puis acquiesça. Rien ne l'empêcherait de demander à l'adolescent de partir le lendemain s'il le fallait.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut un des premiers à se lever, fermement décidé à méditer une bonne heure. Il se leva donc, enfila une blouse assez moulante aux manches trois quarts, une de celles qu'il préférerait pour le combat, et un pantalon assez long et large. Le contraste était frappant entre le dessus et le dessous, mais il s'en fichait, il était plus à l'aise dedans.  
  
Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et tenta de vider son corps de toute douleur. Ses côtes se firent immédiatement moins sentir et il s'éloigna lentement de l'emprisonnement de son corps.  
  
Harry se sentit élever et se demanda un moment si c'était cela que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était mort. Il continua de s'élever lentement, tenant de percevoir ce qui l'entourait. Il se laissa aller ainsi à la dérive, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge le temps passé assez long. Il revint alors lentement vers son corps, et son esprit le retrouva à nouveau.  
  
Il rouvrait les yeux lorsque Lowsyn fit irruption dans la pièce. Il souriait de voir son élève dans un état si calme et décontracté.  
  
- Combien de temps es-tu resté en méditation?  
  
- En fait je n'ai pas vraiment médité, dit, gêné, Harry.  
  
Devant le froncement de sourcils de Lowsyn, il s'expliqua plus clairement.  
  
- Eh bien j'allais commencer lorsque je me suis senti envoler, au lieu de m'abaisser à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je me suis laissé aller, c'était tellement agréable, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.  
  
Lowsyn se mit à rire, et aida son élève à se relever.  
  
- C'est normal Harry, ça veut dire que tu arrives à une partie de ta méditation où tu n'as plus à réfléchir fort, ça se fait tout seul. Je parie que tu te sens bien maintenant.  
  
- Oui. c'est vrai je me sens mieux comme ça.  
  
Ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce, tout sourire, et rejoignirent Cécilia qui préparait un petit déjeuner et qui les salua.  
  
- Salut Harry!  
  
- Salut Cilia, fit-il en lui donnant la bise.  
  
La jeune fille s'étonna de ceci. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry ne lui avait pas parlé aussi. Fraternellement. Elle remarqua un petit changement dans son attitude, mais, n'en étant pas sûr, ne dis rien.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lorsque tout le monde eut mangé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chose peu commune des derniers temps, ils se rendirent à un terrain se trouvant derrière le repère. Harry marchait en tête, avec Lowsyn, en parlant avec amusement de l'entraînement qui suivrait. Soudain, Maynas vint juste à côté de lui en le faisant sursauter.  
  
- Oh, bonjour! Tu me surprends toujours à apparaître comme ça!  
  
- C'est un de tes gros problèmes. Tu ne dois te laisser surprendre par rien. Je t'entraînerai à ça durant les derniers jours.  
  
Harry acquiesça. Puis il se retourna et vit sur le haut de la colline une silhouette à présent familière. Il se tourna vers Lowsyn et lui dit qu'il revenait immédiatement. Il s'élança ensuite en courant vers la colline qu'il monta. Il arriva alors devant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs.  
  
- Salut Trycia!  
  
C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle était accompagnée.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Olala je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je suis occupée d'écrire le 34e chapitre et je suis au 32e ici! J'ai presque tout rattrapé! Malheureusement pour vous il faudra vous habituer à ne plus avoir que 1 chapitre par jour!!! Enfin bon, aujourd'hui vous aurez encore deux chapitre, et demain aussi. normalement. j'espère que vous avez aimé, et à tantôt!!!  
  
Bisous  
  
Siria, la fille de l'ombre.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Mystick: merci, c'est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps à m'investir dans mes fics alors c'est pour ça que je suis contente d'avoir des reviews! En tout cas, merci et à tantôt!  
  
Kyzara: merci  
  
Phantme: merci, ça me rassures ;o) bisous a tantôt!  
  
Sandrine Lupin: ce n'est pas grave, en plus tu me laisses toujours des super reviews! Merci beaucoup! Hagrid, on le verra par la suite, ne t'inquiète pas. et Dumbly tu verras! C'est pas une mauvaise idée tes prédics mais mon histoire est déjà bouclée (dans ma tête) alors je ne les mettrais pas ici, mais j'y penserais pour une autre fics ;o) bisous et encore merci!  
  
Arathorn: merci et à tantôt!  
  
Baby_chang: lol. merci en tout cas, et a tantôt pour la suite.  
  
Gaiyle: j'aurais pas poussé jusque là! N'oublions pas qu'elle sort avec Ron ^_^ merci beaucoup et à bientôt! 


	31. Le sage inconnu

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 32: le sage inconnu  
  
Harry regarda avec surprise la personne qui accompagnait son amie, avant de s'incliner.  
  
- Relevez vous Harry Potter, je ne crois pas mériter cela.  
  
- Oh vous le méritez, n'en doutez pas. Répliqua Harry après s'être relevé.  
  
Il sourit à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et le regarda quelques instants.  
  
L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs, blanchis par la vieillesse. Il avait également une longue barbe qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Dumbledore. Il avait les yeux bleus, d'un bleu d'océan dans lequel on se perdait.  
  
Il portait une longue robe de sorciers argentée aux reflets dorés qui mettait en valeur la ceinture noire qui pendait à sa taille.  
  
- Harry Potter. Je ne tiens pas à discuter avec vous de si oui ou non je mérite que vous vous incliniez devant moi, mais plutôt du combat qui approche à toute vitesse.  
  
- Je vous l'accorde. Trycia, emmène donc monsieur au repère si tu le veux bien. Si vous vous voulez bien la suivre, fit Harry en joignant ses paroles d'un petit geste de la main qui fit sourire le vieil homme.  
  
- Je vous suis mademoiselle.  
  
Alors que le vieil homme partait en compagnie de Trycia, Harry descendait vivement la colline et courait en direction de son mentor. Lorsqu'il eut remonté la file de résistants qui se dirigeaient vers la plaine, il se posta devant Lowsyn.  
  
- Lowsyn, Trycia est revenue.  
  
- Parfait, elle pourra nous expliquer ce qu'elle a fait.  
  
- Elle est arrivée en compagnie du seigneur Crintorès.  
  
Lowsyn eut un hoquet de stupeur à la mention de l'homme, et regarda Harry avec surprise.  
  
- Comment est-ce possible, il passe pour mort depuis trois ans!  
  
- C'est agréable de voir que je peux encore te cacher des choses, dit Harry en souriant. Je t'expliquerai, tu en as ma parole, mais pas maintenant. Je dois y aller.  
  
Et avant que Lowsyn n'ait eut le temps de réagir, l'adolescent s'était à nouveau élancé vers le repère.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry arriva dans le repère au moment même ou le vieil homme s'asseyait. L'adolescent ne paraissait même pas fatigué par sa course, sans doute du à son entraînement intensif de l'été.  
  
- Asseyez vous Harry Potter.  
  
- Appelez moi Harry, et tutoyez moi, je n'ai tout de même que 16 ans.  
  
- A condition que vous faisiez de même. Je ne suis pas si vieux.  
  
Harry eut un sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser le regard lorsque l'homme le regarda.  
  
Celui-ci eut un geste exaspéré lorsque Harry baissa les yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce n'était pas le moment.  
  
- Harry, avez-vous une idée de ce que ce combat va être.  
  
- Je suppose que vous ne vous contenterez pas de la réponse: Un combat entre Voldemort et ses troupes et moi et mes alliés?  
  
- En effet.  
  
Harry se releva et alla à la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'?il à l'extérieur et ouvrit la bouche, hésitant.  
  
- Je sais que c'est le combat qui va déterminer le futur. Si je suis, comme le dit la prophétie, le seul à pouvoir combattre Voldemort et que je perds, le monde est perdu. Si je gagne.  
  
- Si vous gagnez, nous verrons alors la suite. La question principale est: "croyez vous en vous-même"?  
  
Harry se retourna et fixa perplexe, l'homme qui avait posé la question.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire par là?  
  
- Croyez vous en la possibilité que ce soit VOUS qui gagnez?  
  
- La prophétie ne dit-elle pas que je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres? C'est donc qu'il existe une chance que cela se réalise.  
  
L'homme eut un soupir, qui donnait l'impression qu'il était au bord de l'exaspération, alors que son extérieur donnait l'impression qu'il n'existait pas homme plus calme.  
  
- Harry Potter! Ne faites pas comme si vous ne compreniez pas ma phrase!  
  
L'adolescent ne se retourna pas, mais on voyait qu'il s'était crispé. Après cinq minutes de silence, il se retourna et parla.  
  
- Mais que voulez vous que je réponde! Non, je ne me sens pas prêt à combattre le sorcier le plus maléfique de cette époque, non je ne me sens pas capable de le vaincre, non je ne sais pas quelle sera l'issue de ce combat!  
  
Il se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils et se prit la tête entre les mains. L'homme eut un petit rire qui fit froncer les sourcils à Harry.  
  
- Et vous trouvez ça drôle vous?  
  
- Nous savons maintenant ce que tu dois encore faire pour être prêt pour ce combat, Harry. Tu dois prendre confiance en toi! Tu as toutes les connaissances qu'il te faut, et toute la puissance nécessaire. Tu dois juste prendre confiance.  
  
Harry soupira, mais laissa l'homme continuer.  
  
- Ecoute moi bien Harry. Si tu ne te fais pas confiance, tu n'y arriveras pas. Alors je suis là pour t'aider, bien que cela doit être fait par toi.  
  
Il se leva et fit signe au Survivant de le suivre. Ils sortirent tous deux du repère et rejoignirent les résistants qui étaient amassés près de Lowsyn.  
  
- Alors, la base du combat moldu est les réflexes, bien plus que chez les sorciers en somme. Chez les sorciers, il faut savoir régir à un sort qui vous arrive droit dessus. Chez les moldus il faut savoir parer le moindre coup que l'adv.  
  
Lowsyn s'arrêta brusquement, à la vue de Harry et du vieil homme qui s'avançaient vers eux.  
  
- Seigneur Crintorès. dit-il en s'inclinant, lorsqu'ils furent à proximité.  
  
Voyant que Lowsyn s'inclinait, les résistants le firent également, par politesse. Harry se mit à rire, d'un rire clair qui fit sourire tout le monde.  
  
- Mes amis. Je vous présente le seigneur Crintorès, passé pour mort depuis trois ans, tué par un elfe à ce qu'il paraîtrait.  
  
- Je me sens pourtant bien vivant, déclara l'homme, en faisant sourire plus d'un.  
  
La conversation dériva lentement, mais à la fin de celle-ci, personne n'en savait plus sur ce mystérieux seigneur. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, se promis de faire des recherches sitôt qu'elle en aurait le temps, ce qui ne serait pas évident.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remus Lupin avançait prudemment dans la forêt, au couvert des arbres. Il utilisait tous ces sens pour percevoir la moindre présence le mettant en danger. Il semblait que cette méthode était efficace, puisqu'il avait échappé par deux fois aux animaux espions qui étaient dans les environs.  
  
A chaque fois qu'il se décourageait face à la tache qui l'attendait, il se rappelait les paroles de Harry.  
  
- Merci Rem. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider sur ce coup la.  
  
Il continua d'avancer, toujours attentif au moins bruit, à la moindre odeur. Alors qu'il marchait depuis une bonne heure dans la sombre forêt, il arriva enfin à l'endroit recherché. Devant lui s'étendait un coin éclairé par une pierre blanche, gardée par deux mangemorts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard mais mon ordi est pété et j'ai du attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir mettre ce chapitre, veuillez m'excuser pour le retard de toutes mes fics !!! je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre la suite de mes fics, sans doute demain ou après demain si j'ai le temps de squatter un pc pour écrire. enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimez.  
  
réponse aux reviews.  
  
Gaiyle : ben il a quand même pas été très sympa ! enfin tu verras par la suite. bisous !  
  
AnoDevils : dsl pour le retard !!!! enfin bon maintenant voila le chapitre et le suivant bientôt promis !!! bisous bisous  
  
Mysctick : je suis désolée. si ça a pris du temps ! J'espère que ça a plu quand même ! bisous a bientôt !  
  
Phantme : merci !  
  
Sandrine Lupin : eh non c'est pas bon ! mais pas mal tes suppositions !! mon ordi étant pété j'ai pas encore su lire ta fic mais je le ferai promis !!! bisous bisous  
  
Baby_chang : ah mon avis c'était pas une bonne supposition ;o) lol. bisous et merci beaucoup !  
  
Sarah30 : merci beaucoup !  
  
Phoebe Skywalker : eh oui ne t'inquiète pas il va avoir un rôle mon ptit Remus !!! moi aussi j'ai tendance à m'en inquiété depuis la mort de mon tit perso préféré : Sirius ! mais bon, il arrive seulement maintenant ! merci pour ta review, et à un de ces jours !!! bisous ! 


	32. La pierre et les mystères

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 34: La pierre et les mystères  
  
Remus regarda quelques instants la pierre, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de s'en approcher. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas assez pour effectuer ce qu'il avait à faire, et il devait tenter de s'approcher.  
  
Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, Remus prit sa décision et sortit sa baguette. Tendant l'oreille, il vérifia que personne d'autre que les deux mangemorts n'étaient présents. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite, si ce qu'avait dit Harry était vrai.  
  
Il murmura un sort en direction du premier mangemort qui tomba, stupéfixié. Le deuxième se retourna aussitôt et donna l'alerte en touchant sa marque. Remus l'immobilisa rapidement et courut vers la pierre. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, une dizaine de mangemorts seraient présents dans le bois à sa recherche, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.  
  
Alors qu'il était à deux mètres de la pierre, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Sans même se retourner, le loup-garou lança un sort par-dessus son épaule et continua sa course. Il parvint enfin à la pierre blanche où il posa précipitamment la main.  
  
A l'instant même où sept mangemorts se précipitaient sur l'homme, celui-ci disparut sans laisser de traces, laissant place à un groupe de mangemorts surpris.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur. C'était la quatrième fois cette semaine là qu'il avait un cauchemar et qu'il se réveillait un sursaut.  
  
Ne tenant pas à se rendormir pour replonger dans ses étranges rêves, il sortit de son lit et enfila une tunique légère mais chaude, et par-dessus une cape à capuchon noire. Il enfila ensuite des baskets de la même couleur et sortit de la chambre en essayant de se calmer.  
  
Il traversa lentement le salon et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Essayant de ne pas la faire grincer, il l'ouvrit assez pour passez et la referma derrière lui.  
  
Il entra dans la sombre forêt qui bordait le côté sud du repère, mais fit marche arrière après quelques minutes et se dirigea vers les étables. Il ouvrit la double porte pour y entrer et alla jusqu'au dernier box, où se trouvait un cheval absolument noir.  
  
- Hey Foudre. ça va toi?  
  
Le cheval noir était revenu de lui-même après la prétendue mort de Harry, lorsqu'il avait été enlevé par les Stryotes. Depuis, il n'avait pas quitté les résistants, mais personne ne l'avait monté, trouvant que même si Harry était "mort", le cheval avait été à lui.  
  
Depuis que Harry était de retour, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se consacrer à Foudre, mais il décida que cette fin de nuit serait une bonne occasion de reprendre ses habitudes. Il sortit donc son cheval des écuries et l'enfourcha. La nuit se terminait, il devait être dans les environs de cinq heures. Harry mena Foudre à la forêt et ils s'élancèrent tout deux au galop, profitant du vent qui battait les cheveux lâchés de Harry et la crinière de son cheval. Ils se laissèrent ainsi aller durant une bonne demi- heure, ne prenant pas de directions précises, juste suivant leurs envies imprécises.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à un ruisseau qui traversait la forêt du nord au sud. Harry passa sa jambe droit de l'autre côté de Foudre et se laissa tomber à terre. Le cheval s'arrêta également et s'approcha de son maître qui s'était agenouillé près du cours d'eau.  
  
Harry regarda quelques instants l'eau tranquille qui s'écoulait. Il se sentait étrangement calme, comme si l'eau avait un don d'apaisement. Harry tendit sa main et la plaça dans l'eau glacée. Il l'en sortit quelques secondes après et rit.  
  
- Foudre, ton maître est un gros imbécile, tu le savais?  
  
- Il ne le sait peut-être pas, mais moi je le sais!  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement, baguette levée, pour faire face à Lowsyn, tout sourire.  
  
- Oh, oh, calme, ce n'est que moi.  
  
Harry baissa sa baguette, rassuré, mais regarda son mentor, sourcils froncés.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici Low?  
  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question Harry.  
  
- Ne fait pas l'innocent, ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à déceler quand tu me mentais.  
  
Lowsyn soupira, mais lui répondit.  
  
- Je t'ai entendu partir. Alors je t'ai suivi, je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire.  
  
- On ne peut même plus avoir un moment d'intimité ici, quelle belle marque de confiance! Fit cyniquement le Survivant.  
  
Harry n'était pas spécialement en colère, mais plutôt amer. Amer contre cette vie qu'il n'avait pas choisie et qui ne le laissait jamais tranquille, amer contre tous ces gens qui ne le voyaient qu'à travers l'image irréel d'un sauveur.  
  
- Ecoute Harry. Je sais bien que ça t'énerve, mais nous ne voulons pas te perdre maintenant. A deux semaines du combat.  
  
Harry savait qu'il était ridicule, mais il se sentit vexé par cette remarque. Il n'était pas QUE celui qui réussirait peut-être à les sauver, il avait une personnalité autre que celle-là!  
  
- Oh oui, c'est vrai, il ne faudrait pas perdre le Survivant maintenant. Après, quelle importance, mais surtout pas maintenant!  
  
Lowsyn sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'adolescent, car il s'approcha de celui-ci, qui s'était rassit à côté du ruisseau, et s'agenouilla près de lui, l'entourant de ses bras.  
  
- Harry, Harry écoute moi. Tu comptes pour moi, tu comptes énormément. Ne va pas te mettre en tête que tu n'es pas important sauf pour cette histoire de combat.  
  
- Mouais.  
  
- Tous les résistants t'aiment pour ce que tu es, pas l'image du Survivant. Ne crois pas que tout sera fini après Voldemort, tu auras encore bon nombre d'amis qui te connaissent sous ta vraie vie.  
  
Harry eut un petit rire froid, et, évitant le regard de Lowsyn, répondit à voix basse.  
  
- Encore faudrait-il que je survive.  
  
Lowsyn soupira, mais n'argumenta pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de continuer cette conversation.  
  
L'homme était vraiment étonné du comportement de son élève. Il lui semblait connaître deux Harry différents mais coincés dans le même corps. Il se demandait s'il était le seul à voir ça, ou si tout le monde le voyait d'une certaine façon. Il y avait le Harry fier, sûr de lui et courageux d'un côté, et de l'autre. Le Harry défaitiste, malheureux et peu sûr. Peureux de l'avenir et amer de la vie.  
  
Harry ne se laissait jamais aller en public. Il pouvait avoir des crises de colère, ça oui, et même devant les autres. Mais Lowsyn n'avait jamais vu Harry malheureux et amer devant les autres, comme il l'était à présent, et il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer devant les autres, juste seul avec lui.  
  
"Sauf avec la marque." Songea l'adulte.  
  
Ça aussi, c'était une histoire bien étrange. Où pouvait donc être passé ce sigle des ténèbres? Comment avait-il pu disparaître? Lowsyn soupira et regarda Harry qui s'appuyait sur son torse comme un petit garçon en manque d'affection.  
  
- Allez Harry, on devrait rentrer. ça va faire une heure que nous sommes sortis du repère. Et il faudrait que tu dormes encore un peu.  
  
- Pas fatigué. Pars, je te rejoindrai après.  
  
Lowsyn ne savait pas quoi décider, mais finit par se dire que le garçon voulait peut-être être seul. Il monta donc sur son cheval, posté à côté de Foudre, et part au galop, laissant Harry seul à côté du ruisseau glacé.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dumbledore se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il y frappa et entra après que le demi-géant l'ait invité à entrer.  
  
- Bonjour Rubeus. Comment allez-vous?  
  
- Ca va bien monsieur le directeur. Et vous-même?  
  
- Bien. Ce combat approche trop vite, mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie!  
  
Hagrid hocha de la tête, et regarda le directeur. Son expression montrait qu'il attendait la question que Dumbledore semblait sur le point de poser, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.  
  
- Hagrid. J'ai appris. que Harry vous avait chargé d'une mission?  
  
- Oui, c'est exact.  
  
- Pourrais-je savoir de quoi il est question?  
  
Le demi géant soupira, et regarda le directeur avec désolation.  
  
- Oh, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas le révéler, pas pour le moment du moins. J'imagine que Harry vous en parlera lorsqu'il le voudra.  
  
Le directeur acquiesça, en doutant un peu vu les tensions entre lui et son ancien élève, mais il ne dit rien et sortit après quelques minutes.  
  
"C'est incroyable ça. Remus, puis Hagrid. Il ne manquerait plus que Minerva et Severus." Pensa le directeur, légèrement contrarié. Le loup-garou était parti la veille au soir, et le géant partirait le lendemain. Que voulait dire tout cela? Pourquoi Harry ne le tenait-il pas au courant? Il faisait partie également du combat contre Voldemort!  
  
Contrarié, le directeur reprit la route du château et s'y introduisit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry se releva vers six heures et demi, une demi heure après le départ de son mentor. Il inspira profondément et monta sur Foudre, le lançant au galop.  
  
Il lui fallut plus de temps pour le retour que pour l'aller, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de se retrouver face aux autres, déjà levés. Il décida de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre et de se redonner face avant de les rejoindre.  
  
S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent, c'étaient qu'il craquait parfois pour de stupides raisons. Il avait pris tellement de temps à se créer une expression sûr, ce n'était pas le moment de la casser pour montrer sa vraie figure! Le monde sorcier avait placé son espoir en un sorcier fort, pas faible.  
  
Arrivé au repère, il y entra donc par la fenêtre de sa chambre et alla directement à la salle de bains qui y était raccordée. Jetant un coup d'?il à son visage rougit par le froid, il le nettoya délicatement et l'essuya. Le résultat accepté, il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit les résistants présents au salon.  
  
Lowsyn ne fut pas dupe de l'air réjoui de l'adolescent, mais admira silencieusement ses talents d'acteurs. S'il n'avait pas vu Harry craquer une heure avant, il n'y aurait pas cru.  
  
- Bien dormi tout le monde? Demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oh ça peut aller. Dit Ron, baillant sur ces paroles, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
  
Hermione se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras de son petit ami en riant, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Depuis quelques temps, il n'avait pas pensé au fait que ces deux là étaient enfin ensembles. Ça lui faisait plaisir, même s'il se sentait légèrement nostalgique.  
  
- Très bien alors écoute-moi. Il reste deux semaines avant le combat, il va falloir s'organiser sur ce qu'on va faire. Je crois que vous commencez à maîtriser les bases du combat moldu. Il ne vous faudra plus que une semaine pour tout connaître, si on compte large. Il restera ainsi environ sept jours pour voir les derniers trucs. a vous de choisir! Je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour vous.  
  
- Bah, on décidera de ça durant les prochains jours! On a encore l'occasion d'y réfléchir.  
  
Harry opina, puis fit signe à Maynas de s'approcher de lui, ainsi que Lowsyn et le seigneur Crintorès.  
  
- Formez les, moi je dois rejoindre Poudlard. Je promets d'être de retour ce soir, dit Harry, coupant net Lowsyn qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.  
  
Après quelques questions auxquelles Harry refusa de répondre, les adultes le laissèrent quitter le repère à cheval, profitant de cette promenade pour se laisser aller, et réfléchir.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry arriva à Poudlard vers dix heures, le trajet séparant le repère du château étant plutôt long. Mais Harry n'en était pas fâché, il adorait monter Foudre et en avait largement profité.  
  
Dumbledore vit sortir de la forêt un cheval noir monté par un homme à la cape entièrement noir. Se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, il eut la surprise voir le visiteur faire basculer son capuchon, dévoilant des cheveux noirs ébouriffés.  
  
"Harry? Viendrait-il enfin m'amener des nouvelles?"  
  
Dumbledore resta à la fenêtre et vit le jeune homme descendre de cheval à la hauteur de la cabane de Hagrid. Il y rentra et Dumbledore attendit qu'il en sorte. Mais il fini par abandonner en voyant que le Survivant y était toujours après un quart d'heure.  
  
Le directeur s'installa à son bureau et attendit, légèrement impatient, que Harry le rejoigne.  
  
Une demi heure après y être entré, Harry sortit de chez Hagrid, y laissa Foudre, et pénétra dans le château.  
  
Au moment même, Remus Lupin sortait de la forêt, épuisé, et transplanait à Pré-Au-Lard, d'où il rejoint Poudlard.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry entra dans le bureau, se sachant attendu.  
  
- Bonjour professeur.  
  
- Bonjour Harry.  
  
Harry, pour la première fois, ne se sentit plus autant rancunier envers Dumbledore. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il en avait parlé avec Lowsyn, ou à cause de la mort de Ambre dont il se sentait en partie responsable. Il sourit au directeur qui le lui rendit, puis ouvrit la bouche.  
  
Alors qu'il allait parler, il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Remus Lupin, pâle comme la mort. Harry se précipita pour l'aider car l'homme semblait prêt à s'effondrer. Il l'assit sur une chaise et se plaça devant lui.  
  
- Remus ça va?  
  
- Oui ça va Harry. Je suis juste. fatigué.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa les deux pupilles émeraude qui étaient devant lui.  
  
- Tu. tu avais raison Harry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voila voila !!! Le chapitre suivant est ENFIN en ligne, et le suivant fini !!! Ainsi vous ne devrez plus trop attendre pour le suivant ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, continuez !!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
AnoDevils : si tu trouves ce chapitre court, qu'est ce que ça va être pour le suivant ;o) merci en tout cas et tu devras patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant pour avoir les réponses a tes questions ;o) bisous !!!  
  
Baby_chang : lol. merci quand même ! à demain pour la suite !  
  
Phoebe Skywalker : ce qu'il va se passer ? Hi hi tu verras bien !!! A demain, gros bisous !!  
  
Arathorn : lol. merci et à demain !!!  
  
Super Potter : heuuuuuu ??? Inspirée de quelque chose ? A part des vrais Harry Potter non, pourquoi ? Répond moi, s'il te plait, et merci !  
  
Phantme : pauvre, je te plains !!! moi le mien est toujours pas réparé, mais ça va venir ! en attendant j'essaye de quand même vous mettre les chapitres ! bisous et à demain !  
  
Sandrine Lupin : super tes prédictions, j'ai adoré les go'aould ;o) lol. je me suis bien marrée en tout cas ! Il y a un truc ou tu as raison, c'est la confiance en soi, bref tu verras par la suite, et à demain ! merci beaucoup !  
  
Jaelle ; tu as tout a fait raison !!! mais bon, en attendant ce pc m'énerve !!! lol. a demain et merci !!! 


	33. Mission

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 35 : Mission  
  
Harry eut un sourire triomphant sous le regard étonné de Dumbledore qui ne comprenait absolument rien. Le directeur passa son regard de l'adolescent au loup garou affalé sur sa chaise. Celui-ci respirait difficilement et était en sueur. Harry, après un instant, réalisa l'état de l'adulte et s'approcha de lui, inquiet.  
  
- Remus. Remus ça va ? Non, non reste assis !  
  
Il força son ancien professeur à se rasseoir et s'accroupit devant lui de façon à l'avoir droit devant lui. Il était sérieusement inquiet à présent, et il prit sa baguette.  
  
- Remus, calme toi d'accord ? Tu vas avoir un peu mal, mais ça passera rapidement.  
  
L'homme acquiesça, ferma les yeux et attendit, tendu, que Harry ait fini. Celui-ci posa sa baguette sur le front de son ami et récita une longue incantation dont le directeur ne connaissait pas la provenance. IL regardait avec appréhension le jeune homme déblatérer des paroles d'une langue inconnue tout en traçant des signes avec sa baguette sur le front de Remus.  
  
Celui-ci serra les dents et laissa passer un petit cri de douleur. Son front s'était plissé mais le survivant continuait. Lorsque ce dernier eut fini son incantation, Lupin se détendit et le directeur vit avec soulagement qu'il semblait déjà aller mieux. Harry devait être du même avis, puisqu'il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape avec un petit air satisfait.  
  
- Voilà, ça devrait aller à présent. Je te laisserais bien te reposer, je le souhaite. Mais tu dois à tout prix me raconter ce que tu as vu, je ne peux pas attendre, tout dépend de la pierre.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait un peu exclu de la conversation, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, étant donné qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'étaient cette fameuse pierre et les futurs projets du survivant. Mais il désenchanta rapidement lorsque le survivant se pencha vers le loup garou.  
  
- Non, je connais un autre moyen. Tu es trop faible pour tout me raconter sans problèmes, je vais avoir recours à la légilimencie, avec ton accord bien sûr ajouta-t-il.  
  
Le directeur pria que Lupin refuse, mais il fut déçu de voir que celui-ci hochait Positivement de la tête. Harry eut un petit sourire en percevant le soupir de Dumbledore -Il n'était pas aveugle et avait compris les desseins du directeur- et ressortit sa baguette.  
  
- Essaye d'abaisser tes murailles, je ne voudrais pas avoir à les détruire. Fit il nonchalamment. Légilimens !  
  
Dumbledore, impuissant, regarda son ancien élève (Harry, pas Remus ;o)) se concentrer et pénétrer l'esprit de son ancien professeur. Enfin, après quelques minutes qui semblaient intenables à Dumbledore, l'adolescent releva sa baguette d'un soupir, mais qui semblait heureux.  
  
- Merci Remus. va à l'infirmerie passer la nuit, je serai plus tranquille. Je vais voir Hagrid puis je retourne au repère, contacte moi dès que tu es remis.  
  
Il commençait à ranger sa baguette lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. Il regarda le directeur et eut un air gêné. Il regarda le loup-garou, les yeux fermés, toujours avachi sur sa chaise, et l'appela doucement. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, il semblait épuisé, mais en meilleur état que lorsqu'il était arrivé.  
  
- Remus, euh. Je vais devoir effacer ces souvenirs. Je sais que c'est heu. mais bon je dois le faire.  
  
Il était vraiment gêné, mais fut rassuré de voir le loup garou acquiescer.  
  
- Je m'en doutais, dit il avec un petit sourire. J'imagine que j'en ai trop vu pour mon propre bien n'est ce pas ?  
  
- C'est. c'est un peu ça oui. disons que c'est juste trop tôt.  
  
- Mais le combat est dans deux semaines !  
  
Dumbledore était intervenu, n'en pouvant plus d'être, non pas ignoré, mais non participant. Harry eut un sourire et regarda le directeur.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Vous saurez tout très bientôt, je dois juste mettre quelques petites choses au point avec mes « alliés ».  
  
- Dis moi juste. qui sont tes alliés ? Dis moi au moins ça, s'il te plait.  
  
Harry eut un sourire de voir son ancien directeur le supplier ou presque. Il réfléchit, mais n'y voyant aucune objection, il sourit et acquiesça.  
  
- C'est d'accord, mais la liste est longue alors asseyez-vous.  
  
Lorsque le directeur l'eut fait, Harry se lança dans l'énumération en commençant par la résistance.  
  
- Alors. Le groupe central est composé de moi, Hermione, Ron, Fred et Georges, Cécilia, Mikaël, Kyle, Katia, Shengio, Roxane, Carolen, Julien et Cynthia. Alors il y a Lowsyn bien sûr, mais aussi Maynas, et le seigneur Crintorès.  
  
Dumbledore étouffa une exclamation de surprise.  
  
- Mais il est mort !  
  
- Passé pour mort. Pas réellement mort ! Dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Harry souriait du trouble du vieil homme. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui en voulait bien moins qu'avant et cela le réconforta. Il continua la liste de ses alliés.  
  
- Alors dans les alliés moins proches ou les tribus, j'ai avec moi les Sanacaiëls depuis peu, et plus de 1000 guerriers.  
  
Dumbledore fixa, incrédule, le survivant en se demandant si celui-ci se moquait de lui. Mais à part le sourire de celui-ci, il paraissait très sérieux. Dumbledore remarqua alors un détail qui ne 'lavait pas encore frappé.  
  
- Et Ambre, elle vous a rejoint finalement ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un certain temps alors je.  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard du survivant s'assombrir. Il parla mais sa voix était plus base que d'habitude et fort distante.  
  
- Elle est morte. Tuée de la main de Voldemort lors de sa captivité chez les Stryotes.  
  
Dumbledore se mordit les lèvres et se tut. UN grand silence envahit la pièce, bientôt rompu par Harry.  
  
- Bon je dois vous laisser à présent, la résistance m'attend, et les fameux guerriers doivent s'entraîner.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette vers Remus qui le regarda sans crainte apparente et l'adolescent murmura la formule.  
  
- Oubliettes  
  
Aussitôt le regard du loup garou se fit vague et voilé, et Harry quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry arriva à la cabane de Hagrid sombrement. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas la faute de Dumbledore et il ne lui en voulait même pas, mais il n'aimait pas repenser à Ambre et à la mort brutal qui l'avait enlevée à lui.  
  
Il frappa a la porte et, lorsque le demi géant l'invita à entrer, l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la petite cabane.  
  
- Alors Harry, tu as eu tes renseignements ?  
  
- Oui, il ne manque plus que ton expédition pour avoir tout pour le combat.  
  
Hagrid lui sourit, et lui offrit un tasse de thé que l'adolescent accepta avec joie. Ils parlèrent longuement de tout, sauf de l'expédition. Ce n'est que vers 11h du soir qu Harry se releva.  
  
- Oh Oh. Lowsyn va me tuer !!! Je ferais bien de rentrer où il va m'enfermer jusqu'au combat !  
  
Hagrid éclata de rire et se leva à son tour pour accompagner Harry dehors. Ils sortirent et allèrent auprès de Foudre qui piaffait déjà d'impatience. Harry fit une étreinte à son ami et, le regard brillant de joie et de remerciements, il s'adressa une dernière fois à lui de la journée.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Hagrid, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, et n'oublie pas d'être prudent demain !  
  
- Tu t'inquiète vraiment trop tu sais ?  
  
- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, mais d'autres comme Lowsyn disent que je ne prends pas assez conscience de tous les risques qui m'entourent.  
  
Ils rirent encore, puis Harry monta à cru sur le dos de Foudre et, après un dernier signe à Hagrid, partit au triple galop par la forêt.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lowsyn attendait son élève de pied ferme, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut le cheval noir qui galopait vers lui. Devant lui s'immobilisa alors Foudre, monté par un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui souriait de façon crispée.  
  
- Minuit ! Minuit Harry ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude !  
  
Le sourire d'Harry disparut, et il baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.  
  
- Je suis désolé Low j'ai. je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, j'étais avec Hagrid et..  
  
- Et tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'il y avait moyen de prévenir son mentor, ce qui lui aurait évité la colère de ce dernier.  
  
Lowsyn soupira, sa colère retombant.  
  
- Allez, viens. Ce n'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois, essaye de te rappeler de me prévenir, hein ?  
  
- Promis ! Sourit Harry. Mais j'ai des informations qui vont t'intéresser, j'en suis certain.  
  
Son sourire s'était fait plus grand et Lowsyn le lui rendit. L'adulte n'avait pas de doutes quant à l'expédition de son élève, et s'il était de si bonne humeur ce ne pouvait être que parce que les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Ils rentrèrent tout deux à l'intérieur du repère et Lowsyn força Harry à aller prendre du repos avant d'attaquer la décision du lendemain et la dernière ligne droite du dernier combat.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Haha je crois que j'ai décidé de vous contrarier ;o) toutes les réponses (enfin, en partie) au prochain chapitre que j'écris à cet instant ! Mais en bonne âme que je suis (mon ?il Siria) je mets le chapitre suivant !!! Bisous a tous, et reviews !!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Mystick : merci beaucoup, ce n'est pas grave pour la review, vu que tu m'en a mise une à celui-ci ;o). a demain !!!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker : moi aussi je le supporte plus Dumbledore, mais bon c'est important pour ma fic et ça change un peu ;o) moi je veux que Harry soit hyper super fâché contre lui dans le 6, sinon je fais un procès à Rowling ! lol. je ferais jamais ça ;o) elle écrit trop bien ! Il va s'en remettre mon tit loup garou à moi, ne t'inquiète pas va ! on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Bisou et merci !  
  
Baby_chang : merci, et à demain pour les réponses à tes questions !  
  
Sandrine Lupin : j'adore toujours autant tes hypothèses ;o) continue comme ça, même si elles sont pas toujours correctes ! c'est génial ! à demain pour la suite et la réponse à toutes tes questions (du moins je crois) bisous ! 


	34. Explications

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 36 : Explications  
  
Le lendemain, à l'aube, Harry se réveilla brusquement, sans raisons précises si ce n'est la sensation que son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et tenta de se calmer, peu à peu. Il finit par y arriver en réfléchissant à chaque partie de son corps et en se forçant à l'apaiser. Cette méthode de relaxation prenait du temps, mais marchait bien.  
  
Il consacra une demi heure de son temps -Il était encore très tôt- à se relaxer et à méditer sur les raisons de cette angoisse et de cette tension. Une seule idée avait surgi dans son esprit : la proximité de sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort. Le survivant avait beau se raisonner, ce combat approchait si vite qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de paniquer. Il avait vu le temps passer si vite ! Les mois s'étaient succédés, puis les semaines et à présent seuls quelques jours le séparaient de l'attaque.  
  
Lorsque Harry fut totalement calmé, il se releva et alla au salon. Il y trouva son mentor qui lisait et qui releva les yeux.  
  
- Harry, que fais-tu déjà debout ? Tu devrais te reposer au maximum durant les prochains jours !  
  
- Ou m'entraîner au maximum.  
  
Lowsyn regarda l'adolescent qui avait soupiré à sa dernière phrase. Il savait bien que Harry appréhendait le combat -qui ne l'appréhendait pas ?- mais il espérait que son élève se ressaisirait, il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse aller à un peu moins de deux semaines du combat !  
  
- Viens là. Allez viens ! fit il en tassant la place à côté de lui où l'adolescent finit par s'asseoir.  
  
Il força son élève à le regarder et s'adressa à lui fermement et sincèrement.  
  
- Ecoute moi Harry, tu as toutes les capacités de le battre, tu dois juste prendre confiance en toi.  
  
Harry acquiesça et s'en fut fini pour ce sujet la. Lowsyn se remit à lire pendant que Harry se plongeait dans ses pensées. Pendant un bon quart d'heure, personne ne dit un mot. Ce ne fut que quand ils commencèrent à percevoir des mouvements dans les chambres que l'elfe se tourna vers le garçon à la cicatrice.  
  
- Que compte tu dire aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Le plus possible.  
  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
  
Harry sourit de la curiosité de son maître mais répondit.  
  
- Je vais leur parler des plans de Voldemort, de la pierre, du seigneur Crintorès. de tout je pense, ça vaut mieux. Ensuite, j'en parlerai au ministère et surtout à Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est d'accord, je te suis, mais la mission de Hagrid ?  
  
Harry eut un soupir exaspéré et jeta un regard noir à Lowsyn qui souriait angéliquement.  
  
- Tu n'en as pas marre de m'espionner tout le temps ?  
  
- T'espionner ? Moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Peux-tu alors m'expliquer comment tu sais que j'ai chargé Hagrid d'une mission ?  
  
Lowsyn sourit malicieusement, ses yeux pétillaient et Harry leva les siens au plafond.  
  
- Bon, j'abandonne. Je leur en parlerai dès qu'il sera revenu, il devrait être parti à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
L'adulte acquiesça, puis se leva et alla à la cuisine, suivi de l'adolescent. Ils mirent la table d'un coup de baguette et s'assirent en attendant les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.  
  
Après que tout le monde se soit dit bonjour et se soit installé, Harry se releva et réclama le silence.  
  
- Alors voilà, c'est juste pour demander que vous restiez dans le salon après le déjeuner parce que je dois vous mettre au courant de plusieurs éléments concernant la lutte contre Voldemort. C'est important, même si ça ne prendra pas longtemps.  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça, et la déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Quand ils eurent fini, ils allèrent s'installer sur les innombrables fauteuils du salon et attendirent que Harry prenne la parole, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.  
  
- Bien, comme vous le savez, le combat aura lieu dans un peu moins de deux semaines. En plus de m'être entraîné, j'ai mené quelques. enquêtes. Ainsi, j'ai appris qu'il y avait un endroit, dans une forêt sombre et inconnue, où se trouvait une pierre qui est appelée pierre aux mystères. J'y ai envoyé un ami à moi et voici ce qu'il m'a rapporté comme informations.  
  
Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour laisser aux résistants le temps de bien saisir ce qu'il disait. Il regarda chaque visage, chaque regard, puis reprit.  
  
- Cette pierre a la propriété de tout savoir. lorsqu'on touche une de ses parois, elle nous transporte dans un endroit blanc et isolé. La on peut poser une question, n'importe laquelle, et une voix répond. Les deux inconvénients sont que la réponse est sous forme d'énigme et que lorsqu'on sort de cet endroit, un épuisement sévère nous tombe dessus, du moins à ce que m'a raconté mon ami.  
  
Il s'interrompit à nouveau, et voyant l'attente de tous ses amis, se décida à poursuivre.  
  
- Cet ami, Remus Lupin pour ceux qui le connaissent -il entendit des murmures du côté de Fred, Georges, Hermione, Ron et Ginny- a donc, sous ma demande, été dans cette clairière. La pierre était gardée par des mangemorts mais il a réussi à passer. Cela veut sans doute dire que Voldemort a usé de la pierre, mais je ne sais quelle était la question. Remus a donc pénétré dans l'endroit et a posé la question que je lui avais transmise : Que fais Voldemort pour se préparer au combat ?  
  
Tout le monde parlait en même temps à présent, et Harry dut ramener le calme avant de continuer.  
  
- J'ai réussi à déchiffrer l'énigme, mais je vais d'abord vous la dire telle que je l'ai reçue.  
  
Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un bout de papier froissé qu'il avait écrit en hâte la veille chez Hagrid.  
  
-De peu de temps la cicatrice dispose avant le combat, mais le temps ne lui est pas compté. Qu'il gagne ou perde, nul ne peut le dire, mais les armées noires ne verront le jour que lorsque les blanches verront la nuit. Lorsque les deux piliers seront placés, le temps sera stoppé. Mais avant que le sable n'arrête de s'écouler, le vent rouge soufflera sur la plaine. Créatures reniées et chassées, créatures inventées et acceptées, tous s'affronteront au contraire du jour le plus long. Les ténèbres redoutent la lumière, même s'ils pensent que la suie est présente et les aidera  
  
Harry regarda les résistants se lacer des regards interrogatifs. Il sourit et se racla la gorge pour rappeler son existence. Ayant à nouveau l'attention de tous, il expliqua sa théorie.  
  
- En fait, c'est facile à comprendre, en général du moins. J'explique. La cicatrice c'est moi, ce n'était pas dur à comprendre. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, mais il n'est pas compté, c'est-à-dire que je ne cours pas de risques d'ici le combat. Personne ne peut dire qui va gagner, jusque la c'est facile. Ensuite il y a la phrase « les armées noires ne verront le jour que lorsque les blanches verront la nuit » je pense que ça veut dire que les mauvais doivent avoir un traître et les bons aussi. Ainsi les armées noires auront vu le jour car un bon se cachera parmi eux, et les bons auront vu la nuit parce qu'un mauvais est pari eux.  
  
Le silence qui suivit cette phrase fut le plus lourd qu'e Harry n'ait jamais senti. Chacun regardait son voisin avec méfiance, redoutant que ce fût le fameux traître.  
  
- Mes amis, ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de cela. Continuons. Je pense que le traître de Voldemort est facile à reconnaître, c'est Rogue. De notre côté, c'est une autre histoire, ce n'est peut-être même pas parmi nous, mais au ministère ou quelque chose comme ça. Donc, arrêtez de penser à ça. « Lorsque les deux piliers seront placés, le temps sera stoppé. » Les deux piliers sont Voldemort et moi, et le temps sera stoppé, j'imagine que ça signifie que les autres combats s'interrompront. « Mais avant que le sable n'arrête de s'écouler, le vent rouge soufflera sur la plaine. » Je pense que ça veut dire qu'avant que les combats ne s'arrêtent, il y aura du sang qui coulera. Donc plus clairement, des blessés et des morts. « Créatures reniées et chassées, créatures inventées et acceptées, tous s'affronteront au contraire du jour le plus long » C'est la partie la plus intéressante de l'énigme, car ça nous renseigne sur les troupes de Voldemort et les nôtres. Les créatures reniées et chassées sont les géants et, je le crains, les Stryotes.  
  
Harry regarda Lowsyn qui paraissait calme, mais son élève le connaissait assez pour percevoir le désarroi dans lequel il se trouvait. Ignorant les murmures, il poursuivit.  
  
- Je pense que les détraqueurs seront également de la partie. Les créatures inventées sont bien entendus les guerriers esprits, puisqu'elles sont crée par l'esprit, et les acceptées doivent être les humains et tout le reste. et le contraire du jour le plus long, c'est le plus court, donc le 21 décembre. Mais c'est la dernière phrase qui a été la plus dure a comprendre. « Les ténèbres redoutent la lumière, mais ils pensent que la suie est présente et les aidera » j'ai longuement réfléchi, et j'ai fini par en venir à la conclusion que la suie est ma marque et que Voldemort pense que je l'ai toujours.  
  
-Mais. Harry, tu l'as toujours ta marque, non ? Demanda Julien, étonné.  
  
Harry sourit et remonta sa manche. Les adolescents regardèrent avec surprise le bras bronzé mais vide de toute marque.  
  
- Mais. Comment as-tu fais ?  
  
- Je. je ne sais pas, elle n'était plus là un jour où je me suis réveillé dans la forêt.  
  
Il voyait bien que pas un ne le croyait, mais personne ne parla. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler des Lonayos, mais il arrêta de se poser des questions et regarda ses amis.  
  
- Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions avant que je ne continue?  
  
- Oui. Qui est au juste le seigneur Crintorès?  
  
- Je vais y venir. Autre chose?  
  
Hermione demanda alors, pour elle, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges.  
  
- Est-ce que Lupin va bien?  
  
- Oui, il est à l'infirmerie, épuisé, mais je l'ai soigné rapidement et il va se remettre facilement.  
  
Hermione parut satisfaite, et Harry, ne voyant pas d'autres questions, reprit sur un autre sujet.  
  
- Julien m'a demandé qui était au juste le seigneur Crintorès. Je vais plutôt le prier de venir expliquer lui-même qui il est, ce sera plus simple.  
  
Le vieil homme acquiesça et se leva. Il alla se placer à côté de Harry et monta sur la petite marche sur laquelle se trouvait le survivant, pour se trouver ainsi plus en hauteur, donc plus en vue.  
  
- mon nom est Olivier Crintorès et je suis né en France. J'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons. J'ai fait des études d'auror, puis j'ai fait des études plus poussées sur la magie ancestrale. J'étais aux côtés de Dumbledore lors de la bataille contre Grinwald. Il y a trois ans, j'ai "disparu" et je me suis fait passé pour mort. J'étais l'objet de trop d'attaques et il me fallait faire des recherches. J'étais au courant de la prophétie et je savais que le dernier combat arriverait bientôt. Je suis donc parti faire des recherches et essayer de trouver Voldemort. Bien sûr je suis arrivé trop tard, il a ressurgit il y a un an et demi. Ensuite, pendant ces deux dernières années, j'ai cherché des moyens aidant Harry à le détruire.  
  
Harry sourit. Tous les résistants se taisaient, réfléchissant. Lowsyn posa une question à laquelle il venait de penser.  
  
- Harry, comment savais-tu qui il était? Quand il est arrivé, tu savais qui c'était, n'est ce pas?  
  
- Oui, je le savais. Un jour, en août, j'étais parti à cheval en forêt et j'ai été attaqué par des animaux sauvages. Le seigneur Crintorès est alors apparu et m'a aidé, il s'est présenté et voilà d'où je l'ai connu.  
  
- Je peux te demander un service Harry? Arrête de m'appeler "le seigneur Crintorès", appelle moi Olivier, tout le monde d'ailleurs.  
  
Il rit chaleureusement et fut suivi par tous les résistants, ainsi que Harry.  
  
- Allez tout le monde, à l'entraînement.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Le reste de la journée ne servit qu'à s'entraîner. Harry apprenait à créer des guerriers de l'esprit avec Maynas et parvenait à créer déjà une dizaine de combattants à la fois, mais ils manquaient de souplesse avec leurs épées: il y avait encore du travail.  
  
Les autres maîtrisaient déjà bien les combats moldus, et, à la fin de la journée lors du souper, Ginny proposa ceci:  
  
- Ce serait bien si je créais une épée propre à chacun, non?  
  
Il y eut aussitôt des murmures enthousiastes et la proposition fut acceptée par tous, heureux d'avoir une épée à eux. Chacun dirait comment il la voulait à la rouquine et elle s'attablerait à la faire le mieux possible.  
  
Le lendemain, elle passa donc dans les groupes et fit l'épée de chacun. Sur chaque épée, le sigle de la résistance était présent, bien en vue sur le manche, et chacun avait en plus un petit dessin le caractérisant. Ainsi, Harry avait sur la sienne un éclair, Hermione un livre, et Julien un bouclier. Tout le monde reçut également un fourreau pour la ranger.  
  
Une semaine passa ainsi, et le 17 décembre fut le jour où Hagrid revint de sa mission. Harry, sachant le retour de son ami, monta Foudre et se dirigea au galop vers Poudlard pour recevoir les détails de la mission.  
  
Il frappa à la porte de la cabane après une heure de trajet à cheval, et fut accueilli par un Hagrid tout sourire.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
je sais, il est court. mais le suivant fait 9 pages pour me rattraper et vous l'aurez demain! Reviews SVP!  
  
Phantme: désolé si j'ai pas répondu au chapitre précédent mais t'a mis ta reviews alors que je venais de le poster! En tout cas merci, et à demain! Je sais que tu as déjà lu sur twwo, si tu veux le suivant y est déjà!  
  
Siria: j'ai un une surprise en voyant ton pseudo, puis je me suis souvenue que je n'étais pas sur celui-là sur ce site! Lol. sinon ben merci et à demain pour la suite!  
  
Sandrine Lupin; fabuleux pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'imagination, je n'aurais pas su moi! En tout cas, merci pour tes hypothèses qui m'ont bien fait rire, continue!!!!  
  
Baby_chang:a demain et merci! 


	35. La dernière ligne droite

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 37 : la dernière ligne droite  
  
Harry entra dans la cabane du demi géant, déjà rassuré par le sourire de son ami. Il s'installa à la table, et accepta avec un sourire le thé que Hagrid lui tendait.  
  
- J'avais déjà tout préparé, je me doutais que tu serais là dès aujourd'hui. Dit l'homme en riant.  
  
Harry rit également, puis son visage se fit plus grave.  
  
- Alors, Hagrid. Racontez moi.  
  
- La chance est de notre côté Harry, il n'y a pas de doutes. J'ai bien espionné les géants comme tu me l'avais demandé, et j'ai surpris quelques conversations de mangemorts qui passaient par là. Il semblerait que Voldemort ignore que tu es prêt pour le dernier combat. Il ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas le contenu de la prophétie et ne sait pas que tu t'es préparé à ce combat depuis plusieurs mois.  
  
Harry eut un sourire mi-triomphant mi-carnassier. Il laissa son ami finir son compte rendu.  
  
- Les géants sont peut-être une vingtaine, et j'ai entendu parler d'un peuple d'elfes qui se seraient joint à Voldemort. Les troupes de mangemorts sont reconstituées mais il semblerait qu'il n'y en ait pas énormément.  
  
- Merci Hagrid, j'ai encore une dernière question. Tu es resté là cinq jours, est ce que Voldemort est passé chez les géants?  
  
- Non, pas une seule fois. Il envoyait des messagers, mais il n'est jamais venu en personne.  
  
Harry sourit, et but une gorgée de son thé en réfléchissant. Sa man?uvre serait peut-être plus facile à réaliser qu'il ne le pensait.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Hagrid. Ces informations vont grandement m'aider. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore à présent, je te laisse.  
  
- Bonne chance Harry. Et à dans quatre jours je suppose.  
  
Harry lui répondit par un sourire crispé, reposa sa tasse vide et poussa la porte de cabane. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il senti le contact de la neige blanche et glacée et le vent froid qui lui cinglait le visage. Cela lui fit du bien et il se dirigea lentement vers le château, laissant Foudre chez Hagrid.  
  
Il pénétra dans le château presque désert, puisque les vacances avaient commencées la veille. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- Monsieur Potter.  
  
- Professeur McGonagall.  
  
Il se retourna et sourit à son ancien professeur. Elle le regarda sévèrement.  
  
- Justement, je me disais qu'il serait intéressant que vous m'accompagniez chez le directeur, professeur.  
  
Minerva le regarda, légèrement surprise, mais acquiesça et ils reprirent le chemin sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la gargouille, alors que la prof de métamorphoses s'apprêtait à dire le mot de passe, Harry posa sa main dessus et la gargouille laissa apparaître la volée de marches.  
  
McGonagall fixa l'adolescent avec suspicion. Harry lui fit signe de passer devant, ce qu'elle fit. Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore, où le directeur les attendait.  
  
- Bonjour professeur.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, Minerva.  
  
- Comme vous devez vous en douter, je suis venu vous expliquer tout ce qui est en mis en place pour le combat. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous conviiez le ministre ici.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça, et envoya Fumseck avec un mot au ministre. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Harry, en silence, et attendit la suite.  
  
- Je vais vous demander de me laisser mener la conversation avec le ministre et de ne pas m'interrompre. Vous aurez toutes les autres explications lorsque j'aurais pris les précautions nécessaires à la sécurité du ministère. Ensuite, nous continuerons.  
  
Les deux adultes acquiescèrent.  
  
- Je vais aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie, appelez moi dès que le ministre sera arrivé.  
  
Il sortit de sous sa tunique une longue chaîne où pendait une petite pierre verte. Il la tendit au directeur qui la regarda avec curiosité.  
  
- Lorsqu'il sera là, appuyez sur la pierre et je viendrai. A tantôt.  
  
Et il sortit de la pièce. Il arpenta les couloirs et finit par arriver à l'infirmerie où il entra. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit où reposait Lupin. La pleine lune avait en effet été la veille et le loup- garou avait besoin de repos. Harry fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de l'adulte.  
  
- Remus?  
  
- Bonjour Harry.  
  
Ils se sourirent. Lupin semblait aller plutôt bien, si ce n'est les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Harry prit la parole, doucement.  
  
- Remus, tu penses être assez en forme pour m'accompagner chez le directeur? Nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses, et ce serait une bonne chose que tu sois là.  
  
- Ca devrait être possible. Mais arrange toi pour convaincre Pomfresh de me laisser sortir.  
  
Harry fit une moue ennuyé et se mit à rire, suivi de peu par le loup garou.  
  
- Je m'en occupe. Pendant ce temps là, passe une cape, les couloirs sont froids en décembre.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière et frappa à la porte. Ayant reçu l'invitation d'entrer, il pénétra dans le bureau blanc et sourit à Pomfresh.  
  
- Monsieur Potter? Mon dieu, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu votre visite à cette infirmerie! Que voulez-vous?  
  
- Je viens vous réquisitionner Remus Lupin, il doit m'accompagner chez monsieur le directeur.  
  
L'infirmière eut un air exaspéré, et à la mention du directeur, elle poussa un soupir mais accepta.  
  
- C'est d'accord, mais qu'il revienne se reposer après, est ce bien clair jeune homme?  
  
- Oui professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce après un dernier remerciement et, en compagnie de son ancien professeur, sortit de la pièce. Au moment où il passait la porte, il sentit son torse le brûler quelque peu et en sortit sa propre chaîne avec la pierre bleue.  
  
- Parfait, le ministre est arrivé. Dépêche toi Remus, je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour beaucoup de choses à expliquer.  
  
L'adulte acquiesça et allongea le pas. Ils arrivèrent au bureau et Harry posa sa main sur la gargouille qui laissa le passage. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau où se trouvaient le directeur, Cornélius Fudge et McGonagall. Harry fit un signe de tête au ministre, froidement. Les événements des deux années précédentes étaient encore dans les esprits.  
  
Dès que Remus et le ministre furent installés, Harry commença; ne voulant pas perdre de temps.  
  
- C'est simple. Je demande le plus d'auror possibles, et que la sécurité soit renforcée autour du ministère.  
  
- Et pourquoi le ferais-je?  
  
- Parce que je le demande, et parce que la sécurité autour du ministère est bien trop faible.  
  
Le ministère toisa l'adolescent avec répulsion.  
  
- Les mesures de sécurité sont tout à fait parfaites.  
  
- Bien sûr, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai réussi à m'introduire au ministère cet été et que moi et deux autres personnes avons réussi à combattre une trentaine d'aurors?  
  
Le ministre eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
  
- C'était vous, siffla-t-il avec haine.  
  
- C'était moi, dit simplement Harry en regardant ses ongles.  
  
Le ministre écumait de rage face à l'adolescent calme, et le tableau aurait pu être risible s'il n'avait pas été aussi grave. Harry s'adressa au ministre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
- J'ai besoin d'aurors. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis le seul à pouvoir combattre Voldemort, hors le dernier combat se déroule dans quatre jours. Alors si vous voulez évitez trop d'ennuis, je vous demanderais de prévenir les aurors et de les envoyer lundi à une adresse que je vais vous donner immédiatement.  
  
Le ministre semblait abasourdi, et Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit une phrase dessus. Il donna ensuite le parchemin au ministre.  
  
- Dites aux aurors de prononcer cette phrase dans le parc de Poudlard lundi, ensemble. Ils apparaîtront alors là ou je suis installé en ce moment.  
  
Le ministre acquiesça et regarda la phrase avec curiosité. « Les armées noires ne verront le jour que lorsque les blanches verront la nuit ». Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le survivant avec curiosité mais celui-ci ne fit que lui sourire ironiquement.  
  
- Bien, si vous voulez bien nous laisser à présent, je dois parler au directeur et aux professeurs.  
  
Le ministre sortit de la pièce sans un au revoir et partit au ministère en quatrième vitesse. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était tourné vers Remus.  
  
- Je vais briser le sortilège d'amnésie que je t'avais lancé, ce sera plus facile pour t'expliquer. Quant à vous, professeurs, il va falloir que vous soyez attentifs. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, et j'ai besoin de toute l'aide dont je dispose.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois et Harry sortit sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur Remus. Un éclair doré en sortit et se dirigea vers Remus qui fut légèrement poussé par l'impact. Il secoua la tête et se frotta les tempes.  
  
- Bon. C'est parti pour les explications. Alors, tout a commencé en juillet lorsque je me suis enfui de chez moi.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Deux heures après, Harry avait tout expliqué. Sa fuite, sa rencontre avec Ambre, puis avec Cécilia et l'attaque du ministère et du chemin de Traverse. La trahison de Ambre, puis sa fuite et sa rencontre avec Lowsyn et l'entraînement qui avait suivi. Puis le groupe de la résistance et enfin le combat qui approchait et la découverte que chacun avait en lui un don bien spécifique. Il avait terminé par la mission de Remus et celle d'Hagrid.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé de parler, sa bouche était engourdie et il avait très soif. Il fit apparaître en claquant des doigts un verre rempli d'eau qu'il but d'un trait. Il s'essuya la bouche et regarda les trois adultes. Il étaient tous trois plongés dans leurs pensées et semblaient assez abasourdis.  
  
- Bon, maintenant que j'ai terminé, il serait peut-être temps que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, non?  
  
- Eh bien c'est. Incroyable que tu sois arrivé à faire tout ça en quatre mois de temps.  
  
Harry sourit à Dumbledore et celui-ci, indécis, finit par le lui rendre. Remus sorti de ses pensées et intervint.  
  
- C'est très bien tout ça, tu t'es bien entraîné et tout, mais as-tu un plan pour te débarrasser de Voldemort? Il a déjà prouvé qu'un simple avada Kedavra ne pouvait pas l'éliminer.  
  
- Tu as tout à fait raison Remus. Mais nous y travaillons Lowsyn et moi. J'espère que ce sera prêt pour mardi, c'est tout.  
  
Le loup garou acquiesça. Harry regarda quelques instants les trois adultes puis, voyant que aucun n'avait de questions, reprit la parole.  
  
- Bien. Je crois que tout a été dit, je viendrai lundi voir les derniers détails peu avant que les aurors ne viennent. D'ici là, préparez vous, et n'hésitez pas à me contactez en cas de problèmes. Il vous suffira d'appuyer sur la pierre de la chaîne que je vous ai donnée tout à l'heure professeur, dit-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore.  
  
Le vieil homme acquiesça et Harry s'apprêta à sortit lorsque Remus l'appela.  
  
- Harry, pourrais-tu m'accompagner j'aimerais te parler?  
  
- Bien sûr, je te suis.  
  
Après un dernier signe au directeur et à McGonagall, ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce et Harry accompagna Remus dans les appartements que Dumbledore avait donnés au loup garou.  
  
- Eh bien, tu es plutôt bien logé dis moi!  
  
- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit-il en souriant. Surtout que je ne suis pas professeur.  
  
- D'ailleurs, en parlant de professeurs, qui est celui des forces du mal cette année?  
  
Remus eut un sourire gêné en se rappelant que Harry n'avait pas suivi un seul cours de l'année. Son avenir en pâtirait. Il répondit pourtant légèrement, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
- Oh, c'est un auror. Très bon et très fidèle à la justice.  
  
- Je le connais?  
  
- Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, il ne faisait pas partie de l'ordre du phénix.  
  
Harry acquiesça, satisfait de la réponse.  
  
- De quoi voulais-tu me parler au juste?  
  
- ah oui, c'est vrai. En fait je voulais te demander comment tu allais.  
  
- Je vais très bien, dit Harry en souriant.  
  
Remus ne fut pas dupe. Il connaissait assez Harry à présent pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le disait.  
  
- Harry. menaça l'adulte.  
  
- Tu n'es pas drôle Rem! On ne peut rien te cacher!  
  
Harry faisait de l'humour pour éviter de laisser paraître la tension qui l'habitait et Remus s'en redit compte. Le survivant ne savait même pas s'il avait envie d'en parler avec Remus, mais tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il ne laissait pas assez paraître ses émotions. Il décida donc de raconter un minimum à son ami et puis. et puis il verrait bien.  
  
Harry fixa Remus quelques instants. L'homme le regardait avec attention, mais aussi affection et Harry se détendit et alla à la fenêtre (une habitude quand il va mal on dirait ;o)).  
  
- Je ne sais pas exactement comment je vais. Je suis stressé par le combat, ça c'est évident. Je ne sais pas comment je dois faire, être sûr de moi au point de faire une erreur fatale? Ou ne pas avoir confiance en moi et en faire du coup une faiblesse que Voldemort exploiterait?  
  
- Ca ira Harry. Ne te pose pas trop de questions. Mais sinon, en dehors?  
  
- Ca va. J'ai tellement de monde autour de moi pour m'aider, la résistance, toi, et Lowsyn.  
  
Remus décerna dans le dernier nom une affection profonde, comme un volcan d'amour qui allait exploser. Il fut un peu inquiété.  
  
- Qui est-ce lui? Demanda-t-il, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Harry se retourna à cette phrase et regarda avec surprise son ami. Il s'approcha et s'assit juste à côté de Lupin.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rem. C'est quelqu'un de très bien.  
  
- Comment peux-tu en être sûr? Comment savoir s'il ne travaille pas pour Voldemort?  
  
- Je sais que non. C'est dur à expliquer mais il est très important pour moi. Tu comprends, quand Sirius est mort, plus rien ne comptait pour moi. J'étais furieux contre tout le monde, Dumbledore, le ministère et bien sûr Voldemort. Quand je me suis enfui avec Ambre, j'ai fait sa rencontre. Il m'a tout de suite plu, il est franc, joyeux mais sérieux à la fois. Il me rappelait Sirius. Il m'a tout de suite aidé, il a pris soin de moi et aujourd'hui il est un peu comme. A la fois un frère et un parrain, un maître et un exemple.  
  
Remus était inquiet de le voir aussi attaché à quelqu'un. Il s'était rendu compte que lorsque Harry se liait à quelqu'un, c'était un lien très fort.  
  
- Il ne remplacera jamais Sirius, et tu le sais. Et tu sais bien que je tiens très fort à toi aussi, que personne ne te remplacera jamais. Mais il s'est pris d'affection pour moi et fais tellement de choses pour mon bien être. Il m'a tellement aidé et rassuré!  
  
Remus se releva et serra Harry contre lui. Le jeune garçon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adulte et se dégagea après quelques secondes.  
  
- J'espère qu'il mesure la chance qu'il a. Souffla le loup-garou, le regard brillant.  
  
- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il est mère poule! Pire que toi, Sirius, Ron et Hermione réunis! Il m'a même fait signer un papier à mon insu m'empêchant de sortir du repère sans sa permission!  
  
Remus rit de l'air consterné de l'adolescent à la cicatrice.  
  
- Eh bien enfin quelqu'un qui a trouvé la technique! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, je sens qu'on va s'entendre.  
  
Harry frappa légèrement l'adulte à la tête en riant. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Harry sourit et remit sa cape.  
  
- Je dois y aller, j'ai promis que je serais de retour à cinq heures. Et si je ne suis pas là à l'heure, Lowsyn va de nouveau hurler!  
  
- Bon retour, et à lundi je suppose.  
  
- Tu peux toujours venir avant si tu le veux!  
  
Le loup garou ne fit que lui adresser un sourire, et l'adolescent sortit de la pièce décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Remus se mit à la fenêtre et attendit pou vérifier que l'adolescent n'avait pas de problèmes. Il s'en sentait un peu responsable depuis la mort de Sirius, et savoir que Lowsyn s'en occupait le réconfortait un peu, étant donné que lui-même ne pouvait pas être toujours avec Harry.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette à la cape noire contrastant avec la neige s'avança dans le parc et arriva à la cabane de Hagrid. La lumière baissait déjà, le jour étant très court en plein hiver. La silhouette se retourna, comme si elle avait sentit le regard perçant du loup garou, et adressa un dernier signe en direction de la fenêtre où se trouvait Lupin.  
  
Celui-ci s'étonna de bien des choses qui venaient de la frapper. Tout d'abord, Harry ne portait plus de lunettes. En plus, sa vue s'était très fortement améliorée puisqu'il voyait à plus de cinquante mètres de distance comme il venait de le prouver à l'instant. Ensuite, le jeune home avait grandi et s'était musclé, sans doute au fameux entraînement de l'été. Remus n'y avait pas fait attention, mais en revoyant le visage souriant de Harry, cheveux longs attachés et les yeux ressortant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu le garçon grandir. Elle lui semblait bien lointaine, l'image d e Harry Potter pâle et tremblant dans le train trois années auparavant lorsque le détraqueur avait surgi dans le compartiment.  
  
Remus soupira et se retourna pendant que Harry enfourchait Foudre et partait au galop.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Les deux jours suivant furent un réel chambard. Les résistants courraient dans tous les sens, lisant le plus de livres possibles ou s'entraînant ensemble aux combats moldus ou aux duels. Ils étaient tous stressés par la proximité du combat=, et semblait abasourdis de voir que Harry était parfaitement calme alors que, sachant tous le contenu de la prophétie, ils savaient qu'il tenait le rôle principale.  
  
Harry s'étaient en deux jours entraîner à un peu tout. Il avait revu les sortilèges impardonnables, bien qu'il préférait ne pas les utiliser. Il avait aussi mis au point le plan visant à éliminer Voldemort en compagnie de Lowsyn et tous deux s'étaient enfermés longtemps pour le préparer dans le plus grand secret.  
  
Lundi matin, Harry sortit de sa chambre en tenue simple et permettant une grande facilité de mouvements. Elle était entièrement noire, sauf un grand dragon de couleur rouge sur le torse. Harry portait toujours sa chaîne au cou, ne s'en séparant jamais.  
  
Il arriva au salon où Lowsyn se trouvait déjà. Ils étaient toujours les premiers levés, n'ayant pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Il était cinq heures du matin et il faudrait encore bien deux heures avant que les autres résistants ne se lève.  
  
- Ca t'intéresserait un petit duel à l'épée?  
  
- Il fait très sombre.  
  
- Ca t'entraînera au cas où les combats seraient longs, surtout qu'on ne sait pas quand Voldemort apparaîtra dans la journée. Et puis ça t'aidera à ne pas trop penser, mais plus à laisser tes intuitions te guider.  
  
Harry accepta, et alla chercher son épée pendant que Lowsyn cherchait la sienne. Ils sortirent sans faire de bruits et montèrent la colline enneigée. La plaine était déblayée -Harry avait jeté un sort pour que la neige sera perpétuellement repoussé, ce qui était plus pratique pour s'entraîner- et ils descendirent.  
  
Harry se positionna, bien en équilibre sur ses deux pieds, pendant que Lowsyn faisait de même. Il faisait très sombre, et ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose, mais c'était justement un bon exercice.  
  
Lowsyn attaqua le premier et Harry, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, dut faire un bond de côté pour échapper à l'épée qui s'était abattue à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants avant.  
  
- Tu penses trop Harry! Tu te fies trop à tes yeux et c'est une grave erreur!  
  
L'adolescent grogna, et ferma les yeux. Il se força à se calmer et se concentra sur le flux de magie qui courrait en lui. Comme d'habitude, ses sens se firent beaucoup plus forts. Sa vision se fit bien plus perçante et son audition plus accrue. Il sentait le métal du manche de son épée comme si c'était la première fois. Son odorat se fit également plus développé.  
  
Harry comprit alors ce que voulait dire son maître d'entraînement. Lorsque ses sens se développaient, il percevait bien plus facilement la présence de Lowsyn.  
  
Gardant les yeux fermés pour l'exercice, il para sans difficulté le deuxième coup d'épée de son mentor et renvoya l'épée de l'autre côté. Il enchaîna aussitôt une série de coups légers que l'elfe para sans trop de problèmes. S'ensuivit alors un duel d'une bonne demi heure durant lequel aucun des deux ne prit vraiment le dessus. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés et avançait avec souplesse tout en évitant les coups et en donnant plus qu'il n'en recevait.  
  
Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, le survivant donna un lourd coup d'épée à Lowsyn que celui-ci eut du mal à parer et enchaîna immédiatement par un autre coup, plus léger mais destiné à faire sauter l'épée des mains de Lowsyn ce qui réussi. Lowsyn ne s'attendait probablement pas à un coup aussi rapide et léger à la fois, et Harry n'eut aucun mal à envoyer l'épée plus loin dans la plaine. Avant que Lowsyn ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il sentit le contact du métal dans son cou et s'immobilisa.  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière qui commençait à apparaître. Il sourit victorieusement et s'adressa à Lowsyn en riant.  
  
- Et l'apprenti dépassa son maître!  
  
Lowsyn grogna, faussement vexé, mais rit de bon c?ur avec son élève. Il était heureux des progrès de Harry et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus fier que sa réussite.  
  
- Bravo champion! On peut dire que j'ai eu du fil à retordre!  
  
- Il fait déjà si clair, il est quelle heure?  
  
- Six heures, ça fait trois quarts d'heure que nous sommes là.  
  
Harry fut légèrement désarçonné mais retrouva son sourire et proposa un deuxième duel que Lowsyn accepta. Avant qu'ils ne commencent, Harry enleva sa veste et son T-shirt, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu dans le froid.  
  
Lowsyn grogna et ordonna aussitôt à Harry de se revêtir.  
  
- Harry, il fait au maximum un degré! Remet au moins ton T-shirt.  
  
- Non, je suis mieux sans pour le moment. Et puis je te rappelle que j'ai bien moins vite froid qu'avant. Je suis capable de tenir comme ça.  
  
Lowsyn eut une moue dubitative, mais ne dit rien et se mit en position pendant que Harry faisait de même.  
  
Le combat commença, plus rapide et bien plus éprouvant que le précédent, Lowsyn donnant le meilleur de lui-même et tentant de piéger Harry qui faisait de même. Pourtant, au bout de vingt minutes, Lowsyn fit sauter l'épée des mains de Harry et, triomphant, relâcha son attention quelques secondes. Grave erreur.  
  
Harry en profita pour sortir un petit poignard de la ceinture qu'il portait. Lowsyn se rendit compte trop tard du geste du jeune homme et Harry fonça en avant, son poignard écarta l'épée de son chemin et Harry précipita Lowsyn au sol.  
  
Le Survivant posa sin pied sur le torse de son mentor en souriant et lui tendit une main pour se relever. Lowsyn en profita pour tirer le jeune homme à terre et Harry fit une chute de combat pour éviter d'avoir mal. En même temps, les deux personnes se relevèrent en brandissant un poignard chacun. Ils se sourirent, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, et Lowsyn se jeta sur le côté tandis que Harry se précipitait vers l'avant. Il reçu alors une de la neige dans la figure et se retourna à temps pour voir que Lowsyn était sorti de la plaine et avait de la neige en main.  
  
- Tu veux jouer à ça hein, dit Harry, le regard brillant et un grand sourire éclairant son visage.  
  
Il rangea son poignard et se précipita à la suite de l'elfe en riant. Il s'abaissa à temps pour éviter une boule et en profita pour rassembler de la neige dans ses mains. Ils montaient tous les deux la colline en courant, et arrivé en haut, ils reçurent tous les deux une boule de neige dans le cou.  
  
Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et fixèrent avec incrédulité un homme aux cernes et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui souriaient.  
  
- C'était vraiment trop tentant, dit Remus Lupin en riant.  
  
- Lowsyn.  
  
- Oui Harry?  
  
- Tu me suis ?  
  
- Bien sûr!  
  
Tous deux se précipitèrent vers Hermione et Remus et les mirent à terre. Ils les enterrèrent alors sous la neige jusqu'à ce qu'ils demande grâce en riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry et Lowsyn se tapèrent alors dans les mains en signe de victoire et s'assirent dans la neige avec leurs deux amis.  
  
- Remus, comment es-tu arrivé?  
  
- C'est Hermione qui m'a contactée, elle m'a dit comment venir et je suis arrivé il y a une dizaine de minutes.  
  
- Bon ben Lowsyn, voilà Remus Lupin, Remus, voilà Lowsyn.  
  
Lowsyn remarqua directement le regard sévère du loup garou et comprit immédiatement que c'était quelqu'un qui tenait à Harry. Il se demanda aussitôt si ce serait facile de mettre cet homme en confiance mais lui serra tout de même la main chaleureusement.  
  
De son côté, Remus regardait l'homme avec intérêt. Il détaillait celui qui avait pris une si grande place dans le c?ur de Harry et que Remus avait bien décidé de rencontrer. Il regarda l'air à la fois sérieux et rieur, compréhensif et heureux de l'homme dont la joue était traversée d'une grande cicatrice. Il regarda les cheveux longs et le corps si en forme. Il serra la main, toujours avec méfiance, mais finit par sourire.  
  
- Bien, maintenant j'espère bien que vous allez vous entendre.  
  
Hermione sourit à son ami, et c'est là qu'elle remarque que Harry était torse nu. Elle regarda quelques instants les abdominaux de son ami et, se sentant rougir, détourna rapidement le regard. Harry ne le vit pas, au grand bonheur d'Hermione. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le jeune homme était devenu bien séduisant, et malgré qu'elle aime de tout son c?ur Ron, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau.  
  
Ils se levèrent et Lowsyn fit remarquer sévèrement à Harry que si celui-ci ne voulait pas prendre froid avec la neige qu'il avait reçu dans le cou et dans le visage, il ferait bien de se couvrir et plus vite que ça!  
  
Remus commençait déjà à apprécier l'homme qui, tout en sachant s'amuser avec Harry, le soutenait mais prenait aussi soin de lui. comme un père. Le loup garou comprit alors pourquoi Harry lui avait tout de suite fait confiance.  
  
Le survivant, d'un claquement de doigts, fit apparaître ses affaires et enfila prestement son T-shirt sous le regard ferme de Lowsyn. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les 4 vers le repère et y pénétrèrent pour trouver Cécilia qui préparait un bon petit déjeuner et elle se présenta à Lupin poliment.  
  
Peu à peu, tous les résistants entrèrent et se présentèrent à Lupin qui fut très amical et fut très vite accepté dans la résistance, presque naturellement. Ron fut le dernier à entrer, comme d'habitude, et dit bonjour à Remus après avoir embrassé Hermione qui rougissait quelque peu en voyant que tout le monde les sifflait bruyamment.  
  
La journée fut éprouvante pour chacun. Toute le matinée, ils s'entraînèrent, se lançant des duels à l'épées et à la baguette, façon moldue ou sorcière. Harry s'entraînait avec Maynas à la création de combattants esprits avec lesquels Lowsyn se battait à l'épée et au poignard, et Olivier (Crintorès) par des sorts complexes.  
  
Tenir ses combattants demandait une grande concentration à Harry, surtout lorsque le nombre augmentait. En effet, même si les guerriers combattaient par eux-mêmes, il ne fallait pas que Harry relâche sa concentration pour ne pas qu'ils disparaissent.  
  
Harry comptait sauter le repas pour pouvoir s'entraîner un maximum, mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur Lowsyn et Remus qui l'obligèrent à se nourrir un tant soit peu, tandis qu'ils se lançaient tout deux un sourire complice. Ils commençaient tout deux à s'apprécier et cette même manie de s'opposer à Harry lorsque celui-ci prenait de bêtes décision les faisait rire et les rapprochait.  
  
En début d'après midi, Harry créa à nouveau des guerriers, mais cette fois il devait les tenir présents tout en se battant contre Lowsyn et Remus, en même temps. Ce fut dur, mis à trois heures, il maîtrisait parfaitement cette magie là.  
  
Olivier passait un peu partout, apprenant des sorts utiles à chacun et aidant à ce qu'il pouvait. Vers quatre heures, alors que Harry s'entraînait à l'ancienne magie avec Cynthia, il sentit l'appel de personnes et compris que les aurors étaient arrivés à Poudlard et avaient prononcé la phrase. Il se concentra et baissa les murailles mentalement. Aussitôt, une troupe d'une quinzaine d'aurors transplanèrent devant lui, dans la plaine.  
  
Il les salua, surtout ceux qu'il connaissait, tels Kingsley et Nymphadora. Il les emmena ensuite au repère et les présenta à chacun. Ils furent ensuite mis au courant du combat du lendemain et du rendez vous donné pour faire face aux troupes de Voldemort. Après qu'ils eurent ainsi parlé du combat, ils repartirent, le rendez vous donné à 9h le lendemain. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Harry se tourna vers Lowsyn.  
  
- Le traître n'est pas parmi eux.  
  
- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?  
  
- La phrase qui m'avertissait de leur arrivée, c'était « Les armées noires ne verront le jour que lorsque les blanches verront la nuit ». Si le traître était parmi eux, ils n'auraient pas pu transplaner ici, et j'aurais compris. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de montrer au traître l'emplacement du repère et toute la résistance!  
  
Lowsyn acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté devant le génie de Harry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aucun moment n'aurait pu être aussi tendu que le soir du lundi. Les résistants étaient regroupés ensembles dans le salon et parlaient de tout, sauf du combat. Ils essayaient soigneusement d'éviter de penser au fait que moins de 24h plus tard, ils seraient entrain de combattre les troupes de Voldemort et que le sort du monde serait déterminé le lendemain.  
  
La nuit fut agitée, tout le monde avait été dormir tôt pour avoir une bonne dose de sommeil, mais le stresse était tel que personne ne savait dormir. Finalement, vers minuit, Harry passa dans chaque chambre pour donner une potion de sommeil et vérifier que tout le monde buvait bien. Il but en dernier, vérifiant que tout le monde dormait=.  
  
Le lendemain, tout le monde fut debout à 6h et ils s'habillèrent de vêtement à la fois chauds et souples. Ils s'assirent tous au salon où Cécilia leur servit un solide petit déjeuner. Ils s'échauffèrent ensuite les muscles pour ne pas avoir mal lors de combats moldus. Ils enfilèrent leurs ceinturons, qui contenaient le fourreau de leurs épées et l'emplacement d'un petit poignard en cas de perte d'épée.  
  
Les préparatifs prirent deux bonnes heures, et l'échauffement et la méditation exigée par Harry encore une. A 9h, les aurors arrivèrent, accompagnés par la moitié des professeurs de Poudlard et par Dumbledore. Tous se mirent à parler ensemble, la peu leur tordant le ventre.  
  
Harry, Lowsyn, Remus, Maynas, Dumbledore et Olivier s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du survivant où ils revirent ensemble le plan pour se débarrasser de Voldemort et où ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas se présentèrent. Ils en sortirent une heure après, les visages sereins mais la peur au ventre.  
  
Des "espions/éclaireurs" étaient postés de tous les côtés sur les collines pour prévenir de l'arrivée des troupes de Voldemort. On voyait loin à l'horizon en se positionnant là haut et ça permettrait ainsi de se préparer à temps.  
  
Les espions se relayaient, et enfin, vers Deux heures de l'après midi, Ron arriva en courant et dit, essoufflé mais se reprenant rapidement grâce à l'endurance qu'ils avaient travaillés.  
  
- Ils arrivent, au sud.  
  
Tout le monde se rassembla immédiatement et ils montèrent la colline d'où on voyait, en effet, une masse de gens approcher. Ils descendirent alors dans les plaines qui bordaient les collines et firent des rangs d'attaquants. Harry se positionna un peu plus haut sur la colline après avoir demandé de laisser un énorme espace vide. Maynas le rejoignit et ils se concentrèrent tous les deux.  
  
Les troupes "blanches" virent alors de la fumée tournoyer lentement en créant des formes, de plus en plus détaillées et de plus en plus solides.  
  
Devant eux apparurent alors des centaines de guerriers de l'esprit. Tout le monde se rassembla, ils étaient beaucoup, surtout grâce aux combattants esprits, et cela les réconforta quelque peu. Les professeurs regardèrent les résistants avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à voir ces esprits et tout ces adolescents.  
  
Les troupes de Harry étaient prêtes, les troupes de Voldemort avançaient. Tous prêts.  
  
Le combat pouvait avoir lieu.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ouah ça c'est du chapitre, allez par dire le contraire!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez me laissez pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de messages! En tout cas, je l'espère! Bisous a tous et à bientôt pour la suite!  
  
Mystick: de la détermination, des heures à réfléchir et à taper, voilà ma méthode! Enfin, merci beaucoup, et à bientôt!  
  
Phantme: oui j'ai vu je vais aller lire dès que j'aurai le temps parce que le troisième chapitre de Totalement serpentard, je vais le publier donc j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment! Bisous et j'espère que t'as aimé!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! A bientôt pour la suite, et pour le traître ;o)  
  
Arathorn: pas grave, mnt t'es là ;o) j'espère que t'as aimé, à plus!  
  
Baby_chang: merci beaucoup, et à plus pour la suite!  
  
Jaelle: hi hi merci!!! 


	36. Le dernier combat

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 38: Le dernier combat  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard, deux armées se trouvaient dans la plaine, l'une à un bout et l'autre de l'autre. Si les troupes de Voldemort furent surprises de voir tout ce monde préparé, ils n'en montrèrent rien.  
  
Aucun des résistants n'avait aperçu Voldemort, mais tout le monde prenait conscience de sa présence. Les troupes noires étaient crispées, sans doute à cause de sa présence, tandis que les résistants paraissaient calmes.  
  
Harry était toujours sur la colline, en compagnie de Lowsyn. Il fixait, front plissé, les troupes ennemies. Il balançait son regard de droite à gauche avec son regard perçant.  
  
- Rien à faire! Impossible de voir où il se trouve!  
  
- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'attaquent pas? Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'on est là à attendre!  
  
- je ne comprends pas plus que toi Low, dit Harry en soupirant.  
  
Il se frotta les yeux et détacha sa queue de cheval. Une masse de cheveux noirs tombèrent sur ses épaules et il les rattacha en catogan pour nr pas être gêné par eux.  
  
- Tu devrais quand même les couper tu sais.  
  
- Je les aime bien comme ça moi. C'est pratique.  
  
- Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu!  
  
Il regarda quelques minutes les cheveux du survivant avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
- Et ils sont tellement noirs! Je me demande comment tu serais si on les éclaircissait un peu.  
  
- Lowsyn tu crois vraiment que  
  
Le jeune homme s'interrompit soudainement en se mordant les lèvres.  
  
- Lowsyn t'es génial! J'ai compris!  
  
- Moi pas alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer.  
  
- J'ai compris pourquoi ils n'attaquent pas! Et pourquoi nus non plus d'ailleurs!  
  
Le survivant souriait à pleines dents, heureux d'avoir enfin compris. Lowsyn, lui, avait toujours un air d'incompréhension collé au visage mais qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer lorsqu'il reçut enfin l'explication.  
  
- Mes cheveux noirs, les éclaircir. L'énigme bien sûr! "les troupes noires ne verront le jour que quand les blanches verront la nuit" les traîtres n'ont pas été démasqués, du coup on ne peut pas attaquer!  
  
- Mais bien sûr! Mais heu. comment tu comptes faire pour les obliger à se dévoiler?  
  
- Laisse faire. Je reviens.  
  
Harry se releva et dévala la colline. Il alla d'abord vers Julien et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement de la tête et Harry se dirigea vers Fred. Le même manège reprit, mais cette fois lorsque le rouquin eut acquiescé, ils revinrent tout deux sur la colline.  
  
Lowsyn s'attendait à les voir s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leurs ascensions et se postèrent au point le plus haut, à l'abri des regards et des curieux.  
  
Harry s'assit à côté de Fred tandis que celui-ci se concentrait.  
  
- En cas de problèmes, casse immédiatement le lien, c'est clair? Si tu as le moindre doute!  
  
- D'accord. On y va?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
Fred ferma les yeux et se concentra. Harry posa sa baguette sur la tête du jeune homme et se sentit comme au milieu d'un tourbillon. Il était ballotté de gauche à droite mais comprit que c'était juste une impression, son corps était encore sur la colline.  
  
Il se sentit atterrir et parla.  
  
- Voldemort.  
  
- Potter.  
  
- J'imagine que tu dois te demander comment je suis parvenu à établir un contact entre nos deux esprits mais le temps n'est pas aux questions.  
  
Il parlait d'un ton froid et dur et ne laissa pas le temps à Voldemort de répondre.  
  
- Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi le combat n'est pas lancé. J'ai la solution au problème.  
  
- Pas de solutions, c'est juste votre lâcheté qui fait que le combat n'est pas lancé.  
  
Harry l'ignora.  
  
- Ecoute moi Tom. Tu as un traître dans tes rangs, j'en ai un dans les miens. Tant qu'ils ne se seront pas dévoilés, le combat n'aura pas lieu. Hors tu le veux autant que moi non?  
  
- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège, peut-être veux tu fuir?  
  
- Non, et tu le sais. Alors fait ce que je te dis! Tu vas ordonner à ton serviteur qui se trouve dans mes rangs de le rejoindre, et je vais faire de même. Hors de questions qu'ils subissent des dommages, est ce clair?  
  
Voldemort ricana. Sa voix froide, glacée, retentit dans la tête de Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi le promettrais-je?  
  
- Parce que tu veux que ce combat ait lieu et que c'est impossible si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis.  
  
Un grand silence lui répondit.L  
  
- Je prends ça pour un oui, maintenant à nous de jouer, et que le meilleur gagne!  
  
Et sans attendre, il coupa le lien. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva en haut de la colline. Il remercia Fred de l'avoir aidé.  
  
- Bien pratique ce don quand même! Dit-il en souriant.  
  
- Oui! Bon, c'est parti pour le combat!!!  
  
Harry acquiesça et Fred redescendit dans les rangs de l'armée. Le survivant quant à lui rejoignit Lowsyn qui le regarda fermement.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce que t'as été faire?  
  
- Relax! J'ai juste eu une petite conversation avec face de serpent. Rien de grave!  
  
Lowsyn fut un instant estomaqué, puis rugit si fort qu'une partie des résistants l'entendirent, dont Remus qui commença à gravir la colline, inquiet.  
  
- Non mais tu es complètement cinglé ma parole! Tu as pensé aux risques que tu encourais en faisant cette. ânerie?  
  
Remus arriva près d'eux alors que le ton continuait de monter.  
  
- Non mais c'n'est pas vrai, mais t'es complètement malade!  
  
- Oh ça va hein! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre des décisions!  
  
- Ah oui? Ben quand je vois les décisions que tu prends je me pose des questions!  
  
Harry écarta une de ses mèches de cheveux rebelles trop courte pour être attachée. Ses yeux fusillaient son mentor et il se leva brusquement.  
  
- Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller me faire tuer!  
  
Et il partit sans un regard en arrière, devant un Remus qu'il ignora et un Lowsyn furieux mais inquiet.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?  
  
- Rien, il est juste beaucoup trop têtu!  
  
Harry de son côté était descendu vers Fred.  
  
- Désolé mais j'ai encore besoin de toi pour contacter Rogue.  
  
- Pas de problèmes.  
  
Le même manège reprit, Harry posa sa baguette sur le front de son ami et se sentit tourbillonner.  
  
- Professeur Rogue?  
  
- Qui est-ce? Potter?  
  
- C'est moi. Vous devez venir vers nous, sinon le combat n'aura pas lieu.  
  
Comprenant la perplexité de l'adulte, il expliqua.  
  
- Le combat ne pourra avoir lieu que lorsque les deux traîtres auront rejoint leurs vrais camps. J'ai parlé à Voldemort, il ne vous arrivera rien mais vous DEVEZ venir.  
  
- Très bien. Mais vous avez dit deux traîtres. Qui est celui de nos rangs?  
  
- Je n'en suis pas encore certain. Nous verrons bien! A tout de suite.  
  
Le lien fut brisé et Harry avança aux premiers rangs de ses troupes. Il se tourna vers les résistants, les professeurs et les aurors.  
  
- Bon. Je sais qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs, tout comme il y en a un dans ceux de Voldemort avec qui je viens de parler.  
  
Des murmures l'interrompirent mais il réclama le silence et poursuivit.  
  
- J'ai promis que rien n'arriverait au serviteur de Voldemort, mais celui- ci doit comprendre que le combat n'aura pas lieu tant qu'il ne se sera pas dévoilé. Je le prie donc de rejoindre sans tarder les rangs de l'ennemi.  
  
Rien ne se passa durant plusieurs minutes, puis enfin une personne transplana rapidement. A sa place apparut le maître des potions de Poudlard.  
  
- Heureux de vous voir professeur.  
  
- Pour une fois, moi aussi Potter, moi aussi.  
  
Harry ne tarda pas à remonter sur la colline mais ignora délibérément Lowsyn et resta debout, loin de lui, à fixer les troupes.  
  
- Cette fois ça y est. Le combat peut commencer.  
  
Et le premier sort vola.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Je suis sadique et j'arrête là? Ou je ne suis pas sadique et je continue? Ou bien je continue mais je suis sadique quand même? Bon allez, je vais vous faire plaisir je continue! Mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir hein! Bonne suite de lecture!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Un sortilège vert, de toute évidence l'avada Kedavra, mais lancé de si loin que les troupes n'eurent aucune difficulté à l'éviter, fort heureusement.  
  
Aussitôt, ce fut le départ. Par vague de cinquante, les résistants s'élancèrent, épée et baguette en avant, vers les mangemorts, géants, Stryotes et détraqueurs du groupe adverse. Ceux-ci restaient immobiles, mais lorsque les premières vagues d'attaquants ne furent plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, ils se décidèrent enfin et foncèrent eux aussi.  
  
Harry regarda du haut de la colline les deux armées s'écraser l'une contre l'autre. Les sorts fusaient de ci, de là, et les combattants esprits faisaient valser leurs épées au milieu des corps sous la concentration de Harry.  
  
Lowsyn s'approcha peu à peu de Harry, doucement mais celui-ci se releva brusquement et se tourna vers lui.  
  
- J'y vais.  
  
Et sans un regard en arrière, il transplana à l'autre côté de la plaine. Remus s'approcha de Lowsyn qui s'était immobilisé et vint se posté à côté de lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, le loup garou se tourna vers l'elfe et eut un instant de surprise en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue.  
  
- Lowsyn. Vous allez bien?  
  
- Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez.  
  
Lowsyn acquiesça et s'essuya les yeux.  
  
- Je suis ridicule.  
  
- Arrêt. Harry n'est pas facile mais il tient à toi.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose maintenant? Alors que la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé c'était pour le traiter d'inconscient et de cinglé?  
  
Remus eut un petit rire mais au fond de lui-même il avait peur également qu'il arrive quelque chose au garçon.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait se débrouiller. Et puis le mieux, ce serait peut-être que nous y allions, nous aussi.  
  
- Tu as raison. C'est risible, je combats mon propre peuple.  
  
Remus, qui n'était pas encore au courant de qui était réellement Lowsyn ne posa pas de questions, même s'il se demandait ce que voulait dire son nouvel ami.  
  
Ils transplanèrent tous les deux, apparaissant au beau milieu du combat et furent immédiatement séparés par une escouade de mangemorts. Lowsyn prit sa baguette et fit exploser le premier sort qui venait vers lui.  
  
Remus jeta un regard à Lowsyn, puis voyant que celui-ci n'était pas en difficulté, partit plus vers le nord de la plaine là où se trouvaient les géants. Il vit à cet endroit la plupart des résistants adolescents qui formaient des barrières entre les géants et le reste des ennemis. Il vint aussitôt et, voyant Hermione, se dirigea vers elle.  
  
- Ca va ici? Cria-t-il à cause du bruit.  
  
- Oui, on a déjà réussit à en abattre deux, il est reste encore une bonne dizaine!  
  
- Je peux aider?  
  
- Non ça devrait aller! Va plutôt près des détraqueurs ils sont en train de faire reculer les aurors!  
  
Remus lui adressa un signe encourageant et se dirigea en courant vers les aurors qui créaient des Patronus sans pourtant beaucoup de succès.  
  
Il se mêla à eux et créa son propre patronus, un éclair, pour les aider. Très vite, les professeurs de Poudlard arrivèrent et créèrent eux aussi des patronus pour faire reculer les créatures de l'ombre. Pourtant, ce n'est que au moment où un garçon à la queue de cheval apparut près d'eux que les détraqueurs reculèrent.  
  
Harry- car c'était lui- prit sa baguette et créa un patronus, mais pas n'importe lequel. Remus eut la surprise de voir un cerf en feu sortir de la baguette de son ancien élève et foncer sur les anciens gardiens de la prison des sorciers. A l'instant précis où les flammes furent en contact avec la peau putréfiée des créatures, un hurlement se fit entendre dans la plaine et les détraqueurs touchés se consumèrent en hurlant. Ceux qui restaient tentèrent de s'enfuir, sans succès. Harry créa un deuxième patronus de feu qui poursuivit les deniers.  
  
Les détraqueurs avaient été massacrés par une seule personne qui ne resta pas plus d'une seconde après leurs morts. Il adressa un coup d'?il aux trois quatre personnes qui s'étaient affaiblies à cause des créatures défuntes. Il s'élança ensuite vers les géants.  
  
Remus resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés quelques secondes. Comment était- ce possible? Il n'avait jamais entendu que les détraqueurs pouvaient être détruits, mais c'est pourtant bien ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Harry revint en compagnie de Mikaël.  
  
- Mikaël occupe toi de ceux qui en sont que faiblement touchés, je m'occupe des autres! Mais dépêche toi on ne peut pas rester inactifs trop longtemps!  
  
Le jeune homme acquiesça et courut vers le professeur chourave tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers Remus.  
  
- Ca va Rem? Tu n'as rien?  
  
- Ca va, mais comment as-tu fait?  
  
- Je t'expliquerai si j'en ai l'occasion, en attendant va rejoindre Dumbledore et les autres, ils sont aux prises avec des mangemorts et je ne peux pas m'en occuper maintenant! Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'en aurai fini avec les géants!  
  
L'ex professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal hocha positivement de la tête et s'élança vers un groupe de gens habillés en noir.  
  
Cécilia regard un autre des géants tomber. Elle essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front avec sa manche et jeta un coup d'?il autour d'elle.  
  
Les quatre enfants Weasley combattaient un géant particulièrement agressif avec Julien et Cynthia. Katia, Kyle, Carolen, Roxane et Shengio, eux, se battait contre des Stryotes mais éprouvaient des difficultés puisque ceux- ci devenaient régulièrement invisibles. Elle décida de les rejoindre, lorsqu'elle sentit son bouclier s'activer.  
  
Elle se retourna vivement, à temps pour voir un mangemort foncer sur elle. Avec un réflexe acquis depuis quelques jours, elle dégaina vivement son épée et en donna un coup sur le bras tenant la baguette de son attaquant. Celui-ci poussa un cri et la laissa tomber.  
  
Cécilia fit venir à elle la baguette par un sort d'attraction et la cassa en deux, avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Elle stupéfixia le mangemort avec sa propre baguette et le laissa là avant de courir aider ses amis.  
  
Hermione courait dans la plaine, évitant les sorts et en lançant quelques uns quand elle y arrivait. Sa priorité était en fait de soigner les blessés de son camp avec Mikaël, mais ils s'étaient séparés pour pouvoir soigner plus de gens sur plus de surface.  
  
Le travail ne manquait pas, les blessés se superposaient, de blessure légère à forte perte de sang. Plusieurs fois, elle n'avait pu aider les gens et ceux-ci avaient péri mais elle savait que cela faisait partie d'une guerre et qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre.  
  
Elle avait été soulagée de voir que encore aucune personne du petit groupe de résistant n'était morte, car elle savait que cela ferait désagréablement plus mal. Pour le moment, elle avait du soigner Roxane qui avait reçu un sort dans les côtes et qui souffrait. Hermione avait compris que ses côtes étaient fêlées et l'avait soigné. C'était encore la seule personne de ses amis à avoir été blessée et cela réconfortait Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille courrait vers le groupe d'auror qui avait combattu les mangemorts avant que ceux-ci ne prennent la fuite, pour soigner les différents blessés. Mais, alors qu'elle approchait du premier qui était à terre et gémissait, elle sentit la lame d'un couteau sur sa gorge et s'immobilisa.  
  
- Tiens tiens. Hermione Granger quelle surprise! Quelle heureuse coïncidence!  
  
La jeune fille frémit au ton joyeux du mangemort et s'efforça de ne pas faire un seul pas. C'est alors qu'une voix méprisante retentit derrière eux.  
  
- Laisse la Queudver, et occupe toi plutôt de moi!  
  
Hermione sentit le couteau partir de sa gorge et tenta de se dégager mais le sale traître la tenait par le bras.  
  
Il la plaça devant lui.  
  
- Fais un pas de plus sale morveux et tu peux lui dire adieu.  
  
Harry bouillonnait  
  
- Ose la toucher et tu rôtiras en enfer!  
  
- Elle y sera avant moi!  
  
Et il retourna Hermione pour l'avoir face à lui. Il prit son couteau dans la main et le planta dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.  
  
Le temps sembla s'immobiliser. L'expression de Hermione passa de la surprise à la résignation, puis à la douleur tandis que le rat sortait le couteau de son corps. Il la lâcha et la jeune fille tomba lentement sur le sol.  
  
Harry regarda avec une horreur non dissimulée sa meilleure amie tomber à terre, une tache rouge s'étalant sur sa tunique. Sans réfléchir à rien, le regard vide, Harry leva sa baguette sur Pettigrow qui se préparait à se transformer, persuadé que Harry allait se hâter près de la sorcière et non vers lui. Il se trompait lourdement.  
  
- Avada Kedavra!  
  
Le sort se dirigea vers Peter qui, surpris, ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Il le prit de plein fouet et tomba sur le sol non loin d'Hermione. Harry se précipita sur le corps du traître et le roua de coups avant de le transpercer de plusieurs coups d'épée.  
  
Harry sentit des bras le tirer en arrière et se laissa faire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ses joues humides de larmes. Il se retourna pour faire face à Lowsyn.  
  
- Harry, Harry il est mort, plus besoin de s'acharner dessus!  
  
Remarquant les yeux rouges et les joues humides de son protégé, il s'inquiéta.  
  
- Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
- Hermione. Il a poignardé Hermione.  
  
Lowsyn eut un air effaré avant de regarder autour de lui et de se précipiter vers le corps de la jeune fille qu'il venait de remarquer.  
  
La tache rouge faisait plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de diamètre à présent et la jeune fille respirait très mal. Ses yeux se fermaient et elle cligna plusieurs fois rapidement des paupières.  
  
- Hermione, tu m'entends? On va te sortir de là Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille voulut parler mais sa bouche était en sang . Harry s'approcha, pleurant silencieusement. Alors que Lowsyn lui demandait de rester là pendant qu'il allait chercher Mikaël, il posa ses mains sur le front chaud de la jeune fille.  
  
- Je suis désolé Hermione.  
  
- C'n'est. pas. ta faute. Ne sois. pas. désolé.  
  
La jeune fille lui sourit avant que son sourire ne se fige et que son regard ne se fasse plus lointain.  
  
- Hermione! Hermione noooooooon!!!  
  
Harry posa ses mains à l'emplacement du c?ur de la jeune fille et celles-ci furent très vite rouge du sang de sa meilleure amie.  
  
Lowsyn finit par trouver Mikaël près des professeurs de Poudlard, soignant l'un d'eux.  
  
- Mikaël, vient, dépêche-toi!  
  
- Je suis occupé, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il en voyant le visage livide de l'adulte.  
  
- C'est Hermione, elle s'est fait poignardé au c?ur.  
  
Mikaël pâlit, et se releva précipitamment.  
  
- Montre moi où elle est.  
  
Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux et arrivèrent peu après auprès d'un Harry en pleine concentration.  
  
"Si elle meurt, que je meurs aussi. Donnez lui ma puissance, mon énergie, tout ce que vous voulez, mais faites qu'elle vive." Songea-t-il.  
  
Il se mettait en méditation au moment où les deux résistants arrivaient près de lui.  
  
Harry se plongea dans le flux magique qui coulait en lui. Il tenta l'impossible, quelque chose que jamais personne n'avait tenté jusque là. Réanimer un mourant par transfert me magie.  
  
Mikaël posa sa main dans le cou de la jeune fille et se releva, plus pâle que jamais.  
  
- Il n'y a plus rien à faire.  
  
^~^~^  
  
Harry se concentra sur le lien créer par ses mains poser sur le c?ur de Hermione. Il tenta de contrôler le fleuve et de séparer une partie de sa magie pour la transférer dans le corps de son amie. Alors qu'il fouillait de son esprit un moyen de le faire et qu'il commençait à désespérer, il sentit une petit, minuscule coupure au bout de son index.  
  
Sans même prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre, il se concentra et agrandit sa blessure. De là, il fit passer une partie du flux de magie. Il sentit le fleuve s'amenuiser très légèrement chez lui, et la magie passer par ses doigts dans le corps d'Hermione. Il sortit alors de sa méditation.  
  
^~^~^  
  
Alors que Lowsyn fixait intensément Mikaël qui venait de prononcer la mort de Hermione, ils entendirent une respiration secouée. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir Hermione ouvrir les yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois. Puis ils virent Harry sortir de son air léthargique et hurler de douleur.  
  
Lowsyn se précipita vers Harry alors qu'il continuait de hurler. Il le prit dans ses bras et se releva. La tête du jeune homme reposait sur son épaule. Harry avait arrêté de crier mais tout son corps était crispé et tentait de lutter contre la douleur.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a? Que s'est-il passé?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, laisse moi voir! Cria Mikaël.  
  
Lowsyn posa son élève près de Mikaël qui s'occupa immédiatement de lui. Il prit d'abord conscience de la main en sang du jeune homme et entreprit de la nettoyer par un sort.  
  
- Va me chercher Ginny Lowsyn, vite!  
  
L'adulte acquiesça et partit en courant pour chercher la rouquine. Durant ce temps, la main de Harry lavée, Mikaël regarda longuement Harry pour déceler une autre source de douleur mais ne trouva rien, à son plus grand étonnement.  
  
- Tu ne trouveras rien, fit une voix derrière lui.  
  
Le jeune homme se tourna et vit Hermione debout, légèrement pâle mais en forme.  
  
- Hermione ça va? Que s'est-il passé?  
  
- J'ai été poignardé par un mangemort en plein c?ur. Je me suis sentie mourir et partir lentement mais il y avait comme un fil qui me retenait. J'ai senti comme un afflux d'énergie venir en moi.  
  
- Et?  
  
- Je crois que c'était Harry, j'ai senti ses mains sur mon c?ur. Il a du me transmettre une partie de sa magie pour m'empêcher de mourir. Et comme il est très puissant, c'était presque pareil pour lui, et moi ça m'a remise d'aplomb. Mais il a oublié quelque chose.  
  
- Qui est?  
  
Hermione était légèrement inquiète pour son ami, et ne le quittait pas des yeux tout en s'expliquant.  
  
- Lorsqu'il a mélangé nos sangs, il s'est transmis une partie de ma blessure.  
  
- Donc si je comprends bien, il est entrain de souffrir d'un coup de poignard qu'il n'a pas eu.  
  
- Oui c'est à peu près ça.  
  
C'est à cet instant que Ginny arriva, accompagnée de Lowsyn. Ils courraient et s'accroupirent près de Harry. Lowsyn ne parut voir que Hermione était debout, et en forme, seulement après qu'il soit légèrement rassuré sur la santé de son protégé.  
  
- Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.  
  
- Oui, grâce à Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le temps des explications. Mikaël, occupe toi de Harry mais d'abord, donne moi une potion de soin légers, que je puisse retourner au combat.  
  
La garçon acquiesça et sortit de poches accolées à son corps de petites fioles. Il en prit une et la tendit à la jeune fille qui la but d'un trait. Elle rendit le flacon vide à Mikaël avant de disparaître, baguette à la main, dans les combats.  
  
- Ginny, fais moi apparaître un bandage, imagine le fin mais d'une grande capacité d'absorption, et de plus ou moins cinquante centimètres.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Après quelques secondes, le bandage apparut dans les airs et Mikaël s'en empara et commença à bander la main de Harry qui s'était remise à saigner.  
  
- Il va s'en tirer ?  
  
- Oui, c'et surtout psychologique. Il doit comprendre que le coup de poignard ne lui a pas été porté et que la douleur n'est pas réelle.  
  
Lowsyn s'approcha du garçon et lui prit les mains. Il remarqua les étranges cicatrices qui couvraient le dos de sa main droite et formaient des lettres, puis des mots indéchiffrables à présent. Il se promit d'en parler à Harry dès que possible. Pas un instant, la pensée que Harry ne ressorte pas vivant de son combat contre Voldemort ne l'effleura.  
  
- Bon, je retourne aider Hermione et les blessés moi. Préviens moi en cas de problèmes, mais il devrais revenir à lui dans quelques secondes. Donne lui ça d'accord ?  
  
L'elfe acquiesça et prit des mains du jeune adulte une petite fiole pareille à celle que Hermione avait prise. Mikaël disparut dans la foule de guerriers esprits qui combattaient.  
  
Lowsyn se permit de contempler les combats en attendant que Harry ne se réveille. Il était bizarre de se dire que Harry Potter était là, inconscient, et que personne ne l'avait encore vu. Les combats se succédaient, l'un après l'autre, sans interruption, contre Stryotes et Sanacaiëls, contre mangemorts ou les derniers géants.  
  
- Low.  
  
- Harry tu es réveillé ? Non attends bois d'abord ceci !  
  
Il appuya le goulot de la petite bouteille contre la lèvre inférieur de Harry et fit couler peu à peu le liquide transparent dans sa bouche.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut tout bu, Harry cligna des paupières. L'obscurité tombait rapidement, fait normal puisque c'était le jour le plus court de l'année.  
  
Harry reprit des couleurs et arriva sans problèmes à se relever. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite bouteille noire : de l'esprit de Dragon.  
  
- Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment de te mettre à boire Harry ?  
  
L'adolescent de mit à rire et décapsula la bouteille. Il en but quelques gorgées avant de jeter la bouteille encore à moitié pleine.  
  
- C'est juste pour me remettre d'aplomb. C'est bien de le faire par la magie mais l'alcool aide aussi !  
  
Lowsyn lui sourit. Harry allait mieux, et ça se voyait. Il plaisantait et se tenait debout sans aucune difficulté.  
  
- Tu sais que tu m'as fait une belle frayeur ?  
  
- Hermione.  
  
- Sauvée ! Je me demande encore comment mais tu m'expliqueras ça quand nous aurons le temps. Partis comme nous le sommes les combats ne seront pas finis demain matin !  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui les combats qui continuaient sans relâche, et les combattants esprits disparaître peu à peu. Il en restait encore deux bonnes centaines, et ils avaient causé beaucoup de dommages, mais le fait que Harry ait été inconscient les faisait disparaître. Dès que l'adolescent s'en rendit compte, il en créa de nouveau et renforça ceux qui restaient.  
  
Lorsque ce fut fait, il soupira de soulagement et regarda ce qu'il restait des troupes ennemies. Même s'ils étaient moins que les résistants, il en restait un bon paquet. Les plus dures à combattre étaient sans aucun doute les Sanacaiëls dont les blessures étaient mortelles. Peu s'osaient à les combattre sauf les combattants esprits, donc dans l'ensemble c'était une réussite puisque les Sanacaiëls disparaissaient peu à peu.  
  
- Tu penses que les combats vont bientôt finir ? demanda Lowsyn à son élève.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à arriver. Et l'énigme disait que dès que nous serions face à face les combats seraient arrêtés.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que cet affrontement arrive.  
  
Harry regarda son mentor avec des yeux brillants de gratitude. Lowsyn, après un instant d'hésitation, se rapprocha de l'adolescent et le serra dans ses bras. Harry répondit à l'étreinte avec plaisir.  
  
- Quelle scène touchante dites moi !  
  
Une voix froide avait retenti derrière eux, et Harry frissonna en reconnaissant la personne à qui elle appartenait. Il desserra sa prise autour de son mentor et fit face au pire mage noir de cette époque.  
  
- Potter Potter. Ne t'ais-je pourtant pas dit que les sentiments étaient le pire chez les hommes ?  
  
- Si, mais ça a du m'échapper, fit cyniquement Harry.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il significatif à Lowsyn qui comprit et se recula.  
  
Le dernier combat de Harry et Voldemort allait commencer.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voila, désolé pour le retard j'ai eu quelques petits désagréments. La suite bientôt. reviews !  
  
Mystick : merci beaucoup, je le sais je suis sadique, mais que veux-tu c'est le privilège des auteurs ! Lol. merci a toi et à bientôt !  
  
Big apple : et oui je suis sadique (je me répète :o)) merci et toi ça va ? moi bien sauf que cette fic est presque terminé je suis triste ! fin bon. bisous et merci !!!  
  
Gaiyle : tu verras, c'est une surprise ! pas super super ce combat, mais j'ai jamais été très doué pour ça. bisous, et review SVP  
  
Baby_chang : qui pense tu que c'est ? dis toujours ca m'intéresse. pour voir. merci d'avance ! bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !  
  
Tigrou : voilà !!! bisous et merci !  
  
Phoebe Skywalker ; je sais j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant ;o) ct un peu pour nous deux en somme ! bisous et merci !  
  
Kamy : tu verras. sinon merci pour ta review et à bientôt !!!  
  
Sandrine Lupin : pas grave, oui j'ai aimé écrire ces passages là. et c'est pas fini ! enfin, merci et à bientôt !!! 


	37. Confrontation finale

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 39 : Confrontation finale  
  
Harry fixa Voldemort, ses yeux brûlants de la haine si longuement contenue. Tout de cet homme le répugnait, de ses pupilles rouges à ses narines de serpent, de ses longs doigts à sa peau pâle. Il avait devant lui la cause de son horrible vie, de ses dix années chez les Dursley, de la mort de ses parents et de son parrain, ainsi que de Ambre. Chaque centimètre de sa peau n'avait qu'une envie, tuer le sorcier des ténèbres, lui faire le plus de mal possible.  
  
Lowsyn regarda avec une certaine crainte son élève. Tout son être était tendu, il semblait briller de fureur trop longtemps contenue.  
  
L'elfe se tourna et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que tout le monde fixait les deux opposants avec la même crainte, le même respect et la même attente.  
  
« Lorsque les deux piliers seront placés, le temps sera stoppé »  
  
Lowsyn se retourna et sourit à Remus qui s'était approché à quelques pas de lui. Mais son sourire était crispé par le combat qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer et cela le rassura de remarquer la même tension chez le loup- garou.  
  
- Les combats sont arrêtés. L'échiquier et les pions sont placés.  
  
- C'est aux blancs de jouer ?  
  
Remus soupira. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, il avait vu trop de morts. Apres James et Lily, puis Sirius, il redoutait qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Harry.  
  
Il avait vu Peter, mort dans la plaine, et malgré son soulagement parce que le rat avait fini de pourrir son existence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était le dernier maraudeur encore n vie et que ce serait peut- être bientôt son tour.  
  
- Je ne sais pas Lowsyn, tout ce que j'espère c'est que les blancs gagneront.  
  
L'elfe acquiesça. Il regarda les nombreux combattants, à présent regroupés mais personne ne tentait rien. Pourquoi plus personne ne bougeait ? Quel étrange phénomène faisait que les combats s'étaient arrêtés pour laisser place au plus grand affrontement de tous les temps ?  
  
Harry regardait toujours le responsable de ses malheurs et tentait de décharger toute sa fureur dans ses gestes, ce serait peut-être sa plus grande alliée. Tout aussi sûrement que ce pouvait être sa plus grande faiblesse.  
  
Il assura sa prise sur sa baguette et vérifia par ses sens la présence de son épée et de son poignard. Il faisait bien plus confiance à ses sens et intuitions, étant donné que la nuit était tombée rapidement et qu'il faisait à présent fort noir.  
  
Remus eut une idée, car bien que sa vue soit très développée grâce à sa facette loup-garou, les autres ne devaient pas voir grand-chose. Il leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un énorme feu qu'il délimita par des pierres sur le sol.  
  
Lowsyn, comprenant l'intention de son nouvel ami, fit de même. Très vite, comme des feux d'alertes, des feux apparurent tout autour de Harry et Voldemort, partout dans la plaine. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, mangemorts et résistants s'allièrent dans un simple geste comme celui-là.  
  
Harry fixait toujours Voldemort. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé, mais Harry semblait plus menaçant par la couleur des flammes dansant sur sa peau bronzée, tandis que celle de Voldemort prenait une teinte plus fade.  
  
Et enfin, comme une partie d'échecs, les blancs commencèrent, mais à l'inverse du jeu, le premier coup de ne fut pas innocent.  
  
- Erpagos !!! Hurla Harry, baguette pointée vers Voldemort.  
  
Un sort de couleur mauve, c'était la première fois que Lowsyn voyait cette couleur de sort, se dirigea vers Voldemort mais celui-ci fit un rond de sa baguette et le sort disparu dans un trou noir. Harry n'y fit même pas attention et, aussitôt, un éclair sortit de sa baguette, mais au moment où il allait toucher Voldemort, celui-ci disparut.  
  
Il réapparut derrière Harry qui, s'en étant douté, faisait déjà face. Un autre éclair sortit de sa baguette mais Voldemort le transforma en ombre noir qui fonça sur Harry. Celui-ci la fit disparaître d'une incantation.  
  
Il était bizarre de voir à quel point le combat paraissait calme. A part le premier sort de Harry qu'il avait crié, tout paraissait extrêmement paisible. Aucun des deux opposants ne parlait, murmurant plutôt les sorts, et leurs gestes étaient sûrs et tranquilles. Personne ne parlait, et à chaque sort, les deux armées ne faisaient que retenir leurs souffles.  
  
Harry prononça une formule et une forme de phénix sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur Voldemort qui l'évita par un bouclier noir comme la suie. Lui- même fit sortir de sa baguette un serpent qui s'approcha de Harry, mais celui-ci le fit brûler. Il prononça ensuite une incantation complexe à mi- voix. Une lumière éclatante apparut et se dirigea très lentement vers le mage noir. Celui-ci eut beau tenté de la détruire, puis de s'en protéger par divers bouclier, la clarté finit par le toucher.  
  
Chose étrange, cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Il ne posa pas de cris de douleur et ne tomba pas au sol, il ne reçut aucune blessure arrente, rien.  
  
- Potter, Potter. Serais-tu aussi bête que Dumbledore ?  
  
- Si tu veux parler de votre combat de l'année passé, je ne ferai en effet pas la même erreur. Je connais d'autres moyens d'en finir avec toi que la mort, mais mon souhait le plus cher reste de te voir mourir devant moi.  
  
Voldemort rit, de son rire glacé à immobiliser le sang, mais Harry ne cilla même pas. Il ne fit que tendre sa baguette devant lui et le combat reprit comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.  
  
Un sort vert, probablement l'avada kedavra, surgit de la baguette de Voldemort et se dirigea vers le garçon à la cicatrice qui l'évita en disparaissant. Il réapparut seulement deux mètres plus loin, ce qui était pourtant suffisant pour échapper au sort mortel.  
  
Harry riposta par un ruban doré qui vint s'enrouler autour de Voldemort sans le toucher. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, ne bougea pas, mais il se rendit vite compte du danger que le ruban représentait sans doute et le détruisit par une formule complexe de magie noire.  
  
Les résistants assistaient sans agir au combat qui avait lieu devant eux, tout comme d'ailleurs les mangemorts. De tous, Dumbledore était sans doute un des plus anxieux. Il avait bien vu le parallélisme entre le combat du ministère de l'année précédente entre lui et Voldemort, et celui face à lui. Il espérait seulement qu'il finirais positivement pour eux .  
  
C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui était le traître. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la personne qui avait transplané et il comptait bien le découvrir. Mais le combat l'empêchait d'y penser maintenant, il était bien trop occupé à suivre l'affrontement des yeux, suivant les sorts et essayant de comprendre les formules et incantations.  
  
Lowsyn avait également remarqué que le traître n'avait pas été démasqué, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, bien trop occupé par l'enjeu de cette dernière opposition. Plu que le destin du monde sorcier, la sécurité du garçon qui avait pris une si grande place dans son c?ur. Il se rendait seulement compte maintenant à quel point il tenait à l'adolescent. Il le considérait comme son propre fils, et son seul souhait était de la protéger jusqu'à la fin.  
  
Remus remarqua les sentiments de Lowsyn, et, à cet instant précis, fut convaincu de la sincérité de l'adulte. Jusque là, ses sentiments étaient partagés entre la crainte que l'homme soit en fait mauvais ou ne prenne pas assez soin de Harry, et, il devait bien se l'avouer, la jalousie que Harry se soit tellement attaché à l'homme.  
  
Mais Lupin s'était fait une raison. Il valait mieux que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne s'occupe de Harry, sa condition de loup-garou ne lui permettrait pas une totale sécurité. Alors pourquoi pas Lowsyn ? S'était quelque chose à laquelle il devrait penser. Et l'adulte semblait vraiment prendre à c?ur les intérêts de l'adolescent.  
  
Harry leva alors sa baguette, braquée sur Voldemort. Alors que tous retenaient leurs souffles, Harry commença une longue formule. Voldemort leva sa baguette, sans doute pour parer le coup à venir, et se tint immobile.  
  
Lorsque Harry eut fini, sa baguette s'illumina d'une couleur ocre pâle, mais rien ne sortit. Alors que tous regardaient, surpris, la baguette, Voldemort éclata de son rire glacé.  
  
- Alors petit Potter, on s'attaque à des sorts trop complexes pour soi? Et tu penses vraiment sortir vainqueur de ce combat? Pathétique.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Jamais Lowsyn n'avait vu une telle haine dans les yeux de son élève, une telle rage. A tel point que son regard pouvait rivaliser avec les pupilles rouges du lord noir.  
  
Hermione regardait Harry avec surprise. Cette histoire clochait.  
  
- Ron, comment se fait-il que Harry ait raté son sort?  
  
- Je ne sais pas 'Mione. peut-être qu'il était tellement énervé qu'il ne s'est pas bien concentré, je ne sais pas.  
  
- Ce n'est pas le genre de Harry.  
  
Le rouquin haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur les deux opposants qui ne bougeait plus, Voldemort toujours accompagné de son sourire sarcastique, Harry et ses yeux haineux.  
  
Hermione sentait autre chose qui n'était pas logique. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors qu'elle regardait les baguettes qui se faisaient face, levées, tout s'illumina.  
  
- Et surtout. Pourquoi le priori incantatem n'a-t-il pas eu lieu?  
  
- je ne sais pas, peut-être que Harry a changé de baguette.  
  
- Non, il tient à la sienne.  
  
- Voldemort alors, qu'est ce que ça change.  
  
Hermione fit un signe de la main pour classer l'affaire, mais elle savait bien que cette histoire était trop bizarre pour que ce soit banal. Cette histoire de baguettes changées, elle n'y croyait pas.  
  
Harry fixait toujours Voldemort, puis se décida à reprendre le combat. Il leva sa baguette sous le regard moqueur de son opposant et fit jaillir un jet d'eau noir qui toucha Voldemort au bras. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter, l'eau étant trop rapide, et il fut à la limite de hurler. D'un coup de baguette, il écarta le jet d'eau, mais fusilla Harry du regard. Celui-ci avait un sourire qu'il ne tentait pas de cacher.  
  
- Le petit Potter a quelques sorts intéressants en réserve hein?  
  
Voldemort, comme réponse, murmura une formule et l'air se mit à tourner autour d'eux, de plus en plus rapide.  
  
Ce fut la panique dans la plaine, le vent se faisait violent et agressif, emportant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il tournait, de plus en plus vite, autour des deux piliers de l'attaque. Lowsyn comprit alors, effaré, que se créait lentement un cyclone.  
  
Harry était au milieu avec Voldemort, tous deux calmes et tout deux au centre du cyclone ce qui les mettaient à l'abri. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, le bruit du vent atténuant les cris des deux armées.  
  
- Ainsi, tu es fermement décidé à me combattre.  
  
- Oui, dit fermement Harry.  
  
- As-tu seulement conscience de la possibilité qui s'offre à toi?  
  
Harry eut un petit rire faux et fronça les épaules.  
  
- Vous voulez dire, la possibilité de mourir?  
  
- Non, la possibilité de te joindre à moi. Pense à tout ce que nous poussions faire, et tu pourrais te venger de tous ceux qui t'ont si volontairement trahis!  
  
Harry eut alors la vision d'une vie de puissance, de gloire et de richesse. Une vie facile et occupée. Mais alors que son esprit vaquait dans cette possibilité, d'autres images s'imposèrent à lui. Ses amis morts, le château détruit et ses ennemis heureux. Son visage se renferma et son sourire se fit dur.  
  
- Bien sûr, je vous crois. Une vie facile? Tout ce que vous désirez est ma mort, et tout ce que je désire est la votre!  
  
- Très bien. tu veux jouer le courageux, et bien tu regretteras d'avoir fait ce choix!  
  
Harry raffermit sa prise autour de sa baguette et se força à faire attention au moindre geste du mage noir. Celui-ci tenait sa baguette devant lui, braquée sur Harry.  
  
Le cyclone tournait toujours autour d'eux, et bientôt, Voldemort prononça une autre formule qui fit venir un bruit sourd et long. Harry frissonna mais il rayonnait: il adorait les orages.  
  
Un éclair zébra le ciel. Les cris qui s'étaient interrompus reprirent, plus fort que jamais.  
  
Lowsyn tentait, en vain, d'apercevoir Harry mais le cyclone était bien trop compact pour ça. Plus le temps passait, plus l'inquiétude s'agrandissait, présence inconfortable et basse de son ventre.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel juste assez de temps pour voir que la pluie ne menaçait pas de tomber tout de suite. Alors qu'il baissait les yeux, il eut juste le temps de voir Voldemort sourire avant d'être expulsé en arrière de plusieurs mètres, menaçant d'être emporté par le vent rapide.  
  
Par un effort intense, il repoussa le sort de son ennemi et avança de quelques pas. Les quelques mèches rebelles qui n'étaient pas attachées étaient repoussées par l'air agité.  
  
Harry leva sa baguette et poursuivit le combat qui s'était quelque peu arrêté. Alors qu'il murmurait un sort de magie ancienne, un autre éclair traversa le ciel.  
  
Voldemort esquiva l'ombre qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas vers la gauche. Alors qu'il lançait à Harry un sourire triomphant, il ne vit pas l'ombre revenir par derrière lui.  
  
A l'instant même où l'expression de Voldemort se fit horrifiée, l'ombre pénétra dans son corps et il s'effondra.  
  
Lowsyn regardait toujours avec empressement le cyclone pour tenter d'apercevoir Harry quand soudain, le tonnerre s'apaisa et les éclairs stoppèrent. Le cyclone ralentissait et la plaine redevint plus calme. Pourtant, les deux piliers du combat, les deux sorciers les plus puissants avec Dumbledore, étaient toujours cachés par un grand nuage noir qui les enveloppait entièrement.  
  
Harry regarda le mage se relever péniblement. Celui-ci avait perdu son petit sourire et sa mine réjouie. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il fixait l'adolescent avec un mélange de haine et de surprise.  
  
Il leva sa baguette et le sort fusa, trop rapide pour que le Survivant ne puisse l'éviter. Il tomba à genoux en hurlant. La douleur dans laquelle il était plongé le transperçait de toutes parts et il ne pouvait que hurler.  
  
Voldemort riait à gorge déployée et il prit sa décision. Alors qu'il lançait un deuxième sort de douleur à son ennemi, il dissipa les ténèbres qui les entouraient, lui et Harry, et se dévoila alors à tous.  
  
Lowsyn ne put retenir le cri d'angoisse qui lui enserrait la gorge quand il vit son élève à terre, serrant les dents. Il ne fut pas le seul à crier d'ailleurs, beaucoup de résistants ne purent empêcher  
  
La peur d'enserrer leurs ventres.  
  
Voldemort fixa longtemps ses ennemis, parmi lesquelles les guerriers esprits qui commençaient à se dissiper, lentement.  
  
- Voyez, voyez ce qu'il advient d'un adolescent trop impétueux qui croyait pouvoir me vaincre!  
  
Il jeta un sort à Harry, d'une puissance telle que malgré toute sa volonté le garçon à la cicatrice ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur.  
  
Lowsyn était un des plus touchés par ce sort. Il lui semblait partager la douleur de son protégé. Il avait l'impression de sentir la douleur percer sa peau et transpercer ses os.  
  
Voldemort ricana aux visages des résistants.  
  
- Vous qui aviez placé vos espoirs en ce garçon, je vais le tuer, devant vous!  
  
Et sous les cris d'horreur de toute l'armée blanche, il leva sa baguette vers le garçon qui avait relevé la tête et le fixait avec impuissance, retenu au sol par la fatigue et le désespoir.  
  
"Je t'en pris Harry, relève toi! Bats-toi! J'ai besoin de toi!" Supplia en silence Lowsyn, les yeux humides.  
  
Mais le mage murmura le sort mortel, et le jet vert devenu bien trop connu pour Harry se dirigea vers lui et le corps de Harry fut propulsé par l'impact du sort sur sa poitrine.  
  
Alors que Voldemort éclatait de son rire glacé, triomphal, Lowsyn vit le regard de Harry pour la dernière fois. Des yeux vides, sans vie. Et le corps désespérément mort.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Noln ne me tuez pas!!! Hihi chapitre fini, bientôt la suite! Reviews SVP!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Mystick: très mauvaise idée de me tuer tu sais, je suis sadique c'est clair mais c'est pas la peine de braquer ce fusil sur moi! Lol. bisous!  
  
Broack Dincht : merci beaucoup! Je sais ce n'est pas très logique mais j'avais envie ^^ bisous!  
  
Sandrine Lupin: hahahahahahaha je crois que j'ai jamais autant rit en lisant une review, sauf peut-être avec Axos (une autre reviewer, sur twwo, qui fait aussi des prédics, il te fait concurrence!). te dire mes préférées? Impossible, j'aime tout! C'est surtout l'accumulation qui est ultra, je me marre comme une petite folle! Continue!!!  
  
Shadow: pas grave! Merci pour ta review que j'ai reçu qu'à moitié mais bon. lol! Bises  
  
Tigrou: je crois que j'ai compris :o) merci beaucoup!  
  
Baby_chang: eh bien merci ma 200e revieweuse!!! La suite bientôt, promis!!! Bisous et merci!  
  
Jaëlle: eh oui, je suis triste aussi! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est la vie! Mdr. bisous à bientôt pour la suite!  
  
Click: merci, je suis sadique je sais, mais c'est dans ma nature!  
  
Arathorn: ne me tue pas, je veux d'abord finir cette fiction. bisous et merci!!!  
  
Gaiyle: non non je n'ai pas oublié!!! Mais merci de l'avoir remarqué! Merci aussi pour ta review!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: eh oui qu'est ce que tu veux je pense à mes revieweurs! Lol. bisous à bientôt!  
  
Popov: voilà. ne m'étrangle pas, je suis hors de portée, mais merci beaucoup! J'espère que ça t'a quand même plu. bisous!!! 


	38. La fin

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 40: La fin  
  
Hermione hurla, avant de tomber à genoux en pleurant. Le regard de Lowsyn se fit presque aussi vide que celui de Harry et Remus semblait étourdit et perdu. Bon nombre de résistants pleuraient, où étaient à terre alors que les mangemorts et derniers Stryotes poussaient des cris de joie.  
  
Voldemort ricana et rabaissa le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Voir ces gens désespérés était pour lui une délectation si incroyable qu'il décida d'attendre avant de les tuer. Ce fut sa plus grosse erreur.  
  
Alors que tout le monde s'était à peu près relevé, Voldemort se décida à faire signe à ses mangemorts... trop tard.  
  
Il ne vit en effet pas l'ombre qui était derrière lui, et ce fut sous les cris d'horreur de beaucoup que Voldemort sentit la douleur envahir son corps. Apparut alors devant lui Harry Potter, debout bien que très pâle, qui tenait à la main une épée rouge de sang.  
  
- Ton incapacité à comprendre que la mort n'est pas la fin de tout t'aura perdu... Tom.  
  
Et avant que Voldemort n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Harry avait replanté son épée dans le corps si blanc du lord noir. Il se laissa tomber au sol, ses pupilles dilatées par la surprise et la douleur. Harry était à côté de lui et, souhaitant sans doute abréger la vue de son ennemi agonisant, il lui donna un troisième coup d'épée.  
  
Harry était écoeuré. Voir ainsi le plus grand mage de l'époque mourir par petits feux en perdant une quantité effroyable de sang était assez épouvantable. Et puis, redoutant que le mage ne trouve un moyen de se remettre, Harry prit sa baguette et commença un drôle de rituel sous les regards alarmés, inquiets, surpris de tous.  
  
"Que son âme disparaisse dans les profondeurs du monde d'où il vient, qu'à jamais son corps soit consumé et que son nom ne soit qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres. Que son esprit trouve enfin le repos et que plus jamais rie ne vienne le troubler".  
  
Harry tendit ses mains au dessus de Voldemort et les ténèbres semblèrent soudain d'abattre sur le corps mourrant. Il y eut une grande ombre qui enveloppa le corps et un grand feu qui sembla le brûler de l'intérieur.  
  
C'en était fini de Voldemort. Après plus de 25 ans de terreur, le mage était mort de plusieurs coups d'épée d'un adolescent passé pour mort.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Harry fixa le corps devenu cendres de celui qu'il avait combattu durant cinq ans. Le soulagement l'envahit peu à peu, mais il se reprit, il avait d'abord plusieurs choses à faire.  
  
Alors que tous les gens autour de lui se reprenaient peu à peu, lentement, il fit apparaître un petit bocal où il enferma les cendres. Il le plaça à terre et prit sa baguette en main.  
  
Il la pointa sur le flacon et le fit exploser. Aussitôt, les cendres s'élevèrent dans les airs pour former pour la dernière fois une tête de mort: la marque des ténèbres. Les mangemorts sentirent la marque les brûler, et comprenant que c'était la fin, s'enfuirent, accompagnés des Stryotes.  
  
Le vent chassa peu à peu les cendres qui se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du monde, transporté par l'air agité.  
  
Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et murmura un sort qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps.  
  
-Survivantos  
  
Un grand chien noir monta peu à peu dans les airs jusqu'à surplomber les collines environnantes. Tous regardèrent le signe une dernière fois, Harry compris. Puis ce dernier dit la formule de destruction et la marque explosa à son tour.  
  
- Je l'ai fait pour toi Sirius... Tu vois, il est mort maintenant...  
  
Alors qu'il regardait le ciel vide, il prononça la troisième et dernière formule. Deux cercles encastrés l'un dans l'autre, une perle au milieu d'eux, montèrent à leurs tours. Harry les fixa quelques instants avant de tendre sa baguette au dessus de lui. Dans un soupir il dit.  
  
- Adieu Ambre... Je t'ai aimé.  
  
Et le signe éclata, répondant une pluie de petites paillettes dorées sur tous les résistants, aurors et professeurs.  
  
Harry abaissa sa baguette et se retourna pour faire face à ses amis et alliés. Il ne fallut pas trois secondes pour qu'il soit serré dans des bras puissants. Reconnaissant la carrure et les chevaux de son mentor, Harry répondit vigoureusement à l'étreinte, laissant aller sa tête contre l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme son père, du moins frère.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce qui parut prendre des heures, les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Ne me refait jamais, jamais une peur pareille!  
  
Harry lui sourit et l'étreignit une fois encore. Il se dégagea et se dirigea vers Remus qui était à quelques pas de lui. Il le serra dans ses bras comme jamais il ne l'avait fait à part avec Lowsyn.  
  
- Merci Rem...  
  
- Merci à toi... et merci pour Sirius.  
  
Les larmes menaçant à présent de couler, Harry le quitta pour courir vers Hermione qui faisait de même. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et tournèrent ensemble quelques minutes. Les larmes d'Hermione tachait la robe de Harry et l'humidifiait mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention, trop occupés à se serrer l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Harry ne fit que sourire, sourire auquel répondit Hermione, rayonnante. Harry se jeta alors dans les bras de Ron qui se tenait juste derrière eux.  
  
- Merci mon frère, murmura le Survivant et vainqueur.  
  
- Merci de quoi, c'est toi qui a tout fait!  
  
- Faux, mais merci d'être là...  
  
Ils se sourirent et la personne qui s'approcha ensuite fut Ginny. Harry le fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant et la reposa au sol alors que tous deux riaient à gorge déployée. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Harry paria qu'il aurait une crampe à la mâchoire avant le lendemain, mais il n'eut pas le temps de développer sa pensée qu'une ombre avança vers lui. Il se tourna pour faire face à Cynthia qui souriait doucement.  
  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune file avec douceur. Ils oublièrent ainsi le monde extérieur jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux Weasley ne les siffle et les ramène à la réalité.  
  
Cynthia paraissait perplexe, et lorsque Harry l'embrassa une deuxième fois, elle le repoussa légèrement.  
  
- Harry, je...  
  
- Si c'est à cause d'Ambre... J'ai fait son deuil, je peux repartir et tourner la page.  
  
Cynthia ne répondit que par un immense sourire et elle se jeta en riant au cou de celui qui venait de revenir son petit ami.  
  
Harry songea à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ambre... La douleur n'accompagnait plus ce nom si souvent prononcé. Etait-ce vraiment parce qu'il avait tourné la page? Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait autre chose...  
  
Chaque résistant le serra dans ses bras, beaucoup de larmes furent versées, plus particulièrement avec Cécilia et Katia, et beaucoup de sourire furent échangés.  
  
Pendant bien une heure, l'animation perdura, Harry passant de l'un à l'autre, à présent toujours accompagné de Cynthia qu'il tenait par la taille, et Lowsyn de l'autre côté qui souriait abondamment.  
  
Vint alors le tour de Dumbledore. Il s'approcha et eut un sourire hésitant envers son ancien élève. Harry lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.  
  
- Excusez moi pour cette année professeur.  
  
- et moi pour l'année dernière.  
  
Ils se sourirent et Harry se mit à rire.  
  
- On est quitte!  
  
- Oui... Alors quels sont tes projets à présent?  
  
Harry se plongea dans ses pensées quelques temps puis émergea lentement.  
  
- Oh, je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Je ne pense pas savoir reprendre mes études. Tout d'abord c'est contre les lois du ministère si je me rappelle bien, et puis je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être sous les projecteurs tout le temps.  
  
- A propos de ministère, je n'ai pas vu Cornélius, où est-il?  
  
Harry eut un petit sourire sarcastique.  
  
- Il semblerait que le ministre n'ait pas eu grand courage... Mais a plus tard les explications! En fait, je pensais continuer avec la résistance, mais plus comme armée défense par exemple... Et fonder une famille, ajouta le garçon en souriant à Cynthia. Et vous?  
  
- Oh, je commence à me faire vieux... Je pensais léguer ma place à quelqu'un.  
  
L'œillade qu'il lança au vainqueur n'échappa pas aux quelques personnes présentes, donc Lowsyn et Cynthia. Clairement, Harry l'avait vu lui aussi car il éclata de rire.  
  
- Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement professeur! Directeur, à seize ans?  
  
- J'ai tendance à oublier que tu es si jeune... mais après tout tu as la moitié de Poudlard non? Le combat de début d'année contre Ambre... Tu avais gagné!  
  
Harry se plongea dans ses pensées, un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres, qui se transforma vite en grimace.  
  
- Oh non! Je ne suis pas destiné à l'administration! Et puis être le supérieur de personnes plus âgées, ça me ferait trop spécial.  
  
- Peut-être dans quelques années...  
  
- Peut être oui. Ma is n'y comptez pas trop!  
  
Dumbledore eut un petit sourire, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le badge accroché à la cape de Harry.  
  
- En fait, que veulent dire les lettres A.V.M?  
  
- Oh, ça date, il faudrait les changer... Ça voulait dire Anti Voldemort et Ministère, dit Harry en riant.  
  
Peu de temps après, les aurors repartirent annoncer la bonne nouvelle au monde entier et les résistants rejoignirent le repère. Harry y fut accueilli sous les sifflements et applaudissements. Un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, celui-ci monta sur la table du salon et s'adressa à ses amis.  
  
- Merci à tous, mais n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas le seul vainqueur! A nous tous, nous avons repoussé l'ennemi et l'avons tué! Chaque fois que nous penserons à cette journée, pensez aux morts parmi lesquels trois aurors et quelques personnes du ministère.  
  
- Et des centaines de combattants esprits!  
  
Cela dissipa un peu la malaise, et Fred sourit, fier de lui.  
  
- Je propose que les prochaines semaines soient réservées à poursuivre les derniers mangemorts en fuite... Mais nous parlerons de tout cela demain... que cette soirée soit consacrée à la fête!  
  
Et d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître sur les tables des centaines de bouteilles différentes en grand nombre et des dizaines de plats.  
  
Les professeurs sourirent, et sortirent discrètement. La soirée était réservée aux résistants, ils avaient une fête de leur côté, et beaucoup de décisions à prendre.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry finit la bouteille de bierraubeurre qu'il tenait à la main et claqua le flacon vide sur la table. Il sourit de voir ses amis se libérer autant après une période aussi éprouvante. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il monta sur la table.  
  
- Sonorus.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, grands sourires, yeux pétillants de joie.  
  
- Eh bien je crois qu'il est temps... Non pas de dormir, après tout demain grasse matinée!  
  
Tout le monde applaudit et Harry eut un sentiment de déjà vu lorsque les jumeaux Weasley l'empêchèrent de reprendre la parole et sifflant. Il se racla la gorge et le silence revint.  
  
- Je disais, il est temps pour la danse!!!  
  
Et aussitôt, la musique l'interrompit et le premier slow se fit entendre. Aussitôt, bon nombre de couples entrèrent sur la piste emménagée et Harry sourit au nombre de couples qui s'étaient formés.  
  
En dehors de lui et Cynthia, et bien sûr Hermione et Ron qui étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Cécilia s'était enfin décidée à sortir avec Mikaël, et Ginny avait trouvé son compagnon en Julien. Il y avait aussi Katia et Fred qui étaient manifestement ensembles. Carolen semblait être avec Georges et Trycia était dans les bras de Lowsyn.  
  
La soirée allait être fatigante... Mais la victoire le méritait. Le lendemain ferait place aux explications qui ne tarderaient pas à devoir se manifester.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voila c'est fini... Harry vivant mais les explications aux prochain chapitre, désolée!!! Désolé aussi si j'ai pris du temps... mais j'avais pas le temps de répondre aux reviews avant... j'ai su le poster que maintenant! A bientôt pour la suite! Bisous a tous et REVIEWS SVP!!!  
  
Kyzara: je sais je dois améliorer encore ma façon d'écrire, c'est aussi pour ça que je fais des fictions (en plus du plaisir bien évidemment) merci beaucoup de ton avis, et à bientôt!  
  
Phantme: oui je sais... la fin d'ici n'est pas trop sadique mais bientôt la suite!!!!  
  
Gordic2: merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil! Alors heu j'habite en Belgique... près de Bruxelles, dans une ville du nom de Wavre... mais bon j'ai trois maisons donc ça change! Mais c'est quand même à Wavre que je suis le plus! Et toi? Et quel âge?  
  
Big apple: je ne finis pas comme ça ne t'inquiète pas ;o) a bientôt et merci!  
  
Popov: je sais je suis une grosse méchante! Lol... a plus!  
  
Click: ne me tue pas il est vivant!!!! Lol... tu l'avais pas remarqué ;o) mdr... bisous et merci!  
  
Arathorn: au moins quelqu'un qui me comprend! Lol merci beaucoup!  
  
Gaiyle: merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça! Je ne sais pas non plus je dois dire ;o) lol... merci beaucoup!  
  
Baby_chang: eh non pas mort! Je ne serais pas aussi méchante!!!  
  
Jaelle: non il n'est pas mort, mais c'est compliqué... explications au prochain chapitre!  
  
Mystick; désolée pour le retard, bientôt la suite promis!!!  
  
Shadow: réponse au prochain chapitre, je sais c'est chiant mais c'est moi l'auteur c'est moi le maître ;o) lol... merci!  
  
Tibo: merci!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker; pas mort pas mort! Mdr... suite bientôt!  
  
AnoDevils; tu sais le nombre de menaces de mort que je reçois... hihihi je n'y fait presque plus attention!  
  
Sandrine; eh bien ton coup d'épée dans le ventre se rapprochait légèrement de la réalité! Lol... continue tes prédictions sur les explications de la prétendue mort de mon tit héro! Et sur tout ce que tu veux en fait!!!  
  
Boneless: explications au prochain chapitre!!!  
  
Merci a tous, et à bientôt!!!! 


	39. Les dernières explications

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 41: Les dernières explications  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier à se lever, comme d'habitude. Son crâne le martelait quelque peu, et il savait que ce n'était pas à cause de la boisson, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas bu beaucoup...  
  
Il sourit à la pensée de la fin de la soirée de la veille et sortit dehors en traversant à pas de loups le salon. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et savoura l'air froid et vivifiant du plein hiver. Il ferma les yeux et appuya doucement sur ses temps avec ses index pour apaiser son mal de tête.  
  
Il se décida en un quart de seconde. Il rentra rapidement dans le salon, le traversa puis entra dans sa chambre où il se changea vite. Il enfila une tunique simple et large, toute noire. Sa blouse comportait un grand dessin dans le dos qui représentait un grand anneau rouge sang. Son pantalon comportait plusieurs cordelettes dont la signification et l'utilisation étaient obscures. Harry avait créé cette tunique lui-même peu avant le combat et l'avait porté une seule et unique fois. Celle-ci était la seconde.  
  
Il enfila des baskets en toile et sortit un sac de son armoire. Il y fourra tout sortes de fioles, de papiers, et de petits récipients. Il prit ensuite son épée qui était posée sur la table. Il accrocha le fourreau à sa ceinture où se trouvait déjà son poignard. Lorsque ce fut fait, il ressortit de la pièce, traversa à nouveau le salon sombre et sortit une nouvelle fois.  
  
Il sourit lorsque ses cheveux lâchés gonflèrent sous l'effet du vent sifflant. Il aimait sentir les mèches caresser son visage et faire comme un voile derrière lui.  
  
Il siffla et une ombre noire accourut de la forêt où elle se trouvait. Foudre se posta devant Harry qui lui caressa les flancs.  
  
- Alors Stayanël... prêt pour un très court voyage?  
  
Le cheval s'ébroua et hennit doucement. Harry monta sur le cheval et sourit en fermant les yeux.  
  
- Harry?  
  
L'adolescent tressaillit lorsque la voix étonnée retentit derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas et ne fit aucun autre geste pouvant faire croire qu'il avait entendu. Il se pencha et murmura quelques mots au cheval noir avant de lui caresser l'encolure.  
  
Harry pressa légèrement ses jambes contre les flancs de son cheval qui partit immédiatement au galop vers la forêt. Harry ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, il ferma les yeux et abaissa son torse pour que le cheval aille encore plus vite.  
  
Lowsyn regarda interloqué, et son expression passa rapidement à la souffrance. Il était si occupé à se demander ce qui avait pris son protégé qu'il n'entendit pas Remus venir à côté de lui. Ainsi, il sursauta quand celui-ci prit la parole.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas il reviendra.  
  
- Il m'en veut...  
  
- Non, il est juste perdu.  
  
Lowsyn se retourna et fixa avec intensité son nouvel ami. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir de la douleur, mais aussi de l'espoir par rapport à la dernière phrase de Lupin.  
  
- Perdu?  
  
- Oh Lowsyn... Il vient de tuer Voldemort! Le monde entier va le considérer comme une idole dès qu'il sortira de cet endroit! Il a vu tellement de monde mourir autour de lui... Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il va se passer pour lui maintenant! Il est traversé de tellement de sentiments... Colère, amour, envie, répugnance! Laisses lui juste un peu de temps...  
  
Lowsyn fixa, incrédule, le loup-garou qui avait soupiré.  
  
- Comment le sais-tu?  
  
- Je commence à le connaître... Il a très mal réagis à la mort de son parrain, il l'aimait plus que tout. Alors je me base sur les événements et l'intuition.  
  
Lowsyn acquiesça et il soupira de soulagement, convaincu.  
  
- merci Remus.  
  
- De rien, répondit ce dernier en souriant.  
  
Et ils rentrèrent tous deux dans le repère dont la porte était restée ouverte sur Trycia.  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry se redressa lorsqu'il s'estima satisfait de l'endroit où il était arrivé. Foudre ralentit et Harry le mena au pas jusqu'au petit ruisseau qui coulait tout au long de la prairie.  
  
Harry sourit et sauta à terre. Il posa son sac à dos à terre et s'étira. Il bailla et se frotta les yeux quelques secondes.  
  
Il regarda quelques secondes la prairie dans laquelle il se trouvait, sourire aux lèvres. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à éclairer les gouttes qui tombaient des branches blanches des arbres enneigés. Dans trois jours ce serait Noël.  
  
Harry se renfrogna à cette idée. Les résistants repartaient tous chez eux pour les fêtes étant donné que la menace de Voldemort était finie à jamais, et lui ne pouvait retourner à Poudlard, ce n'était plus chez lui.  
  
Pourtant, l'idée de rester seul au repère ne lui déplaisait pas... Passer un peu de temps seul, loin de l'agitation des journalistes...  
  
Harry prit sa baguette et, d'un sort simple, fit fondre la neige sur une grande surface. Il réchauffa ensuite le sol et s'y assit en soupirant d'aise, il était engourdi de ses longues heures à cheval.  
  
Il prit son sac et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une dizaine de fioles qu'il disposa devant lui en un rang. Il sortit ensuite un livre, une plume et une page toute blanche. Il prit alors une fiole après l'autre et but leur contenu en entier. Alors qu'il tanguait dangereusement, il marmonna une formule complexe et le livre s'ouvrit brusquement. Aussitôt, la plume se leva et parcourut les pages, les unes après les autres tandis que la formule continuait.  
  
Peu à peu, le livre se remplit, page après page... Et Harry, yeux fermés, continuait de parler de manière incompréhensible. Enfin, après au moins une heure, la plume remplit la dernière page et s'arrêta.  
  
Harry s'interrompu. Ses yeux avaient des reflets rouges inquiétants. Il claqua le livre d'un geste satisfait et fatigué avant de se tourner vers la feuille vierge qu'il prit.  
  
Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la feuille. Il éleva la voix et recommença à parler, mais normalement cette fois. Peu à peu, la plume transcrivit ses paroles sur la feuille. Lorsque l'adolescent eut fini de parler, il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui.  
  
Au moins une heure et demie avait passé depuis son arrivée. Si on comptait que le trajet pour arriver à la clairière avait facilement prit deux heures, et qu'il était parti à sept heures du matin, il devait être aux environs de onze heures.  
  
- Il serait temps que je rentre sinon Lowsyn va piquer une crise...  
  
Il remit les fioles vides dans son sac à dos, suivies du livre et de la feuille. Il raccrocha son épée qu'il avait décrochée à sa ceinture et referma son sac. Il le replaça au dos, et à l'aide d'un bloc en pierre, remonta sur Stayanël qui s'élança directement au galop.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lowsyn ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux fenêtres pour tenter d'apercevoir un cheval noir monté par un adolescent musclé mais rien... Remus finit par pousser un soupir d'exaspération et se tourna vers l'elfe.  
  
- Il VA revenir! Arrête de t'inquiéter!  
  
- Mais ça fait presque six heures qu'il est parti!  
  
- Je le sais, mais il va arriver, attends juste un peu!  
  
Lowsyn acquiesça mais tourna quand même la tête vers la fenêtre. Soudain, il se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'engouffra à l'extérieur. Il fixa avec espoir la forêt où une ombre passait. Mais il s'affaissa en voyant que ce n'était pas Harry.  
  
- Tu cherches quelqu'un Low?  
  
L'adulte se retourna d'un bloc et fit face à un adolescent aux cheveux longs qui le regardait en souriant moqueusement.  
  
- Harry!  
  
- C'est moi, dit ce dernier en s'inclinant.  
  
Il s'approcha et serra l'adulte dans ses bras.  
  
- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.  
  
- Pas grave.  
  
- Il a fallut bien du temps, mais j'ai finit par le lui faire comprendre! Dit une voix derrière eux.  
  
Harry éclata de rire tandis que Lowsyn donna un petit coup à l'arrière de la tête de Remus. Les deux adultes ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à rire eux aussi.  
  
Après quelques instants, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le repère. Le salon était très sombre, tous les rideaux étaient tirés et pas un son ne transperçait le silence.  
  
- Laissez moi deviner... Ils sont tous encore entrain de dormir, je me trompe?  
  
Mais soudain, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent, et en une seule voix, tout le monde cria "SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Harry fixa, incrédule, tous ses amis avec leurs baguettes jetant des étincelles, puis les larges banderoles portant son nom ou ses nombreux surnoms, et les nombreuses images collées sur le murs où on le voyait triompher de Voldemort.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire lorsqu'il murmura, tout a fait audible.  
  
- Mon Dieu, sauvez moi ils sont devenus fous!  
  
Il sourit et vint dire bonjour à tout le monde en commençant par Cynthia qu'il embrassa sous les sifflements des autres.  
  
- Pourrais-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes PLUS le seul couple?  
  
- Oh nous le savons, mais nous aimons quand même vous taquiner, dit Kyle en riant.  
  
Harry mit la main au front en signe de désespoir avant de faire le tour de tous. Après avoir fit bonjour à tout le monde, il monta sur la table du salon sous le regard désapprobateur de Lowsyn auquel il ne fit pas attention.  
  
- Bon... je crois que vous attendez tous les explications je me trompe?  
  
Ayant entendu la réponse affirmative, Harry pria tout le monde de s'asseoir et s'assit lui-même SUR la table. Il reprit la parole.  
  
- Bon, vous commencez à savoir mes techniques, vous poserez les questions... mais je vais d'abord conviez les professeurs de Poudlard à cette joyeuse entrevue!  
  
Il fit apparaître devant lui un parchemin et une plume et écrivit un rapide mot qu'il fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, qui se passèrent dans un brouhaha incroyable, trois personnes transplanèrent dans la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue.  
  
- Je croyais qu'il était impossible de transplaner ici? Dit Lowsyn en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- En temps normal, c'est exact... mais c'est moi qui commande ces barrières et je les ai baissés juste pour ces quelques minutes.  
  
L'elfe acquiesça et porta son attention sur les trois arrivant qu'il pria de s'asseoir. Harry se racla alors la gorge et commença.  
  
- Comme je le disais avant que vous n'arriviez professeurs, je préfèrerais que les explications viennent par réponses à des questions... ce serait trop long sinon.  
  
Tous acquiescèrent et après quelques instants de silence et de réflexion, les questions fusèrent de tous côtés.  
  
- Un à la fois! Dit Harry en riant. Oui Hermione?  
  
- Une question que tout le monde se pose j'imagine... Qui est le traître?  
  
- Cornélius Fudge bien entendu.  
  
Un grand silence étonné fit place à cette déclaration, puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.  
  
- Silence s'il vous plait! Je croyais que vous vous en doutiez! Notre ancien ministre a pris la fuite hier soir lors de notre victoire... Il faudra en élire un nouveau.  
  
- Mais depuis quand?  
  
- Il semblerait que ce cher Fudge ait changé de camp lors du retour de Voldemort, pensant que celui-ci remporterait la victoire... et étant donné que je connais sa condition de mangemort je me suis fait un plaisir de le combattre hier!  
  
Tout le monde sourit et Dumbledore toussota.  
  
- Et bien, la deuxième question essentielle... comment as-tu survécu à cet avada kedavra? Voldemort avait pourtant abattu la protection de ta mort après le tournoi des trois sorciers!  
  
- C'est exact... Je m'y suis pris d'une autre manière...  
  
- Laquelle? Demanda Cécilia, intéressée.  
  
Harry eut un petit sourire mystérieux, et devant l'impatience de tous, il enchaîna.  
  
- Vous avez bien du voir que j'ai lancé deux sorts qui n'ont pas fonctionné? C'était en fait prévu! Je suis désolé de la frayeur que j'ai du vous causer avec ma pseudo mort mais c'était nécessaire que vos réactions soient véritables. Vous avez sans doute aussi remarqué que le priori incantatem n'a pas eu loin, dit-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça. Eh bien comme nous l'avions prévu, ajouta-t-il en se tournant cette fois vers Olivier, Lowsyn et Maynas, Voldemort avait changé de baguette.  
  
Il inspira, ayant dit tout cela d'une traite, puis expira et repris.  
  
- J'ai décidé de changer tout le plan prévu à partir du moment où j'ai vu que je n'aurais pas le temps d'invoquer la magie ancienne, suivie immédiatement de l'elfique et de la neuve sans qu'il m'attaque... J'ai donc décidé de changer de tactique. Le premier sort "raté" était destiné à affaiblir les effets des sorts de Voldemort, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. C'est un sort oublié, mais très dur, il rate un coup sur deux et je ne me baisais que sur la chance, j'ai d'ailleurs bien cru rater.  
  
Il s'interrompit et laissa tout le monde comprendre avant de continuer.  
  
- Le deuxième sort consistait à rendre Voldemort accessible à tout ce qui n'était pas magie... d'où ma manière de le tuer à l'épée. Il est normalement protégé par un bouclier très puissant de tout ce qui est magie et non magie, mais ne craignant pas les moldus, cette partie là était facile à briser.  
  
Ses amis acquiescèrent et il poursuivit.  
  
- J'ai vraiment eu de la chance. Je n'ai eu aucun moyen de vérifier si mes sorts avaient marchés. Et même grâce à mes sorts, l'avada kedavra restait mortel... j'ai eu extrêmement peu de temps pour improviser la suite... et j'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il m'est passé en premier par la tête.  
  
Il se tourna vers Lowsyn et lui sourit.  
  
- Tu dois sans doute te rappeler de la semaine que j'ai passé enfermé?  
  
L'elfe acquiesça, interloqué.  
  
- Eh bien je crois t'avoir dit que je n'avais pas perdu ma semaine... en fait je me suis entraîné à la méditation, et à savoir aiguiser mes sens jusqu'à percevoir les choses à un kilomètres avec une grande perception. Et hier, j'ai tenté quelque chose que je croyais moi-même impossible...  
  
Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres et il le vit, il sourit intérieurement, puis continua pour ne pas les mettre en fureur.  
  
- Mon hypothèse reposait sur le fait que l'avada kedavra ne s'attaque pas au corps en lui-même, mais à l'esprit en le détruisant. Ce qui fait qu'il est impossible d'y échapper, puisque même l'occlumencie n'a pas de barrières assez dures pour empêcher un tel sort de passer. Je n'espérais donc pas réellement m'en sortir, mais j'ai réussi.  
  
Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour savourer son petit effet, très satisfait, et rouvrit la bouche.  
  
- Je me suis concentré, et j'ai tenté de reculer mon âme jusqu'au fin fond de moi-même. Mais comme ça ne marchait pas, j'ai tenté de la sortir encore plus de moi.  
  
Il leva sa main bandée et la montra a tous.  
  
- Plus tôt dans l'attaque j'avais sauvé la vie d'Hermione en lui transférant un peu de ma magie par une coupure que j'avais à la main jusqu' à son torse ouvert. Ma coupure était encore fraîche, et je n'ai eu aucun mal à la rouvrir en me concentrant. Je me suis alors engouffré au dehors, du moins par impression, au moment même ou l'avada kedavra me percutait. Mon corps a alors réagi comme ses réflexes le disais, et je suis tombé. J'étais sans doute l'image même de quelqu'un mort puisque mes yeux étaient vides de toute âme.  
  
Tous étaient abasourdis. Ces révélations étaient incroyables, était-il réellement possible d'échapper à l'avada kedavra de cette manière?  
  
- Je crois que le plus dur à été le retour. Sortir de mon corps avait été facile mais fait dans la précipitation. Mon esprit vagabondait à présent à l'extérieur et je ne savais comment le ramener à mon corps vide. J'ai longtemps réfléchi, et alors que j'étais en méditation, j'ai sentit une sorte de minuscule fil qui me retenait à mon corps. Je l'ai "remonté" et j'ai retrouvé la coupure et l'entrée de mon corps. J'y suis entré et ce qui m'avait paru prendre des heures n'avait pris que quelques minutes. Le reste, vous le connaissez.  
  
Harry fixa ses amis, faisait passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, avant d'éclater de rire sous les yeux ébahis de tous.  
  
- Vous devriez voir vos têtes!  
  
- Attends, tu viens de nous annoncer que tu as trouvé le moyen de contrer l'avada kedavra et tu voudrais qu'on réagisse comment? Demanda Ron, abasourdi.  
  
- Relax! Bon... d'autres questions?  
  
Personne ne répondit et Harry poussa un soupir satisfait.  
  
- Bon au moins maintenant je connais un moyen de vous faire taire, voyons le côté positif des choses!  
  
Il sourit et se retira dans sa chambre en laissant derrière lui une foule de gens toujours bouche bée et sourcils froncés.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
pas très grand ce chapitre mais bon... le suivant sera le dernier, avec Noël, le drôle de livre qu'on ne connaît pas, et la feuille... ensuite épilogue et c'est fini :'( enfin bon... merci pour vos reviews, continuez!  
  
Hadler: merci beaucoup! Oui, encore un chapitre et l'épilogue!  
  
Click: haha tu n'as pas encore toutes tes réponses, mais tu verras bien au dernier chapitre, le suivant! Merci beaucoup, et la menace est déjà oubliée! ^^  
  
Popov: voilà!!! Bisous  
  
Kyzara: je sais, mais s'il y a bien un truc que je sais pas écrire, c'est les combats etc.... je le fais comme un pied désolé! Merci de ton avis, à bientôt!  
  
AnoDevils: voila... à bientôt!  
  
Godric2: moi? Ecrivaine? Je n'ai pas assez de talents! Et puis je suis toujours étudiante, je n'ai que 15 ans! Lol... tu as MSN? Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ça t'a plu!  
  
Mystick: lol, merci beaucoup en tout cas!  
  
Sandrine: continue, c'est trop chouette! Y'a pas de doutes, tu as de l'imagination ;o) bisous!  
  
Arathorn: merci, oui c'est la meilleure façon, et ma préférée! Lol... bisous et merci!  
  
Baby_chang; merci beaucoup!  
  
Phoebe Skywalker: c'était bien? J'espère! Voilà, plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue!!! Bisous!  
  
Kamy: tu verras! Bisous à bientôt!  
  
Boneless: mdrrrrr tu as de ces questions! J'étais pliée en les lisant! Lol... bisous! 


	40. Noël et journalistes

Voila déjà le dernier chapitre! J'arrive po a y croire! Bises a tous et laissez moi des reviews!! Beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque.  
  
Chapitre 42: Noël  
  
Harry regarda avec un sourire Ron passer son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione tandis qu'ils disparaissaient tous deux dans le brouillard.  
  
L'adolescent se retourna alors que Lowsyn s'approchait. Harry lui sourit mais l'elfe paraissait occupé.  
  
- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir rester seul?  
  
- Arrête donc de t'inquiéter! Je ne serai seul que deux jours, et c'est par ma propre volonté!  
  
- Oui mais le jour de Noël...  
  
Harry sourit et poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré.  
  
- Lowsyn! C'est bon, pas de stress!  
  
- Je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir seul quelques jours seulement après la défaite de Voldemort...  
  
- Que voudrais-tu qu'il m'arrive?  
  
Lowsyn se mordit les lèvres.  
  
- Il y a encore des mangemorts en liberté dans la nature.  
  
- Et ce n'est pas eux qui viendront au bout de moi après ce que j'ai fait à Voldemort!  
  
Lowsyn ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouvant rien à redire, il la referma rapidement. Après avoir sourit, de manière crispée, une dernière fois à son "protégé", celui-ci passa son bras aux épaules de Trycia et ils sortirent du repère pour pénétrer dans le brouillard dense.  
  
Remus fut le dernier à sortir. Il hésita, puis serra Harry dans ses bras et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Harry lui sourit alors que le loup garou sortait du repère et s'enfonçait dans la neige, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Harry balaya son regard sur le salon désert et sourit. Pour la première fois en plusieurs mois il passerait la soirée seul... Le fait que ce soit Noël ne le dérangeait absolument pas, pour lui cette fête n'avait jamais eu une très grande signification vu le manque de la famille.  
  
Harry se laissa tomber dans un des larges fauteuils qui trônait dans la pièce et ferma les yeux. La fatigue des derniers jours se faisait seulement ressentir maintenant. Le combat avait été éprouvant et son corps souffrait des doloris reçus malgré les soins de Hermione. Plus particulièrement, il souffrait de sa cicatrice... Chose étrange étant donné que Voldemort avait disparu, mais Harry supposait que c'était la conséquence du lien entre lui et son ennemi qui se brisait peu à peu...  
  
Harry inspira profondément et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, une bouteille d'esprit de feu apparu, ainsi que deux livres et une plume. Il prit celle- ci, ainsi que le premier livre qui se révéla être celui de la clairière, et l'ouvrit à la première page.  
  
Il posa la plume ensorcelée sur la page vierge et traça la première lettre en calligraphie. L'encre était dorée et brillait aux reflets des bougies que Harry avait installées plus tôt dans la journée.  
  
Traçant lettre après lettre avec applications, le titre de l'œuvre fut peu à peu visible. Satisfait, Harry reposa la plume et fixa les quelques mots qui, il le savait, allaient bientôt bouleverser une partie du monde sorcier.  
  
Harry sourit, puis ouvrit le second livre, entièrement vierge. Tout comme à la clairière, il ferma les yeux et posa la plume qui resta en équilibre. Se concentrant, il plissa les yeux et la plume parcourut les pages de l'ouvrage. Après une heure, le survivant sourit et rouvrit les yeux tandis que la plume marquait le point final. Il marqua le titre au livre de la même manière que le précédent, puis fit apparaître un parchemin blanc qu'il remplit de son écriture soignée.  
  
Il multiplia le résultat par une vingtaine et, d'un claquement de doigt, les parchemins disparurent.  
  
Après avoir rangé ses affaires, Harry eut un sourire et referma les yeux... Cette noël risquait d'être bien différente.  
  
*****  
  
Les journalistes se pressaient les uns les autres pour parvenir à trouver la meilleure place de la plaine. Tous avaient des appareils photos et des blocs notes et plumes, et attendaient impatiemment le moment tant attendu.  
  
Et enfin, Harry apparu en haut de la colline sous les acclamations de la foule. Il eut un sourire et descendit calmement la pente avant de s'installer devant tous, un peu en hauteur, et de pointer sa gorge avec sa baguette. Sa voix, amplifiée magiquement, retentit alors dans la plaine.  
  
- Merci à tous d'être venus suite à ma lettre... ou aux annonces, pour cette... interview dirais-je.  
  
Il balaya la foule du regard et sourit aux personnes qu'il connaissait, telles que Dumbledore, Lowsyn ou encore les résistants.  
  
- Je vous ai donné rendez vous pour discuter de quelques points. Le premier étant, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore bien que cela m'étonnerait, que Voldemort a disparu de ce monde.  
  
Il y eut quelques frissons causés par le nom mais ils furent cachés par les soudains cris de joie et applaudissements.  
  
- Je confirme donc la rumeur disant qu'il est mort durant le combat d'il y a trois jours. Mais j'aimerais maintenant que vous fassiez un hommage aux six personnes qui y ont perdu la vie/ Ils étaient Eloise Lorster, Jean Mertour, Maria Claris, Caroline Stortair, Pierre Jacques, et Clara Pierrard. J'aimerais une minute de silence pour eux, mais aussi pour Ambre Slaviors dont je vous parlerai après.  
  
Tous baissèrent la tête et le silence s'installa, lourd de regrets. Harry fut heureux de voir que tous respectaient sa demande et, lorsqu'il estima le temps suffisant, il reprit la parole.  
  
- Le temps est venu pour les remerciements. Je vais donc à présent demander à tous ceux que j'appelle de venir me rejoindre devant. Toutes ont combattu où m'ont aidé à combattre la menace à présent enrayée de Voldemort. Je vais onc commencer par les résistants, mais d'abord un peu d'historique.  
  
Il inspira, sentant que les explications allaient être longues mais que tous l'écouteraient attentivement.  
  
- Lorsque je me suis enfui de chez moi cet été, j'étais en colère. En colère contre Voldemort qui m'avait pris ma famille, mais aussi contre le ministère qui n'avait pas cru en moi durant un an. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de créer un groupe, un groupe de résistants et c'est de là que vint le nom de notre ensemble. Mais à présent que Voldemort est supprimé, ce groupe servira à traquer les derniers mangemorts et à assurer la protection des gens, aidant ainsi les aurors.  
  
Les journalistes plaquaient tout ce qu'il disait sur parchemin, consciencieusement, tout en écoutant et en jetant un coup d'œil au survivant de temps en temps. Celui-ci poursuivit.  
  
- Ce groupe, je l'ai commencé avec une amie... Une amie qui a été tuée par Voldemort. Elle s'appelait Ambre Salviors, et pour ceux à qui ça dit quelque chose, c'était une Lonayos.  
  
De petits cris se firent entendre et Harry se racla la gorge.  
  
- Avant tout jugement, je voudrais ajuster quelques détails. Les Lonayos m'ont été d'une grande aide durant ce combat en me donnant leurs pouvoirs alors que leur lignée s'éteignait. Et je voudrais vous dire ceci. "On ne juge pas une vie sur une heure d'existence, de même qu'on ne juge pas une espèce sur un individu."  
  
Laissant le temps à tous de laisser imprégner la phrase, il sourit, légèrement crispé, mais poursuivit.  
  
- La première des Lonayos a fait une grave erreur, il est vrai. Elle fut frappée d'une malédiction qui descendit toute sa lignée. Et si j'admets que plusieurs sont parties du mauvais côté, la plupart des Lonayos ont aidé le bien. Je demanderais donc de rendre un dernier hommage à cette lignée qui s'est éteinte en me donnant la force de lutter.  
  
Même si beaucoup hésitaient, tout le monde se tut durant une minute.  
  
- La deuxième personne qui me rejoignit s'appelle Cécilia et je vais lui demander de venir. Cécilia a été adoptée alors qu'elle avait 6 mois et a démontré dès lors un don pour tout ce qui était lévitation. Elle m'a bien aidé, et je voudrais la remercier.  
  
Alors que la jeune fille arrivait près de lui, il l'étreignit et la gorge de Cécilia se sera alors qu'il lui murmurait un merci à l'oreille. Elle se plaça à sa droite, légèrement en retrait.  
  
- La personne suivant s'appelle et est Médicomage. Il nous a rejoint alors que j'étais blessé et qu'il s'est occupé de moi.  
  
Les deux amis s'étreignirent et Mikaël se plaça à côté de Cécilia en lui prenant discrètement la main tandis que Harry reprenait.  
  
- Les personnes suivantes ont été les premières à m'accepter dans le monde sorcier en tant qu'amis. Il s'agit bien sûr de Fred et Georges, farceurs d'un jour et de toujours!  
  
- Arrête tu vas nous faire rougir! Dit Fred en l'étreignant, suivi par Georges.  
  
- Je vais arrêter ici l'ordre chronologique car toutes les personnes suivantes sont arrivées à peu près en même temps... Il s'agit de Julien, Carolen, Katia, Kyle, et Shengio. Je vais également appeler Roxane.  
  
Tous arrivèrent et serrèrent Harry contre eux avant de se placer derrière lui près des trois résistants déjà présents.  
  
- Tous m'ont aidé et se sont battus contre la menace de Voldemort.  
  
Il s'interrompit et c'est les yeux brillants qu'il poursuivit.  
  
- La suivante n'est pas la moindre... Je vais appeler près de moi Cynthia.  
  
La jeune fille s'avança, les joues légèrement rosées, et s'approcha de Harry, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le serrer simplement dans ses bras, il la prit dans les siens et l'embrassa sous les sifflements et les acclamations. Puis, Harry se tourna à moitié vers la foule et à moitié vers elle tout en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.  
  
- Cynthia... je suis passé par bien trop de choses pour ne pas comprendre que les quelques moments de bonheur qui étaient à ma portée, je devais en profiter. Alors aujourd'hui, je me suis décidé à vouloir en profiter à tes côtés.  
  
Il s'agenouilla et sortit, sous les yeux abasourdis de beaucoup, une petite boite en velours bleu nuit.  
  
- Cy... Je sais bien que tu vas me trouver fou, que tu vas dire que nous sommes trop jeunes... Mais voudrais-tu être ma femme?  
  
Il ouvrit alors la boite, révélant trois pierres précieuse, une noire, une rouge et une blanche montées sur une bague en or.  
  
Les flashes fusaient de partout alors que la jeune fille sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elle décrocha son regard de l'anneau et le fixa dans celui de son petit ami. Elle acquiesça lentement et se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui venait de se relever. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement alors que les acclamations ne cessaient pas et que les sifflements de leurs amis emplissaient la plaine. Ils finirent pourtant par se séparer et se sourirent, heureux.  
  
Harry enlaça sa petite amie et la garda près de lui alors qu'il continuait.  
  
- Bien... Voila encore une bonne chose de faite, dit-il alors que tout le monde riait. Mais il reste encore bien des personnes que je veux remercier notamment... Ginny!  
  
Elle s'avança et, comme à son habitude, Harry la prit par la taille et la fit quelque peu tournoyer dans les airs en riant.  
  
- Merci à toi petite sœur!  
  
- Petite petite... Je n'ai qu'un an de moins! Répondit celle-ci, faussement vexée.  
  
Elle se plaça, la tête haute et un demi sourire aux lèvres, derrière Harry avec les autres.  
  
- Et il y a bien sûr... deux que je voudrais remercier de tout mon cœur. Hermione, Ron...  
  
La jeune fille vint en courant et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami en pleurant.  
  
- Félicitations Harry...  
  
- Merci Hermione... Merci pour tout tout tout...  
  
Ne trouvant pas les mots, Ron et Harry se serrèrent très fort, avant de se dégager.  
  
- Hermione et Ron ont été mes meilleurs amis durant six années. Ils m'ont accepté tel que je suis, hors je ne suis pas facile! Dit-il en riant. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il y a d'autres personnes qui attendent! Alors je demanderais à Maynas et au seigneur Crintorès de venir me rejoindre.  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent et Harry leur serra la main, chacun à son tour, avant d'expliquer à ceux qui avaient compris que quelque chose clochait.  
  
- Pour ceux qui s'en rappelle, Le seigneur Olivier Crintorès est considéré comme mort par la population, mais ce n'était en fait qu'une sorte d'exil... Pour ceux qui veulent plus de détails vous lui demanderez je n'ai pas tout compris. Dit-il en riant et en adressant un clin d'œil au vieil homme.  
  
Olivier sourit tandis que Harry continuait.  
  
- Je dois à présent remercier bien sûr tous les professeurs de Poudlard pour leur aide lors du combat et pour l'apprentissage qu'ils m'ont donné pendant 5 ans... Et bien évidemment le professeur Dumbledore qui, malgré notre "désaccord" m'a été d'une précieuse aide.  
  
Harry se tut quelques instants, avant de rouvrir la bouche.  
  
- Et bien je crois qu'il ne reste que trois personnes... Si je me trompe dites le, et je demanderais à Trycia, Remus et Lowsyn de venir près de moi.  
  
Alors que les trois personnes approchaient, Harry se surprit à réfléchir au futur.  
  
"Bah, j'ai le temps à présent..." songea-t-il avant d'étreindre Trycia qui lui souriait.  
  
- Merci Tryci... et prends soin de Lowsyn hein?  
  
- Promis... lui souffla-t-elle, laissant sa place à Remus qui les regardaient, tout sourire.  
  
- Rem... Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans toi hein?  
  
Le loup garou rit de bon cœur et le serra contre lui.  
  
- Des bêtises sans doute; comme d'habitude... prends soin de toi à présent... et de Cynthia également si j'en crois la jolie bague.  
  
Harry acquiesça, ses lèvres s'étirant fort. Il se jeta dans les bras de Lowsyn tandis que celui-ci le serrait du plus fort qu'il pouvait.  
  
- Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup...  
  
- Bah de rien...  
  
- Une seule chose Low... Si tu as encore des papiers à me faire signer, évite de me droguer avant!  
  
Et il éclata de rire devant l'air gêné de son mentor.  
  
- Pas grave... Bon je n'ai pas fini moi.  
  
Il se tourna vers la foule, souriant de voir les appareils et les plumes grattant sans cesse les parchemins.  
  
- Je voudrais à présent vous parler de... Mon futur et de mes projets. J'ai réalisé que ma "mission" était terminée. Je ne suis à présent plus qu'un simple homme, et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais qu'on cesse de me vouer une admiration insensée. Pour cela, j'ai écris deux livres que je vais mettre en vente en centaines d'exemplaires. Et ces deux livres les voici.  
  
Il sortit de son sac les deux ouvrages qu'il agrandit pour que les titres des couvertures soient visibles. Il y avait "Harry Potter, mon combat contre les ténèbres" et "le règne noir de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort".  
  
- Maintenant, je vais vous dire mes "projets". Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais voir, il m'est impensable de reprendre mes études mais je ne peux travailler sans mon diplôme... Et j'ai donc pris ma décision. Je quitte le monde sorcier...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Snif sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif il ne reste que l'épilogue!!! D'ailleurs, l'épilogue se base sur pas mal de détails alors pour ceux qui ont le courage ils peuvent relire toute la fic! Lol... je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le courage de répondre aux reviews, alors je ferai un chapitre review la prochaine fois! Bises à tous, et reviews SVP  
  
biseeeeeeeeeeeeeees 


	41. Epilogue

Je suis désolée d'avoir pris si longtemps!!! Voilà enfin l'épilogue, et un sondage!! Désolé pour le retard, et bisous a tous!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Harry Potter contempla la jeune fille qui se trouvait avec lui.  
  
- Ca va mon cœur? Demanda celle-ci, légèrement inquiète de l'état absent de son petit ami.  
  
- Oui, je repensais juste aux journalistes...  
  
Il sourit et Cynthia fit de même au souvenir. Pourtant, son sourire était légèrement crispé.  
  
- Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer, hein?  
  
- C'est pas ça... j'ai envie de revoir tout le monde, Les résistants, Remus, Olivier et Lowsyn! Mais...  
  
- Pas envie de redevenir le centre de l'attention n'est-ce pas?  
  
Harry sourit et embrassa la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu me connais trop bien.  
  
- Je sais, sourit celle-ci.  
  
- On parie combien qu'ils auront trouvé où on va habiter dès aujourd'hui et qu'ils s'y trouveront avant nous?  
  
Cynthia haussa les épaules et se plongea dans ses souvenirs, ceux du 26 décembre de cette même année.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
- Je quitte le monde sorcier...  
  
Un énorme brouhaha se répandit après quelques secondes de silence stupéfait. Même Cynthia, Lowsyn et l'intégralité des amis du vainqueur du combat.  
  
Harry se racla la gorge et reprit.  
  
- Je quitte le monde sorcier, mais seulement quelques temps... Maintenant que la menace de Voldemort est écartée, je voudrais inviter Cynthia –Il se tourna vers elle- à prendre des vacances en amoureux... Nous partirons, si elle accepte, en Egypte et en Inde.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça, avant de se coller près de son petit ami et fiancé en souriant radieusement.  
  
- Nous serons donc de retour le premier juillet, et nous emménagerons dans la maison que je fais bâtir en ce moment.  
  
*** fin du flash back***  
  
Cynthia avait hâte de voir cette fameuse maison qui était sa "surprise" du retour de vacances. Mais avant, elle savait qu'elle devrait faire face avec Harry aux journalistes qui allaient sûrement s'y trouver –et elle ne se trompait pas-.  
  
En effet, Harry la prit dans ses bras et qu'ils transplanèrent tandis que Cynthia fermait les yeux, et dès qu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la colline, ils virent la foule qui se trouvait plus bas dans la pente.  
  
Alors que Cynthia la regardait, ébahie que tant de monde soit venu, Harry fut prit d'un étrange sentiment et il se plia aussitôt en se tenant le ventre.  
  
La jeune fille se tourna brusquement en entendant le gémissement de son petit ami, et fut aussitôt près de lui.  
  
- Harry? Harry ça va? Demanda celle-ci, paniquée.  
  
- Ca va...  
  
Il se releva lentement tout en respirant difficilement. Il avait été pris d'une nausée effrayante et était toujours sous l'emprise d'un malaise grandissant.  
  
- Laisse moi quelques minutes... je voudrais être seul un peu. Demanda-t-il faiblement.  
  
La jeune fille, quoique quelque peu blessée, acquiesça et s'écarta, descendant la pente de l'autre côté que celui des journalistes pour ne pas avoir encore à affronter leurs questions.  
  
****  
  
Harry se tenait à présent assis sur la colline voisine, à regarder la drôle de forêt où il avait passé un long séjour chez les elfes maudits...  
  
Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et le jeu de lumière mettait un terme à ce sentiment de malaise chez le jeune homme.  
  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que exactement 9 mois plus tôt, une jeune file avait versé une larme au souvenir de celui qu'elle aimait, exactement au même endroit...  
  
Le vent fouettait les cheveux défaits de Harry, ce même vent qui semblait murmurer deux syllabes... Deux syllabes que Harry tentait à grands efforts de retenir, il finit enfin par le faire et chuchota ce nom qui semblait si familier à ses oreilles.  
  
- Ambre...  
  
Il ne parvenait pas à rattacher les souvenirs à ce nom, pourtant il lui semblait bien trop familier pour n'être qu'une connaissance lointaine.  
  
"Comme si j'avais subi un sortilège d'amnésie..." se dit Harry à lui-même, répétant encore une fois ce nom, source de tant de mystères.  
  
Et il se releva pour rejoindre sa fiancée, et tandis qu'il se tournait il ne vit pas les deux yeux rouges qui le regardaient partir... Et le vent, toujours fidèle à son nom, emporta dans un tourbillon ce dernier mot et avec lui, les derniers souvenirs d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui riait tout en tournant sur elle-même dans une cabine d'essayage , vêtue d'une robe de bal bleu nuit...  
  
FIN  
  
****  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini cette fic!!! Mon tit chef d'œuvre! Ma première terminée!!! Petit sondage...  
  
QUI VEUT UNE SUITE???  
  
J'ai des idées si vous voulez une suite, donc dites moi!!! Reviews!!  
  
Je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs d'avoir lu, tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, et tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu tout au long de cette histoire!!! Rendez vous dans le chapitre review qui suivra, et p-e la suite si vous le voulez! Et puis j'ai mes trois autres fictions: marée noire, totalement serpentard (avec ma puce, Laika!) et la toile du temps! Je vais poster plus maintenant que j'ai fini celle-ci... a vos reviews!!!  
  
Siria, la fille de l'ombre! 


	42. P'tit message!

Olala je suis affreusement désolée! Je n'avais pas vu que je n'avais pas mis ce mot sur ff.net...  
  
Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier tous de m'avoir reviewer, j'ai été très contente de voir le nombre de reviews reçues! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à ces dernières et j'en suis désolée! Je venais surtout pour vous annoncer que...  
  
JE FAIS UNE SUITE!!!!  
  
Eh oui, tous vos encouragements m'ont décidé à développer mes idées pour la suite, et je me lance!  
  
Cette suite s'appellera donc "les pendentifs de la terre" et je mettrai le premier chapitre dans les deux semaines qui viennent! J'espère que vous êtes contents, et surtout que vous serez nombreux à me lire!  
  
Bisous à tous...  
  
Siria, la fille de l'ombre 


End file.
